Being Human
by Higurashi Fanfiction Studios
Summary: Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno son dos jóvenes aparentemente normales que comparten casa y trabajan en el mismo hospital. Lo único anormal es que Ino es una vampiresa y Sakura una mujer-lobo. Además hay otra inquilina: Hinata, una jóven fantasma que murió en la casa y cuyo espíritu quedó atrapado por alguna cuenta pendiente que dejo en vida. (Naru/Hina-Ino/sai-Ita/Saku )
1. Prólogo

De la autora de **ROSA DE DOS AROMAS** y **El Vuelo de la Cigüeña**, este fanfic de corte oscuro en tono humorístico muestra la convivencia entre una mujer lobo, una vampiresa y una fantasma mientras tratan de parecer humanas para integrarse en la sociedad.

Mantener oculta su condición sobrenatural, hacer prevalecer su lado humano y frenar a la bestia que albergan en su interior es el común denominador que comparten tres chicas:

Ino Yamanaka, una vampiresa seductora que a diferencia de sus congéneres intenta reprimir su sed de sangre humana desde que se convirtió en vampiro en los campos de batalla del Japón Medieval.

Sakura Haruno, que adquirió su condición de mujer lobo durante un fatídiico accidente en el hospital, situación que la ha llevado a alejarse de su novio, Sasuke Uchiha.

y Hinata Hyuuga, una chica sensible y dulce que tras su fallecimiento no comprende la razón por la que continúa permaneciendo en el mundo de los vivos sin poder salir de la casa en la que vivía con su hermana.

_**Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump y Tokyo TV. Usados sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Inspirado en la serie de TV de mismo nombre, escrita por Tobey Whithouse; BBC London**_

* * *

**Un último deseo...**

**(PROLOGO)**

La lluvia había arreciado, y las tersas gotas se desparramaban sobre el vidrio de la ventana de su amplia habitación. Las cortinas no estaban corridas, sin embargo, el interior de la alcoba se le antojaba tan oscura como si fuese de noche ya.

Sus perlados orbes estaban fijos en ningún punto en común, en el tormentoso exterior. Entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Onne-chan…

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. El sonido le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Adelante. –la voz de Hinata salió en un exhalido fugaz y apenas audible.

Una joven, de cabellos castaños, largos y lacios, ojos perla como los de ella. No pasaba de los dieciséis. Entró, sólo hasta el docel donde estaba la mesita de noche. Dejó una taza de té sobre esta. Una futil sonrisa enarcaba su rostro, ésta se desvaneció al notar un brillo diletante en los ojos de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Aun… preocupada? –musitó, bajó la mirad y de nuevo volvió a emitir aquella sonrisa—. Sabes que papá suele ser muy estricto en algunas cosas y…

—Lo sé… —Hinata cortó abruptamente, casi por reflejo. El brillo de aquellas lágrimas reacias a desaparecer seguía presente. Se pasó una mano por el fleco, e hizo un intento sobrehumano por aparentar un gesto menos devastado— Estoy bien.

—Yo no lo estaría, bueno, tu sabes… casi medio billón de ryo por administrar y el hecho de que okasan te tuviese a ti como única heredera… —Hanabi habló, pese a que parecía que su hermana mayor no le escuchase del todo.

La discusión de aquella tarde.

Sin embargo… aun había más que eso…

_Aun…_

—Deberías estar terminando tu tarea… —en un intento vago e inútil por enmascarar su tensión personal por el afable gesto de hermana mayor, Hinata imitó la sonrisa de Hanabi.

—Quería traerte tu té… onnechan.

Las palabras pesaron con un leve tono sombrío… o tal vez, éra eso lo que a Hinata le parecía. ¿Por qué no malinterpretarlo? Despues de todo, hacía más de dos meses que su vida se había vuelto un infierno. Las constantes llamadas de atención por parte de su padre, la presión que el resto de la familia principal ejercía (y ejercería en ella, gracias a la herencia)… y ahora…

El compromiso arreglado.

Volvió a acomodarse el flequillo y se despidió escuetamente de su hermana menor en cuanto ésta salió de la habitación. Volviéndole a dejar sola y con aquella aura meditabunda y depresiva.

Administradora de las acciones de la familia… comprometida con alguien a quien no conocía… destinada a no tener la vida que otras jóvenes universitarias tienen…

No. No quería aquello.

Vivir… vivir sólo un poco más… sólo… sólo disfrutar de aquél mundo allá afuera, sólo por una milésima de tiempo más…

Miró el contenido de la taza, hacia el verdoso y tibio líquido. Una tenue nubecilla de vapor escapaba de la taza y el sabor acre que se impregnaba en su lengua mientras bebía le provocó un sopor pesado.

Un sopor del que no despertó.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Sip, I'M BACK MY DARLINGS!**_

_**Esto mas que nada lo planteo como "meta" y eso porque casi me obligaron a publicarlo, entre mi maridito y Kusubana y sus constantes "PÚBLICALO-PUBLÍCALO"...**_

_**y sólo me queda decir que soy débil.**_

_**Merezco una oportunidad para review? andaaa porfiss xDD**_


	2. Bajo la lluvia de Amegakure

**_Si, siento que dejar el prólogo "huerfanito" sería un poco desconsiderado... y luego esperar hasta el viernes... lo se. Asi que mis queridos lectores/lectoras aqui os dejo el capitulo uno!_**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: El contenido infiere temática propia para mayores de edad, al incluis ciertas insinuaciones lemon y ciertas escenas violentas. Se recomienda discreción._**

**_Nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios! y ahora.. a leer!_**

* * *

_Todos escondemos algo, ¿verdad? Desde que nos levantamos y nos miramos al espejo, lo único que hacemos es pensar en nuestras pequeñas mentiras. Meter el estómago, teñirnos el pelo, quitarnos la argolla de matrimonio… y ¿porqué no? ¿Qué castigo hay? ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?_

"_Para qué preocuparse, errar es humano", dirás, y todo debe perdonarse… pero, ¿Qué ocurriría si un cruel giro del destino te convierte en otra cosa? En algo… diferente. _

_¿Quién te perdona entonces?_

_Sólo queremos las mismas cosas que los demás. Una oportunidad en la vida. En el amor._

_No somos tan diferentes en ese aspecto._

_Y lo intentamos, pero a veces, fracasamos. Y cuando eres distinto… un monstruo, las consecuencias son peores. Mucho peores._

_Ustedes despiertan de sus pesadillas, nosotros no. _

—Ino Yamanaka.

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 1.- "Bajo la Lluvia de Amegakure"**

—…Ahora que lo mencionas, leí hacía tiempo, un ensayo acerca de ésas piezas surrealistas… un tipo, …hum… bueno, el nombre de por si era difícil de recordar —musitó la joven, mientras caminaba a la par de un muchacho, al igual que él, con ambas manos en el bolsillo del abrigo—…Ukiyo no se qué…

El muchacho de pálida tez, se enjugó los labios, a causa del húmedo viento que discurría por la amplia avenida central de Amegakure. Se habían detenido a la puerta del departamento; un mustio edificio de corte occidental.

—Ukiyo-e… –corroboró él, con los labios menos entumecidos—. No, no me refería al estilo pero… —proyectó una curveada sonrisa, casi impostada—…bah, no tendría porqué comparar mis trabajos con algo así.

—Tus pinturas son buenas, Sai. —musitó ella.

—¿Aun para verlas al revés como lo estuviste haciendo hace rato? —emitió una especie de risa seca.—Me di cuenta, Ino-san —retribuyó, sin apartar la sonrisa.

—Al revés o no, son buenas… —en un ademán confianzudo y campante, le tomó del brazo. Su mirada proyectó un brillo apremiante.—Al menos más coloridas que los bocetos que me habías mostrado. Sorprendente, por decirlo de un modo.

—Lo sorprendente es escucharte hablar de referencias históricas, sólo eso. —Una difusa nube de vapor se escapaba de las comisuras del muchacho.

—La historia es casi como una costumbre difícil de eludir para mi… —suspiró.

Sai pestañeó, sin saber que decir.

Ella lo besó ligeramente en los labios y después en el cuello con tal suavidad que él sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Entonces lo soltó, percibiendo el perfume y el penetrante aroma de él. Los orbes ónice del joven, le contemplaron con aquella misma aprensión con la que la había visto desde la semana anterior, en la galería. Desde entonces, no podía simplemente dejar de observarla.

Ino Yamanaka se pasó una mano por el fleco de su cabello, largo y rubio, peinado en una alta coleta de caballo. Físicamente no pasaba de los veintisiete años y había sido favorecida con una delicada estructura ósea, pómulos salientes, ojos de un azul claro, casi cristalino. En reposo, su cara parecía hacerse todavía más sombría, y cuando aquellos ojos azules perdían intensidad, su tono más oscuro hacía que Sai pensara en el color de la profunda sombra, como las de aquellos murales a la acuarela en que se veía bosques sinuosos y lóbregos, en un lugar secreto que era mejor no explorar. Y tal vez un lugar también de gran peligro.

Él alargó una mano para tocar un mechón de sus cabellos. Sus dedos lo acariciaron y la mano rozó la mejilla de ella, un contacto suave que le puso la carne de gallina en los brazos.

—Estás fría —dijo. Miró de reojo hacia el umbral. Notó que ella no desviaba la mirada, clavada aun en él. Un gesto casi hipnótico. Excitante. —¿Quieres pasar? …Tengo café y aun me queda algo de la tarta de chocolate que compré ayer…

La pregunta había sonado extraña… no lo sería en un caso normal. Claro, normal, pero en un código que resultaba tan natural para ella como la "vida" misma que respiraba, esta pregunta… era casi…

_Vital…_

—No podría rechazar ésa invitación –el semblante de Ino dibujó una amplia sonrisa, denotando fugazmente el brillo nacarado de su dentadura, sólo por fracción de segundo.—…Aunque, más tarde podremos tomar la tarta y el café. Ahora estaba pensando… en otro postre.

Su mano resiguió la línea de la barbilla y los dedos tocaron ligeramente los labios. Entonces la retiró, se acercó más a él y Sai la ciñó la cintura con un brazo. Ella no se echó atrás. Contuvo el aliento. La cara de él estaba frente a la suya. Su boca descendió.

Él sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, mientras que los fríos labios de la rubia hacían presa las comisuras del muchacho, con una mesura y un tacto álgido…

… como el de un silencioso y letal depredador.

* * *

**-0-**

A las afueras de Konoha, bajo el helado manto de esa noche, el brillo de una luna redonda, llena y brillante como un disco de plata se perfilaba detrás de unos densos y gibosos nubarrones. El viento oscilaba entre las copas de los árboles y producía un silbido fútil, casi reverberando en medio del calmo silencio que reinaba en los alrededores del bosque.  
La gélida brisa ni siquiera logró hacer mella en su desnuda piel.

El ardor, aquel incesante punzar peor que una densa migraña, acrecentaba y disminuía como una marea inconstante y peligrosa. Movió el puño derecho y el roce de la ancha cadena para maquinaria firmemente sujeta al talle del tronco le devolvió un poco de seguridad.

_**¿A esto hemos llegado?…**_ se reprendió ella misma_**. …Una simple cadena atada a un roble…¡brillante, Sakura… definitivamente brillante!... ¿Una puñetera bala no hubiera sido más efectiva?**_

El aroma intenso de las madreselvas se impregnó de lleno en su nariz, con la fuerza de un ácido sofocante.

_**Sólo una bala… sólo eso hubiera bastado para librarte de esto…**_

No. No lo había hecho en aquel primer plenilunio de agosto… ahora, a casi un año desde entonces, tampoco.

Entrecerró los ojos, dejando escapar un bufido pesado, intentando ignorar sus propios y entorpecidos pensamientos. Simplemente no podía, estaba demasiado tensa como para hacerlo; la cabeza le punzaba más y el calor corporal iba en aumento. Sus músculos se ponían tensos y crujían como las tablas de una casa a punto de estallar debido a una presión interior.

La mirada agotada de Sakura Haruno se dirigió al cielo nocturno cubierto de nubarrones. La luna llena asomó la cara por detrás de un banco de furiosas nubes de tormenta.

El brillante disco blanco provocó una respuesta inmediata.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se dilataron y menguaron hasta adquirir un brillo ambarino. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que sus oídos estaban llenos con lo que parecía la turbulencia desatada de un huracán interminable. Toda su estructura ósea empezó a cambiar de forma. Embargada por el horror, se despojó de sus raídas ropas y contempló, hipnotizada a pesar del tormento que estaba sufriendo, cómo crujían y se partían sus costillas delante de sus mismos ojos y empezaban a moverse en cascada como teclas de piano bajo su piel palpitante.

Sus tripas se encogieron en su interior y expelieron un gemido torturado de sus agrietados y sangrantes labios.

Un violento espasmo sacudió a Sakura de la cabeza a los pies. Su espalda se arqueó de agonía, como si la estuvieran sometiendo a una sesión de electroterapia, mientras que el corazón palpitaba como un tambor de guerra dentro de su pecho mientras el cartílago que lo rodeaba empezaba a quebrarse y a crujir. Los tendones se retorcieron y serpentearon, haciendo que los huesos ensangrentados cambiaran dolorosamente de posición. Las uñas de los dedos empezaron a crecer a velocidad preternatural hasta convertirse en garras amarillentas y curvadas como garfios que se clavaron en el terregoso suelo.

Su nariz se había convertido en un hocico animal de temblorosas fosas nasales. Afilados caninos e incisivos asomaban desde el interior de unas fauces alargadas.

Un rugido furioso hizo eco en medio de la brumosa profundidad del bosque.

* * *

**-0-**

Las caricias se habían intensificado. Ino le desabotonó la camisa con un pulso ansioso, mientras Sai se encargaba de desvestirla.

El calor también acrecentaba, y aun así, él seguía percibiendo una cierta frialdad en la marfileña piel de la rubia. Ino le cogió de los cabellos y gimió, ondulando las caderas. Hizo una pausa, conteniéndola, y empezó de nuevo, con la lengua trabajando a contrapunto en los labios y cuello de Sai, mientras él la penetraba, y ella se agarró a sus espaldas como una amazona en una tormenta; él movía las caderas con frenética lujuria. Pero incluso en medio de aquel torbellino tenía la impresión de que ella se mantenía apartada, como si hubiese algo en su interior que ni siquiera ella podía alcanzar. Creyó que la oía gemir, pero era un siseo sofocado contra su cuello y no estuvo seguro de que no fuese su propia voz.

Los muelles de la cama hablaron y entonces el cuerpo de Sai se estremeció, una vez, dos veces. Temblaba, retorciendo los dedos sobre la revuelta sábana. Ella cruzó las piernas alrededor de su espalda para que no se apartase. Sus labios encontraron la boca de él, y gustó la sal de su esfuerzo.

Las palpitaciones se acrecentaban ante un segundo orgasmo intenso. Ino sintió sus músculos temblar agradablemente, como cuerdas de arpa al relajarse… entonces, apareció el hambre.

Aquella fuerza inhumana que cernía su deseo, en el pulso sanguíneo del joven. El latido de su corazón, con ese constante tamborileo, exhausto y pausado que sólo ella podía percibir con tal claridad.

_Hambre…_

El instinto le había cegado. Abrió la boca, sintiendo los afilados colmillos crecer… y apresó con soberbia destreza la yugular del muchacho. Hubo un forcejeo. El cuello se abrió como un paquete de Navidad, y salió de él el brillante regalo. Sintió la sangre empapando sus labios y bebió apuradamente.

Un sabor, dulce, embriagador. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

El muchacho se estremeció y arañó el aire, tal vez no luchando con la muerte sino con la vida.

Ino empezó a beber rápidamente, un minuto, dos.

Hasta ser demasiado tarde… para él.

* * *

**-0-**

El frenesí menguó, hasta desaparecer…

Densas gotas de sangre escapaban de sus labios y escurrían hasta su mentón. Exhaló parsimoniosamente, con aquella saciedad y culpa asomándose en su semblante.

El cuerpo inerte de Sai permanecia poca abajo. Ahora completamente cubierto por la sábana, impregnada de sangre al igual que el resto de la ropa de cama. La hemorragia no se había detenido.

Las cosas simplemente se le habían ido de las manos… de nuevo.

Con respiración trémula y los ojos vidriosos, la mente de la joven de cabellera rubia, hacía esfuerzos por emerger la cordura en medio de aquel arrebato instintivo. Las manos le temblaban. Miró al cuerpo, enjugándose el sabor metálico del líquido carmesí se apostaba en su boca con un gusto amargo.

El cruel y sombrío despertar de la realidad.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared, cerca de la puerta y se acurrucó contra esta, temblando furiosamente. Miró fijamente en la oscuridad y escuchó el sonido del agua que goteaba despacio en una pared.

"_Vive libre"_, pensó, y su boca se torció con un atisbo de sonrisa. Había cierta amargura en esto. La libertad era una ilusión, en el refugio de esta tierra tormentosa.

Para Ino Yamanaka gran parte de la libertad estaba en el aislamiento, y cada vez se había dado más cuenta, de que los lazos de humanidad le habían encadenado. Al menos… si se pretendía pasar desapercibido entre éstos, era el precio por pagar.

A excepción de este tipo de "incidentes", recordó mientras sus ojos se negaban a apartar del cuerpo mutilado.

Decidió levantarse, todavía reacia a hacer lo que debía hacer.

Había pasado una larga temporada desde aquella ocasión en Kirigakure y las consecuencias habían sido más complejas de lo que podrían ser ahora, además, el riesgo de exponerse al dejarlo todo como estaba, no era una opción.

Había caído una vez más… y había que limpiar el desastre.

Sacó del bolso el teléfono móvil, mientras sus dedos aun estaban temblorosos, paseándose indecisos entre las teclas. Podría largarse, podría simplemente irse y que el servicio policiaco de Amegakure se encargase. El problema… a veces la policía podía apañárselas y encontrar la más mínima huella incriminatoria, además de que había miembros de los Clanes implicados en el sistema de seguridad y eso significaría que su padre podría enterarse.

¿Y no era ése el motivo por el que ella había estado por su cuenta, al menos en los últimos ciento ochenta y cinco años? Porque podía manejar este tipo de incidentes sola, ¿no?

Un descuido, un simple descuido… y podría exponerlos a todos.

Cerró el móvil, y lo volvió a encender. El reloj digital marcaba las dos menos veinte de la madrugada, y al parecer, la calle y sus alrededores estaban en mullido silencio.

"Un buen momento para sacar un cuerpo por la puerta del servicio", pensó con mordaz ironía. Repasaba los números en la barra de menú, indecisa, hasta que finalmente oprimió la tecla de marcado rápido.

—_Farmacéuticos Nara, en que pued…_

—¡Shikamaru…! —Ino sintió su voz temblar, casi como un susurro o una exhalación forzada. Su atención seguía fija en el cuerpo bajo la sábana—… necesito… que vengas.

—_Es casi la una de la mañana, ¿Qué diablos pasa?_

—Ven ¡YA!

Hubo un bufido al otro lado de la línea. Un tenue chasquido de lengua.

—_Dame la dirección._

* * *

_**-0-**_

Se despertó en medio de la bruma.

El sol, casi invisible en el nublado cielo, proyectaba una luz tenue sobre sus párpados. Se esforzó en abrirlos y el débil fulgor matinal se filtró entre ellos.

Sakura se incorporó, sintiendo dolor con cada movimiento. Los músculos palpitaban todavía, olió aire fresco, pero aquel olor le produjo en su cerebro un tic-tac y un zumbido como los engranajes de un reloj de bolsillo. Le dolía todo: la cabeza, la espalda, la rabadilla. Todo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero la espina dorsal protestó.

Siempre tomaba un tiempo, diez… o quince minutos, casi eternos, en los que cuerpo y conciencia volvían a concordar al punto de partida, al original estado humano. Un momento estático y pausado, como despertarse después de una airada pesadilla.

Excepto, claro, que no había sido una pesadilla. Aquello había sido tan real… como los surcos de sangre en las puntas de sus dedos y en su boca.

Sangre que no era suya.

Se sentó, con los sentidos aturdidos, y se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo. Los dedos encontraron costurones de carne rosada, y unas cuantas costras se desprendieron de la piel y cayeron al suelo, junto a un trozo desencajado de la cadena.

Pequeños sarcillos de ésta estaban desperdigados… igual que un bulto amorfo. Trozos de carne y huesos esparcidos a su alrededor como piezas de un gran rompecabezas. Pedazos de algo que parecía haber tenido cuatro patas.

… un ciervo, tal vez.

—Rayos…

Se cubrió la boca intentando ahogar una arcada. Respiró pausadamente, intentando alejar el asco y las náuseas provocadas por el recuerdo de aquel repugnante banquete.

Le dolían las rodillas y pensó que debía ponerse en pie antes de seguir adelante. Lo intentó. Si los huesos tenían nervios, éstos estaban inflamados. Casi pudo oír chirriar sus músculos, como los goznes de una puerta que llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada. El sudor le cubrió la cara, el pecho y los hombros.  
Al menos no había despertado como el mes pasado, en medio del cadáver parcialmente engullido de una res.

Los vestigios de sus ropas yacían entre la hierba. Afortunadamente todavía podrían cubrirle decorosamente, al menos mientras se las arreglaba para caminar hasta el límite noroeste.

* * *

**-0-**

—_¿No podrías… haberte contenido? —la voz de Shikamaru sonaba pesada. Mientras que arrojaba el cubrecama en una de las bolsas pre etiquetadas con el emblema de desechos de la farmacéutica._

_Ino se había quedado inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de la alcoba del occiso._

—_Lo último que necesito ahora es un sermón tuyo… —Ino resolló, sin mirarlo a él… ni al embalaje que contenía el cuerpo.—… un simple incidente y ya._

_El semblante de Shikamaru, un muchacho cuya edad aparentaba un par de años más que los de la joven rubia, se ensombreció con ademán represivo._

—_Cosas como esta, nos costarían otro lustro en la oscuridad, si es que alguno de los jefes de Clan se entera._

_La chica ignoró el regaño._

—_Como si tu nunca hubieras tomado un "bocado al natural". Vivir a expensas del banco de sangre es como respirar aire artificial. _

—_Cuatro siglos de diferencia y sigues actuando como una princesa caprichuda, Ino… —el joven, de cabellera castaña, atada en una coleta, le escrutaba fijamente. Ino eludió el contacto visual.— Estás arriesgando mucho… llamar la atención no es lo más práctico para nosotros. Los humanos son demasiado quisquillosos y eso es problemático de lidiar…_

—_Los humanos son nuestro alimento… — dijo sencillamente, como declaración de un profesional en el campo de la vida y de la muerte._

—_Ino…_

_Tal vez hubiese un poco de razón… siempre la hay, aun en medio de la locura, siempre la hay. __Una vez más, sus recelos con respecto al futuro penetraron en su consciencia. _

—_Ino…_

_Y de nuevo aquella peculiar idea rondaba en su mente… _

—¡Ino! –la voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ino Yamanaka volvió la vista hacia el vidrio. Había empezado a lloviznar y la difusa película de lluvia y la contextura polarizada del vidrio, sólo permitía apreciar una silueta encorvada frente a su puerta. Bajó sólo una minúscula parte del vidrio, y se encontró con el brillo circunspecto de unos orbes color jade.

—Voy…—La rubia refunfuñó a modo de respuesta. Cerró la ventanilla y estiró el brazo hacia la puerta del copiloto quitándole el seguro.

Se quedó en silencio, mientras Sakura se sentó, casi desplomándose en el asiento. Ino le miró de reojo, desde los pies cubiertos de barro, los magullados retazos de ropa hasta los revueltos cabellos rosáceos. Aun sin arremeter sílaba alguna, le alcanzó la mochila con una mano, mientras que la otra tamborileaba desenfadadamente sobre el volante.

—_Yuck…_ —la rubia masculló, con aire solazado.

—¿Que?

—Apestas a perro mojado.—rió lacónicamente.

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—Pues tú no te ves precisamente fresca como lechuga –bufó.

Ino encendió el motor y éste brumó copiosamente, al menos hasta que echó a andar. Se miró por el espejo retrovisor, notando el exiguo reflejo de sus facciones, más pálidas y un sombreado nada favorecedor bajo los ojos. Podía haberse visto peor si no fuese por la peculiar "cena" de anoche. Claro, las ojeras y la macilenta palidez eran un pequeño precio a cambio del desgaste de energía al cazar a una víctima en vez de simplemente succionar los embolsados congelados del hospital.

—Huum… los hombres de aquí son un lío —suspiró a modo de respuesta—… en cambio, en Konoha…

—No pienso volver a Konoha, gracias.

Ino había avistado aquel aire de frustración reprimida en el semblante de la chica de cabellos rosas, mientras habría una botella de agua y bebía ávidamente.

_Bueno, al menos no está al borde de la histeria como el mes pasado,_ pensó con cierto alivio.

Sakura apoyó la nuca contra el respaldo, mirando hacia el techo.

—Creo que me tomaré el día…

—Sabes, hay una manera mejor de hacer esto. —enunció Ino. —Aparentar…

—¿Aparentar qué? ¿Ser normal? —Sakura se pasó una mano por la frente, sin siquiera mirarle.—Deja de bromear, no estoy de humor.

—Bueno, no tendrías que salir corriendo al bosque y…

—Claro, estoy segura de que a la gente de la calle no le haría mucha gracia que me transformara delante de ellos, ¿verdad?

—Hablaba del departamento —la rubia le contempló recelosamente.

—Oh claro, que gran idea… —arguyó Sakura con una sonrisa forzada y en tono escueto—…celebraremos la luna llena e invitaríamos a los vecinos para comérnoslos.

—Hablo en serio… —susurró—Podríamos cuidar una de la otra como gente normal…o al menos tratar de disimular estos… "inconvenientes". Vamos, más de uno consideraría anormal el tener que salir corriendo al bosque en noche de luna llena con una cadena en la mano, o tener la nevera a tope de empaques de sangre… —había aminorado la velocidad en cuando llegaron al entronque con la carretera central de Ame, dejando atrás el camino rural que lindaba con el bosque. Vagamente, recordó parte de la escueta conversación que había tenido con Shikamaru anoche… y en parte de lo que odiaba admitir, es que tal vez tuviese un poco de razón. Algo que tanto ella como Sakura tenían en común— ¿No te has cansado de vagar? ¿De correr de motel en motel y no tener un techo fijo al cual volver?

—Habla sólo por ti, ¿quieres? –en ademán desafiante, Sakura se cruzó de brazos— ¿Cómo cuatro paredes van a ayudar… con "esto"? –señaló con la vista hacia sus desgarradas ropas. Suspiró, dirigiendo su atención hacia el exterior.— Además apenas y tengo para cubrir el alquiler de este mes…—volvió a mirar hacia el techo—…Chiyo-sama va a matarme.

—Culpa tuya por rentar ese maltrecho piso sobrevalorado en una de las zonas más cutres de la ciudad. Deberías cambiarte al turno nocturno, pagan un poco más…

—Creo que lo sabe…—Sakura pensó en voz alta—…de alguna manera. Siempre se me queda viendo fijamente y…

—¿Y qué? –rió Ino a modo de sorna—¿Qué si no le pagas la renta de este mes te lanzará su vajilla de plata? Oh vamos, estás algo paranoica. –volvió a bajar un poco la ventanilla para despejar el vapor que la empañaba.

—Si la conocieses pensarías lo mismo.

—Si la conociese la hubiera usado de aderezo —chasqueó la lengua, dubitativamente—Aunque la sangre añejada no es mi favorita. —notó a Sakura hacer una mueca ante esto último, con un aire un poco más animado—Cámbiate al turno nocturno y podríamos ver lo del departamento este fin de semana.

La chica de cabellos rosas exhaló.

—Tendría que faltar dos noches al mes. –dijo.

_Tres en junio… maldito año bisiesto._

Ino se alzó de hombros.

—Cambio los turnos de guardia diurna y listo. Ventajas de ser residente y no una simple pasante —dijo presuntuosa.

Sakura se había quedado en silencio, contemplando las densas gotas de lluvia desparramándose contra el vidrio. La idea de compartir un piso con un alguien en estas circunstancias le provocaba un leve ataque de sudor frío. Había conocido a Ino desde septiembre del año anterior, justamente tres meses después de aquel verano de pesadilla en que su vida se había convertido en un infierno y había terminado casi escapando de Konoha, como un convicto que huye de la justicia. Y aunque Amegakure estaba moderadamente urbanizado –con todo y las interminables lluvias, el casi inexistente sol y sus fangosos bosques-, había una mar de diferencia con las comodidades de la capital del País del Fuego. No le tomaron precaria investigación cuando dejó su solicitud en el Centro Médico como lo habrían hecho en Konoha y le habían asignado el horario vespertino inmediatamente.  
Esa misma semana, una tarde en la que el horario se había alargado a causa de dos transplantes de emergencia, había terminado casi al ras de la noche y coincidiendo con el odiado plenilunio; salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin avistar que alguien le seguía. Al día siguiente, al despertar, en medio de un desgarbado terregal y la punzante resaca, se había encontrado con la silueta de la rubia, en su típica ufana actitud y sosteniendo aquella sombrilla con la que le había visto salir repetidas veces a la calle. Ino Yamanaka estaba silenciosa, ahí, contemplándola con el mismo aire de soslayo con el que lo hacía en el hospital y la seca frase de que "entendía perfectamente". Entonces para Sakura todo tuvo un leve sentido: las bolsas de sangre que había visto sacar de la bodega, la sombrilla y suéteres con capucha con los que siempre llegaba antes de ponerse el obligado uniforme … y el hecho de que nunca le había visto comer sólidos, ni un simple onigiri.

"Los miserables buscan a otros más miserables para sentirse felices"

Bien podría hacer caso al adagio.

* * *

**-0-**

Aoba Yamashiro había vuelto a abrir el archivero. Su mano sostenía el folder correspondiente a la documentación, datos y fichas de identificación del joven fallecido que yacía en la plancha de examinación. El cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana tan blanca como su piel. El rostro había sido "arreglado" dejándolo en una expresión neutra. El desgarre de la carótida y los tejidos del cuello también habían sido suturados, dejando sólo una fina línea que iba desde la yugular hasta la base del cuello.

—No hay como un trabajo discreto hecho a la antigua –sonrió Aoba, mientras se reacomodaba los lentes.

Volvió a abrir la carpeta, y desprendió el _post-it_ que indicaba las causas de muerte, re-escritas por el pulso de Shikamaru Nara. Aquella misma madrugada, había recibido la noticia de parte de éste y el inquisitivo favor que necesitaba de él.

Seguramente en circunstancias normales –normales por el hecho de no tratarse de ningún miembro de La Familia- habría relegado el caso a alguna otra persona o simplemente, no habría tomado la llamada. Pero tenía ciertas deudas de honor tanto con los Nara como los Yamanaka, y a pesar de los años, eran acuerdos que deberían respetarse. Hubiera guerra o no. Además, el factor de la vigilancia por parte de las autoridades de Amegakure también era una carta que debería de cubrir, si querían conservar su trabajo y su "vida".

Exhaló un suspiro de hastío y revisó la documentación forense, la cual había terminado de llenar.

—Shock hipovolémico… —releyó—Hora de la muerte; Una y media A.M. –dejó la carpeta de nuevo sobre el escritorio, para el momento en que llegasen los investigadores forenses. Se quedó mirando el cuerpo—…Pobre bastardo.

El teléfono sonó, y Aoba tomó el auricular cautelosamente.

—Oficina Forense de Amegakure… —hubo una pausa, hasta reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea—… Danzo-sama –Aoba se aclaró la garganta—¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Yamashiro-san, me han reportado que solicitó un formulario de defunción.

Aoba tragó hondo. Esto era uno de los detalles que no esperaba, al menos no con un caso tan insignificante como ese.

—Si, pero, no es algo que debería preocuparnos. Tengo los papeles y el llenado autorizado por Nara-san.

Escuchó al hombre proferir un gemido desaprobatorio.

—Lo que me interesa saber, es ¿porqué no fui informado?

—Es un asunto muy trivial, un simple servicio de limpieza que…

—Enviaré a Torune Aburame a supervisar. –finalizó el hombre, con un tono abrupto y seco.

Colgó, dejando a Aoba con el resto de la frase en el aire. Se sentó en el borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y una reciente preocupación en la mente.

—Mierda…

* * *

**-0-**

La noche había caído. ¿Qué había sido del día? ¿Había estado durmiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Padre? ¿Hanabi? ¿Neji?

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y su cuerpo… ¿por qué se sentía tan repentinamente helada?

Hinata Hyuuga abrió los ojos repentinamente, sintiendo un helado frío en la nuca, como si hubiese estado un buen rato de espaldas delante de un ventilador. El aliento y el ritmo de su corazón se notaban casi inexistentes, con una especie de sopor similar a un sueño pesado.

Una oscuridad absoluta impregnaba la habitación y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas telas de loneta, sin permitir ni un vago rastro de luz del exterior.

Andó hasta el switch, percibiendo que sus pasos eran lentos. De nuevo, el mismo frío en la nuca, haciéndole reajustarse las mangas de su suéter. Llegó hasta el interruptor, alargó la mano hasta éste… y simplemente se deslizó.

Los dedos se resbalaron sobre éste, sin tocarlo.

_Atravesándolo._

—¿Q…que?

Miró su mano. Normal, _real_…

¿Estaría soñando?

Un ruido la sacó de sus conjeturas. Alguien estaba en la casa, en la sala. Oía pasos y la llave de pretil de la cocina al abrirse. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. No hubo eco en sus propios pasos, ni siquiera por bajar a prisa; y se detuvo abruptamente en el descansillo.

Entonces lo vio. Allí, frente a ella, con aquel traje caqui que solía llevar en las reuniones de la empresa. El mismo traje que llevó puesto la noche en que su padre anunció el compromiso con ella.

Neji estaba de pie, con una máscara de indiferencia impregnada en sus marfileñas facciones, y sus ojos perlados estaban contemplándole… o al menos eso parecía, hasta que se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana que comunicaba al patio.

—¿Neji-san? —Hinata le llamó y éste pareció no escucharle. Alzó la voz.— ¡Neji-san!

El muchacho de cabellera castaña, larga y lacia, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Salió al patio y regresó casi de inmediato, cerrando la puerta y echando el cerrojo. Se adelantó hasta la sala, balanceando las llaves en una mano. Inclusive… podría jurar que musitaba algo. Hinata se quedó inmóvil, viéndole ir y venir de la sala a la cocina, notando entonces que todo el edificio estaba vacío. Fue a la sala, que ahora no era más que un amplio espacio. Las paredes recubiertas por el aburrido tapiz verde estaban desnudas. Los muebles, la alfombra, los portarretratos familiares, los libreros… todo, todo se había ido. Esfumado como por arte de magia.

—Mi casa… —Hinata corrió hasta Neji— ¡Neji-san! ¿Qué pasó con…?

Su pregunta quedó interrumpida y sin respuesta, en el momento en que el joven se dio la vuelta, pasando a través de ella.

El contacto fue incorpóreo, como pasar a través de una bruma de vapor.

Él apagó las luces de la sala y de la cocina, y la casa volvió a quedar nuevamente al abrigo de la oscuridad. Se quedó un momento quieto en el umbral de la entrada, mirando hacia el interior. Hinata notó un destello cristalino en los orbes de él. Nuevamente, pareciese que estuviese mirándola a los ojos.

—Hinata-sama… —su voz sonó parsimoniosa, y austera. Pero no se dirigía a ella, no la veía a ella, y menos la había escuchado. Era un lamento entrecortado, un suspiro personal—…lo siento mucho.

—Neji…

Cerró la puerta. Los dos seguros y el pestillo crujieron, como si fuese el estremecido eco de un cofre o...

Un… ataúd.

La voz de la joven se rompió en un sollozo fútil y silencioso. Un llanto que acrecentó y que nadie escucharía.

* * *

CONTINUARA

* * *

N/A:

Y seguimos con la maquinaria andando, como se diría ufanamente. De nuevo, si no fuera por la accidentada señorita Yoru y mi maridito BRONY no habría seguido con esto. Y NO PENSABA SEGUIRLO, si no fuera por ellos...

NaruHina, si, pero LENTO, me tomaré mi tiempo, así como con el ItaSaku de Rosa de Dos Aromas... aqui habrá más subtrama que otra cosa, y no escatimaré con el lemon y la sangre... si, soy una cosa masoquista. Lo sé.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y si comentais, será como una galletita de chocolate para esta autora :3

NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES!


	3. Este es el vecindario

**Saludos desde el pequeño planeta de mi maridín... xDD bueno, volvemos a la carga con el capítulo 2! de nuevo muchas gracias a los que tuvieron el tiempo de leer y comentar.**

**Ya comenzamos de lleno con la trama... asi que, bueno... A LEER! **

* * *

**Cap. 2 "Y Este es el vecindario"**

—No puedo creer que terminase haciéndote caso…—esta vez, la joven de cabellos rosas pensó en voz alta, luego de haberse estado quejando interiormente durante toda la mañana.

La rubia simplemente ignoró el berrinche de su compañera. Escrutó el interior de la habitación, con una minuciosidad digna de un inspector de sanidad.  
La casa constaba de dos pisos; la planta baja con la cocina, la sala dividida con el desprolijo espacio extra para comedor y un minúsculo patio. La segunda planta consistía en dos alcobas y el baño. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un austero y discreto verde musgo, sin vivos ni decoraciones y la duela estaba casi impecable, a no ser por los bordes donde habían estado clavadas las alfombras, y un difuso aroma a blanqueador flotaba en el aire

—La cocina es un desastre… —murmuró Ino

—No sé porque te quejas si tu ni comes —Sakura había levantado levemente una de las lonetas que cubrían una de las ventanas, precisamente una que daba hacia el patio.—Las ventanas son enormes, podrías dejar enfriando una tarta aquí…

—Si, si fuera una anciana de ochenta años… —dio un leve golpe en la puerta que daba a la otra habitación. Esta protestó con un rechinido, siguiendo atascada. Miró despectivamente al cerrojo— Hum, creo que paso. Podríamos ver otro lugar…

Sakura, quien estaba sentada en uno de los escalones al pie del descansillo, se irguió repentinamente.

—¿Y pasar otro mes de edificio en edificio? —se quejó. Miró en derredor— No le veo problemas a este, digo, no se está cayendo a pedazos como el apartamento que vimos cerca del hospital.

—No me convence, he visto depósitos de cadáveres en mejores condiciones que esto… —su semblante pálido hizo una mueca de puchero—Y con semejantes ventanas, habrá luz por todas partes.

Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—El armario esta oscuro, úsalo de habitación entonces. —dijo, escondiendo una fugaz sonrisa.

Ino le observó ceñudamente.

—De acuerdo… ¡pero no pondré un pie en la cocina! —sentenció, caminando hacia la entrada.

Se detuvo, con los brazos cruzados, contemplando de reojo al hombre encargado del alquiler de aquel mustio apartamento. Un sujeto de cabellera larga y castaña, anudada en una coleta baja; facciones indiferentes y ojos de un peculiar tono perlado, no parecía pasar de los treinta. Neji Hyüga estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta y la mirada fija en la pantalla del _smartphone_.

—Podríamos pedir menos… —susurró Ino. Sakura le dio un codazo—Sólo bromeaba…

El hombre se giró hacia ellas, estando a punto de inquirir algo hasta que Ino le interrumpió.

—No está mal, pero la cocina tiene una avería, la llave del agua… y la fontanería está que se cae.

Con la misma serenidad con que les había mostrado el apartamento, asintió.

—Lo sé, llevo unas cuantas semanas arreglándolo –respondió él con un solazado ademán de excusa—Son sólo unos detalles, pero podría quedar listo para este fin de semana.

—Hyüga-san, el precio… es lo que debería pensarse un poco—sostuvo la rubia, ignorando la mirada represivo de la otra.

—Bueno, es por la zona residencial… pero el edificio en si… —Él hizo una pausa. Sus ojos denotaron un brillo casi nostálgico, en cuanto dirigió su atención a la fachada. —Hacía unos meses atrás, una familia vivía aquí —dijo. No había jactancia en su voz, sólo el recuerdo—Dos hermanas… pero las cosas no resultaron bien.

—¿Se mudaron o murieron?

—¡Ino! –Sakura le reprendió. Ino ni se inmutó.

El joven pareció tampoco alterarse por la brusca pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta.

—La hermana mayor falleció. Estaba comprometida. –un destello duro pasó por sus ojos grisáceos nuevamente—Yo estaba comprometido con ella.

Ino alzó levemente las cejas, fue Sakura quien casi espetó un grito.

—¿Murió… en la casa? –inquirió ella con voz aguda. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza— ¿No debería haber puesto ese detalle en el anuncio?

—Sakura, la gente muere todos los días…

—Si, en incendios, hospitales o accidentes automovilísticos… ¡No con la cabeza metida en mi futuro horno!

—Sé que es una situación incómoda… —dijo el muchacho a media voz—, debí haberlo mencionado, sólo que… —se encogió de hombros.—no vengo mucho por aquí, últimamente.

La chica rubia suspiró.

—Lo sentimos…—musitó.

Él asintió, miró a su alrededor, nuevamente deteniendo su atención en el umbral. Exhaló, como si quisiera sacar una apenada respuesta a eso.

—Miren, por los detalles —cambió el tema, retornando el semblante a una especie de sosiego formal—, puedo encargarme de eso y sin perjudicar el costo de alquiler… —notó que Ino estuvo a punto de proferir algo—, es un buen edificio, y el vecindario es bastante tranquilo, difícilmente podría encontrarse algo parecido en la zona este de Ame. Y no se necesita ningún aval.

Una confiada sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de Ino.

Nadie reparó en aquello que les contemplaba detrás de uno de los ventanales de la planta alta. La figura silenciosa de una chica de largos cabellos negro azulados.

**—0—**

El rostro del enfermero parecía haberse desencajado por la sorpresa.

—No… no la hemos visto, pero ¿Está seguro? –inquirió ante las toscas facciones de un hombre, ataviado con una gabardina negra y traje sastre. La lustrosa placa del departamento de Investigación Forense relucía en el dobladillo.

Morino Ibiki movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo, dejando una de las hojas de notificación sobre el escritorio, adheridas con una fotografía que mostraba a un muchacho de cabellos negros y piel pálida. La identificación sólo fichaba con su nombre: Sai.

El enfermero escrutó la imagen, pasándose una mano por el mentón.

—Si, llegamos a verle aquí un par de veces… —dijo trastabillando la frase, haciendo memoria de un modo torpe. Entrecerró los ojos, con una mueca dubitativa—… Hum, siempre venía en cuanto Yamanaka-san terminaba su turno.

—¿Y esa hora es?

—Cuatro de la mañana, esta semana cambió de turno… —el muchacho revisó el registro en la computadora—, tiene el turno nocturno, de siete de la noche a cuatro de la mañana —repitió. Sostuvo la mirada en la pantalla y volvió a dirigirse al detective—La semana pasada estuvo trabajando desde las tres de la mañana hasta el mediodía.

El detective chasqueó la lengua.

—El muchacho desapareció entre las once de la noche y las tres de la madrugada –enunció con un tono adusto y voz profunda—Tenemos que localizar a Yamanaka Ino…

—Se podría saber… ¿para qué? –una voz inquirió a sus espaldas.

Ibiki se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el semblante de una mujer de cabellos negros, con leves tintes purpúreos. De su cuello pendía el obligado carné de médico residente. Sus ojos expresaban un aire ladino y sagaz; un gesto inusual que había hecho que el detective carraspeara levemente.

—Estamos solicitando la presencia de la doctora Yamanaka para un interrogatorio —respondió recuperando su porte recto e infranqueable. Le mostró el aviso—Este joven desapareció el mes pasado, las autoridades de Konoha apenas le habían reportado esta semana. La última vez que fue visto, estaba aquí, en Amegakure, con ella…

La mujer asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Si, conozco a Ino Yamanaka, trabajamos en el área de urgencias. —dijo resueltamente—Pero a ese muchacho, nunca lo había visto. —se dirigió al enfermero, demasiado absorto en el diálogo—Kotetsu-san, ¿podrías revisar las instalaciones de suero de la planta tres? Creo que había que hacer inventario de ellos y no me los han entregado.

Éste se levantó como si el asiento le hubiese quemado.

—Si, Mitarashi-sama. —resolló, yéndose de ahí.

Antes de que Ibiki dijese algo más, la mujer se le acercó, con un inminente aire de seguridad. Una barrera infranqueable concentrada en un contacto visual.

—Ese muchacho…—la voz de Ibiki desapareció en un suspiro. Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron más oscuros. Un vacío que se acrecentaba… una envolvente oscuridad sin fin.

—…nadie aquí lo ha visto. —Musitó ella, parsimoniosamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, con aquel brillo inquietante.—Ino Yamanaka no tiene nada que ver en el asunto… entendido.

El hombre, cuya mirada parecía ausente en medio de aquella hipnósis, afirmó con un escueto "si."

El trance se rompió, en el momento en que ella eludió la mirada. El frío que había percibido el hombre formarse alrededor suyo, desapareció. Un mareo, más propio de una jaqueca, se percibió en su conciencia. Se pasó una mano por la frente, despejando la desagradable sensación.

—Disculpe, señorita…

—Mitarashi… Anko Mitarashi —la mujer respondió, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿O es que había pasado algo?

—¿Quiere que le acompañe a la salida? Este hospital parece un laberinto a veces.—comentó ella con tono solícito.

—No es necesario, gracias. —Ibiki se negó educadamente. Se dio la vuelta, yendo hacia el pasillo que conducía al ascensor y olvidando por completo la hoja con la fotografía del muchacho desaparecido.

Anko le miró alejarse. Tomó la hoja, mirando la imagen con cierto desdén.

—Hum… parece que la "niñita de papi" se ha metido en problemas… de nuevo —dijo, arrugando el papel y tirándolo en el cesto de basura.—… Qué conveniente.

Una sonrisa simétrica se dibujó en sus pálidos labios.

**—0—**

Hinata paseaba de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener la calma. Pero nuevamente la angustia surgía, de aquella neblina en lo que se habían convertido sus recuerdos.

Y aquella tristeza sólo acrecentaba más, al darse cuenta de que era tan visible como el aire mismo.

Esa mañana, habían llegado dos personas más, un hombre que venía a reparar el lavabo de la cocina y una pareja de estudiantes de la Interestatal de Ame; un chico y una chica con aspecto retraído.  
Ella había pasado por la sala, había hablado, había gritado… inclusive había intentado mover alguna de las puertas, claro, un intento fútil ya que no existía peso etéreo en su cuerpo con que aferrarse a las cerraduras.

Y nadie siquiera advirtió su presencia.

Era como haber desaparecido por completo del mundo. Si, eso era. Había desaparecido, entonces… ¿por qué seguía ahí, en la casa en la que había vivido sus últimos cinco años desde que su hermana y ella se mudaron desde Konoha? Su casa, aquel lugar al que había llamado hogar, estaba siendo poco a poco desnudada, modificada… y ahora, alquilada.

Y ella no podía hacer nada.

Tal vez en años anteriores, hubiera afrontado con un poco más optimismo la situación, tal vez –muy alejado- hubiera disfrutado un poco el hecho de rondar un espacio en que nadie pudiese verle… ahora, esta idea se le antojaba una condena absoluta.

Espectadora de por vida… ver el mundo avanzar y quedarse ahí, inmutable…

Una lágrima corrió de nuevo por su mejilla y ella ni siquiera percibió la calidez del líquido. Ése era otro detalle. Términos como calor y tibio habían desaparecido junto con su existencia. Ahora sólo había un frío constante en su nuca durante las noches… o en sus momentos más depresivos. El resto de las cosas también habían carecido de gusto. Ya no había olores, ni sabores…

—¿Que es lo que queda ahora? –de nuevo esa inquietante frialdad apareció. Hinata se aferró contra su sudadera. La tela afelpada y tibia, también se tornaba fría—¿… que… que debo hacer…?

Un estruendo proveniente de la sala –_su sala_- le hizo emerger de la bruma de sus temores. Oyó voces… no una. Dos. Percibió sonidos de murmullos, movimiento de cosas, cajas…

_Vida._

**—0—**

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre cargar con toda la enciclopedia de medicina —Ino dejó caer una caja sobre el mullido sofá, dejado sin acomodo alguno contra la escalera.

Sakura pasó por su lado, con un par de cajas más grandes que la que llevaba la rubia.

—Son sólo un par de libros y el resto es tuyo –aquejó—Al menos haz algo útil en vez de quejarte —señalo a la rubia, quien se había quedado cómodamente sentada sobre una maleta.

Ahogó un bostezo.

—Te dije que me encargaría de acomodar las cosas, no de acarrearlas como si fuese una bestia de carga… —miró el ceño fruncido de su compañera y soltó una risilla por el comentario "aludido"—… ya, no lo decía en serio… jejeje.

Las últimas dos cajas quedaron apiladas contra la pared que daba al patio. Había dos maletas pequeñas dejadas en la mañana, al igual que los escasos muebles. El resto de las pertenencias, Sakura las había traído desde su apartamento durante la tarde; había estado aparentemente satisfecha de que la anciana que solía rentarle no hiciese demasiadas preguntas al respecto –aunque le pareció que escudriñaba de reojo sus cosas—, de cualquier manera, se había quitado de un apuro, además del inconveniente de la distancia entre el anterior apartamento y la reserva forestal. Ahora sólo estaba una media hora de camino.

—Al menos esto es lo último –resolló Sakura, cerrando la puerta y apoyando la espalda contra ésta.

Pasó la mano en el interruptor y la sala se iluminó débilmente. El foco tintineó un par de veces y se quedó fijo.

—Que raro…—Ino se levantó, mientras la bombilla volvía a oscilar, hasta apagarse por completo—¡Rayos! Se suponía que ése cretino Hyüga había reparado todo aquí.

—Tal vez es una falla general.

La luz volvió, al igual que una corriente de aire filtrada por el patio en el momento en que ésta se abrió abruptamente. Inmediatamente, una puerta de la planta de arriba se cerró estruendosamente.

_Algo_… la cerró.

—¿Qué diab…?—la chica rubia avistó algo.

Una sombra, yendo hacia la parte de arriba.

—Hay alguien en la casa… —susurró.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta percibir un lejano gemido… una especie de llanto entrecortado y casi inaudible. En un ofuscado ademán de defensa, Sakura tomó una de las sartenes que estaban al tope de una caja. Ino le miró con una mueca de sátira.

—Menuda ayuda… ¡Eres una mujer-lobo!

— ¡Si, sólo en luna llena! —resolló sin soltar el sartén. Siguió a Ino hacia las escaleras, aferrándose al mango como si se tratase de un bate de baseball—Deberíamos llamar a la policía…

—Frentuda inútil. Si…—La voz de Ino se cortó cuando llegaron al descansillo de la escalera.

Una joven, no mayor de veinticinco años, cabellos largos y lacios, vestida con una sudadera púrpura y unos pantalones de pijama, estaba sentada, al pie del final de la escalera. Se hallaba acurrucada con la espalda contra el barandal, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos y el cabello caía sobre lo poco visible de su frente.

Ambas la vieron… y ninguna dijo nada. La joven de cabellos negro azulados alzó la cara.

Silencio.

Hubo un contacto visual. Unas pupilas llorosas color perla se reflejaron en los ojos azul-hielo de Ino. Sakura bajó la sartén. La joven se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y quedándose de pie sobre la escalera, sin apartar la mirada del par de chicas que le contemplaban con gesto atónito.

¿Le…? ¿…Le estaban mirando? ¿A ella?

No… aquello no le había pasado anteriormente, recapituló Hinata. Aun cuando parecía que le veían, nadie lo hacía en realidad… o al menos así había sido todo este tiempo hasta ahora. Entonces, ¿porqué estaban observándole así?

—Disculpa… —musitó Ino. La extraña chica volteó por sobre su hombro, como si no se dirigiesen a ella sino a alguien detrás.—¡Eh!

Hinata, al borde de una confusión y descontrol total, no supo que decir… salvo tartamudear.

—¿Y…yo?

Ino se apoyó en el barandal, en tono autoritario.

—Si, tú —dijo imperativamente—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Y…yo… yo…

La rubia se puso su palma en la frente, agobiada.

—Genial, tenemos a la señorita monosílabos…

La temblorosa chica aferró sus puños, bajando el rostro en una especie de disculpa lúdica.

—¿P… pueden… verme?

—¡Claro que…! —Ino bajó la guardia, suspirando y mirando al techo.—Oh, cielos… —dijo en una especie de desasosiego.

Sakura se interpuso entre su amiga y la peculiar desconocida.

—Escucha, el apartamento ya esta alquilado, si se te perdió algo…

—Sakura… —Ino le tocó en el hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Ella es un fantasma. –dijo sin más.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, sin entenderle… del todo.

—No… no bromees —miró a Ino y luego a la chica.

**—0—**

Hinata se quedó en silencio y su rostro pareció serenarse un poco. Pestañeó, aun indecisa y temerosa a responder. Sus ojos parecían monedas plateadas bajo la mortecina luz de la sala. Sus dedos se paseaban nerviosos sobre sus nudillos. Los labios asomaron una delgada línea, muy, lejanamente similar a una sonrisa.

—Esta… es la primera vez que alguien me ve… —su imagen se tornaba transparente por fracción de segundo, como la imagen conseguida con un televisor de mala recepción.—P…perdón… no se como…—desapareció abruptamente, reapareciendo en el quicio de la puerta, con la misma e intermitente nitidez—… no se cómo… controlar _esto_. —bajó la mirada—Me llamo… Hinata Hyüga.

—¿Hyüga? –subrayó Ino—O sea que tú eres…

—E…era… —murmuró Hinata—Era la prometida de Neji… Hyüga. —con una dificultad excesiva, no en lo que tenía que decir, sino en cómo lo debía decir, arrastró las palabras con un tono muy, muy bajo—Yo… morí aquí.

—¿Al menos recuerdas cómo moriste? —inquirió Ino.

Aquella noche volvió a su mente, como si fuese una película antigua y carente de colores e incompleta como un rompecabezas. Vio la taza de té que bebió antes de dormir, su evasiva despedida hacia su hermana mayor y… y nada más.

—No… yo no…—se le quebró la voz pero se dominó—No lo recuerdo. —volvió a jugar nerviosamente con los dedos—Recuerdo… que me fui a dormir… y luego, desperté y ya no había nadie en la casa.

Sakura contemplaba su tazón de tallarines instantáneos con una acusada falta de entusiasmo.

—Y supongo que tampoco sabes como irte… o algo asi.

¿Irse?, recordó Hinata. Ése era otro detalle extraño… ¿Ir a dónde, si todo cuanto podía andar, ver y oír era dentro de la casa? No había destellos luminosos, coros "celestiales" ni voces que la llamasen como ocurría en esas fantasiosas películas… ni siquiera el dichoso "túnel hacia la luz" ¿A dónde tenía que ir? ¿Acaso tenía que esperar hasta simplemente desaparecer?

—No…—respondió ella con voz ronca. Suspiró hondamente, tratando de aminorar el nerviosismo de su voz. Las palabras simplemente brotaron, en un gesto casi defensivo—No… no me importa tener que compartir mi casa… yo… —musitó, oscilando sobre sus talones—… es la primera vez que alguien me escucha… desde entonces. —Hinata se interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas, al final, simplemente lo dijo—Yo sé lo que son.

La chica de cabellos rosáceos se irguió. Ino parecía tranquila ante el comentario.

—¿Qué?

—Les escuché desde que llegaron.— Hinata respondió rápidamente, como si le hubiesen picado las costillas.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que…

—Fácil, estamos en el mismo plano…—interrumpió Ino. Notó el gesto ofuscado de Sakura y la dubitativa mirada de Hinata. Se aclaró la garganta.—Yo "morí" hace cuatrocientos años, tú estás en un punto intermedio entre humano y bestia y Hinata… bueno, esta atorada aquí. Técnicamente es cómo ser países vecinos en un mismo continente… por decirlo de un modo simple.

—No… no pasa nada… no me importa. Creo… creo es menos aburrido, que la gente normal. —Apenas visible, una mueca de complicidad apareció en el semblante de Hinata. Un gesto evocador muy similar al de un niño pequeño que rompe una taza.

Sakura sólo atinó a apoyar el mentón en su mano derecha.

—…esto era lo último que faltaba.

**—0—**

—¿Así que te parece bien que un fantasma viva en nuestra casa?

—Sakura, técnicamente es SU casa… —respondió Ino, mientras abría uno de los portones que comunicaban al ala sur del hospital.—Si quisiera y lo dudo, nos echaría a ambas.

Sakura exhaló lánguidamente.

—Pues siento mucho que muriera de la forma que fuese y nunca llegara a casarse… y que no sepa como seguir adelante, —Espetó Sakura con cierto recelo—pero el objetivo de esto era tener un lugar en el que no nos tomasen como monstruos, donde no tuviéramos que disculparnos, ni escondernos ni pensar sobre lo que somos… —posó sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata médica—dónde pudiéramos ser humanas… durante una hora o dos…

—Mira, por lo que sé sobre los fantasmas, uno no lo es sin una razón. –recapituló la rubia—Hinata todo lo que conoce es gracias a ésa basura de películas occidentales. No sabe nada, Sakura. —hizo una pausa, apartando una camilla desvencijada puesta a medio pasillo—Dale una oportunidad… encontrará su camino tarde o temprano.

Sakura miró en derredor.

—¿Dónde rayos estamos?

Habían dejado atrás el pasillo principal y bajaron a un lugar del hospital donde el aire era helado. Las paredes estaban desteñidas y el blanco neutro se tornaba un amarillento beige a causa de la humedad y el abandono. Un estrecho pasadizo conducía a una amplia cámara a través de un arco y de una puerta de hierro abierta.

—Han despejado éste lugar desde hace cuatro años para remodelaciones—dijo Ino.—Pero puede que tarden más. —emuló un gesto jactancioso. La luz de una bombilla instalada hacía más de diez años, brindaba un aire hosco, como el de una vela a punto de apagarse. —¿No crees que es perfecto? –Sakura contempló de reojo a su amiga, sin entenderle del todo—Te ahorrarías el tramo hasta el bosque mañana, podrías transformarte…

—¿En una persona loca?

La chica rubia bufó.

—Paso uno, tenemos un apartamento—dijo pausadamente Ino—pero si queremos tener una vida normal, tendrás que encontrar una forma segura de sobrellevar tu… transformación. Así que paso dos, tener tu propia y personal…

—¿Jaula?

Ino se cruzó de brazos.

—Es más seguro que el bosque –declaró—. Podrías utilizarla mañana por la noche.

Sakura caminaba nerviosamente por la estancia. Había un par de camastros doblados y oxidados contra una pared y una tubería asomaba un vértice por una de las esquinas. No había ventanas, ni siquiera un hueco para un respiradero de aire acondicionado. Dio un puñetazo hacia una de las paredes, ésta se cimbró un poco pero al menos no se vino abajo como aparentaría hacerlo. Perfecto… para encerrar ahí a un homicida en serie o a un escapista.

—¿Tiene cerradura?

Como respuesta, Ino movió la puerta, tomando el cerrojo de ésta. Sujetó el armatoste que no era más que un fósil herrumbroso, tirando repetidamente sin moverlo ni medio milímetro.

—La puerta se cierra herméticamente por fuera. –confirmó, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando el portón—Trata de abrirlo.

En un tosco movimiento, Sakura tomó el picaporte, haciendo fuerza con ambos brazos. La manija se desprendió con un rechinido seco, sin siquiera hacer mella en la puerta. Miró el entorno del cuarto, un poco más conforme.

—Supongo que funcionaría.

**—0—**

El área de Urgencias estaba peculiarmente tranquila esa noche, una chica había llegado al ras de la medianoche, con el brazo dislocado en una posición extraña, a causa de una caída aparatosa por las escaleras de su edificio y ella no había metido las manos por proteger un proyecto escolar, el cual había estado cargando en tropel. Un sujeto de más de treinta años llegó media hora después por un shock anafiláctico provocado por un inocente plato de teriyaki. Y eso había sido todo en tres horas desde que corría el turno.

—Bastante tranquilo para ser viernes —dijo Sakura para sí misma, introduciendo un termómetro en el esterilizador.

Había estado leyendo el texto impreso y medio borrado de los expedientes del turno anterior al suyo. Estaba tomándose la que debía de ser su novena o décima taza de café cuando una de las enfermeras de piso llegó trastabillando hasta su escritorio.

—Haruno-san, ¿tiene los expedientes del paciente del cuarto cincuenta y dos? –hizo una pausa—Iyashi-san dijo que los habían dejado fichados desde la tarde.

Sakura escrutó el altero de carpetas que quedaron apiladas contra la computadora. Había estado reacomodando el archivero a causa de sabrá Kami quien, había dejado tremendo desorden en ellos. Vagamente el número le sonaba.

—Creo haberlo visto entre los no fichados… —dijo Sakura, moviendo folders, hojas sueltas y eludiendo el gesto nervioso de la muchacha, quien tamborileaba los dedos sobre el escritorio ruidosamente.—…puedo llevarlos yo misma, tengo tiempo libre.

La chica, que no pasaba de los veintiuno o veintidós, se retiró, con el mismo paso nervioso. Sakura le vio alejarse.

"_Novatos"_, pensó, _"Como si uno pudiese recordar todos los expedientes a la vez."_. Removió la pila que estaba sin acomodar, tardando menos de dos minutos en encontrar la carpeta. Se levantó, yendo hacia la torre de Cuidados Intensivos. Los pasillos estaban levemente vacios y pocos médicos tenían el turno de guardia en el área, por lo que un silencio casi abismal caía pesadamente en el ambiente.

El aroma a antiséptico del área, le escocía la nariz. Se cubrió momentáneamente con una mano, mientras interiormente maldecía el perceptivo olfato. Su mente encalló de nuevo en el improvisado plan de Ino, todavía con tenue recelo ante la idea de tomar semejante riesgo, y más tratándose de su lugar de trabajo. Con todo y el hecho de que el ala este del hospital era una zona completamente abandonada y alejada de la mano de Kami y de todo contacto humano; y ella había visto lo que el paso del tiempo y el olvido habían hecho de él.  
¿Cuál sería el problema?, mañana haría media ronda hasta las diez, ficharía su turno y se escabulliría hacia el largo pasillo que colindaba con la torre norte de especialidades, justo hasta donde estaba el letrero de "ZONA EN REMODELACIÓN", cerrada a doble llave. Ino le había dejado un juego extra de éstas. Se encerraría en el maltrecho cuarto y… y esperar a que al día siguiente todo volviese a la normalidad.

"_Ojalá fuese tan simple como suena"_, se pasó una mano por el fleco, eludiendo las negativas posibilidades que siempre acudían a todo plan. ¿Y si la cerradura o la puerta no resistían? ¿Y si no podía salir antes de lo que tuviese previsto y terminase transformándose en plena recepción? ¿Y si…?

—Disculpe... —alguien a sus espaldas le llamó, haciéndose detenerse casi por reflejo—… ne… sabe dónde queda la…

Ella se dio la vuelta sin escucharle del todo. La voz, el timbre de voz pertenecía a un joven. Un sonido altisonante, una apurada y casi hiperactiva modulación de las palabras. Conocía esa voz, en lo que le parecía una vida pasada.

— …la…cafetería…—un muchacho de su misma edad, cabellos rubios y despeinados, quedó inmóvil ante de ella. Sus azules ojos estaban abiertos como platos mirándole como si hubiese visto una aparición del más allá. Su voz se elevó—¡¿Sakura?... ¡¿Sakura-chan?

Ella había dejado caer la carpeta. Las manos le temblaban y un sudor frío a causa del nerviosismo pasaba por su sien. Sólo atino a inquirir mediante un hosco jadeo.

—…¿Naruto?

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**dun dun duuuuun... y volviendo a las andadas con fics.. ah, cómo extrañaba estos finales "cliff-hangers"... ya retomando mucho de la idea inicial (la adaptación y eso) podría decir que ya aqui comenzamos con las variantes... **_

_**Naruto en escena... y esto podría dejaros a pensar que no será bueno... ni para él ni para Sakura.**_

_**Gracias mis queridos lectores/as por la lectura semanal y espero que este fic, pueda convertirse en la "naru-serie" semanal...**_

_**Siguiente capítulo:..."CUANDO EL PASADO NOS ALCANCE"**_

_**Ya saben, comentarios y opiniones en el apartado de reviews.**_

_**Nos leemos la siguiente semana, nuevamente... VIERNES POR LA NOCHE jejeje **_


	4. Cuando el Pasado nos alcance

**Viernes! y ya estamos en línea con nuestra nueva NARU-SERIE! (yay), antes que nada muchas gracias a Kusubana-Desaparecida-Yoru, Kaio-brony :D y Kristanza "me conecto cada año jashinista" Ubriacco por las lecturas :) y a todos y todas por leer y comentar...**

**Comenzamos!**

**Cap. 3. "Cuando el pasado nos alcance"**

El aire se había tornado frío, casi, casi tan gélido como la mirada sostenida por Anko Mitarashi. En un gesto circunspecto proyectado en las azules pupilas de Ino, ésta habló, con un tono renuente.

—Mitarashi-san… —su boca casi escupió las sílabas—…que agradable sorpresa. Sobretodo fuera de turno.

Una sonrisa cancina emergió de los labios de Anko. El fugaz brillo de su dentadura pudo percibirse momentáneamente.

—La sorpresa es que hayas _vuelto_ –dijo aquello último con parsimonia.

Ino parpadeó, intentando eludir aquel duelo visual y feroz.

—No sé a lo que se refiere.

—Oh, ¿en serio?... Porque Aoba me dijo, que ese pobre muchacho había quedado más que irreconocible…—Anko cruzó los brazos, desafiándola a contradecirla.

—Eso no era su asunto. –replicó la rubia en un vago murmullo—. Fue hace casi tres semanas… cuatro. Para el caso, ya debería haberse olvidado todo. –Insistió—Shikamaru dijo…

—No creo que sea tan fácil. Vinieron a buscarte ayer en la mañana…—Anko pareció sonreír más ante esto último—…el chico era de Konoha, asi que con cerrar el expediente de defunción de Ame no iba a bastar. –Hizo una pausa—eso es algo que ni Nara-san había pensado, ¿o si?

—Un simple detalle que…

—Que te incriminaba totalmente –completó Anko, alzando la voz. Bajó el tono, abruptamente—…pero descuida, todos tenemos nuestras fallas. –espetó una risilla burlona—Yo también prefería los bocadillos "importados"… Además, ¿De qué sirve ser inmortal si te niegas los placeres sencillos de la vida? –caminó hacia uno de los ventanales. La oscuridad menguaba por uno de los faroles del exterior—Es parte de nuestra naturaleza.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

—No voy a volver… _Anko-sensei_ –dijo con aplomo y el término, que en años anteriores había sido casi un título de respeto y obediencia, ahora sonaba como un simple y mero despectivo.

Una ira, antigua y profunda había emergido en su mente. Las imágenes empezaron de nuevo a sucederse; ventanas rotas, cuerpos en tensión, gritos de agonía…sangrientas escenas seguían congregándose como un grupo de morbosos mirones que estuvieran contemplando un accidente.

_No voy a volver…_

—Lo que ocurrió con Sai… —apartando aquellos recuerdos de muerte, Ino le encaró—…fue un accidente.

Anko asintió con un tono digno de alguien que intentase solidarizarse con ella. Mera y vil hipocresía reflejada en sus orbes gris oscuro.

—Lo sé, a todos nos pasa. –dijo diletante—En algún momento, entre el desayuno y la cena una puede perder el control. –su voz bajó a un tono serio—No fue tu culpa –sentenció—. Llámalo… ley de vida si quieres.

—Eso se acabó.

Anko pareció incómoda por un instante, y luego adoptó un aire de divertida incredulidad.

—Claro, te está yendo bien con tu nueva "dieta" del banco de sangre, ¿o me equivoco?—su mano se deslizó hacia el hombro de Ino, ésta le apartó bruscamente. Se alejó apenas un par de pasos, cuanto ésta le detuvo—¡Ino! –apremió a la chica que estaba inmóvil delante de ella.—Más de doscientos años bajo mis órdenes y no tienes ni la mínima cortesía… —las delgadas líneas que conformaban sus cejas, se arquearon en un furtivo gesto de severidad. Chasqueó la lengua en tono desaprobatorio—Todos están preocupados por ti.

—¿Desde cuándo les preocupan los exiliados? –replicó Ino en respuesta. La paciencia de la mujer de oscuros cabellos iba en aumento.

—Desde que exponen a riesgo a todos. —la voz de Anko resolló con un fugaz eco.

Ino sacudió la cabeza como si aquella última frase fuera un completo absurdo. ¿Acaso ella la única que había puesto en evidencia? Conocía a Anko, más allá de los servicios en batallas, antes, mucho antes de que el País del Fuego se industrializara y sabía perfectamente que si existía alguien en este mundo que no podría recriminarle nada era justamente ella. No podría echarle en cara las atrocidades de aquel oscuro pasado simplemente porque habían sido ordenadas por ella misma… por aquella a quien consideraba como su maestra.

Ino sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo que Anko había servido a los Clanes sólo para ascender de posición. En una organización jerárquica basada principalmente en la antigüedad, una reputación de sobreviviente de guerra proporcionaba un atajo bastante eficiente a los escalones superiores de la sociedad vampírica. La muerte del traidor Orochimaru le había hecho famosa y, al menos por lo que Ino sabía, desde entonces había avanzado a lomos de ese triunfo. Para su perpetuo asombro, Anko carecía de toda paciencia para cualquier cosa que interfiriera en sus hedonísticos entretenimientos, y eso incluía evidentemente a esta improvisada reunión.

Habían dicho cosas… decían cosas, y ella misma las escuchó de boca de Shikamaru. Leves rumores que habían comenzado a inquietarle.

—Entonces es cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Necesitan ayuda con el plan de reclutamiento para lo que sea que traen entre manos…?

—Nadie planea nada.

—Shikamaru me lo dijo, han estado reportándolo todo a Danzo-sama y el cuerpo de Sai se lo habían llevado después de la autopsia. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Anko aspiró hondo para contener su temperamento.

—Sólo eres una chiquilla… ¿Qué podrías saber de todo esto? Sólo te la has pasado cumpliendo tu jodida voluntad en los últimos años… haciendo lo que te viene en gana a riesgo de traicionarnos. Ahora entiendo las prioridades de Inoichi…

Y puso el dedo en la yaga.

—Eso no es tu asunto. Déjame en paz. —anunció Ino con tono helado, antes de darle la espalda a Anko y salir del pasillo dando un portazo.

_¡Ojalá __Asuma__ volviera a estar entre nosotros!, _pensó con ansiedad y con una expresión neutra en el rostro que ocultaba una creciente aprensión. _¿Cómo es posible que nuestra seguridad y nuestro futuro dependan de un__a__ ególatra insufrible como __Anko__?_

Acaso envalentonada por el silencio en el pasillo, Anko no pudo evitar mofarse un poco.

—Ino… —su rostro pétreo nuevamente mostró una sonrisa lacónica—…¿Hace frío afuera, sin nosotros, verdad?

Ino no respondió.

—**0—**

La distancia que existía desde Konoha, la capital del modernizado Pais del Fuego, hasta la desolada zona de Amegakure comprendía más de ciento ochenta kilómetros. Un viaje de ida por lo general comprendía de tres a cuatro horas, si se tomaba el tren. Y si se iba en auto, había que sumarle una hora por el peaje de Kusagakure.  
Konoha tenía más comercio, más población… más hospitales; Ame sólo era un austero poblado húmedo y desprolijo y con el peor sistema de salud del lado oeste del País del Viento; entonces, ¿porqué simplemente tenía que encontrarle allí? Justamente _allí_.

—¡Por Kamisama!… —con un ánimo totalmente distinto al de la chica de cabellos rosas, Naruto aprestó a voz en grito—¡No creí encontrarte aquí, Sakura-chan!

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, sólo pudo responder con un murmullo.

—Bueno, supongo que el mundo es realmente pequeño…–Sakura desvió la mirada de los azules y atentos orbes de Naruto, eludiendo todo contacto visual—¿Me has estado buscando?

El muchacho apremió con una escueta risa.

—Je, no…—se detuvo abruptamente—…Estamos aquí porque mamá ha pillado un mareo por lo de su diabetes; no es nada grave, le darán de alta mañana. —Se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca—. Íbamos de paso para llegar a Kusagakure y… —bajó el rostro, tratando de encontrar la mirada de la joven—, te encontré aquí. —exhaló—Ha sido tanto tiempo…

Él la estaba mirando detenidamente con una expresión tan sinceramente perpleja que ella experimentó como una oleada de su culpa intentaba salir de su propio silencio.

—Un año –musitó Sakura. Bajó la mirada y se cubrió súbitamente el rostro con las manos. Sus palabras sonaban amortiguadas—He estado muy ocupada, eso es todo.

La sonrisa exagerada de Naruto se contrajo en un gesto más relajado.

—Te he echado de menos, _dattebayó_. –Aun antes de que ella pudiese proferir algo, él acentuó, con ese habitual e hiperactivo aire de decir mil y un palabras a la vez, aquella emoción tan eufórica y típica de él—¡Kami! ¡En cuanto se entere Kakashi sensei! Todos en el hospital han estado preguntando por ti desde entonces…

—Naruto, no…

—¡Y en el Ichiraku! ¡A Ayamke-nechan le dará gusto saber que estas aquí…!

—¡Naruto!

—…y Sasuke…

—¡Naruto! ¡Basta!

Su voz, pese a aquel grito exasperado, será un murmullo sordo. Miró fugazmente a Naruto y volvió a bajar los ojos.

Aquellas preguntas, aquellos nombres, dolían más que cualquier otra cosa, dolían mucho más de lo que ella hubiera podido creer. El sentimiento de culpa y el miedo volvieron de nuevo en una especie de transparente y abrumadora ola.

—Perdona…—susurró Naruto, con la mirada ahora clavada en el blanco linóleo. El muchacho rubio se volvió hacia ella, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que debía decir.—Es sólo que, estuvimos preocupados. Yo me preocupé, han pasado meses en que nos preguntábamos si estabas siquiera viva o no se… ¿Cómo… ¡¿cómo puedes no decirle nada a la gente que te quiere?

_Aparentar, claro, aparentar. Y así todo hubiera resultado menos dramático; pero no fue así. Ni sería así, Sakura… ni ahora…ni nunca._

—Les dije que no se preocuparan por mí.

—Si, yo leí tu nota…—las palabras brotaron con un dejo sombrío, un recelo dolido. —Sólo… sólo dime lo que te está pasando, ¿por qué te fuiste así de pronto? –preguntó amargamente.—Si hubieses visto lo furiosa que se puso la vieja Tsunade cuando se enteró…

La epifanía se perdió en una exasperada cólera de baja intensidad. "¿Por qué?", era la pregunta del chico. Su origen se perdía en aquel vago intento por mesurar las cosas. Disimular… ocultar lo que había ocurrido tras aquel infernal verano…

—No lo entenderías. –respondió cortante.

—Sakura-chan…

—¡No!...no lo entenderías, Naruto.— hizo una breve pausa de un segundo escaso, percibiendo el peso de la idea— Es…_complicado_.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Sakura, nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, ¿Qué es lo que no entendería?

Tenía que cortar, dejar el tema… ¿qué podía explicar al respecto? Ella nunca lo hubiera creído, si no le hubiese pasado encarne propia. ¿Naruto podría creerlo?

_No. Simplemente no… y si llegara averiguarlo…_

No era una idea nueva a estas alturas porque los últimos veinte minutos habían sido los veinte minutos más largos de toda su vida. Al principio, había experimentado pánico... el crudo y agitado pánico de un pájaro atrapado en un garaje. La idea se le había ocurrido en caracteres cursivos, seguidos de puntos exclamativos como los de las historietas ilustradas: ¡Va a descubrirlo! ¡Lo hará! ¡VA A ENTERARSE!

Pero conocía a Naruto… lo conocía _demasiado_ bien.

El pánico había sido sustituido por un sentimiento de culpa. El terror había sucedido al sentimiento de culpa. Y después se había instaurado una especie de apatía fatalista al tiempo que se iban cerrando suavemente ciertos circuitos emocionales. La apatía estaba teñida incluso de cierta sensación de alivio. El secreto al menos continuaba velado.

—Te he extrañado, en serio… pero necesito que no le cuentes a nadie que me has encontrado aquí, por favor

—¿Y qué se supondría que debería hacer? ¿Fingir que no te he visto y que esto no pasó? Tu sabes que yo no puedo, _dattebayó_.

Ella se apartó el cabello de la frente y asintió. Su rostro estaba pálido y macilento. Se observaban unas zonas de piel de color púrpura bajo sus ojos. Él sabía del desgaste de trabajar como médico interno, sabía de lo mucho que le estresaba un horario completo, sin embargo, nunca la había visto tan demacrada… y aquel brillo en sus ojos…

—Por favor, Naruto.

Él simplemente asintió… mientras le miraba alejarse por el corredor hacia el área de cuidados intensivos.

Alejándose de nuevo, apartándose de su vida… igual que hace un año.

—**0—**

El silencio pesaba, pero por alguna razón, ya no le abrumaba como antes.

Hinata había estado inmóvil frente a la ventana, un lapso de casi una o dos horas… ¿acaso había que saberlo con exactitud? El cuerpo simplemente había dejado de mostrar resquicios de cansancio hacía mucho tiempo atrás, así que el tiempo iba y venía sin que ella lo notase. La luz del día o el ocaso de la tarde era el único reloj que necesitaba.

Avanzar. Ir adelante. Dar el siguiente paso.

Ya sea el término o frase que fuese, el significado era el mismo; y éste se había quedado fijo en su mente desde que Ino se lo había interrogado.

Bueno, muerta ya estaba… ¿Qué era lo que seguía en la línea de tiempo?

Oh, claro… avanzar. ¿Avanzar a dónde?

—¿Tenías algún asunto pendiente o algo… que hubieras debido hacer antes de morir?—había preguntado Sakura esa misma mañana y con un modo desenfadado pero conciso.

Hinata negó en silencio.

La boda, eso fue lo primero que pensó, pero en lo sucesivo y con la lógica de las circunstancias, ni siquiera ella misma lo consideraba un asunto pendiente. Era un compromiso arreglado, de todas maneras. Y Neji-sama…

_Neji…_

Su mente se detuvo ahí, dudosa, mientras intentaba encontrar algún punto lógico. No le conocía, no más allá de tres cenas formales en el sofocante ambiente de los negocios. No hubo un intercambio de palabras que no fuesen los saludos obligados; no había nada más…

_Hanabi le conocía mejor_, recordó con pericia debido al carácter ufano y liberal de su hermana menor.

No, Neji no podría ser ese amarre que le tenía encadenada a una casa que ya no era suya… ¿o sí?

_¿Hanabi?_

Tampoco. Y esa respuesta salió al momento, sin rebuscarlo mucho. Hanabi era independiente, activa, desinhibida y orgullosa; casi como la otra cara de la moneda a comparación con ella. Le restaban un par de semestres en la facultad de Leyes y estaba más que preparada para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar… si es que se lo hubieran pedido.  
Pero no lo hicieron, su padre la había puesto a ella. Su madre, antes de fallecer también tenía sus prioridades puestas en su primogénita y ahora, que ya no estaba, lo más seguro es que todas aquellas obligaciones hayan recaído en hombros de Hanabi Hyüga.

Tampoco era un asunto pendiente.

¿Entonces?

Un viento frío volvió a darle de lleno en la nuca. Su atención quedó fija en la puerta que daba hacia la calle y de momento le vino la duda respecto al tiempo que había pasado cavilando silenciosamente frente a la ventana.

Estaba oscuro, demasiado. Lo más probable era que pasase de las dos de la madrugada. Sabía que Ino y Sakura regresarían después de las cinco, y tal vez pudiese olvidarse un poco del silencio sofocante que invadía la casa.  
Era agradable tener con quien hablar, al menos esta última semana había notado lo mucho que ayudaba el no sentirse como una relegada sombra en la pared. Ayudaba a…

_Avanzar._

Ahora la idea se le antojaba menos depresiva.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta. En la cerradura. ¿Hacía cuanto que no salía? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella casa, entre aquellas mudas paredes?

La respuesta cayó al instante. Nunca había salido desde que murió.

¿El hecho de haber muerto en tu propia casa, significa que debas quedarte prendada en ella como si fueras un ladrillo más o parte de la tubería?

Se detuvo delante de la puerta. Alargó la mano hacia la manija. La leve idea seguía fija en su mente, despertándole una curiosidad inusual.

_Avanzar._

La mano atravesó el picaporte con la ligereza del aire o del vapor. Había visto aquello anteriormente y aun así, el efecto le seguía provocando un cierto estupor.

¿Cómo era entonces que alguien en su actual condición podía mover cosas?

Volvió a extender la mano, y esta fue más allá de la cerradura.

No había peso ni textura, pero si un frío constante, como sumergir la mano en agua congelada a punto de hielo. Las puntas de los dedos traspasaron el metal del cerrojo, la madera; sintiendo un vacío estremecedor.

¿Y si no había nada más allá de la puerta?

Era una pregunta ilógica. Ella había visto el exterior, las calles, la gente a través de las ventanas, sin embargo, ¿no era también ilógico el que ella estuviese etéreamente presente en su casa, después de morir?

Media mano había desaparecido ya a través de la caoba de la puerta, sin tocar nada más que el absorbente y gélido viento.

El miedo emergió de nuevo.

—**0—**

El tono de marcado quedaba suspendido. Ino respiraba irregularmente, mirando de fijo los números en el aparato.

El vago recuerdo de su esencia aun pesaba en su boca, cómo esos condimentados sabores que se negaban a desaparecer. Su sangre… su piel…

_Sai._

"Era un accidente", se decía mentalmente, con un forzado intento de convencimiento.

…_Nadie te culpa, después de todo es NUESTRA naturaleza…_

Las palabras de Anko resonaron en su mente, crudas como el recuerdo de una ventisca.

—¿Desea que le comunique a la línea local de Konohagakure? –la casi mecánica voz de la operadora le volvió a la realidad.

—Si, por favor. –dijo sintiendo su voz extraña e inaudible. Sus dedos se paseaban nerviosos sobre la arrugada notificación, rescatada de una de las paredes del hospital.

—¿Tiene el número?

Los ojos de Ino quedaron fijos en los orbes del muchacho de la fotografía. Aquella versión a blanco y negro impresa de Sai le contemplaba… le incriminaba…

—¿Señorita?

_¿Qué vas a hacer… Ino-san?,_ su mente parecía escucharle. Su voz grave y seca…como si él estuviese junto a ella. _"¿Qué vas a hacer?... Sabes, notificar mi muerte a manos tuyas sería muy educado, Gracias…"_

—¿Hola?

Colgó, dejando caer el auricular como si éste hubiese sido un rayo de sol sobre su desnuda piel. Ino se pasó una mano por la frente. Dejó caer la hoja y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Seguía experimentando aquella sensación de punzada y jadeo. Experimentaba miedo, dolor y confusión. Pero, de entre aquellos tres sentimientos, la emoción que más le dominaba y abrumaba era la de una culpa terrible.

Dos horas antes había estado en su despacho en la el área B de urgencias refunfuñando con uno de los internos de guardia acerca del pésimo llenado de fichas de ingreso; vio a Sakura pasar por su lado, e Ino le había dicho que regresaría tarde. Sakura empezó a preguntarle por qué y por qué hablaba de aquella manera tan extraña. Ella le dijo que estaría en casa antes del mediodía.

Eran las dos y media del día, y estaba de pie, delante del umbral de la puerta, balanceando nerviosamente las llaves en una mano.

_Ahora pretenderás que nada paso, Ino-san…_ la voz de Sai se negaba a apartarse. _Tal y cómo lo hiciste estas últimas semanas…_

¡Basta!

Entró con el ánimo de un desahuciado, dejando que la inercia de la puerta se ocupase de cerrarla y dejando caer el bolso sobre la mesita que había junto a la pared.

—Ya vine… —sus palabras reverberaron con un eco en la vacía casa.—¿Hin…?

Apenas había intentado llamarle, cuando le encontró, arrinconada nuevamente en el filo de la escalera.

—¿Hinata?

Muy suavemente, oyendo todavía el temblor de su propia voz, ella reveló todo lo que era significativo, escupiéndolo como si fuera una horrible medicina demasiado amarga como para poder tragarla.

—He intentado marcharme… de verdad que si… —musitó, con una voz que se desvanecía entre un llanto reprimido—He estado delante de la puerta, casi, casi paso del umbral… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si salía, fuera de esta casa… ¿y si desaparecía, asi… sin más? ¿Y si no pudiese volver… a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa?

Bajó la mirada y se cubrió súbitamente el rostro con las manos.

Ino no supo que decir… ni que hacer. ¿acaso podría haber hecho o dicho algo, si ni siquiera poder acallar la culpa de su anterior desliz? Hacer algo, cuando ella misma había arrebatado vidas inocentes en el pasado… haber condenado a gente de la misma manera en que…

En que Hinata sufría ahora.

"_De ésa misma manera, Ino-san"_, musitaba la voz de Sai en su cabeza. "_Yo tenía una vida, ¿sabes?... la tenía hasta que tú me la quitaste…"_

Se sentó junto a ella en el escalón contiguo, sintiendo aun el peso liviano de la hoja doblada en el bolsillo de su bata. Sopesando el fútil intento de aquella mañana.

Suspiró agobiadamente.

A veces el silencio podría ser una respuesta acogedora.

—**0—**

—Bueno, a ti algo te pasa… —los azules orbes de Kushina Uzumaki miraron de reojo el semblante meditabundo de su hijo.—llevas mirando esa soda por casi una hora.

Naruto se sobresaltó levemente y se irguió sobre la silla.

—No, no es nada, madre… —dejó la lata de soda sobre la mesa dispuesta contra la cama y esbozó una forzada sonrisa.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

—Pues llevas así desde anoche…—se reacomodó un par de mechones rojizos por detrás de la oreja, sin dejar de contemplarle con aquella austera severidad maternal— Desde que saliste a la cafetería regresaste más callado que de costumbre… sé que la comida de hospital es una miseria pero…

—No era por eso, dattebayó. –se pasó una mano detrás de la nuca y volvió a tomar el refresco, aun sin abrir—Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Ella espetó un suspiro de alivio.

—Uff… al menos me darán de alta mañana temprano… —ladeó momentáneamente el rostro—Y creía que el sistema de salud de Konoha era pésimo.

El muchacho no dijo nada, volvió a sumirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, en esa bruma de ideas inconclusas que le asaltaron después de la acortada plática con Sakura.

Porque eso había sido una plática, ¿no?

—¿Seguro que nada te molesta? –Kushina lo miró con una expresión inquisitiva que lo puso nervioso.—Sabes, hasta pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.

¿Era el tono de su madre levemente acusatorio? ¿O era la propia conciencia de él la que estaba hablando?

—Estoy bien ¡dattebayó! –dijo enérgicamente. Volteó distraído hacia el pasillo—Veré si hay algo en la máquina dispensadora…

Un liviano pretexto para escapar del interrogatorio. Conocía bien a su madre y sabía que quedarse evadiendo aquellas indirectas recaería en alguna respuesta que él precisamente no hubiera estado muy de acuerdo en aceptar. No le había mencionado ni por asomo lo de Sakura… y era eso precisamente lo que quería evitar. Soltar la sopa en su personal y escandaloso estilo.

¿Pero qué cosa podría decir, si ni siquiera él lo sabía con exactitud?

—…necesito que no le cuentes a nadie que me has encontrado aquí, por favor.—Fue lo que le había pedido Sakura y desde entonces, su mente estuvo yendo y viniendo en un mar de ideas que no tenían ni la más mínima lógica.

¿Qué trataba de ocultarle? ¿Por qué se había ido tan abruptamente de Konoha sin dejar mayor aviso más que una carta en su despacho? ¿Y porque estaba, precisamente aquí, en uno de los poblados más recónditos y miserables del País del Viento?

Un año, casi un año ya desde la última vez que le había visto…

Su mente sólo hilvanaba fragmentos al azar, sin orden alguno: el nombramiento como residente en el hospital de Konohagakure a manos de la propia Tsunade, el apartamento nuevo en la zona central…

Sasuke.

¡Y cómo olvidarlo!, aquello le había provocado un cabreo que le duró casi un mes pero se lo había tragado. Lo había engullido como un trago de leche pasada sólo porque el bastardete Uchiha había tenido más agallas que él y se le había adelantado… y en el raciocinio de Naruto, eso era una regla que debería respetarse.  
Se habían comprometido, tenían fecha en mano y la iglesia apartada y…

Y para aquella tarde de julio, ella simplemente había desaparecido.

Las personas enamoradas hacen cosas muy raras, había dicho su mentor Jiraya esa misma noche, mientras ideaban el modo más "práctico" para decirle la noticia a Tsunade sin que esta explotara en una extenuante búsqueda militar.

Naruto tampoco consideró la idea de que fuese por el compromiso; menos tratándose del patán de Sasuke.

Aquella parte extraña y celosa de su mente tenía una respuesta para todo y, en la oscuridad, no parecía importar que casi todas las respuestas fueran absurdas.

Contemplaba con aire apartado hacia el exterior, sentado en una de las bancas rígidas del pasillo que daban hacia la torre de especialidades. Los ventanales dejaban ver una luna amarillenta arrinconada tras unos inmensos nubarrones de lluvia reacios a desaparecer. Se levantó para desentumir la espalda.

Entonces la vio, dirigiéndose a paso rápido hacia las escaleras de servicio. Pasó detrás de él sin siquiera notarle.

—¿Sakura?

Le llamó, con un tono que se desvanecía en la duda. Le llamó, cuando ésta casi había desaparecido por las escaleras.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, le siguió, sintiendo que sus pasos se movían más por inercia que por decisión propia. Bajó por las escaleras, hasta el piso de bodega. Un pasillo largo delimitaba el área. Ella había aumentado el paso. No llevaba puesta la bata, sino una blusa floja de un desteñido color rojo.

—¡Sakura! –gritó, haciendo un eco en el austero corredor sin obtener respuesta.

Pasó el letrero de "AREA EN REMODELACIÓN" hasta una zona derruida. Sakura se detuvo delante del portón abriéndolo apresuradamente con manos temblorosas. Su respiración comenzaba a tornarse agitada.

Al menos había llegado a tiempo… sin tener que preocuparse por…

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué…?

—**0—**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –el rostro de Ino Yamanaka se ensombreció. Sus palabras brotaron de un tono despectivo.

Anko no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, detrás del umbral del apartamento, con aquella odiosa mirada severa y autoritaria. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, halando un poco de aire.

—El Consejo quiere verte. —dijo resueltamente.

—¿Porqué?

—Eres mucho más descuidada que antes, Ino… —replicó en un aire circunspecto—El muchacho… saben que fuiste tú.

La rubia tragó saliva y algo hizo clic en su garganta.

—**0—**

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué es lo que haces TU aquí, dattebayó?

Un desconcierto estremecedor se proyectaba en el semblante de la joven. Una tenue capa de sudor cubría su frente bajo el fleco despeinado.

El miedo le apremió en un intempestivo frenesí. Las pulsaciones aumentaban. La luna… el _cambio_…

—¡Naruto lárgate! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡No puedes estar aquí…!

Y entonces él sintió que toda la máscara de entereza se desvaneció en un arrebato de desesperación.

—¡NO! –el rubio rompió a voz en grito, desconcertado, dolorido y confundido— ¡Meses sin saber nada de ti! ¿Y ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar conmigo? ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?

—¡No, Naruto ahora no!

Exhaló pesadamente, como el viento alterado antes de una tormenta.

—Yo sé que es lo que te pasa, ¿crees que soy idiota? Tenias demasiadas cosas encima, querías ser tan perfecta como la abuela Tsunade y…¡y… te ibas a casar con el maldito "teme"! ¡Te entró el pánico, lo entiendo… ¿porqué no fuiste capaz siquiera de decirme? ¡¿Porqué te apartaste?

—¡Es complicado! ¡Necesito estar sola AHORA! – Había gritado en tono sombrío y mostraba una expresión enfurecida.

Su conciencia le obligaba a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse mientras que el cuerpo clamaba lo contrario como una enardecida furia pronta a estallar.

—¡¿Sakura?

Ella empezó a retroceder. La cabeza también le dolía mucho, como si en el interior de cada sien estuvieran retorciendo un rollo de alambre cada vez con más fuerza incendiada y un pálpito insoportable recorría su cuerpo entero. Una película de sudor frío le pegaba la blusa al cuerpo. Las rodillas se le doblaron, haciéndole caer ante un atónito y sobresaltado Naruto.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Sakura?

—¡LARGATE!

La ardiente adrenalina consiguió ponerle de pie, su mano se aferró al hombro de Naruto empujándole hacia la puerta con la fuerza de un ariete. Éste logró asirse del borde del portón y lo cerró. Con ambos dentro de la cámara.

La estupefacta mirada de ella quedó fija en la puerta.

_¡Naruto… ¡¿Qué has hecho?_

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Porqué siempre tengo que poner a Naruto en las peores situaciones?... ok, eso ya es costumbre, una muy mala, lo sé. _**

**_Las cosas con Ino se complican y Hinata... bueno, tampoco las tiene fáciles. -_-_**

**_Ya con esto de que el "display" de reviews ha digievolucionado a modo extraño, no puedo ponerme en situación más que decir COMENTEN. xDD_**

**_y nos leeremos la siguiente semana, A LA MISMA HORA Y EN ESTA MISMA PÁGINA :D _**

**_Siguiente capítulo: NOCHE DE VIDA Y MUERTE_**


	5. Noche de Vida y muerte

**Saludines desde la remesa fanfiquera de HIGURASHI FANFICTION STUDIOS, una semana más... y un capítulo más!**

**es Viernes y una siniestra luna llena se cierne sobre Amegakure... ahora... A LEER!**

**Capítulo 4.- Noche de vida y muerte.**

Se habían detenido. El motor del sedán negro se apagó con un ronroneo disipado. Las paredes de un mustio edificio de carcomidas paredes y ventanas cubiertas con vidrios polarizados, se cernía al final de un oscuro y silencioso callejón, en aquel alejado límite de Ame.

Ino Yamanaka espetó un gruñido en cuanto reconoció la fachada.

—¿Qué diablos…? –se giró al instante hacia el asiento del conductor—¡Anko-san!

Ésta se había bajado en cuanto detuvo el auto y caminaba resueltamente hacia uno de los portones laminados que daban al frente del inmueble.

—¡Anko!

Corrió hasta la puerta entreabierta. La penumbra absoluta le envolvió como un manto ominoso y un fresco viento ocasionado por una de las ventilas del techo le dio de lleno. Sus pasos se frenaron al percibir un sonido estremecedor.

Gemidos y sollozos ahogados escapaban de las bocas amordazadas de los dos cautivos humanos. Maniatados como pedazos de carne, los hombres colgaban de una barra de metal que discurría a todo lo largo del techo de la abandonada fábrica. Les habían tapado la boca con mordazas de nylon y su carne mortal estaba llena de golpes y moratones. Una capa de sangre y mugre cubría los celestes uniformes de policía. El bordado de la jurisdicción de Konohagakure era apenas visible.

La joven rubia se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. Unos dedos helados le asieron el hombro.

—Siento haberte mentido… en parte —Anko arrastraba las palabras con un siseo lento, como el de una serpiente—. Sabes, esto nos podría acarrear problemas, si les dejamos ir.

La mujer de oscuros cabellos no prestaba la menor atención a los incoherentes gemidos de los hombres. El aroma metálico de la sangre emergía entre el húmedo aire, con una vehemencia seductora.

Igual… igual que aquellas veces…

—No… —Ino eludió la mirada de los cuerpos—…no puedo hacerlo. ¡No voy a hacerlo!

Anko pareció imitar un gesto de decepción, pero su rostro, el semblante de una mujer que no pasaba de los treinta, pálido y de rasgos mordaces, no proyectaba más que una expresión casi retadora.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? –increpó—… Oh, vamos, un mes… casi dos, sin siquiera probar una gota que no fuese esa asquerosa sangre envasada, ¿vas a decirme que eso ha bastado para… _civilizarte_?

Caminaba alrededor de los cuerpos, cómo un buitre que rodea a su presa. Una mano, develando unas uñas lisas y largas como cuchillas se posó en el cuello de uno de los policías. Los ojos del humano se abrieron de alarma al sentir las afiladas uñas hacer un surco en la yugular y sus apagados gritos cobraron un tono más agudo. Forcejeó en vano contra sus ataduras, incapaz de liberarse. Anko se colocó detrás del aterrado espécimen y esperó en silencio a que el humano cejara en sus fútiles esfuerzos.

Un hilo carmesí, tibio y espeso emergía del cuello. El aroma metálico, caliente y vital se filtró en las fosas nasales de Ino como el vapor arrebatador de un festín recién servido. El borde de sus uñas se acrecentaba adquiriendo un filo liviano y letal, su boca entreabierta dejaba entrever el blanquecino resplandor de sus colmillos.

—N…no…

—¿Vas a negarte?, ya, ¿en serio? –con un aire malicioso y artero, Anko le contemplaba, paseando las uñas índice y anular por la tersa línea trazada en el cuello.—No has probado bocado en todo el día… —siseó—…lo veo en tus ojos. —Al cabo de unos momentos, el exhausto mortal dejó de debatirse y se dejó caer contra sus ataduras, resignado aparentemente a lo inevitable—…No puedes domesticar lo que es libre… Ino-chan — Los castaños ojos de Anko resplandecieron con diabólica malicia. —…No es _natural_.

Levantó la mano y, con enloquecido entusiasmo, se la clavó al policía en la yugular. El sujeto se retorció de agonía. Un chillido apagado atravesó su mordaza y sus venas torturadas se hincharon como las ramas de una planta trepadora.

_No…_

Y la idea, el fútil intento por mantener aquella sombra de humanidad, se desvaneció en el momento en que Ino Yamanaka se abalanzó hacia el fallecido cuerpo como una saeta fugaz e imperceptible. En un abrazo de muerte, los marfileños colmillos apresaron la tráquea abierta en canal.

La tibia sangre impregnó las baldosas del suelo.

—**0—**

Inhaló, sintiendo que el aire pesaba en sus pulmones con un calor infernal. Jadeaba, mientras ambos puños azotaban el portón, inútilmente.

La puerta no iba a ceder. El cerrado hermético había hecho un vacío hueco que atascaba la aldaba y la cerradura, convirtiendo la cámara en una mortal tumba sellada al vacío.

—Podríamos… esperar a que alguien llegase…

—¡No! –Sakura apremió con otro golpe a la herrumbrosa puerta. Sus ojos, los cuales habían adquirido un latente brillo ambarino, se quedaron fijos en el confuso muchacho rubio—¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí, Naruto!

—¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué es lo que estás ocultándome, Sakura?

—¡Yo no…!—Aun antes de siquiera intentar otro impacto hacia la abollada puerta, un espasmo agudo abatió sus piernas, obligándole a caer de rodillas.—_¡Arrghhh!_

Gritó, sintiendo el inminente dolor aproximándose, subiendo por sus terminaciones nerviosas como lava ardiente dispuesta a carbonizar todo cuanto estuviese a su paso.

_Está comenzando… y sabes que no podrás detenerlo._

—¡Sakura! … ¡¿Qué…?

—¡APARTATE! –apenas al sentir el contacto de la mano temblorosa e insegura de Naruto sobre su hombro, le empujó con fuerza, arrojándolo hasta el rincón como si se hubiese tratado de una simple mosca.

El muchacho se quedó atónito y con el rostro desencajado. En el ofuscado movimiento, algo cayó al suelo. Sakura, quien yacía de espaldas a él, sujetándose ambos brazos en un aturdido arrebato por menguar el incesante dolor en sus músculos, escuchó aquel chasquido. Su mirada, nublada por el esfuerzo de conservar aun la lucidez humana, quedó fija en el teléfono móvil, tumbado contra uno de los goznes del portón.

Alargó una mano, sujetándolo con pulso trémulo. Mientras su mente se aferraba a una sola alternativa.

_Ino…_

_Hinata…_

—**0—**

Estaba oscuro. Aun más que el mismo exterior. Nunca antes había visto tanta oscuridad.

Hinata se había sentido perderse en aquel negro manto. Perderse y desvanecerse como un insignificante alfiler al caer hacia un denso vacio.

El timbre del teléfono le trajo de vuelta, casi como si una luz se hubiese encendido abruptamente.

No había ido a ninguna parte, no podía ir a ninguna parte. Su entorno se difuminó intempestivamente, a causa de nuevo de aquel frío en la nuca. Aquella sensación de abatimiento que se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola perderse en medio de una densa neblina…

El frío y la tristeza del último día en que vio a Hanabi, surgió nuevamente con aquel sentimiento de encono y ella, simplemente se dejó atrapar por él.

Una vez más.

_El teléfono_, recordó, volviendo a encontrarse de nuevo en la sala. _El teléfono está sonando y…_

¿Y qué podía hacer? No podía contestar. No tenía cuerpo ni peso físico con qué siquiera levantar la bocina. No podía mover ni el polvo, mucho menos presionar el botón de llamada en espera.

El incesante timbre se detuvo, dando paso al discal de la grabadora.

Hubo un jadeo. Una respiración entrecortada, seguida por las palabras menguadas de Sakura.

—_Por favor… contesta… Hi…Hinata…_ —algo crujía en medio del eco de su voz. —_es...escúchame… si hay una posibilidad…_ —el tono subía y bajaba. Los jadeos eran más constantes—_de que puedas… salir… a..alguna forma de que puedas… encontrarnos a Ino o a mi…_—reprimió un gruñido, o eso parecía—_Hay… alguien aquí… la puerta esta cerrada…_ —exhaló gravemente, como el rugido de una maquina a medio carburar—_Si… si nadie abre esa puerta… lo… ¡LO MATARÉ!_

La llamada se había cortado abruptamente. No hubo más intentos después de eso.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, acurrucada contra la escalera como un niño asustado, mientras la luz de una luna amarillenta se filtraba entre las cortinas.

—**0—**

El sabor era embriagador.

Sus manos temblaban. Sus pupilas fluctuaban al entrecerrar los ojos, desvaneciendo aquella apremiante y arrebatadora calidez, oscilando en todos sus sentidos con la fuerza de un orgasmo aniquilador.

La sangre caliente aun bajaba por su garganta cuando sus ojos se clavaron en una figura. Apostada junto al umbral, mirándole con el porte de una burlona y lacónica estatua.

Los orbes ónice volvieron a tornarse azul hielo y enfocaron a Anko Mitarashi. Una sonrisa agridulce se dibujó en sus marfileños labios, como la mueca de un demonio embelesado.

—Bienvenida –espetó con una voz ácida—Ino-chan…

La conciencia, el húmedo ambiente, el aroma de la sangre; volvieron a arremolinarse en sus confusos sentidos como el viento que secunda a un vendaval. Miró a su alrededor, hacia aquella gigantesca mancha carmesí que impregnaba todo el piso de la cámara. Dos cuerpos, desangrados, desmembrados e irreconocibles yacían como despojos de trapo a su alrededor.

Dos cuerpos que parecían haber sido arrojados a un molino de carne.

—¿Q…qué…?

—Oh vamos… no irás a hacerte la víctima, ¿o si? –Anko caminó hacia donde estaba la inmóvil chica rubia. Miró despectivamente hacia los rojizos pedazos y el tenue charquito que reposaba ente éstos. Luego alzó la vista hacia Ino—…Espero que esto te haya refrescado la memoria.

La sangre… el pastoso recuerdo cálido se postró de fijo en su mente.

Aquellos policías…

—¡¿Qué he hecho? –su voz irrumpió en grito, reverberando con un eco poderoso en medio de la bóveda. Un trueno en medio de la nada.—¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?

—Vivir. —musitó Anko, resueltamente—Lo que hemos hecho por siglos… _vivir_.

Encaró a Anko. El fulgor de sus castaños orbes reflejaba el macilento semblante de Ino. Se fulminaron la una a la otra con la mirada.

—Te di la vida eterna y quiero que la vivas. —Protestó Anko con brusquedad mientras realizaba un expresivo despliegue de justa indignación.

—No…—musitó Ino. Las palabras abandonaban sus labios como un torrente—Lo único que te importa es que no me salga del camino marcado… —alterada y ofuscada, dejó que las sensaciones físicas que estaba experimentando se transmitieran a su voz—. No es más… que tu estúpido plan de reclutamiento. Igual que Orochimaru...

Una mano emergió de improviso de la oscuridad, sujetó a Ino por el cuello e interrumpió su diatriba. Los ojos entornados de Anko ya no mostraban demasiada paciencia para con el histrionismo de la joven. Las uñas de los dedos se extendieron y se convirtieron en garras afiladas como cuchillos que se clavaron en la carne de Ino. Ésta se encogió de dolor, y trató en vano de librarse. Intentó decir algo pero casi no podía ni respirar. Anko apretó y asfixió a Ino un poco más.

—Todo está a punto de cambiar… y nada podrá impedirlo…—dijo Anko con calma—...Y la única, _la única_ decisión que tu y yo podremos tomar es de qué lado estaremos cuando ocurra.

La soltó por fin. Jadeando, Ino se dejó caer sobre un mustio charco.

—Así que piensa en ello…—Anko habló con un tono que no toleraba disenso alguno—. Recuerda que ya he sangrado por ti en una ocasión. Sin mí, no tendrías nada.

Sus ojos pardos, que no conocían el miedo, desafiaron a Ino a contradecirla. Lo repitió con lentitud, subrayando cada palabra para darle mayor énfasis.

—No serías... nada.

Un zumbido cruzó por su mente, anteponiéndose a escenas de batallas pasadas, muertes provocadas y cuerpos desfallecientes.

Un zumbido repetitivo… como un timbre.

El eco del teléfono móvil sonaba a sus espaldas.

—**0—**

—¡¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

Pero lo único que escapó de su garganta fue otro gemido dolorido. Hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo estaba convulsionándose sin control. El latido de sus oídos estaba incrementándose de manera exponencial. Su visión era borrosa, el color estaba desapareciendo y el mundo estaba convirtiéndose en una sombra gris monocromática.

El dolor fue extendiéndose por el brazo hasta el hombro. Los dedos se contraían y retorcían, Sakura apretó los dientes para no gritar. Se agarró la muñeca con unos dedos espasmódicos que se abrían y cerraban; oía débiles chasquidos, cada uno de los cuales le producía una nueva y terrible punzada de angustia. Su cara empezó a sudar.

Incapaz de articular palabra, gruñó con más fuerza.

Las encías se hincharon al mismo tiempo que, empezando por los caninos, sus dientes se hacían más grandes y pronunciados. Muy pronto no pudo siquiera cerrar la boca a causa de la trampa para osos que formaban los colmillos afilados que sobresalían de sus mandíbulas.

_Tarde. Demasiado tarde… _

Atrapada en plena transformación, Sakura lanzó una patada salvaje contra la pantalla metálica del portón.

—¡¿Qu…?

La voz del muchacho se apagó. Se quedó aturdido, con el miedo brillando en su semblante.

Unos ojos brillantes y ambarinos lo miraban desde debajo de una frente hirsuta y rugosa. Su nariz se había convertido en un hocico animal de temblorosas fosas nasales. Afilados caninos e incisivos asomaban desde el interior de unas fauces alargadas, casi lobunas.

Naruto retrocedió hacia la pared posterior. Sus pies se enredaron con la pata de una oxidada silla plegada. Agitó fuertemente los brazos para no perder el equilibrio y hubiera podido recuperarlo, pero, antes de que ello ocurriera, Sakura cargó contra él como una sangrienta máquina de matar. Resbalaba saliva por su barbilla mientras mostraba sus recién nacidos colmillos y los liberaba con un rugido furioso.

—¡SAKURAAA!

El portón se abatió con un impacto estruendoso y unas manos provistas de uñas largas y afiladas como dagas sujetaron a Sakura por los brazos. Utilizando toda su fuerza inhumana, Ino Yamanaka pudo derribarle; afortunadamente Sakura no tenía todavía el peso y el tamaño de un licántropo, de lo contrario no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad.

Ino Yamanaka asió al muchacho por el cuello de la chaqueta, sacándolo con el peso rígido de un bulto inmóvil y su otra mano se ocupó de cerrar la puerta. El portón quedó trabado con un crujido hueco.

Un lánguido gemido escapó de los labios de Naruto Uzumaki, arrinconado y tembloroso contra el borde del pasillo.

El eco de un estruendoso aullido de agonía y furia cimbró las paredes de la abandonada área en remodelación del hospital de Amegakure.

—**0—**

—No… no lo entiendo…dattebayó.

Sus desorbitados ojos estaban clavados en la silueta de aquella mujer de rubia cabellera y piel pálida como la cera de una vela, sentada junto a él en el pasillo del área general. Llevaba puesto un largo abrigo negro como el cielo nocturno, dejando entrever una desgastada blusa manchada de algo carmesí. Naruto no reparó en ello. Su mente aun estaba fija en aquel semblante…

_Sakura… _

—Ella debería ser quien te lo diga –enunció Ino, sacándole de sus pensamientos—…o al menos debiste insistir en preguntárselo.

—Sakura-chan… —sintió la lengua pastosa y reseca. Dio un trago al amargo té que había comprado renuentemente—Ella…—suspiró, agobiado—sólo se fue. Asi nada más. No me dijo nada a mi, ni a nadie en Konoha… —apretó el puño—Si está metida en algún lío yo…

—No es eso –aminoró Ino—La conozco, tal vez no mucho pero sé que no suele meterse en problemas. –bajó un poco el tono, intentando mediar, conseguir las palabras adecuadas… algo que pudiese disimular aquello que Naruto estuvo a punto de presenciar—Sólo tiene ciertas cosas por arreglar… nos pasa a todos.

Exhaló.

—Ha hablado de ti… Uzumaki Naruto –dijo, intentando fugazmente desviar un poco la conversación—Decía, que ella siempre estaba estudiando, para aprender medicina, para salvar vidas… pero que tú, eras el que de verdad sabía como vivir.

—¿Te dijo eso?

Ella asintió, con un vago resquicio de seriedad.

—Sigo sin entenderlo…, dattebayó.

—Yo creo que todos estamos malditos en algún sentido. –dijo con una voz que se perdía en su misma duda.

—Pero ella… Sakura-chan… ¿es…?

Él ya no le miraba a los ojos. Su atención ahondaba en un vacío interno, menguando entre la cordura y la confusión, como una espiral concéntrica sin salida.

Iba a decirlo… iba a preguntarlo. A reiterarlo. Ino podía verlo en sus ojos, aun bajo el miedo latente de lo que había ocurrido con Sakura. Ino conocía ese gesto, esa pregunta dubitativa que se tambaleaba en los labios del muchacho.

Una cuestión de lógica y cordura. De sensatez e incredulidad.

Y muy en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le perdonaría por ser ella quien le dijese la verdad. Y en un sentido personal, ni ella misma podría permitírselo.

—Naruto… —alzó el rostro y las miradas se cruzaron. Conectadas en un silencio dúctil y sombrío. Entonces un viento helado impregnó de lleno el ambiente. Sus ojos quedaron prendados de aquel vacío azul-hielo mientras que su mente parecía estancarse en una neblina, profunda y Naruto se sumió profundamente en la hipnósis—…dale tiempo. Después de todo, no hablaron mucho ayer…

Los dedos trastabillaron sobre la taza plástica del té. El tacto cálido del líquido sobre los dedos del joven le devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeó, pasándose la otra mano por la frente.

—Dattebayó… —masculló, limpiándose el dorso de la mano con la manga. Miró confundido por sobre su hombro—… olvidé lo que estaba diciendo.

Ino se encogió de hombros, disimulando una sonrisa de amabilidad.

—Descuida no era nada importante.

Él se mostraba todavía confundido. Se levantó inseguro, como alguien que recién despierta de una larga siesta.

—Creo que debería irme, es algo tarde… —se detuvo, dirigiéndose a Ino—Si ves a Sakura-chan, dile… —las palabras se quebraron, más por un dejo de duda que por otra cosa. —_Nah_, olvídalo. –fingió sonreír, pero sus labios sólo esperaron una línea curva y fugaz—… supongo que ella lo sabe.

Tiró lo que quedaba del agrio té en el cesto de basura, y se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante pétreo, fijo en el brillante linóleo del pasillo que conducía al área de cuidados intensivos.

Un destello de desconcierto casi empático y sensible apareció en los orbes de la rubia mientras en mustio silencio veía al muchacho desaparecer entre el largo pasillo. Un suspiro largo escapó de sus labios, en gesto de alivio.

Dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y miró hacia el techo.

_Me debes una, frentuda estúpida…_

Sintió el peso metálico de las llaves del portón que conducía a la "sala de aislamiento2 –nombre provisional proporcionado por ella—, tintineando contra la carcasa de su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó, casi por inercia. La pantalla aun estaba en el menú de llamadas perdidas. Ocho llamadas que iban desde las nueve y media hasta las diez de la noche. Todas de Sakura.

_Si no hubiera escuchado la maldita alarma… si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ése muchacho…_

Su mente se estancó, en una frase que sólo podría haber salido de boca de Anko Mitarashi… o de su propio padre.

"Un humano menos de qué preocuparse."

_Pudo haber terminado como esos policías… y tu también, de haber llegado más tarde. _

Su mente cambió el contexto. ¡Ah, las suposiciones y las variantes que podrían surgir de una simple situación! Entonces comenzó a considerar que aquello tal vez no hubiese tan buena idea, como había argumentado Shikamaru hacía dos semanas; pero uno podría arreglárselas.

Sakura no tendría por qué enterarse de lo ocurrido en la fábrica abandonada; de la misma manera en que Ino no tendría por qué darle explicaciones en cuanto al "borrado de memoria" del tal Uzumaki.

Una mano lava la otra, ¿no?

Exhaló, todavía con el recuerdo de la sangre de aquellas víctimas reposando en su aliento.

—**0—**

El sonido de la lluvia se confundía con el agua corriendo a raudales de la ducha. Una tenue nubecilla de vapor se había formado a su alrededor a causa del agua tibia y el contacto de ésta, sobre su desnuda piel parecía menguar el dolor de sus atormentados músculos.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil bajo el constante chorro, inhalando y exhalando copiosamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo un maratón entero durante los últimos quince minutos. La cabeza arremetía con un pulsante ardor y su visión aun flaqueaba en un punto entre la húmeda y desconcertante realidad y los fragmentos de la noche anterior. Era como tener una resaca combinada con un envenenamiento etílico, con la diferencia de que podía tolerarlo con la normalidad de una jaqueca, sin estar postrada en cama y entubada a dos litros de suero.

Naruto…

El nombre emergió de la nada y de todo a la vez.

Naruto. La luna llena… el cambio… la puerta atascada por fuera…

—¡¿Naruto? …¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡¿Dónde está? –las preguntas se habían arremolinado en su garganta esta mañana, cuando Ino abrió la puerta de la cámara, encontrando ésta en un caos como si alguien hubiese avasallado las paredes con un cartucho de dinamita o una demoledora industrial.

—Partió esta mañana. Yo misma firmé el acta de salida. –había asentido Ino, casi sonriendo—No pasó nada, déjenoslo en borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿vale?

Eso fue todo cuanto Ino respondió, dejando cerca del quicio la maleta con una muda de ropa. Y Sakura no objetó nada en ese momento, ni en el trayecto de regreso al apartamento.

_**Menuda manera de despedirme de él…**_ refutó internamente. _**¿Qué pasará ahora?... lo más seguro es que termine contándoles a todos que soy un jodido fenómeno y…**_

—¡Basta! –se dijo abruptamente.

El aliento aun le pesaba con un amargo sabor a herrumbre y cuyo origen no quería ni averiguar. El asco y la nauseabunda sensación de su estómago volvieron, usualmente como todas las mañanas posteriores al plenilunio. Reprimió una arcada, con ambas manos en la boca y quedándose quieta, casi inclinada hacia el frente.

Cerró el grifo, tras quedarse bajo éste casi quince o veinte minutos. Después de tres capas de jabón, aun podía percibir aquella peste a animal salvaje impregnada en su piel. Renuente, volvió a abrir el grifo enjabonándose una vez más.

Había voces provenientes de la planta baja. Sakura no les prestó atención. La televisión, tal vez, pensó en modo distraído.

Terminó la meticulosa ducha, y salió, acomodándose desenfadadamente la toalla. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la cara casi estupefacta de Hinata.

—¡Sa..Sakura-san! –apremió, con una inusual sorpresa.

Sakura le contempló sin entender.

—¿E…estás…bien? –musitó Hinata con la voz en un hilo, para luego estallar en una peculiar retahíla de palabras entrecortadas.—…lo… lo de anoche… ¡Perdón si no pude hacer nada! Yo… yo no podía… ¡No podía salir y…!

El volumen televisor expelió una baja de voltaje y la lámpara de la sala, apostada en la mesita junto a la puerta, echó chispas como si algo hubiese incrementado el voltaje súbitamente.

—Hinata —en un gesto de apremiante sosiego fingido, Sakura intentó calmarle. De alguna manera, cada vez que la tímida chica se ofuscaba o alteraba en proporciones exageradas, el efecto repercutía en la casa o en cualquier objeto liado a ella—… no le he matado, así que podría decir que esta… está _bien_.

—¿En… serio?

Ella asintió.

—Si… descuida. –Cortaba las palabras—… ni siquiera sé que esperaba que hicieras… pero esta bien. No fue tu culpa…

La recepción del televisor volvía a menguar. La puerta del baño se cerró al tiempo en que lo hacía también una de las ventanas del comedor. Los dedos de Hinata se movían nerviosamente sobre sus nudillos.

—¿Hinata?

—¡Neji-san vendrá a la casa!—Hinata simplemente escupió la frase con el intempestivo impulso de un estornudo, al momento en que las escaleras se cimbraron por un mullido temblor.—…Es… que..

—¡¿Qué?

Desde la sala, sentada cómodamente en el sofá, Ino dejó el teléfono y se limitó a esconder el rostro tras una revista. Un hosco gesto por esconder la "evidencia"

—¡Ino!

—Hinata tenía muchas ganas de verle —la rubia asomó levemente el rostro, con una lívida sonrisa.—Personalmente no creo que sea mala idea, tal vez eso le ayude.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Vale, ¿soy la única aquí que cree que eso es una pésima idea? –vio por sobre su hombro a Hinata—¿y si puede verle?

—No… no puede… —reiteró en un jadeo la tímida y traslúcida chica de cabellos negro azulados.

Ino meneó la cabeza.

—Tómalo con lógica, ¿quieres? Es un fantasma, nadie puede verla… —chasqueó la lengua, dándole la vuelta a una página con desinterés—…aunque a veces la gente normal, si puede verlos; gente con mente abierta…

—No me vió la última vez… y estuve gritándole… —musitó Hinata.

Se paseaba de derecha a izquierda del corredor, todavía jugando con sus dedos.

—…Sólo… sólo quiero verle… una vez más.

—**0—**

Le sacudió de nuevo la pesadilla y permaneció tumbado en la oscuridad mientras ráfagas de viento azotaban las ventanas y se oía el golpeteo de una persiana mal cerrada.

Sintió un viento helado dándole de lleno en la cara y un lacerante ardor acometió en las heridas de su cuello.

_Despierta…_

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados estaban pegados. Olió a carne y a sangre, y sintió un aliento cálido en el rostro. Algo resoplaba cerca de él, con el ruido continuo de un fuelle.

_Despierta…_

La piadosa oscuridad le apremió a erguirse. El frío aminoraba y le parecía oír el ritmo de su respiración. Subiendo y bajando, como si quisiese emerger en medio de una inconstante marea.

—Despierta… muchacho.

Como si hubiese recibido una llamarada, se incorporó. Un par de pupilas, negras como el lóbrego vacío que inundaba el lugar, hicieron esfuerzo por enfocar. Permaneció sentado, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había yacido en su cama, sino sobre un frío suelo embaldosado.

Estaba desnudo. Una descolorida sábana le cubría desde la cintura para abajo. Sintió que se le helaban los pulmones. Un grito entrecortado brotó de su cuello.

La voz profunda resonó en el cóncavo espacio de la sala. Aquella voz que le había llamado, pertenecía a un hombre, mucho mayor que él. Sesenta años tal vez, su semblante, difuso entre la densa oscuridad, mostraba un lado oculto por sendos vendajes. Una cicatriz en forma de X destacaba en su barbilla. El único ojo visible, el izquierdo, le contemplaba impasible. Sai le observaba a su vez.

—¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

Su mente se agitaba en absoluto desconcierto. Palabras, nombres y escenas se arremolinaban como un denso torbellino.

Ino… Ino-san…

—¡¿Dónde estoy? – siguió gritando, debilitándose su voz a medida que le abandonaban las fuerzas.

—Todo irá bien… — respondió el hombre, como si con esto lo explicase todo.—…sólo necesitas comer algo.

Sai se irguió, con el corazón palpitante, y se apretó contra la pared.

—Ino-san… ¿Do…dónde está?

—Yamanaka-san se alegrará mucho de que estés aquí…— Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes desiguales pero muy blancos. Su sonrisa era reservada y hostil.

Sai se apretaba con fuerza contra la pared, temeroso de moverse.

—Ino… — Se le quebró la voz.

Las heridas del cuello volvieron a latir.

El enjuto semblante circunspecto de Danzö Shimura estaba fijo en el del pálido joven.

—La verdad es como el fuego, muchacho —dijo—. O cura, o destruye. Pero nunca, nunca, deja de cambiar lo que toca. —Meneó lentamente la cabeza y miró fijamente al muchacho—. ¿Puedes aguantar las llamas de la verdad?

Sai no supo, no pudo responder.

—Creo que puedes —concluyó Danzö—. Si no pudieses, ya estarías muerto.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Bien! un capitulo más y... oh si, miren a quien tenemos de vuelta. Jejeje...**_

_**ok, respondiendo algunos comentarios:**_

_**TAMAE-NAMIKASE: Bueno, es algo pronto para avistar "pairings" en la trama y pues... aunque suene decepcionante, si los llega a haber en este fanfic, no serán prioridad para la historia. En cuanto a Sasuke, pues levemente he mencionado que Sakura no quedó en tan buenos términos con él... pero eso no significa que exista una alejada (o posible) oportunidad de meterlo en la trama... ya veré también que rumbo pesca la historia. **_

_**KUSUBANA YORU:... nah, nada que diga aqui se difiere del msn. Se agradecen comentarios y observaciones, eso si.**_

_**AXIS OF FATE: Bueno, esta peculiar especie de vampiros no son taaan potencialmente fotosensibles, los unicos que bien prevalecen con hábitos noctámbulos son los más antiguos, por ejemplo Danzo... ya de los tranformados recientemente (Sai) ya es otro asunto :D**_

_**Ok, con esto contesto los rr y nos vemos la siguiente semana... con un capítulo más de esta envolvente historia. Paso a recomendarles, ya que estamos en ambiente sobrenatural, el fanfic de GAKI, escrito por mi lindo maridín. **_

_**Nuevamente Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Nos leemos :D **_


	6. Tan vivo como yo

_Todo el mundo muere._

_Yo tenía que morir en la vejez… o al menos… ése era el plan._

_Ino Yamanaka tenía que morir en el resplandor de los disparos del fuego en medio de una guerra; no muerta de frío y temblando de miedo._

… _Ella no creía que la muerte le sonreiría._

_La muerte siempre ha sido una certeza, la frase final que todos vemos venir; pero para Ino Yamanaka, no fue así. Para un vampiro la muerte no es el final… sino el principio._

_Así que aquí estamos, relegadas y olvidadas, antinaturales y sobrenaturales… observándolo todo desde fuera._

_Por lo menos yo estaba rodeada de amigos y familiares… creo que es lo único que hice bien._

_¿Saben que es lo peor de ser un fantasma?_

_La soledad. _

_Lo darías todo… por unas migajas de consuelo. Ésa sensación de tu piel con otra piel que te dice "Estoy bien" "Estoy aquí". Es como un anhelo, el instinto más básico. Incluso puedes arrastrar a otros a este mundo de los muertos, aunque eso signifique convertirlos también en monstruos._

…_Y luego están los que son como Sakura. Los que deberían haber muerto._

_Pero destrozados y ensangrentados, sobreviven al accidente, pero ¿a qué precio?_

_Están marcados. Ahora ellos también son monstruos… aberraciones… material de pesadillas…_

_A nosotros, los refugiados, ¿qué esperanza nos queda?_

_Los restos y los desechos de la muerte. _

_Tal vez, si somos merecedores de algo de compasión… nos encontremos todos bajo la misma balanza._

—_Hinata Hyüga_

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 5.- Tan vivo como yo.**

—¿Es… es él? –Hinata había sujetado los puños de su suéter, enroscándolos entre sus dedos nerviosamente. El foco de la lámpara de la cocina no dejaba de fluctuar a pesar de estar apagado—¿Es él?

El timbre sonó interrumpido. Ino movió ligeramente la cortina de la sala, abrió la ventana y esta se cerró estruendosamente.

—Hinata, ¿podrías calmarte? –renuente volvió a abrirla, mientras miraba de reojo a Hinata ir y venir en torno a la puerta.

—Pe…perdón, es que…

—Ya, con que no intentes volar la casa me basta —andando con paso desenfadado, se quedó con la mano fija en la cerradura y se dirigió brúscamente hacia la nerviosa joven.—Creo que deberías quedarte en las escaleras.

—¿Qué más da que se quede en la sala o en la escalera? —Sakura bajó terminando de abotonarse la blusa, todavía con los rosáceos mechones húmedos y una expresión más nerviosa inclusive que la de Hinata. —Definitivamente sigo pensando que no es una buena idea…

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa forzosa.

—Disimular es buena idea –abrió la puerta.

Hinata se había quedado sentada al pie del cuarto escalón, ambas manos sujetadas en uno de los maderos del barandal. De haber tenido pulso, podría jurar que éste estaría tan acelerado como el de alguien previo a padecer un infarto.

—Buenos días…—la voz de Neji Hyüga sonó con aquel usual tono educado que ella recordaba.

La afable contestación por parte de Ino se vio interrumpida por el saludo escueto de una chica, quien con aire jovial y desenfadado tomaba de la mano a Neji.

Hinata se inclinó un poco, hasta que su vista se encontró con la silueta de su ex prometido...acompañado de una figura. Una joven, de cabellos largos y castaños. Sus orbes perla contemplaban con aire inquieto, de un modo casi radiante en su semblante juvenil.

—¡Hanabi! –Hinata no pudo evitar un grito.

La bombilla de la sala explotó en medio de insignificantes chispas.

La mirada desconcertada del muchacho y de su acompañante quedaron fijas en el foco ahora enegrecido, mientras que Sakura dirigió un fugaz vistazo a Hinata; quien se escondió tras el barandal en cuanto notó el gesto inquisitivo.

Neji se percató de la expresión desconcertada de Sakura y estuvo a punto de voltear hacia la escalera.

—Ése es uno de los problemas… el cableado está mal puesto o algo –Ino se atravesó en su campo de visión rápidamente.—Eso y la tubería de la cocina…

La joven que acompañaba a Neji seguía sin soltarle del brazo. Su rostro enarcó una duda fugaz, todavía escrutando el foco.

—Nosotras nunca tuvimos problemas con la luz ni la cocina –dijo casi con aire ausente. Bajó la mirada entornándola en la rubia—Oh, disculpen, no me he presentado… soy Hyuuga…

—Hanabi… —completó Sakura más inaudible que un suspiro.

La aludida muchacha ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Ah? —sintiendo el mismo impulso que un pinchazo en las costillas, aunado a la gélida expresión de Ino hacia ella, Sakura apremió a voz en grito y con una obligada sonrisa casi demencial—Ah… ¡Creo que iré a revisar los contactos del piso de arriba!

—Pero los fusibles están abajo, en la caseta que da al jardín –señaló Neji Hyuuga.

La improvisada sonrisa de la chica de cabellos rosas se amplió nerviosamente e Ino temió que fuese a decir o escupir cualquier palabra incriminatoria.

—Los enchufes del televisor…—irrumpió Sakura estrepitosamente—…la plancha de cabello y un par de lámparas extra… creo que eso produjo el corto, ¡las desconectaré ya mismo!

Arrancó pasando por detrás de Neji y subiendo trastabillando por los escalones. Hinata, casi arrinconada el final del descansillo sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza en un ofuscado ademán de mortificación. Pasó por un lado de la traslúcida chica.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Sakura susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

—P…perdón… —Hinata volvió a esconder las manos entre las largas mangas de la sudadera, quedándose quieta contra una de las puertas del pasillo—… pero hacía tanto que no veía a Hanabi-chan que… ehm… —hablaba mirando hacia el suelo—lo siento…

Sakura había abierto uno de los ventanales que daban hacia el jardín a modo de disimular el evidenciado y sorpresivo arranque de Hinata. Pasó por un lado de la puerta y notó que la atención y el semblante pálido de Hinata seguían prendados de la chica de castaña cabellera. Sakura se dio cuenta del ensimismado sentimiento reflejado en los orbes perla de la tímida Hinata, con un dejo más allá de nostalgia.

—Esa chica… Hanabi, es tu…

—Mi hermana… —suspiró lánguidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Una de sus cejas se arqueó en ademán de duda…o de profunda intriga.—…¿Porqué habrá acompañado a Neji-san?

Sakura notó el circunspecto tono de su voz y prefirió no preguntar nada más.

—Bueno, podría echarle un vistazo a la cocina –dijo Neji con un vago intento de aire solícito. Se dirigió a Hanabi—¿Segura que no preferirías esperar en el auto, Hanabi-san? No creo demorarme mucho.

Ésta negó con un tono cortés que distaba mucho del aire estrepitoso y juvenil con el que había entrado inicialmente. Se sentó en el sofá. Ino le ofreció una taza de té y ésta aceptó, sin perder el aire de propiedad. Un gesto que de repente a la rubia le había parecido impostado y obligado.

Su mirada se paseaba con un escrutinio pensativo a lo largo de la sala, desde las paredes todavía con el mismo tapiz de aquellos años posteriores hasta la escalera.

—¿Tu vivías aquí, no? –La pregunta de Ino sonó repentina, haciendo que Hanabi se sobresaltara levemente.

Recuperando aquel aplomo despreocupado, asintió.

—Si, bueno… —dio un sorbo al té, mientras parecía enfocarse a alguna parte del pasado, volviendo a mirar hacia la escalera—… hace como seis meses. —ambas manos sujetaban la taza y ella bajó el rostro hacia el interior de ésta—Supongo que Neji-niichan les habrá comentado lo de mi hermana.

"_Claro… venía de oferta con la casa_", pensó irónicamente Ino, tratando de pensar alguna artera manera de preguntarlo más a fondo. Aun a estas alturas, ni la propia Hinata sabía cómo había muerto y Neji Hyuuga lo único que decía al tema era que fue algo inesperado; obvio, de lo contrario la tímida muchacha ya estaría en aquel "lugar mejor" en vez de ir y venir por la casa como una depresiva sombra errante.

—Hum, más o menos. —enunció Ino, intentando solventar un poco el contexto—¿Cómo es que murió?, si es que no te importa que lo pregunte, claro.

Notó a Hanabi mirarle dubitativamente. Neji, quien estaba en la cocina, con las mangas de su camisa arremangadas y batallando con la llave del pretil, se giró levemente hacia Hanabi al oír la pregunta.

—Bueno… —la voz de Hanabi bajó, apostándose en un recuerdo lejano—… acabábamos de mudarnos debido a que me había trasladado a la facultad de Ame para terminar mi carrera. A nuestro padre no le parecía muy honorable que me graduase en medio de un grupo de más de doscientos y, aquí estaba más accesible el plan post-becario… y Hinata-_onnechan_ había estado de acuerdo; más que nada porque tenía más posibilidad de establecerse aquí que en la capital del Pais del Fuego –dio un sorbo corto al té— aunque ella no tenía de que preocuparse, _otou-san_ le había dejado al frente de las acciones y de la empresa desde finales del año pasado. –hizo una pausa, más deprimente y austera—. Pero su salud, fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa. Un infarto…

—¡¿Qué? –con la fuerza e ímpetu de alguien que toca una llamarada de fuego, Hinata exclamó, con una voz que nadie más allá de Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno pudiese escuchar.

Ésta última espetó una especie de tosido forzado.

—¿Ella estaba enferma? –interrogó Ino.

—Yo… yo no lo estaba… —Hinata reiteraba inútilmente desde las escaleras.

—Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos, yo… —un brillo latente pasó por los orbes perla de Hanabi—Esa noche ella se había ido a dormir y al día siguiente…yo, le encontré en su habitación y… simplemente… no despertó.

La bruma y aquel frío… recordó Hinata, con mil palabras agolpadas en su garganta y sin poder siquiera expresar ni una sola. El temor de perderse en la negrura de aquella noche volvió a hacerse presente, como si algo lo hubiese incitado.

Se había impregnado un vago silencio en el que Hanabi simplemente paseaba sus dedos sobre el contorno de la taza. Ino irrumpió, dando pie a un leve cambio de tema… algo tal vez menos _drástico_.

—¿Cómo era? Ella…

Hanabi alzó la mirada, sin posarla en nada en particular. Aquel dúctil destello seguía inminente en sus pupilas.

—¿Hinata?... —inhaló, como quien toma un respiro antes de sumergirse en un aguas heladas—ella… era amable. Considerada… y la mejor hermana que cualquiera podría haber tenido. –volvió a enarcar una sonrisa, como si quisiese apartar el hondo aire nostálgico—je… es curioso, pero, hacía tiempo que no venía aquí y, tras lo que comentaron los inquilinos anteriores, me lo he estado pensando mucho—esto último sonó más a un pensamiento en voz alta. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió, emulando un tono menos sombrío—¿No ha pasado nada raro, verdad?

¿Raro?, aquel término resonó casi satírico en su mente. Ino negó, eludiendo la respuesta obvia.

—Ehm, define raro, porque si es por las bajas repentinas de voltaje no creo que sean cosa del otro mundo.

De pronto, Hanabi decidió insistir, porque ahora la cuestión le parecía importante; no era algo que pudiera soslayarse. No, no desde aquella tarde, después del funeral. Esa tarde en que se quedó sólo por fracción de minuto en la sala, esperando a que Neji terminase de subir las cajas al auto y ella la escuchó. _Juraría_ por Kamisama que la escuchó; sus pasos, su voz… yendo del piso de arriba hacia su habitación.

¿Llamándole, acaso?

—Los últimos inquilinos, —enunció, casi cortadamente—…los chicos de Iwa comentaron que les parecía algo… siniestro.

Hanabi lo había notado. Sin decirlo, Ino parecía haberlo leído en sus ojos.

—Nah, yo no diría eso. —dijo Ino lentamente—Veras, por lo general dicen que las casas tienen un cierto "eco" de la gente que vivía allí…

Hanabi asintió, con un aire más aliviado. O superficialmente más calmado.

—Supongo que nunca lo había visto así.

Desde la cocina, un resoplido de frustración escapó de los labios de Neji Hyüga. Cerró el gabinete del lavaplatos con reprimido desdén y salió de la cocina, volviendo a acomodarse las mangas.

—Creo… que debería traer a alguien –musitó pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca—…la verdad las cosas manuales nunca se me dieron bien. Podría revisar la caja de fusibles.

—No creo que sea necesario… —Ino se levantó, mirando de reojo hacia la escalera y nuevamente al foco chamuscado—…Podríamos arreglárnoslas con eso.

Pese a que nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera Sakura Haruno o Ino Yamanaka, la silueta de Hinata Hyüga, acurrucada en el quicio de la escalera, había desaparecido.

—**0—**

—…Cuestión de tiempo, quizá—fue lo último que había dicho Ino al notar a Hinata tan callada como la pared luego de la improvisada visita de esta mañana.

Sakura no le mencionó el ensombrecido gesto que percibió en la ofuscada Hyüga al momento en que la hermana menor de ésta entró con Neji. Quizá inconscientemente relegó aquella observación a un detalle aislado; eso o porque no estaba de humor como para aguantar las agobiantes preguntas de Ino… suficiente había tenido ya con lo ocurrido con Naruto.

No volvió a pensar en ello hasta en la noche. Pasó buena parte de aquella tarde de víspera de fin de semana repasando los detalles de los expedientes de cardiología con Ino. Ésta era tan meticulosa con los detalles que casi parecía paranoica; y entonces, en medio de dos carpetas a medio sellar, lo encontró. Doblado con pulso apurado y descuidado se hallaba la notificación de desaparición de un muchacho de la capital del Pais del Fuego.

La imagen de Sai se denotaba borrosa a causa de la apresurada impresión y el doblado del papel. La sostuvo entre las manos, recordando fugazmente las contadas veces que le había visto rondar el hospital. Era artista, pintor o algo así… y salía con Ino. Nunca hablaron más allá de un hosco y forzado saludo, y Sakura siempre detestó esa sonrisa hipócrita con la que se le veía siempre.

Luego, simplemente, desapareció. Ino nunca dijo nada al respecto, salvo la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía todo el le conocía y que había visto el aviso pegado en la entrada del hospital.

En el fondo de su mente, sin que apenas se diera cuenta, experimentó el repentino impulso de romper la hoja en dos mitades, en cuatro trozos y en ocho y arrojarlos a la papelera. Pero, en lugar de eso, volvió a doblarla, dejándola en el secante de su escritorio, agolpada entre la pila de folders y carpetas.

El reloj de pulsera marcaba las ocho y media de la noche; pensó iniciar su ronda por el pabellón de urgencias temprano y decidió regresar a su despacho y echar primero un vistazo al fichado de la tarde. La enfermera de recepción ya se había marchado, adelantando las vacaciones del fin de semana. Qué demonios, ya no podías conseguir que una simple enfermera se quedara hasta las cinco, tanto si era un fin de semana festivo como si no.

Con súbita premonición, el pasillo desolado le dio una peculiar sospecha.

Entró en el despacho, encendiendo la luz, mientras que alguien cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sakura vio al pálido muchacho, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Alli estaba Sai, enfundado en un abrigo con capucha color negro. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Haruno…Sakura… —dijo con una voz más profunda de la que ella podía recordar.

El brillo azabache de sus ojos fluctuaba y no a causa de la mortecina luz de la lámpara.

—¿Sai? —Sakura miró al muchacho con expresión desconcertada. —¿Tu… tú estás…?

—Tan vivo como tú… —la sonrisa se tornó una mueca circunspecta.

_**No**_, retribuyó ella mentalmente. _**Este muchacho debería estar en un cajón frigorífico de Konoha con la marca del patólogo en la espalda. Debería estar allá y no…**_

Sai se acercó, sin dejarle espacio. Acorralándole contra el escritorio. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para que Sakura notara su olor a muerte.

—Veo que estás algo confundida… —dijo—Veras, justo antes de morir, tuve un pensamiento muy extraño, y creo que podrás entenderlo…—Había en su cara una expresión que en un principio Sakura tomó por compasión. Pero no era compasión, sino una horrible paciencia.—¿Recuerdas todo aquello a lo que la gente le teme, todo lo que se cierne bajo el manto de la noche? Pues todo… _todo_ es real…

El rostro de Sai, inclinado sobre ella, llenaba todo su campo visual. Le sonreía con sus labios ensangrentados enseñando el brillo nacarado de unos prominentes colmillos.

—Ino...—musitó Sakura—…¿Ino te ha hecho eso?

La sonrisa siniestra había desaparecido.

—De modo que tú lo sabes… —enunció Sai.—Descuida, prometo que será rápido.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera moverse para defenderse, Sai la levantó en el aire tomándole por el cuello y la puso de espaldas contra la pared con tal fuerza que vació de aire sus pulmones. La boca del muchacho se abrió presta a tomar el vital líquido del cuello...

—¡Mierda! –exclamó Sai, retrocediendo con alarma y asco, llevándose una mano a la nariz—¡Eres una mujer lobo! ¡Ugh, que peste!—siseó furioso.—Debería matarte.

Sakura intentó moverse pero le flaquearon las piernas y no pudo hacerlo.

—No. No merece la pena que te mate —decidió Sai. Nuevamente sus pálidos labios espetaron una sonrisa pérfida—. Vives con Ino, ¿verdad? Lo he escuchado. Creen que así pueden _protegerse_ una a la otra —Pronunció mal la palabra, como si le repugnase. Lanzó un bufido y prosiguió—Si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado… _perra_.

Sus ojos eran fríos, crueles.

—Hoy te dejaré vivir —dijo; dándoselas de misericordioso—. Ya te he dicho que tienes suerte.

Salió bruscamente del despacho, sin siquiera mirar a Sakura.

—**0—**

Los dedos de Ino se paseaban nerviosos sobre la tablilla de notas, repasando la lista del inventario, tratando de despachar el trabajo del día, o quizá de recubrirlo de una capa de rutina. Cuando entró Sakura, mirándole de una manera fulminante y casi demencial.

—¡¿Qué rayos has hecho, Ino?

—Y… ¿Estamos de malas por…?

—¡No finjas! ¡Acabo de verle, paseándose por aquí cómo si nada! –Sakura dejó caer el puño contra el dispensario, con un golpe seco.

Ino le miró perpleja.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Sai.

—Sakura… Sai está muerto. –resaltó Ino lentamente.

La chica de cabello rosa exhaló, irritada.

—Dijiste que había desaparecido.

—Sakura, yo…

Pero ella no quería escuchar. Estaba echando chispas.

—¡Dijiste que había desaparecido y en cambio le has convertido! –gritó Sakura—¡Yo controlo mi condición! ¡Me oculto en ese cuartucho o en pleno bosque para no dañar a nadie! ¡¿Dime de qué carajos sirve que finjamos llevar una jodida vida normal si tú atacas a cuanta persona se te pone enfrente y los conviertes en monstruos?

Ino se daba cuenta de que Sakura estaba, no ya irritada, sino francamente furiosa. La duda que ahora se le planteaba era si debía dejar las cosas como estaban o tratar de arreglarlas. Hubo un momento, en el que fluctuó el resentimiento, el reproche que había escuchado años anteriores. Siglos anteriores… y el remordimiento le hizo hablar.

Sakura fue a pasar por su lado, pero Ino la retuvo asiéndola del brazo.

—¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido los últimos cien años? –dijo Ino ásperamente—Yo no puedo escapar. No soy como tú, Sakura. No tengo días libres… ¡_Esto_ es lo que soy!

—¡¿Entonces porqué fingir? —le gritó Sakura.

Giró bruscamente y se fue, dejando a Ino sola en el pasillo, en el que aún vibraba el eco de sus voces. El aliento se había entrecortado mientras que su mente aun ofuscada por la abrupta discusión giraba en torno a un solo nombre:

Sai.

Entonces, como el viento helado que avecina a una devastadora tormenta futura, sintió un escalofrío por su nuca.

"Las cosas están a punto de cambiar…"

Y de repente, todas las piezas encajaron.

—**0—**

Las puertas de la entrada principal del despacho forense se abrieron de par en par, como si una tromba hubiese azotado el umbral. Ino Yamanaka ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta una vez que entró. Sus ojos azul hielo se clavaron como dagas en el semblante adusto de Anko Mitarashi.

—Vaya, vaya… miren nada más lo que ha traído el viento… —eludió Anko.

—¡¿Qué han hecho con él?

Anko tomó la pregunta con una expresión inescrutable.

—Vas a tener que ser más específica… aun no me recupero de la nochesita aquella que…

—¡¿Dónde está? ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Sai?—la voz de Ino resonó en la habitación, donde las ventanas y la luz permanecían tan ausentes como el sol en Amegakure.

Con un lúdico aire de orgullo, Anko se levantó de su escritorio cruzándose de brazos.

—_Tsk_... qué carácter…—fingió un gesto pensativo—Hum, ¿te refieres al muchachito paliducho, verdad? bueno imagino que estará hambriento y lo más seguro es que esté buscando algo que comer…

Ino se adelantó hasta donde estaba ella, mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué le han hecho a Sai?

Una puerta situada en la parte trasera de la recepción se abrió y Danzö Shimura entró, acompañado por una palpable aura de fuerza y autoridad. Su lustroso abrigo marrón barrió el suelo. No perdió el tiempo con preámbulos.

—Señoritas… ¿Qué incordio es este? –reprendió con desdén, denotando el ceño severo enarcado en sus facciones.

Aunque de apariencia engañosamente liviana, Danzö se conducía con el porte y la gravedad de un líder nato. Amo incuestionable de la horda vampírica de Amegakure, poseía un aire de cultivado lustre del que carecían sus súbditos. No parecía tener muchos más de setenta años, aunque sus verdaderos orígenes se perdían en las impenetrables nieblas de la historia.

—Usted… —dijo Ino con voz tensa—…usted ha sido el responsable de…

—Se que la vida es larga, pero no malgastemos nuestro tiempo con suposiciones –excusó Danzö, sin siquiera mirarle—Nos pidió ayuda, Yamanaka-san… y creo que cumplimos adecuadamente.

Ino dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Pedí una limpieza. —señaló pausadamente—No tenían derecho a convertirlo. Les pedí un favor.

Una expresión filosófica se aposentó en los visibles rasgos del hombre.

—Claro, claro, y eso fue lo que hicimos, ¿no? Le hicimos a _él_ un favor —las palabras salían como una amenaza circunspecta y seca—Además, el muchacho parece ser alguien con influencias en la capital del País del Fuego; esto podría sernos muy útil.

—_Je_, aunque el chico necesita "domarse" –eludió Anko, irrumpiendo con una ronca risa lacónica.—Es algo alebrestado… lo siento por la pobre víctima que se lo tope enfrente.

Eludiendo la ufanidad de Anko, Ino volvió a interrogar, con el mismo tono de urgencia.

—¿Dónde está?

Un carraspeo meditabundo aplomó en el tono de voz de Danzö, con un aire distraído y diletante.

—Parece que le gusta mucho el exterior…—enunció las palabras, como si se refiriese a algo sin importancia—…árboles con sombra, flores bonitas, gente feliz… una brisa que transporta el aroma a carne fresca…

Ino dirigió a Danzö una mirada mordaz y a continuación salió sin decir palabra. Antes de cerrar la puerta, él señaló con tono sombrío

—Hemos trabajado duro en su instrucción, Yamanaka-san. Será mejor que no le meta ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

—**0—**

La tarde había caído y un manto oscuro, sin estrellas ni luna cubrió el cielo de Ame.

Hinata Hyüga seguía en la sala, sentada en el sofá sin hacer mella alguna en éste y tan silenciosa como el resto de la casa. Su absorta mirada seguía fija en la taza que Neji había dejado sobre la mesita de la sala, mientras que una idea se hacía más y más fuerte.

Hanabi…

No.

Hanabi y Neji.

Ella notó ése brillo latente en los ojos de su hermana menor. Ésa vida que no solía expresar a menudo.

—Un infarto… —resonó la voz de su hermana menor.—la causa de su muerte…había sido un infarto.

Sí. De repente tenía toda clase de preguntas. Lo malo era que no parecía querer respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

Un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si hubiese alguna conexión entre Hanabi? Hinata no recordaba haber padecido ninguna afección cardiaca, ni la más mínima dolencia…

¿Y qué? ¿Iba a echarle la culpa de su muerte? ¿O iba a incordiarle por estar cerca del parco sujeto con que ella estaba comprometida?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, prestó atención a la puerta al abrirse. De haber tenido pulso, éste se habría alebrestado, al encontrar a su hermana menor al otro lado del umbral.

—¡Buenas noches! —llamó, sin obtener respuesta. Encendió la luz de la sala, no eran más allá de las ocho, por lo que el apartamento estaría solo hasta entrada la madrugada.—¿Ino-san? ¿Sakura-san?

Hinata permaneció en el sofá, mirándole acarrear el bolso de mano con el mismo desenfado con el que ella recordaba verle cuando llegaba de la escuela.

—Hanabi…—le llamó inútilmente a la chica que pasaba desenfadamente por la sala, justo delante de ella para dirigirse a la cocina.

Suspiró, mientras escrutaba una de las repisas.

—Neji-baka… —masculló buscando algo con la mirada—…tenía que olvidar el móvil, sabe perfectamente que no me gusta venir aquí… y menos de noche –se quejó en medio del silencio.

Estaba claro que no había nadie en casa. La casa ofrecía una atmósfera silenciosa, cálida y expectante. Una casa vacía llena de muebles resultaba en cierto modo inquietante cuando no era tu casa. Te sentías observado.

—Hanabi… Hanabi-chan –inquirió Hinata, a espaldas de la chica de cabellos castaños.

Un frío, como el provocado por una ventana abierta, le dio en la nuca.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –por cortesía, y por sentir el alivio de su propia voz rompiendo el apabullante vacío, indagó de nuevo, sin que nadie le respondiese.

Encontró el teléfono móvil sobre la superficie de estuco del lavaplatos. Lo tomó, llevándoselo al bolsillo en un movimiento apurado.

Se dirigió al salón y permaneció de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Llevaba las mangas de la blusa remangadas y las bajó, como si alguien hubiese encendido el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia.

Voces de un pasado no muy lejano se detuvieron en su mente. El frío era más intenso y ella sólo alcanzó a decir una única y entrecortada palabra.

—_Onnechan_…

El apartamento quedó a oscuras.

—**0—**

—¡Sai! —la voz de Ino se tornó un grito ahogado e inhóspito.

En medio de una densa oscuridad, logró verle. Su silueta, difusa entre las sombras de un árbol, casi inadvertida a no ser por el tono blanco-vela que había adquirido su piel. Él le miró al instante en que le llamó y el resplandor que encontró en aquellas pupilas ónice le devolvió gran parte de la culpa y miedo que había estado ocultando tras una máscara de indiferencia.

Se había quedado quieta, bajo la amarillenta luz de uno de los faroles. Notó que él sonrió, con un gesto que ennegrecido por el contraste de las sombras lucía como la torva boca de una gárgola.

—Vaya, Ino-san… —dijo caminando con paso aminorado hacia ella.—…no pareces precisamente sorprendida al verme, pese a que me has dado por muerto.

Hubo un lapso momentáneo, un atisbo de segundos en los que su mente se ocupó de recrearle maquiavélicamente los últimos segundos de vida del muchacho… y su desgarradora muerte en sus manos, le provocaron el impulso de ni siquiera poder verle al rostro.

—Yo… yo no quería que te hiciesen esto. —susurró Ino, incapaz de encararle.

—Oh, entonces ¿preferirías haberme matado?

Finalmente pudo alzar la cara, encontrándose a poca distancia de la de Sai.

—No…no, yo no…

—¡Me diste por muerto! –él elevó la voz, sin que su semblante enarcase más allá que una simple gesticulación de lástima, y de resentimiento—Sabes, acaso tienes la más mínima idea, de lo asustado que estaba cuando me desperté. No sabía que era lo que había ocurrido ni de dónde estaba… —se bajó el capuchón de la gabardina, señalando el marfileño cuello. Dos líneas, correspondientes a la sutura permanecían como insignificantes y difusas estelas carmesí.—…y ESTO…

—Sai, de haber sabido que te harían eso yo…

—¡¿Tú qué? ... ¿eh? ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho? —volvió a cubrirse el cuello—No tengo nada porqué agradecerte salvo por haberme dejado medio muerto en medio de mi propia cama.

—Fue mi culpa, lo sé…

—Da igual. – Declaró Sai, sin que su pétreo rostro se inmutase— Tú me dejaste con la garganta cercenada… Danzö-sama me lo dijo. Podría decir que le debo la vida…—chasqueó la lengua—O cómo sea que se le llame a esto. ¿inmortalidad, acaso?

Ino ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, denotando internamente el estado tenso del muchacho.

—Te ha aleccionado bien, se nota—sentenció Ino—Pero sé lo que pasa en cuanto "eso" se apaga. Vendrá el hambre y tú…

—Y yo puedo disponer de cuanta persona se me antoje, ¿no?

En un dejo de arrebato, ella intentó tomarle de la mano. El miedo fluctuaba en sus ojos, el temor ante aquella sombra que poco o nada había dejado del muchacho con el que había salido por casi dos meses… ahora a una vida de distancia.

—Puedo enseñarte a sobrellevarlo. A _controlarlo_, Sai.

Él apartó la mano bruscamente.

—¿Acaso esperas que me fie a la única persona que rompió su abstinencia con mi cuello? –Sai le miró fijamente. Su sonrisa se torció aun más. Una explícita mueca de burla que distaba mucho de algún gesto que él, el verdadero Sai hubiera podido hacer antes.—¿Qué te ha pasado? Anko-sama me dijo que eras diferente…

—Era peor.

—¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar esto, Ino-san?... Es… es tan poderoso, es tan… increíble. Puedo, puedo oír el pensamiento de la gente, lo rápido que laten sus corazones… hasta sé lo que van a cenar y mi cuerpo…

Hablaba en tono sombrío.

—Sí, tiene sus ventajas, pero tienes que recordar quién eres.

—Lo recuerdo, Ino… y era patético. –arrastró las palabras con modulación densa—Me metí en la cama contigo después de dos vinos y un rato de charla. ¡A la mierda con lo que era!—la mueca de su cara no espetó nada más allá que aquella sonrisa socarrona— Mi hermano Shin nunca pensó que llegaría tan lejos_… je_, bien podría tomarle del cuello y arrancarle el corazón ahora.

Ella percibía el olor de algo denso y desagradable en el aire y comprendía con desaliento que era una mezcla de su propio temor y de la furia de Sai. Era algo que se escapaba de los poros de ambos.

—Sai…—su voz menguaba, presa de la duda de lo que podría decir o hacer.—No voy a permitírtelo… no después de lo que ellos te han hecho.

—¿Celosa? ¿O acaso temes que pueda ser mejor?. –fue lo último que dijo, antes de perderse entre la espesura de la noche.

Ino sintió que el aliento se le congelaba en la garganta. se dejó caer de rodillas, mirándole alejarse... sin poder decir o hacer nada más.

Sai...

Le había perdido.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Bien! un capitulo más, una semana más... y las cosas se estan poniendo más envolventes por aqui... Vale, vale, pues como digo siempre, gracias a todos y todas por leer y por comentar, ya saben que el mejor pago de un autor es la opinión certera y libre de sus lectores, y que en cierto modo son el combustible de motor de estas historias jejeje...**_

_**Me despido y nos leeremos la semana entrante con el proximo capítulo llamado:**_

_**"Aquello que he Provocado"**_

_**Higurashi's Out!**_


	7. Aquello que he Provocado

**Capítulo 6.- Aquello que he provocado.**

—Onnechan…

La voz de Hanabi Hyüga se perdió en la densa oscuridad que reinó en la casa y un miedo latente, tan primario como arrebatador comenzó a fluctuar en su mente. Las ventanas, cerradas y cubiertas por las gruesas cortinas impedían siquiera un tenue destello del exterior. Las puertas, incluyendo la de la entrada estaban cerradas herméticamente.

Ahora se oía algo; no era el mismo sonido proveniente de la bombilla reventada… pero era _algo_.

El leve crujido de los goznes de una puerta.

Hanabi conocía y todavía recordaba cada uno de los sonidos de la casa: sabía qué tablas del suelo crujían, qué peldaño de la escalera chirriaba y en qué punto del canalón del tejado bramaba el viento cuando se ponía a soplar de firme...

Pero esos pasos… lentos y decididos…

Trastabilló y tropezó de lleno contra el sofá mientras alargó una mano hacia la pared… tratando de encontrar el interruptor de la luz de la cocina, más bien.

Se acercaban lentamente a ella.

_Algo_…

Hanabi Hyüga se tambaleó, con el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo en medio del vacío de la casa.

Sus delgados tobillos tropezaron con la puerta oscilante de la cocina.

_Alguien…_

Y esta vez su mente no lo estaba imaginando. No. Ella lo sentía…. Le oía respirar.

Estancada contra la pared contuvo el aliento, hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, con un rechinido seco y ella aprestó un grito entrecortado.

—¿Qué…? —Sakura casi deja caer su bolso en el momento en que una confusa Hanabi tropezó contra ella—¡¿Hanabi-san?

La mirada aterrada de ésta eludió el gesto contrariado de Sakura.

—¡Sakura-san! —sopesó la sorpresiva expresión y esquivó el tono estremecido de su voz. Sakura le contemplaba sin entender—Perdón por la improvisada visita –fingió trabajosamente un aire de solvencia— Neji se había dejado el móvil y pasé por él… y…—miró por sobre su hombro hacia la lóbrega sala—y parece que volvió a fundirse el foco de la sala.

Espetó una risa forzada que parecía más bien un chillido.

—Ahm… —Sakura notó la silueta difusa de Hinata, detrás de Hanabi y con ambas manos empuñadas, en un arrebatado ademán de disculpa.—…no…no hay problema…—intentó no fijarse en la traslúcida chica. La bombilla se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre el cable como un péndulo—Creo que podríamos arreglarlo nosotras…

Antes de siquiera terminar la frase, Hanabi pasó por un lado, tomando sus cosas y saliendo a paso rápido como si alguien le hubiese empujado. Se detuvo sintiendo la seguridad de la calle.

—Tengo un poco de prisa, y…—por reflejo, volteó hacia el interior de la casa. Rehuyó la mirada al instante—Puedo decirle a Neji-san que venga mañana para revisar eso…

—No creo que sea necesario.

Hanabi había abierto la puerta del auto con pulso apurado.

—Bien… ¡Hasta luego!

Se marchó; el motor de su auto empezó a rugir, funcionó en vacío como a trompicones y después emitió un rumor más suave y se puso en marcha. Se alejó, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos.

Aun aturdida por la errática sorpresa de Hanabi, con la bolsa colgando débilmente de su hombro y las llaves todavía balanceándose en su mano, Sakura reparó en la difusa y temblorosa joven que permanecía inmóvil cual estatua junto al quicio de la puerta.

—Hinata…

—**0—**

Se había quedado sentada en una de las bancas del parque, a sólo una calle de distancia del hospital, mientras un viento húmedo, anunciante de una próxima llovizna movía acompasadamente sus largos cabellos rubios.

La imagen de aquella torcida sonrisa en el rostro de Sai seguía acudiendo a su mente y sin poder siquiera apartarla; la sola mueca era tan ufana como las palabras que habían brotado de aquella voz engravecida.

_¿Acaso temes que pueda ser mejor de lo que tú solías ser, Ino-san…?_

La imagen de aquel muchacho que en días anteriores había capturado su atención –y su interés sexual— debido a su impersonal carácter y su ecuánime personalidad, reemplazada por la ominosa y despiadada naturaleza inmortal provocó en ella un reprimido arranque de ira. Le veía, tomando a una inocente víctima por el cuello, desangrándole, arrebatándole el último aliento de existencia con la facilidad de quien rompe una hoja de papel.

Igual que lo había hecho ella.

"Las cosas están a punto de cambiar", había dicho Anko.

Y ahora, tras haber visto a Sai, la frase y el sentido habían adquirido un significado más sólido.

Le hizo sentirse inquieta. Le hizo sentirse indignada. Le hizo sentirse furiosa.

Había sospechado algo, sí. Pero sospechar no era lo mismo que saber; ahora sabía eso por lo menos; lo que hacía que ello resultara doblemente cruel era el hecho de que ella hubiera empezado a creer realmente que sus sospechas eran infundadas. Y, aunque no lo fueran, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. ¿Acaso no era cierto? Si alguien está cruzando una habitación a oscuras en cuyo centro hay un profundo agujero abierto y pasa a pocos centímetros del mismo, no necesita saber que ha estado a punto de caer en él. No necesita tener miedo. Siempre y cuando la luz esté apagada.

Bueno, ella no había caído.

A Ino le habían empujado.

La cuestión era saber qué iba a hacer al respecto.

—¿Yamanaka-san? –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos e Ino no pudo evitar un leve sobresalto a causa de la abrupta pregunta.

Se giró hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con el rostro taciturno de Genma Shiranui; uno de los enfermeros del piso de cardiología.

—Ah, Genma-san… —Ino emuló una fingida máscara de cortesía ante el peculiar saludo—…que… sorpresa, creí que había terminado su turno en la tarde…

La frase inicialmente no era más que un forzado intento de plática que eludiese la expresión pétrea y molesta de ella, no tenía intención de provocar nada más y menos viniendo de uno de los sujetos más incómodos que había conocido. Genma solía ser bastante tranquilo en horas de trabajo; uno de tantos enfermeros que circulaban de piso en piso y de turno en turno; había estado en el turno matutino, pasó al nocturno hacía tres meses y volvió de nuevo al vespertino, en cuanto la conoció a ella; y se quedó allí, como una molesta mancha de humedad en la pared.

—Tuvieron una emergencia en traumatología y para variar, les faltaban camilleros… —contestó, sin demostrar ninguna emoción más allá del cotidiano y usual tono escueto—y no estaba de humor como para aguantar otro de los berrinches de Raido-san —sonrió de lado mientras sus labios sujetaban el maltrecho palillo que siempre llevaba.—¿Está esperando a alguien?

Nuevamente ése molesto aire solícito, y en este momento, imprudentemente solícito.

—Ehm… no precisamente, sólo… —Ino respondió, y aquellas ideas, palabras y excusas murieron en su boca, en el momento en que el pulsante latido del corazón del joven acaparó toda su atención.

Mal momento para recordar que llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin probar siquiera una gota de sangre.

Control. Control.

El sonido de las palpitaciones marcaba un vaivén lento pero estridente.

Control…

—¿…si, no hay problema? —resonó la voz de él en medio del tamborileo de su pulso.

Ino parpadeó, retomando el hilo de la pregunta del joven de cabellos castaños.

—Perdona… no te escuchaba.

—Preguntaba si finalmente me aceptaría invitarle un café…—repitió con el mismo aire educado y esa sinuosa sonrisa se amplió más.

La joven se pasó una mano por la sien, reacomodando el fleco mientras que interiormente se debatía en alguna respuesta lógica. Casi por inercia, respondió que sí, mas obligadamente que por convicción propia. Un fuero interno, producido por la urgencia de alimento se aprestaba en su conciencia.

No, no lo dejaría.

—Iré por el auto —enunció el joven, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento aledaño al hospital.

Ino le esperó en la banca, mientras el eco de la llovizna resonaba en el cielo. Tomó el teléfono, con aire distraído.

Nuevamente las pulsaciones en su cabeza, mientras su oído aun podía escuchar el latido del corazón del enfermero.

Miró el número en el apartado de marcado rápido, aun renuente.

_Molesta o no… no puedo quedarme sola con él. No… no caeré de nuevo…_

—**0—**

Estaba temblando totalmente, en parte a causa de la reacción y, en parte, de alivio. Surgió de ella un sonido, un sollozo estridente que no era posible que hubiera nacido en su pecho.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Hinata había escondido el rostro, sentada en una posición casi fetal en la esquina del sofá. Sakura estuvo a punto de proferir algo, pero ante semejante reacción, hasta el más mínimo suspiro parecía hacerle sentir culpable—…Yo… yo sólo quería…

—¿Darle un susto de muerte?—la pregunta sonó más a una de las satíricas frases de Ino y Sakura se reprendió internamente por ello; después de la discusión de aquella tarde en el hospital, en lo último que quería pensar era en la voluntariosa Yamanaka. Exhaló lánguidamente—Hinata, nadie puede verte ni oírte… a menos que te empeñes en explotar las conexiones de la casa.

Hinata alzó levemente la mirada.

—Parecía, podía jurar que me había escuchado… —hizo una pausa corta, pasándose el dorso de su manga sobre sus llorosos ojos—… estaba detrás de ella y era, era como si… me hubiese sentido.

La joven de cabello rosa aun hacía equilibrio sobre la maltrecha escalera plegadiza, apostada en medio de la sala y sosteniendo el bombillo quemado, ahora reemplazado por el de la cocina. Lo ajustó precariamente a causa del insignificante cable que parecía próximo a caerse junto con el resto de la instalación eléctrica.

—Por la manera en que salió corriendo, yo también lo creería –Sakura bajó y volvió a doblar la escalera. Sin sumo cuidado, la arrinconó contra la puerta que daba al diminuto patio.

—Nunca la había visto tan alterada… —la voz de la Hyüga sonaba más apaciguada—...cómo si algo en la casa la inquietara.

—¿Aparte de ti?

La atención de Hinata había quedado fija en la escalera.

—Lo noté, antes de que pretendiese hablarle. –dijo con una voz calmada y casi inadvertida.—Debería… debería haberlo intentado con más fuerza.

La débil luz de la sala menguaba, más a causa del foco de bajo voltaje. Sakura se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá, apoyando la nuca contra el respaldo.

—Sería demasiado arriesgado –Sakura musitó con aire casi ausente. Sus verdes orbes denotaban un brillo meditabundo—…no siempre puede terminar bien.

Un suspiro largo escapó de la boca de la otra chica. Un gesto casi apesadumbrado. Sin eludirlo, simplemente asintió, en un mullido silencio y con la mirada hacia el techo, cómo si éste pudiese proyectar aquella parte de su pasado que había estado forzándose a olvidar.

—Llevo muerta seis meses, sin ningún cambio… —enunció Hinata, con una voz tan baja que parecía que hablase con ella misma—…Si pudiese servir que…que hable con ella una vez más –especulaba, como quien da vueltas a un problema matemático—…si, si aparece una luz blanca y camino hacia ella… ¿porqué no intentarlo?

En un sentido casi lógico, podría, por muy alejada que estuviese la posibilidad, podría dar resultado. Después de todo, había muerto de manera abrupta ¿no? Pero, ¿y si el remedio resultase más complicado que la enfermedad?

—Hinata…¿Podrías soportar pasar por lo mismo? ¿por el dolor de perderles de nuevo?

La sola pregunta, parecía tener ya una respuesta concisa. Algo que Hinata estaba repasando, en mera soledad y que no había vuelto a considerar hasta esta tarde.

¿Qué podía perder con ello?

—Ya estoy muerta… —asintió, y una efímera sonrisa de seguridad se dibujó en los labios de Hinata Hyüga.

El timbre del teléfono sonó, con un pequeño eco ahogado por el botón de llamada cortada. Sakura apenas notó el número y colgó. Volvió a sonar. Dos. Tres veces.

—¿Qué? –con una modulación baja y fastidiada, contestó, anteponiéndose a los cinco u ocho timbrazos insistentes que podría recibir si seguía dejando la llamada en espera. Sabía lo terca que solía ser Ino.

—_¿Sólo "qué"? Joder, "frentesota"…_ —bajó la voz, dejando filtrar el sonido de la lluvia_—, ¿piensas seguir enojada hasta la siguiente semana o…?_

—¿Qué quieres, Ino?

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua. El sonido cimbró molestamente en sus agudos oídos.

—_Pensaba en tomarme un café con el patán de Genma…_

—¿Y a mi qué con eso?

—_No puedo quedarme sola con él. _

—Ino…

—…_me debes una._

Y la frase no tuvo más respuesta.

El silencio y el tono sombrío que proyectaba la voz de Ino Yamanaka no sonaba ni por asomo impostado. Y ella conocía ésa modulación.

Colgó.

—**0—**

Hacía casi veinte minutos en que ni un solo vehículo pasó por la calle y el cielo lóbrego y helado trajo consigo una reciente llovizna. Genma Shiranui había desaparecido en medio de la ominosa penumbra que regía en el estacionamiento.

Y un grito ahogado retumbó en la oscuridad.

Ino corrió hasta el estacionamiento, sintiendo un denso escalofrío en la nuca.

Abrió la puerta del mamparo. Ésta chirrió, girando sobre sus goznes.

—¿Genma-san?

Ninguna respuesta todavía. Se percibía un desagradable olor dulzón que no le gustaba, pero, al principio, pensó que debía ser la humedad resguardada en las paredes.

Sólo que el olor no era el de la humedad. Era de sangre. Una cantidad enorme de sangre.

_Kamisama… no…_

Algo yacía en medio del pasillo. Un peso muerto, inmóvil y difuso entre las espesas sombras. Ino corrió hacia la figura, se arrodilló y de su garganta se escapó algo así como un grito. De repente, la atmósfera del pasillo se le antojó demasiado sofocante y cerrada. Le pareció que le asfixiaba. Apartó el rostro de Genma, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Alguien había asesinado al muchacho. Alguien había...

Se obligó a sí misma a mirar de nuevo. Genma se hallaba tendido en medio de un charco de su propia sangre. Sus ojos estaban mirando sin ver el techo del pasillo. Su garganta estaba abierta. Pero no simplemente abierta, parecía que se la hubieran desgarrado a mordiscos.

Esta vez no luchó contra su garganta. Esta vez dejó simplemente que todo se le escapara en una serie de inevitables ruidos de ahogo y...

... y ella tenía que llamar a la policía. Lo demás no importaba. No importaba la forma en que los ojos del infortunado muchacho de cabellos castaños estaban mirando asustados al techo en medio de la oscuridad.

—Mierda...—resolló alguien a sus espaldas. Una mano helada se posó en su hombro—…Creo que se me pasó la mano. Qué pena.

Sai sonreía, tan apaciblemente como la noche en que le conoció. El cuerpo de la rubia parecía haberse quedado petrificado. Estaba gimiendo en lo más hondo de su garganta, pero no se daba cuenta.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo. —rió lacónicamente el pálido muchacho. Un hilo carmesí todavía escurría entre las comisuras de sus labios, dándole una apariencia más que fantasmal. Se enjugó la sangre con el dorso de su mano. La saboreó.—Quería hacerte el favor, Ino-chan, de…

Pero ella simplemente no le escuchaba.

Sangre. El cálido líquido vital nublaba sus sentidos y ennegrecía la visión con una apabullante y siniestra incandescencia.

—¡Ino! —la voz de Sakura le sacó del trance. Le vio por sobre su hombro; inmóvil. Abrió mucho los ojos hasta el punto en que pareció que se le escapaban de las órbitas.–¡¿Qué…?

—Oh, vaya… así que también has traído a tu _mascota_, eh… Ino-chan. —Sai espetó una burlona risa, hosca y grave—, bueno, podríamos dejarle las sobras si es que quieres…

Y detonó, en un cúmulo de emociones encontradas. La frustración de no haber podido hacer nada, la ira de no haberlo detenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad… la debilidad que le había provocado Sai. Todo, simplemente explotó, como agitar una botella de soda y descorcharla abruptamente.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! –Ino Yamanaka se abalanzó hacia el ufano muchacho y éste aprestó a detenerle ambas manos con mesurada fuerza.

Hubo un forcejeo, un inútil y escuálido intento por siquiera alcanzar la garganta de Sai mientras que éste se lo impedía, sujetándole ambas manos en un inamovible apretón. Un gemido entrecortado surgió del cuerpo yaciente de Genma. Jadeando, luchando con el umbral de una muerte inminente, la desgarrada boca del masacrado enfermero espetó un agónico y lánguido bufido.

—Esta… esta vivo aun…—Sakura le contemplaba a ella, aun aturdida y con la voz aun temblándole en su garganta.

Ino no apartaba la vista de los negros orbes de Sai. Sus manos dejaron de forcejear con los ásperos nudillos de él… entonces lo vio. A él, al verdadero Sai; con el semblante triste y dolorido.

—Podrías salvarle… —musitó él.

Escuchó a Sakura llamarle, la lluvia arreciando en el exterior, los latidos de Genma… en un vaivén muy lento, fluctuando hacia un próximo deceso… y su mente, fija en las últimas palabras de Sai.

—¡Ino!

—Un sorbo… —masculló Sai, contrayendo los labios en una mueca insidiosa—un tenue intercambio de sangre y…

_Podrías salvarle…_

—¡Ino!

—¡NO! –el grito brotó de su boca como un desesperado alarido, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia… lo lógico y lo vulnerable—¡NO VOY A HACERLO! ¡NO!

Las manos soltaron los dedos blancuzcos del muchacho. Ino se volvió hacia Sakura con ojos inexpresivos y aturdidos. Le miró fijamente... sacudió la cabeza... y retrocedió.

—No puedo…— Su boca se movía como la boca de una figura de un televisor cuyo volumen se hubiera bajado al mínimo. —Lo… lo siento…

Genma Shiranui se estremeció de pies a cabeza. De pronto, pareció quedar congelado, con todos los músculos en tensión. Durante un momento, sus ojos miraron a Ino sin aquella expresión ausente, pero los ojos volvieron a perderse en el vacío, vidriosos... El hombre había muerto.

Ino se sentó sobre sus talones, con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Se le nubló la vista y las imágenes empezaron a ladearse.

—**0—**

La sala de Urgencias se llenó de gente. Parecían actores que hubieran estado esperando la entrada. Ello acrecentó el aturdimiento y el desconcierto de Sakura Haruno y de Ino Yamanaka.

Dos enfermeros novatos entraron transportando torpemente la camilla dura que se utilizaba en los casos de lesiones dorsales y cervicales. Les seguía Hayate Gekko, uno de los encargados de recepción; anunciando la llegada de la policía. Detrás de éste venían Anko Mitarashi y dos agentes del servicio de Seguridad. Ino reconoció vagamente a uno de ellos; Chouji Akimichi, un muchacho regordete de cabello castaño y encrespado.

Uno de los enfermeros auxiliares soltó el extremo de la camilla. Empezó a sonar un teléfono. Una muchacha había llegado, espetando un llanto ininteligible y llamando en monosílabos al muerto. El barullo era espantoso. Uno de los agentes preguntaba a Hayate si podía darles una manta para tapar el cadáver, y éste le decía que no sabía si estaba autorizado para disponer de una manta.

Sakura volvió a sentir en la garganta aquella rigidez inoportuna, y consiguió ahogarla. Pero su cerebro parecía estar ya envolviendo aquellos momentos en una película protectora, esculpiendo, retocando, sustituyendo.

Casi como ver el inicio de un próximo incendio.

—Hasta aquí llega todo, supongo —inquirió Sakura, cautelosamente.

Ino exhaló, sin siquiera mirarle.

—No. –dijo simplemente.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sentía el mundo oscilar lentamente bajo sus pies y la voz de Sakura parecía llegarle a través de una espesa niebla.

—Relacionarán a Genma con Sai…—musitó Sakura—… y a Sai contigo.

—No… —retribuyó, casi en un tono automático. Su propia voz sonaba lejana—Esto pasa continuamente…—alzó el rostro y la mirada de uno de los agentes se cruzó con la de ella en un instante fugaz—Ellos se encargarán del asunto… siempre lo hacen.

_Siempre_.

—**0—**

Fueron cerca de las tres de la madrugada, cuando la densa lluvia cesó. Ellas habían regresado a casa media hora después. Hinata no preguntó nada, en un leve afán de no inferir más de lo que podía leer en el semblante de Sakura y de Ino.

Todo cuanto Hinata comentó fue una simple y llana frase: ¿Ha sido…Genma-san?

Dos veces Sakura había abierto la boca para intentar siquiera enunciar una frase completa. No pudo hacerlo, simplemente porque no había que decir más de la muda afirmación y aquella entrecortada y mustia plática en el hospital había quedado relegada a un largo silencio, en el que ella no quiso preguntar nada más allá de lo que sabía que había ocurrido y tampoco presionar más allá de lo que Anko le pudo haber dicho a Ino antes de que ella firmara el acta de defunción.

Apenas esta misma mañana, se sentía de humor para reprocharle lo de Sai hasta el cansancio, podía rebatirle que –según la propia Sakura- llevaba una vida más cómoda que la de ella… pero ahora, al ver aquello que quedó descubierto del velo de su fingida despreocupación, todo argumento se había desplomado como un castillo de naipes.

—Nunca lo había pensado así… —murmuró Sakura. La frase pendía dudosa en sus labios, mientras ella estaba silenciosa en el sofá, mirando la taza de té caliente que humeaba a su lado.—Lo duro que es esforzarse, cada segundo de su vida… para no ser uno de _ellos_.

La solitaria silueta de la joven rubia, permanecía todavía inmóvil y quieta, de pie contra el quicio de la puerta y la vista perdida en el exterior.

Un pesado silencio reinó en la sala de la casa, hasta que ella simplemente lo preguntó. Una simple duda, un impulso de curiosidad que mediaba en ella al menos desde que les escuchó mencionarlo a media plática. Y Hinata no era afanosamente entrometida, solamente era eso, mera curiosidad.

—¿Crees…crees que debería haberlo salvado?

Sin dirigirse a ella, ni a Ino, una apaciguada sonrisa, fugaz y casi invisible, se dibujó en su semblante.

—Creo que lo hizo.

—**0—**

A kilómetros de distancia de la tormentosa Amegakure, en un país donde los días soleados y el clima cálido cobijaban la mayor parte del año, un muchacho de encrespada cabellera rubia se incorporó abruptamente sobre su lecho.

Poco antes de que las primeras señales del amanecer asomaran en el cielo por el este, se oyeron pisadas en la escalera. Eran lentas y torpes, pero decididas. Una sombra se deslizó entre las sombras del pasillo.

Con ella venía un olor... un _hedor_.

Entonces salió el destello de una luna creciente de detrás de una nube, inundando la habitación de una luz fría y pálida, y Naruto Uzumaki vio a aquel hombre, alto y encorvado frente a la puerta.

Allí estaba, con la cabeza hundida detrás de la sien izquierda. La sangre se le había secado en la cara dejándole unas rayas moradas que en conjunto al afilado rostro y astutas facciones, recordaban la expresión de un zorro. Se le veía la protuberancia blanquecina de la clavícula. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con sus labios ensangrentados enseñando los dientes, y el color de su piel adquiría a la luz de la luna el tono marfileño del cadáver que va a ser amortajado.

_Kurama…_

Él recordaba ese nombre… lo había escuchado de su padre…

—_He venido a buscarte… Uzumaki…_ — Aquello había levantado el brazo señalándole _—…He venido por ti…_

Y esta vez, con la misma claridad que una cotorra o un cuervo con la lengua partida, las palabras sonaron, inconfundibles. Los ojos tenían la mirada extraviada y derrames de sangre; la boca se abría en una gran sonrisa de carpa muerta.

El horror traspasó el cuerpo de Naruto atenazándole el corazón con unos dedos helados. Él se sentía más y más pequeño, hasta que no pensó más que en salir corriendo para escapar. Sus ojos se dilataron y se apretó los labios con los nudillos.

Las paredes de su habitación se habían convertido en un montón de huesos. Y los huesos se movían, retorcían y entrechocaban: mandíbulas, fémures, cúbitos, molares, incisivos; vio las sardónicas calaveras de seres humanos y animales, falanges que tintineaban. Aquí, los restos de un pie flexionaban sus pálidas articulaciones...

Ah, y se movía; estaba reptando.

Kurama venía ahora hacia él, con su cara ensangrentada, sombría a la luz de la luna, y el último vestigio de pensamiento coherente de Naruto acabó de diluirse en una idea repetitiva:

"_Tienes que gritar para despertarte, aunque asustes a mamá y a todo el vecindario, tienes que gritar para despertarte ..._"

Pero no le salía más que un tenue soplo de aire, como el sonido que hace el niño que trata de aprender a silbar.

Kurama alargó ambos brazos hacia él.

—_Naruto…_

Y aquel leve y alucinante entrechocar de huesos.

Naruto se echaba hacia atrás, en su afán por rehuir aquella mano. Trató de gritar, y el mundo se borró de su vista dando vueltas, pero seguía oyendo el repiqueteo de huesos.

* * *

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

**Siguiente Capítulo… "Alguien que Cuide de Mí"**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Uff... siento que esto esta yéndose a terrenos inhóspitos... y bueno, ya hace mucho que no me meto en tramas tan "King-nianas", oscuras y retorcidas asi que todavía me siento un pelín oxidada... **

**Bueno muchos me preguntaron acerca de este "retorcido" Sai... si, puede que ande rondándome en el disparatado terreno del OOC un poco pero es para bien de la trama, en el siguiente capítulo os mostraré una pequeña "justificación" del porqué el pálido muchacho es así. (Los que saben de vampirismo puede que ya hayan pillado la cosa y se hayan adelantado a suposiciones, jeje)**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos y todas mis "padawanes" que leen y comentan :D**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, tomatazo, opinión y crítica en la sección de REVIEWS.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**


	8. Alguien que Cuide de Mi

**Viernes! dia de capitulo nuevo y... bueno, y lo que surja de aqui en adelante. Un personaje más se suma al elenco, espero sorprenderos con eso. jeje.**

**Arriba el telón!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.- Alguien que Cuide de Mí**

Aspiró profundamente, mientras el agua del grifo corría dispersamente en el lavamanos del baño. Ino Yamanaka alzó el rostro y el tenue reflejo de éste le devolvió la mirada. Una imagen casi tan difuminada como la de Hinata, pero que al menos solía servir para arreglar un poco los detalles del cabello o del discreto maquillaje.

Espetó un gemido de frustración, al notar aun un leve sombreado bajo los ojos; resultado del contrastante efecto que producía la sangre envasada a diferencia de la solvencia energética de fluido carmesí en estado natural.

Al menos, demostraba que podía arreglárselas a su personal manera. Claro, lejos de _ellos_… y lo que desembocaba a estar también lejos de Sai.

Suspiró, mientras su mente volvía al punto de aquella fugaz charla con Anko, hacía tres días, cuando firmó el acta de defunción de Genma Shiranui.

—_Que pena… era un enfermero muy capacitado. –masculló Anko, releyendo el acta y el historial de trabajo del occiso—…Nos hubiera sido muy útil. Convertirlo habría sido práctico para…_

—_No estoy interesada en hacerte las cosas prácticas._

_Esa incorde sonrisa de nuevo. Y ella simplemente no pudo soportarlo más._

—_¿Me estás retando o es sólo una de tus tantas advertencias? –la presuntuosa expresión de Anko no aguardó respuesta—Tenemos órdenes de Danzo y el hecho de que a una chiquilla mimada no le parezca el rumbo que toman las cosas no es de importancia para nosotros. _

_Una de las enfermeras del turno de la mañana llegó, irrumpiendo la discreta charla y preguntando por el acomodo de los archivos del turno a Ino. Esta le atendió, sin despegar la mirada de Anko._

—_Te lo diré una última vez…—la mujer de cabellos oscuros se dirigió a ella, una vez que la docente se hubo marchado. No le tomó por el hombro y su mirada no denotaba esa represiva y dominante mueca que solía tomar en sus tantos regaños. Le miró, con el gesto que usa alguien para un superficial ultimátum—Cuando todo esto comience…¿De qué lado vas a estar? _

_Ino había contenido el aliento, en una retenida contención de ira y resentimiento._

_Y por lo de Sai…_

—_¿A quien vas a escoger, Ino-chan?_

_Sai… la imagen de Sai, cercenando la garganta de Genma mientras ella no podía hacer nada. No podía reprochar nada… porque en el fondo, ella lo había provocado. Ella…_

—_¿De parte de quien estarás, Ino-chan? ¿La familia…TU familia o… ELLOS?_

—Ellos… —dijo con aire directo, hacia su traslúcida imagen reflejada en el espejo, y emergiendo de la bruma de sus recuerdos.

Sin notar, que una Hinata levemente preocupada le miraba al otro lado de la habitación, contemplándole con peculiar curiosidad.

—No… no sabía que los vampiros podían reflejarse en el espejo…—la cara apacible de Hinata, espetó de repente una mueca de curiosidad. Notó el gesto tenue e inquisitivo de la rubia al arquear una ceja—Perdón… sólo preguntaba… Los vampiros y los monstruos siempre me daban pánico desde que era niña.

_Irónico, vives con dos bajo el mismo techo y eres uno de ellos también_, sonrió Ino. Pero con Hinata no podían plantearse las cosas de otro modo. Nada de comentarios indirectos. La chica era reservada, rasgo que ella admiraba. Ino se alzó de hombros.

—Descuida, no me importa.—suspiró, tomando el rímel distraídamente—La gente se toma muy a pecho lo que ve en esas bobas películas. Podemos reflejarnos, muy levemente pero no desaparecemos frente a un espejo, igual que no dormimos en ataúdes ni comemos sólidos.

—¿Y con lo de la luz del sol? ¿No se supone que no la toleran o explotaban bajo el cielo de día o algo así? —en un impulso inquisitivo, soslayó una media sonrisa.

"_Vale, las preguntas de siempre… con que no salga con eso de los vampiros "brillantes" me conformo"_ y no podía culparle por ello. En su momento Sakura también le había atiborrado de toda serie de suposiciones infantiles e ilógicas… ¡Malditos humanos y sus estúpidas "modas literarias"!

—Hemos evolucionado, así de sencillo. –dijo resueltamente—. Antes éramos nocturnos y ahora solo _fotosensibles_, mientras no nos pille un rayo directo del sol, podemos salir con climas nublados, además como si en Ame hubiese tantos días soleados –espetó una risilla corta.—Los más antiguos aun conservan las viejas costumbres, pero eso es historia aparte.

La chica Hyuuga asintió en seco. A casi un mes de diferencia, aquella fuerza depresiva que solía descargar el aplomo y frustración emocional con el inocente inmueble, había menguado un poco. Sólo un poco, desde la última e improvisada visita de Hanabi, quien no había vuelto a poner un pie en la casa desde entonces, y Neji tampoco, sin embargo Hinata seguía albergando la latente esperanza de intentar repetir aquel contacto casi extra sensorial…

Tal vez, ése era el cierre que necesitaba.

Pero por el momento, el simple hecho de no sentirse invisible e ignorada como el aire le respaldaba un poco de comodidad, en aquella casa de la que había quedado más que anotado el hecho de que no podía salir ni siquiera al pórtico. Bueno, al menos podía conformarse con mirar desde la ventana, tener a alguien con quien conversar durante el desayuno… y mediar las ofuscadas –y a veces insulsas- discusiones entre aquellas chicas que en un perfil muy bajo y casi inhóspito había comenzado a considerar como sus amigas. A pesar de que el hecho de cohabitar con un vampiro y un licántropo aun se le antojaba como la idea más surrealista que se le había siquiera ocurrido. Casi tanto o más del hecho de su propia muerte.  
"Al menos son sólo discusiones y no tratan de matarse mutuamente", se dijo a ella misma, aquella tarde de jueves en la que la cocina rebosaba del penetrante humo producido por el _yakiniku_ condimentado con ajo y que provocó que ella misma hubiese terminado a mitad de la trinchera entre una iracunda Ino y una ofuscada Sakura.

Vale, tal vez algunos clichés eran ciertos. Ahora, simplemente tenía una perspectiva más amplia.

—El hecho de que no hayan vuelto… ¿será por mí? –Hinata hablo de pronto, haciendo que Ino se sobresaltara un poco a causa de la intempestiva pregunta totalmente fuera de tema—… Hablaba de Hanabi-chan… Desde la semana pasada, lo de… —el término y la frase se atoraron en la garganta. Casi como pronunciar una palabra extraña—…desde ésa noche, no ha vuelto. –se dio a explicar y respondió a la futura pregunta reflejada en los ojos de Ino.

Una sombra de preocupación se asomó en las facciones de Hinata.

—Es porque… ¿soy un monstruo, verdad?

La rubia relajó las facciones.

—Bah, quizás no fuiste tú quien la asustó –respondió Ino, dándole un tono despreocupado y aminorando lo que podría tornarse otro episodio de tensión innecesaria. Suficiente era con haberse cargado el foco de la sala y el vidrio de la ventana que daba al jardín.—Se había ido la luz, pudo haber sido otra cosa.

Hinata apoyó la mano en el mentón, dubitativamente. Ino enarcó una ceja.

_Plan B…_ pensó a punto de sacar aquel as bajo la manga.

—Sabes, tal vez el que ellos se enteraran de que sigues aquí, o que te despidieses de ellos ahora, no sea tu final. –sugirió, volviendo la vista al espejo y reacomodándose el fleco.

Oyó a Hinata suspirar.

—Pero, un final tiene que ser agradable y definitivo…—ahora posó la otra mano, recargando la cabeza en ambas palmas—…y éste es oscuro y deprimente.

—¿No has considerado, que a lo mejor, la clave para superar lo de la familia, sería que conocieses a otra persona? — Ino, quien había estado considerando el incidente contado por Hanabi y lo poco que recordaba Hinata respecto a su muerte, asintió, murmurando una alejada idea que había acudido a su mente por mera sugerencia. Idea, que ella misma había argumentado, dispuesto y ejecutado—Alguien como tú…

—¿Qué?

La pregunta quedó suspendida, en el momento en que Sakura llamó a voz en grito desde el pasillo.

—¡INO-CERDA!

La aludida rodó la mirada, sin siquiera asomarse. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y la mirada iracunda de la chica de melena rosa se posó en Ino.

—¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre semejante locura!—gritó.

—¿El qué…?

—¡Perdón! ¡Mil disculpas! —dijo una voz masculina e imperiosa a espaldas de Hinata.—No era mi intención haberte asustado, Sakura-san, sólo quería acompañarte… A veces tiendo a ser demasiado entusiasta y creo que me pasé, jejeje.—la voz tenía un acento local cerrado y casi estereofónico.

Antes de que siquiera Hinata espetase algún comentario o que siquiera pudiese levantarse, volvió la cabeza y vio a un muchacho de no más de veintiocho o veintinueve años, grandes ojos negros, perfectamente redondos e impregnados de un vivaracho brillo, cabello negro y cortado al "tazón" y unas prominentes cejas; de pie y brazos cruzados en adusto ademán. Cuando la tímida chica de cabellos negro azulados le miró, estando justamente detrás de ella, no pudo evitar un grito.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!—resolló él con una voz aun más estridente. Se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca.—…Disculpa…—éste miraba hacia el piso como un perrito regañado. Se aclaró la garganta y estrepitosamente se irguió, esbozando una sonrisa tan amplia como la de un comercial de pasta dental—Je… pero donde están mis modales…—dejó de reír y extendió una mano hacia la desconcertada Hyuuga—¡Soy Rock Lee, campeón de atletismo de la selección de Konohagakure de mil novecientos noventa y ocho y orgulloso medallista olímpico del dos mil uno! Celebro conocerle, señorita…

Hinata se había quedado paralizada. ¿Estaba mirándole a ella? Entornó la vista y notó que también había cierta traslucidez en él, inclusive en su llamativo pants verde con vivos naranjas en los puños. Parpadeó, aun confusa.

—Hi… Hinata Hyuuga…—su mano se había alzado con duda.

Con el peso, aplomo y la normalidad de un saludo ordinario, Lee estrechó la mano. Hinata se sobresaltó levemente, al sentir un tenue cosquilleo en esta, era como poner la palma sobre la pantalla de un televisor recientemente apagado.

El efusivo muchacho sintió una primera y leve oleada de simpatía.

—**0—**

Dos horas más tarde y a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros de Amegakure, dos hombres se reunieron en un restaurante del centro de Konohagakure llamado "Ichiraku's". Por regla general, nada solía apetecerle más a Jiraiya que un tazón grande de pollo frito _karaage_, pero hoy sospechaba que no iba a conseguir otra cosa más que un episodio de ardor en toda regla, provocado por un exceso de acidez.

—¿Una mala noche? —interrogó Jiraiya al muchacho que estaba a su lado izquierdo, el cual estaba contemplando su ramen con una acusada falta de entusiasmo.—Vamos, chico, como si nunca en tu vida hubieras tenido pesadillas.

Naruto Uzumaki apenas y alzó la mirada; y Jiraiya advirtió que cuando contemplaba la comida sin entusiasmo, se podía adivinar la inminencia de alguna especie de cataclismo. En aire distante, sólo espetó un gemido.

—Sólo… que ésta vez era demasiado real, _'ttebayó_…—su rostro enarcaba una preocupación diluida en un rictus de miedo que preferiría no demostrar abiertamente.

Jiraiya le dio un mordisco al bocadillo.

—Bueno, a veces los sueños tienen esa pinta… —dijo parafraseando con la boca llena—…pero sólo son eso…Sueños.

El muchacho volvió su vista a la comida, mientras intentaba eludir el recuerdo y el escalofrío que aplomaba en su nuca todavía. El tema había resonado en oídos de Jiraiya al menos desde que le conocía, cuando Naruto era un escandaloso niño de seis años y de la misma manera que lo que acababa de escuchar, la repetida pesadilla no había adquirido mayor inferencia. Kushina tampoco le prestó importancia esta mañana, al igual que cuando niño, lo único que había rebatido era que estaba enviciándose demasiado al trabajo o que tal vez todo era un producto de estrés, desvelo, comida chatarra o sus extensas tardes de videojuegos.

Y Naruto, por más ingenuo que fuese, no era estúpido. Sabía que al fin y al cabo, eso no eran más que meros pretextos.

"Son sólo simples fantasías provocadas por tanta televisión" o "Demasiado ramen antes de dormir, Naru-chan" eran las usuales reprimendas de su madre cuando era niño; sus excusas ante aquel pequeño Naruto que terminaba arrojándose a su cama, despavorido y lloriqueando a las tres de la mañana alegando que había un hombre de sucio traje naranja y manos como garras oculto en su armario.

O bajo la cama. Detrás de la cabecera. En rincones inhóspitos dentro de sus propias fotografías…

Cerca y más cerca…

—Mira esto...—Jiraiya dejó junto a él una carpeta.

Naruto parpadeó, saliendo de la bruma de su confusa concentración y alzó una ceja, escrutando la cubierta de la carpeta. Sellado con una tinta púrpurea y desfalleciente estaba el logotipo del departamento Forense de Amegakure. Dos documentos, incluyendo un acta de defunción y un minucioso análisis de patología firmado por una tal A. Mitarashi –inentendible el informe para él- eran el contenido. Una fotografía cayó y Naruto lo reconoció al instante.

—¡¿Genma-_niichan_? —alzó la voz, como si estuviese viéndole en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas y sus manos movían nerviosamente las hojas—¿Cómo diablos…?

—Lo han fichado como homicidio. —masculló Jiraiya con cierta parsimonia. Negó con la cabeza, mientras daba un bocado forzado—Pero siento que hay algo más…—dijo con la boca medio llena—…le destrozaron la garganta. Eso no lo hace ningún ser humano. Se _ensañaron_ con él… como soltar un filete a una jauría hambrienta de hienas.

Naruto permaneció sentado en silencio.

—Pero si Genma-_niichan_ es de Konoha, ¿No deberíamos haber tenido que investigar esto nosotros, 'tebbayó?

—El departamento de policía de Amegakure es demasiado reservado, chico y es eso lo que no nos agrada. Estuve llamando en la mañana y al parecer, el asunto está cerrado, encarpetado y archivado. —dio un trago largo a su cerveza—Y del hospital que le recibió en urgencias, sólo tienen el registro de entrada y el acta del forense, lo demás parece que fue a dar también al archivo de la jurisdicción… esto es lo único que pudieron mandar de los documentos. Creo que hasta el cuerpo lo sepultaron allá, no lo sé y las autoridades no quieren decirlo.–el hombre de encanecida cabellera le miró de fijo. Sus labios se curvearon en una mueca de discreta astucia—Por eso estamos pensando mandar "personal" a verificar cómo diablos están manejando las cosas. –bajó la voz, en un tono casi susurrante—Primero esos chicos que acampaban, luego el pintor ése y ahora uno de nuestros mejores enfermeros… —chasqueó la lengua—_Tsk_… ese lugar es el mismo y jodido infierno.

El muchacho exhaló, confundido.

—Ne, pero no es la misma jurisdicción y…

—Kakashi-san podría encargarse de eso. Y tenemos la autorización del alcalde Hiruzen Sarutobi de meter las narices hasta bajo la alfombra de su lluviosa jurisdicción.–respondió Jiraiya despreocupadamente.—Además, un poco de acción no te vendrá mal, niño. Tal vez hasta te sirva para despejarte la mente de esas pesadillas; ¡Un buen cambio de aire, sí señor!

Naruto dejó escapar un bufido.

—Si pero _ka-chan_ se pondrá histérica… —la imagen de una Kushina al borde de un ataque de maternidad sobreprotectora e irritable acudió a la mente de Naruto.

"¡Sobre mi diabético cadáver, dattebané!" "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a tu pobre madre sola e irte allá a la suerte de Kamisama?" "¡Llueve todo el santo día allá, de seguro te enfermarás porque nunca te llevas el bendito suéter!"

—También puedo arreglármelas con eso –rió Jiraiya, con un ánimo un poco más escueto—. Kakashi sugirió que tu y Sasuke tomen el caso.

—¡¿El "teme"? –Naruto casi escupió una bocanada de ramen. Emuló una completa mueca de fastidio—¡Si ni siquiera asoma las narices de su escritorio, 'ttebayó, y es una pasada trabajar con él! ¡Y en Amega…

Entonces apareció lo que no quería mencionar y lo que menos quería recordar.

Sakura.

_¡Y el "teme"…!_

—¿Pasa algo, chico?

El rubio se sobresaltó. Tomó el tazón de ramen y lo alzó para terminar el líquido contenido de un solo trago. Lo levantó, de manera que éste cubriese su rostro o su nervioso gesto.

—No… es que…—hablaba dificultosamente mientras intentaba no atragantarse con un medio huevo cocido—…no quiero…—sorbió el caldo que casi resbalaba por su barbilla—¿…podría trabajar con alguien más?, ¡Hasta podría soportar al raro de Shino…! es que…

El hombre aprestó a bajar su tarro con fuerza.

—Naruto ya no están en la academia, así que déjate de niñerías. Además el mismo Kakashi lo sugirió, así que si quieres quejarte ve y hazlo con él…

_No son niñerías… puedo arreglármelas con el "cara de hígado" de Sasuke, pero ir a Amegakure… ¡Kami! Es mucho problema, 'ttebayó._

—No me quejo, sólo que no creo que el "teme" esté de humor.

Jiraiya bufó.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que salga del "duelo", ¿no crees? Digo, es bastante comprensible, al pobre le dejaron plantado en el altar delante de media Konoha pero no es razón para esclavizarse al trabajo las veinticuatro horas y los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. La comisaría no se desplomará si se toma dos meses fuera.

—¡¿Dos meses?

Un pedacito de carne fue a dar a la frente de Jiraiya.

—Es un decir, muchacho… —Jiraiya se limpió el salpicado "proyectil"—…si podemos litigar lo que ha sido de los archivos perdidos de Genma y de los otros en menos de un mes, cerraríamos el asunto y dejaríamos ese lluvioso pueblucho en paz.

_Iría a trabajar de policía encubierto en la única ciudad de porquería sin restaurantes de ramen –humanamente comestibles-, sin un rayo de sol y con un clima del demonio. ¡Genial!… simplemente genial volver a Amegakure de nuevo… ¡y con Sasuke! Y en cuanto se entere de que Sakura esta trabajando en el hospital de allá…_

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Naruto pensó irónicamente mientras se llevaba el último bocado de res rebosado.

—**0—**

Al entrar en el pabellón de cardiología, Ino Yamanaka saludó de pasada a Hikaru, la enfermera en turno y se metió directamente en el lavabo, seguro de que tendría un aspecto horrible. Pero no. Sólo unas leves ojeras, y ni la propia Sakura había reparado en ellas. Se echó agua fresca a la cara, se secó, se peinó y se fue a su despacho. Allí estaban Sakura y Aoi Rokusho el médico del turno vespertino, tomando café y repasando la carpeta Uno.

—Buenas, tardes, Aoi-san –saludó.

—Esperemos que mejores que ayer —respondió éste. Emuló una fugaz sonrisa—Oh, cierto, olvidaba que se perdió del jaleo de ayer en la tarde…

—Aoi tuvo sus propias emociones ayer por la tarde —asintió Sakura—. Cuénteselo, Aoi-san.

Éste asintió sonriendo.

—A eso de la una, dos chicos me trajeron a su amiguita. Ella estaba bebida y alegre, celebrando la vuelta a la universidad. Tenía un corte en un muslo y yo le dije que debía darle cuatro puntos, pero no le quedaría cicatriz. Cosa, cosa, me dice ella. Yo me pongo a coser, inclinándome así. —Aoi dobló el tronco sobre un invisible muslo.

Ino, imaginando lo que iba a oír entonces, empezó a sonreír.

—Y, mientras estoy suturando, ella me vomita encima de la cabeza.

Ino soltó una carcajada. Sakura hizo otro tanto. Aoi sonrió apaciblemente, como si aquello le hubiera sucedido miles de veces en miles de vidas.

—¿Desde qué hora estás de guardia, Aoi? —preguntó Ino.

—Desde la mañana —respondió éste—. Ya me iba. Sólo esperaba para dejarle el recado…—se pasó una mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de la bata, sacando una mal doblada notita amarilla escrita con plumón. La tinta ya se había traspasado al reverso.—Llamaron por un expediente, larga distancia desde Konohagakure. —espetó extrañado—… un tal Hatake no se qué del departamento de policía preguntaba por las fechas de un acta de defunción y el número de archivo…

Ino se alzó de hombros, notó a Sakura eludir la mirada.

—Que raro, Kotetsu-san es el encargado de los expedientes, él debería tenerlos.

—Nada. –murmuró Aoi—Le pregunté pero los tienen acomodados por el turno y Mitarashi-san llega hasta las ocho. –miró distraídamente su reloj—bueno, si no me voy ahora me quedaré de filo hasta las doce, y suficiente tuve con lo de la mañana. Con permiso, señoritas.

Dio media vuelta y salió sosegadamente.

Ino y Sakura le siguieron con la mirada en silencio.

—¿Konoha? –Sakura inquirió de repente.

—¿Eh?... —la rubia apenas y pareció escucharle—¡Ah, el archivo!... –desdobló el papel, percatándose de ensombrecido rostro de Sakura—Ey, no todo lo que se refiera a Konogakure tiene que ver contigo, paranoica –escrutó el nombre anotado con la desgarbada caligrafía de Aoi. Ino reprimió un gruñido—rayos... es sobre Genma…

—Habías dicho que "tus contactos" se encargarían de eso.

Ino volvió a doblar el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo casi despectivamente. Un brillo mordaz apareció en sus pupilas.

—Nos encargamos de eso, lo más probable es que quieran verificar datos.

—¿Y Sai?

La pregunta había quedado sin respuesta en la mente de Ino Yamanaka desde el incidente, y ahora, la respuesta seguía balanceándose en su boca como un estornudo a punto de brotar. Tomó la carpeta, revisando las anotaciones.

—Lo de Sai es asunto enteramente mío —habló con tono seguro y convencido, sin mirar a Sakura.

Había otros planes, tenía una estrategia. No podría ir directamente con Anko de la misma manera en que tampoco podría acarrear a Shikamaru o a Chouji; sería armar demasiado "bulto" y esto ya se había convertido en una cuestión de honor propio. A pesar de que aquel "Sai" parecía diametralmente opuesto al escueto muchacho que conoció en la galería de arte de la plaza de Ame, sentía que podía hacer algo para remediarlo. Normalmente el "novicio" tenía la obligación de permanecer con aquel que le había convertido hasta que pudiese valerse por sí mismo y dominase sus nuevas habilidades.

Anko le había instruido a ella… pese a lo repudiado que se le antojaban ahora aquellos recuerdos. Y la sola idea de que alguien tan anticuado y odioso como Danzo se había hecho cargo de _bautizar_ a Sai le parecía un agobio indignante. Ella le había "matado", debería ser ella quien estuviese con SU responsabilidad… aunque eso significase asumir las consecuencias de arranques como el de la noche en que asesinó a Genma.

Pero, ¿y si resultase que Sai no era más que un vil títere a manos de Danzo y cualquier intento por reubicarle ahora fuese en vano?

No estaba segura. No quería estar segura. Tenía que hacer algo ya y rápido, la sola idea de que las ominosas amenazas de Anko estuviesen trabajándose bajo la despreocupada mirada de los mortales humanos de Amegakure sonaba casi despreciable y aun más si no hacía nada. Sólo se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Si…

—Me preocupa Hinata… —la voz de la chica de melena rosada emergió de repente en medio de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Lo dices por Lee? –el rostro de Ino volvió a proyectar un aire más ufano—_Bah_, es inofensivo, tu lo conoces…

Sakura asintió severamente.

—Por eso me preocupa. –murmuró.

Ino se echó a reír, con un gesto que le parecía lo más natural, casi normal.

—Le vendrá bien a Hinata, al menos se entretendrá con algo que no sea tratar de volar la casa.

—**0—**

Hinata estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá. Su peculiar y preferida esquina del sofá, mientras sus dedos se paseaban nerviosos. El semblante levemente bronceado del muchacho de prominentes cejas continuaba proyectando ésa misma y amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿conoces a Ino y a Sakura por el hospital?

Éste asintió, con una emoción casi nivelada.

—Bueno, más a Ino-san… —respondió sin inmutarse— Morí en urgencias, hace como unos dos años.

La sonrisa seguía sin borrarse.

Dos años. Hinata no pudo evitar un gemido de sorpresa ante la sola idea de plantearse algo más allá de los seis meses que ella llevaba muerta. Kami… ¡Dos años! eso era un suplicio o el tipo ese era un masoquista.

—¿Cómo es que… que tú…?

La palabra salía trabajosamente. A pesar de seis meses, el término aun era demasiado "censurable" y aterrador para ella.

Y Rock Lee… tan campante ante la interrogación.

—¿Cómo morí? Bueno… —la sonrisa se tornó una mueca pensativa, pero el brillo entusiasta de su mirada seguía allí—…estaba por terminar una vuelta de trescientos metros planos…¡A sólo dos metros de llegar a la meta! –alzó la voz, como si estuviese viéndose a sí mismo en ese preciso momento—¡Tenía ventaja, casi rebasaba al participante de Suna! ¡Sólo un par de metros! ¡Y recuerdo que hasta podía escuchar a mi entrenador gritando a todo pulmón!—miraba hacia arriba, hacia un punto muerto en el techo y su voz bajó tan considerablemente que pareció convertirse en un susurro—… pero simplemente no llegué. No había aire o al menos eso sentí. –exhaló hondo—Lo último que recuerdo, es que alguien estaba gritando que respirara… no veía quien era y la voz parecía tan lejana que tampoco la reconocí. –se alzó de hombros y su sonrisa se convirtió en una contenida y casi optimista mueca de frustración—Pero ¡eso no es un obstáculo! Digo… ejem, ahora tengo todo el tiempo y energía que siempre quise. No le veo nada de malo.

Hinata le contemplaba sin entender. Lee volvió a recuperar el aire entusiasta y se plantó delante de ella.

—Bueno, ¿pues vas a intentarlo o no?

—¿El… qué?

Nuevamente la "sonrisa de comercial" afloró en el muchacho.

—Irnos de aquí, así de simple.

Irse, ah claro… ir de un cuarto a otro por la escalera o el pasillo, retomó la confundida mente de Hinata.

—¿Salir? –la pregunta salió casi como un suspiro—Yo… yo no puedo salir…

Lee enarcó el gesto.

—Oh vamos, claro que puedes.

—No… no puedo… —Hinata volvió a bajar la vista, hacia sus nerviosos dedos—…Lo… lo he intentado y, cada vez que me acerco a la puerta… tengo una sensación… no muy buena. Y un ruido en los oídos y entonces… el suelo desaparece. –alzó la cara hacia él.—Nunca conseguiré salir.

El muchacho echó ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y le contempló pensativamente. Mediando las palabras o más bien, encontrando el término adecuado. A él le había pasado, cuando estuvo rondando por casi tres meses en el apartado de cuidados intensivos, justo cuando se encontró a una persona que parecía verle y oírle en medio del resto de la gente que ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia. Fue Ino Yamanaka quien le encontró, frustrado ante una de las mesas del comedor, delante de un sujeto que comía afanosamente un plato de arroz con curry. Después de eso, el mote "no saben que existo… pero podría demostrarlo" adquirió un nuevo significado en su mente… y las cosas parecieron acomodarse y mejorar. Sólo un poco.

—Bueno, antes que nada, Hinata-san, deberías de dejar de pensar que las puertas son importantes para nosotros. –dijo Lee con un aplomo casi severo— Eso es sólo para los vivos, nosotros… —nuevamente las palabras se agolparon y él tuvo que llevarse una mano al mentón y entrecerrar los ojos para acomodarlas de una manera más comprensible—…podemos movernos con la mente.

—Ah… no entiendo.

—¡Si! Así de fácil, las puertas y los suelos nos dan igual… somos energía. Pero uno tiene que concentrarse para poder hacerlo. Respirar hondo y todo eso. –dijo escuetamente.—Vale, vamos paso a paso, Hinata-san—La mirada se tornó seria, como la de un profesor que enseña por primera vez el alfabeto a un niño—Visualiza cualquier habitación dentro de la casa.

La joven dudó un momento, una leve fracción de segundo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los párpados temblar por reflejo. Sintió de nuevo aquel contacto hormigueante en una de sus manos.

—Te tomaré de la mano para acompañarte, así es más fácil.

Ella no le soltó. No abrió los ojos. Su mente, sólo se posó en un sitio.

Paredes blancas, el marco de la ventana entreabierto. Las cortinas que aun seguían siendo las que ella había escogido en vida. El tapizado color marfil.

Entonces sintió de nuevo un viento helado en su nuca, más menguado y tolerable. Sentía la energía impávida de Lee y el frío desapareció. Casi como sumirse en un sopor provocado por la tibia brisa de una tarde de verano.

Paredes blancas… las cortinas hondeándose por el viento… su habitación…

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose exactamente delante de aquella ventana impregnada en su mente. El mismo papel tapiz, las mismas cortinas, sólo que ahora echadas hacia un lado. La que solía ser su habitación. Estaba ahí, claro que con las pertenencias y muebles que Ino había traído.

Hinata parpadeó. Una. Dos veces.

Habían estado en la sala y ahora… estaba en su habitación. Sin tener que pasar por la escalera, sin tener que pasar por una puerta que debería estar cerrada.

—Yo… —enarcó una sonrisa incrédula—…yo… ¿lo hice?

Rock Lee seguía a su lado, sin soltarle.

—Sip, has sido tu sola –dijo nuevamente enarcando el tono jovial.

—Yo… yo lo hice… ¡LO HICE!

Por primera vez, en aquellos seis arduos meses, una sonrisa completa y confiada emergió de sus traslúcidos labios.

—**0—**

Aquella tarde, al correr de las siete, Ino, sin poder resistir más, sacó la nota de su bolsillo. Tamborileó con las yemas de los dedos en el bloc, se encogió de hombros y descolgó el teléfono. Marcó el número del Centro Forense de Amegakure y pidió por el depósito.

Cuando le pusieron con el empleado de patología, se identificó y dijo:

—Tienen ustedes ahí a uno de nuestros trabajadores, Genma Shiranui.

—Ya no está —dijo la voz—. Se fue.

A Ino se le cerró la garganta. Por fin, consiguió articular:

—¿Cómo dice?

—El cuerpo salió anoche en avión consignado a su familia. Se hizo cargo de él uno de Servicios Funerarios Umino. Lo embarcaron en un Delta mmm... —Ruido de papeles—. Delta, vuelo 109. ¿Dónde imaginó que se había ido? ¿Al baile?

—No —dijo Ino—. Claro que no. Es sólo que... —¿Qué? ¿A santo de qué había llamado? No había forma de indagar en el caso con sensatez. Había que desistir, borrarlo, olvidar. De lo contrario, sólo conseguiría crear problemas inútilmente—. Sólo que todo parece haber ido muy deprisa. —Terminó en tono conciliador.

—Bueno, la autopsia se hizo el lunes en la tarde. —Otra vez el rumor de papeles—. Alrededor de las tres y veinte, doctor Yamashiro… Aoba Yamashiro. Para entonces dos familiares de él en Konohagakure ya habían hecho todos los trámites. Supongo que el cadáver llegaría a Konoha sobre las dos de la madrugada.

—Oh. Bien, en el tal caso...

—Eso, si los transportistas no metieron la pata y lo enviaron a otro sitio —dijo el empleado animadamente—. No sería la primera vez. Aunque, con Delta nunca hubo problemas. Son bastante buenos. Tuvimos a uno que murió mientras pescaba en el condado de Kirigakure, en uno de esos lugarejos que no tienen más nombre que un par de coordenadas en el mapa. El infeliz se atragantó con el tapón de la cerveza. Sus compañeros tardaron dos días en llegar a la civilización, y usted ya sabe que para entonces ya es problemático que el embalsamado surta efecto. De todos modos, se lo inyectaron, esperando que todo fuera bien, y metieron el cadáver en el compartimiento de carga de un avión de línea regular, consignado al País de la Ola. Pero alguien la cagó y el féretro fue a parar a Hoshigakure y de allí, al País de la Niebla. Cuando por fin lo localizaron ya habían pasado otros tres días. El embalsamado no actuó. El tío estaba negro y olía a guiso de cerdo descompuesto. Por lo menos, eso me dijeron. Seis empleados de equipajes se marearon. —La voz del otro lado del hilo rió alegremente.

Ino cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Bien, muchas gracias.

—Puedo darle el número particular del doctor Yamashiro, si lo desea, doctora Yamanaka; pero él suele ir a jugar al golf por las tardes. —Otra carcajada.

—No —dijo Ino—; está bien. Creo que lo tenemos aquí registrado. Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono.

"_Bien, finiquítalo de una vez —_pensó_—. Danzo no ha metido las narices en esto, de lo contrario no tendrían el registro de entrada y no estaría ni fichado. Es de Sai de quien debes preocuparte. El muerto, muerto está y que en Konoha se hagan cargo de eso. Asunto concluido. Punto."_

Miró hacia la única ventana que tenía en el despacho. Era de noche, al menos el manto nocturno ya estaba presente.

Un vampiro inexperto siempre solía despertar justo al caer del ocaso. Esto le daba ventaja a ella.

Ahora, el breve dilema era dónde encontrarle.

La bodega, resolló su mente. La bodega donde Anko le había llevado… el "cobertizo" para almacenar parte de la "cena".

Chasqueó la lengua, mientras se levantaba con paso meditabundo.

_Bien, sólo me ausentaré por un rato… _

_¿Y que pasará después? Vas a matarle… a llevarle a la casa… ¿Qué?_

—Lo que tenga que pasar… —se dijo, tomando una decisión.

* * *

**_CONTINUARÁ:_**

* * *

**_Siguiente capítulo: SOMEBODY'S WATCHING ME...}_**

**_N/A: _**

**_Saludines público lector! bien, ahora tenemos a Lee en escena y... las cosas tal vez comiencen a complicarse un poco más de lo que ya eran. Naruto ira a Amegakure? bien, esto sería en parte bueno para comenzar a acercar los polos y centrarnos en el NaruHina... finalmente. Y Sasuke?_**

**_Ok, eso... ya lo veremos en la siguiente entrega._**

**_Nuevamente Gracias por leer y comentar! Ya saben que su opinión lectora siempre es importante para esta humilde autora :D_**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	9. Somebody's Watching me

**Saludines querido público lector! una semana más y seguimos con esta peculiar serie, que bueno, ya ha avasallado a algunos personajes "extras", como me comentaron por ahi, jejeje. Bueno, el plot exije sacrificios. **

**En fin, el titulo, pese a que soy algo detallada en dejarlo todo en español, en este caso lo dejé asi, porque es una leve alegoría a la canción de Rockwell, precisamente llamada "Somebody's Watching Me" y cuya mención solo hago en el título... y de una vez, adelanto que este es un capitulo un pelín largo, debido al flashback de Sasuke (petición de Kriss y Kaio para darle un poco de justificado y necesario peso en la trama al muchachito emo)**

**...ya dejándonos de ufenismos, ARRIBA EL TELÓN**

* * *

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 8.-Somebody's Watching me…**

En Konohagakure, el resplandor de moribundo día comenzó a teñir de negro el cielo, llevándose lo poco que quedaba de la luz del día. Recién el reloj marcaba las ocho y cómo era de esperarse, el apartamento estaba silencioso… a no ser por la diletante sombra de un joven de cabellos negros, ataviado con el uniforme de policía.

Sus dedos se movían ágilmente entre los expedientes, adosados en vertical y separados con una discreta lengüeta que enunciaba la fecha y el caso. Y todos tomados a hurtadillas de la comisaría. Un peculiar privilegio si se trabaja hasta deshoras de la noche y si se guardan las llaves.

Dos mil once… dos mil cinco… mil novecientos noventa y dos…

Su mente repasaba las fechas, hasta que encontró la carpeta.

Mil novecientos noventa.

Once de Julio del año mil novecientos noventa.

Sasuke Uchiha sacó el folder, releyendo la fecha y el informe notariado por Kakashi Hatake. Y los encabezados, notas y reportajes cayeron en tropel sobre la mesa.

_**SÁDICO ASESINO **__**MATA A 4 PERSONAS EN UN REINADO DEL TERROR DE UNA NOCHE, **_proclamaban los titulares de la edición del Matutino de La Hoja. El subtitular decía_**: "El único superviviente, un niño de seis años se encuentra ingresado en el Centro Médico con pronóstico reservado". **_El titular del Leaf Journal el día siguiente rezaba_**: MASACRE FAMILIAR; LAS AUTORIDADES NO EXPLICAN EL INFORTUNADO ACCIDENTE. **_Para la siguiente semana, la noticia ya había sido relegada al fondo de la primera plana_**: SE DESCONOCE EL PARADERO DEL HOMICIDA. EL PEQUEÑO SOBREVIVIENTE ES ASIGNADO A CUSTODIA TEMPORAL.**_

Una hoja, arrancada de un diario fechado dos meses antes, estaba engrapada al reverso.

_Itachi._

El nombre de su desaparecido hermano mayor junto con el de Shisui Uchiha aparecía en la descripción, justo debajo del encabezado: _**SANGRIENTO HOMICIDIO EN KONOHAGAKURE. NO HAY HUELLAS COHERENTES EN LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN. SUPUESTO ATAQUE ANIMAL. **_La información era muy escueta, relevando que el único cuerpo encontrado fue el de Shisui.

Un nudo de cólera e ira contenida se atoró en su garganta. Su vista se paseó sobre éstos, mientras su mente le rebatía con lógica insidiosa y le obligaba a establecer alguna conexión con el homicidio en el anfiteatro, de hace un año. La idea no se había apartado y se lo rebatía al grado de haberle dejado sin dormir las últimas semanas. Casi, como el preludio de una catástrofe pronta a ocurrir.

Y querían asignarle a la jurisdicción de Ame… bah, él podría haberlo mandado todo al demonio de haber querido. Ya hacía un año y quería olvidarse de aquello lo más pronto posible… quería hacerlo, pero…

—Uchiha-san… ¿Aun está en la línea? –la voz del teléfono le devolvió a la realidad. Tomó el móvil, por inercia.

—Si.

—¿Va a tomar el caso? –resolló solícito un hombre, de posiblemente alrededor de los cuarenta.

Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo era aquel sujeto, sólo le conocía mediante las escuetas llamadas que solían hacer por obligación al departamento de Criminología de Otogakure; delegación que había estado aliada con el departamento de Konoha en investigaciones especiales. Ni siquiera el nombre era prioritario; el sujeto respondía al apellido Yakushi y eso era más que suficiente para connotar las actas de investigación foráneas que solían suscitarse muy de vez en cuando.

La llamada, había sido un pretexto puramente personal. Un mero capricho que de haber expresado a Kakashi-san o al "dobe" de Naruto le hubieran acarreado problemas y dilemas con los que simplemente no tenía la menor intención ni interés de lidiar.

Pero esto era algo que él quería hacer por cuenta propia. Un riesgo que sólo él iba a correr, porque nadie más tendría la menor inferencia o importancia en ello.

Y las piezas seguían cayendo… y ajustándose; justamente el mes anterior, un incidente similar se había cernido en la despoblada frontera entre Otogakure y Konoha y aunque el hecho había sido archivado como un caso aislado por parte de ambas jurisdicciones debido a que solamente fue un percance insignificante –dos vagabundos, encontrados en calidad de carne cercenada-, la sola nota se había quedado fija en su mente, zumbando y pululando como una mosca pertinaz.

Asintió, sin ahondar mucho en aquel ufano conflicto mental y retomando la decisión que se había planteado esta misma mañana.

—Les enviaré el expediente a primera hora.

—De acuerdo –respondió el sujeto de Otogakure. Se le escuchó un carraspeo y el decibel de su voz bajó a un tono casi susurrante—, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, Uchiha-san… pero, ¿está seguro que quiere ocuparse de esto? El caso se había cerrado y no hubo más pruebas. Reabrirlo podría ser algo arriesgado.

—He dicho que no habría problema. –escuchó un vago "está bien" al otro lado de la línea.

Colgó, sin más ceremonia.

Miró de reojo, hacia el informe asignado por Kakashi con respecto a una investigación en Amegakure. Lo tomó, dejándolo dentro del folder y relegándolo a los pendientes de la semana entrante. Cruzó la sala y subió al segundo piso. La habitación era un caos total; la cama era plegable y estaba sin hacer y las sábanas estaban oscilando entre algún punto de la esquina del colchón. La cómoda apenas y sobresalía; estaba casi cubierta por papeles, ropa, revistas, secciones del periódico y más expedientes–fechas irregulares y de hacía más de cinco meses- y hasta envases vacíos de cerveza. La lámpara sobresalía del cúmulo de cosas como una solitaria palmera en medio de una mustia islita.

No encendió la luz hasta que llegó a la cama y sus dedos buscaron el interruptor de la lámpara de noche. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo.

_Un año…_ sostenía mentalmente mientras su vista bajaba hacia el estropeado mueble que tenía enfrente. Una despostillada mesita llena a tope de carpetas y libros… y aquella cajita que todavía seguía allí, a pesar de que él intentase no mirarla.

_Un año… y ni siquiera fui a devolverlo. _Se dijo, ahora con el ceño levemente fruncido y la vista clavada en la caja que todavía contenía el costoso anillo de compromiso. Un modelito "sencillo" –demasiado para él- de catorce kilates, en circonia importada de Kirigakure.

Un modelito sencillo… que le habían dejado sobre la cama. La misma cama en la que yacía ahora.

Entrecerró los ojos, dejándose embargar por el recuerdo que el trabajo solía apartarle tan eficientemente y que su desordenado apartamento le arrojaba en la cara.

_Julio. Cálido, soleado y distante julio de hacía un año, cuando la economía de Konohagakure estaba más estable, y el trabajo no se había vuelto un martirio de veinticuatro horas._

…_A no ser por el incidente acontecido la última semana de junio, en el anfiteatro del Centro Médico del Noroeste. Cerca de las doce de la noche, un sujeto fue ingresado al área forense en calidad de "coladera" a causa de varios disparos a quemarropa; el bastardo tenía un agujero a mitad del hombro y dos más cerca de los riñones, según el informe incompleto redactado por un tal Raido Namiashi. Éste había fichado su turno de salida y lo único que había archivado era la lesión y el número con el que registró el cadáver. No había nombre ni apellidos ni iniciales; mucho menos encontraron identificación o credenciales en sus bolsillos. _

_Aquella sangrienta noche de julio coincidió con el turno de guardia que Sakura había accedido a relevar con la propia Tsunade y contra las personales opiniones de Sasuke, quien renuentemente había accedido aunque eso significase cancelar la reservación en el Ichiraku's y por ende… la entrega del anillo y del tan ensayado y escueto discurso de compromiso._

_No lo discutió; la había conocido como médico y respetaría lo que ello acarrease, de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía las noches que él se quedaba en vela siguiendo a tipejos sospechosos, asignando órdenes judiciales o entrenando a nuevos cadetes. Esa noche, hasta pare demostrar un poco de solidaridad con ella, accedió a cambiar su ronda nocturna del viernes para ese miércoles, arrastrando a un refunfuñón Naruto con ello._

_Velada tranquila como debería esperarse de aquella calurosa noche de luna llena, hasta que el radiotransmisor de la patrulla empezó a retumbar con la aterrada voz de uno de los asistentes del forense. Las cortadas palabras del médico enunciaban algo –demasiado inentendible- acerca de uno de los cuerpos ingresados esa noche. Hubo un grito, una voz femenina al fondo de aquella intermitente histeria._

_Sasuke había sentido congelarse su aliento por un segundo e ignorando las embotadas preguntas de Naruto arrancó el vehículo haciendo que este casi derrapara como alma que lleva el diablo. _

_Y lo que encontraron en el perímetro que circundaba el anfiteatro, parecía más sacado de alguna de aquellas retorcidas películas que Naruto solía alquilar, que una simple escena de vandalismo, como habían pensado anteriormente.  
El cuerpo del sujeto que había llamado, estaba tendido contra la mesa de revisión, como un trapo sanguinolento. "Algo" le había cercenado la garganta y había arrancado la cabeza de tajo como si el tejido fuese de papel. Un revoltijo carmesí estaba más allá; un cuerpo sólo identificable por el carné que todavía pendía de su bata. A Shizune le habían literalmente destrozado el rostro y los miembros estaban esparcidos como desgarradas piezas de un rompecabezas. Pero no había sido ella a la que él había escuchado gritar en la transmisión, era a…_

"_¡Sakura!" había gritado él, mientras que Naruto sólo atinaba a chillar por el radiotransmisor pidiendo refuerzos con una voz que rozaba en los límites estereofónicos de su propia capacidad. Él le había buscado, con el corazón en un hilo y mentalmente rogando imperiosamente porque ella no hubiese estado allí y aquella voz sólo hubiese sido confundida con la de Shizune._

_Pero ahí estaba, arrinconada y con una mano temblorosa aferrada a un escalpelo mientras que su otra mano se cubría el hombro. Una mancha rojiza y húmeda comenzaba a crecer, impregnando la blanca bata de la joven de cabello rosa. Él había inquirido algo, inclusive había gritado… Sakura no le oía, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tan abiertos como si hubiese visto al mismo demonio. Sus labios se movían con trémulo y sin enunciar nada. Sasuke la levantó con cuidado y ésta se desvaneció en sus brazos._

_Naruto se había quedado inmóvil y con el semblante pálido como una vela mientras dos patrullas más rodeaban el perímetro con sus estruendosas sirenas._

_Nadie reparó en las manchas amorfas que emergían de los sanguinolentos charcos y se proyectaban hacia el portón; hacia la espesura de la noche y perdiéndose en la grava y el pasto. Huellas que enarcaban una abominable naturaleza humana y bestial. Algo, que estaba a mitad de ambos, algo que andaba a cuatro patas y poseía garras en aquellos cinco dedos. Algo que a todo argumento lógico y refutable no podía pertenecer al último cuerpo yaciente sin registro, el cual había también desaparecido. _

_Por política y ética meramente impuesta por Kakashi Hatake, el caso no fue asignado a Sasuke sino a Shino Aburame, el cual terminó cerrándolo como inconcluso tras la absoluta desaparición del supuesto agresor. No había características personales ni señas ni distintivos para hacer un escuadrón de caza y búsqueda. La única testigo era Sakura y ésta aun no podía aseverarle con exactitud quien –o qué- había convertido la sala forense en una carnicería. La única información que se pudo obtener fue de uno de los camilleros, fue una observación muy vaga, expresada por él después, cuando se levantó el acta del expediente; el cadáver de aquel sujeto desaparecido no pasaba de los treinta y cinco… y tenía cierto parecido con Sasuke._

_Se dio carpetazo… y la boda se canceló, por primera vez. Asi había comenzado el "prospero" agosto. Sasuke había respetado el duelo de su prometida porque sabía que Shizune había sido la primera residente en haberle asignado como su mano derecha y corresponsal en el piso de urgencia, aun sin que Sakura siquiera hubiese terminado el curso propedéutico._

_Él había querido esperarle un poco más antes proponerlo… uno, dos, tal vez tres meses hubiera sido lo sano._

_Tal vez le presionó… pero en el corazón no se manda. _

_No hubo discurso, no hubo una gran cena en compañía de sus contadas amistades. Sólo lo hizo, llegó a su despacho en el hospital, mientras atendía a una renuente Tsunade que alegaba del firmado de expedientes… y lo dijo. Con todo y lo que ello conllevaba._

_Y Sakura había aceptado._

_¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? Sasuke sabía que Sakura no solía tomarse esos acontecimientos con aquella prisa… y aunque él había dicho y jurado que si ella quería, podían cambiar la fecha para septiembre u octubre, Sakura no movió el dedo del renglón._

_Sería el treinta de agosto. Y fue el treinta de agosto cuando todo se derrumbó._

_Dos horas antes de llegar a la iglesia –él había insistido en una boda tradicional, en un templo shinto y con la usual ceremonia pero a ella le había entrado la moda occidental y él lo había consentido sólo por que podían permitírselo económicamente-, había sentido un nudo en el estómago. No eran nervios ni pánico como aseguraba el "dobe" rubio, quien había estado increpándoselo durante toda la mañana. Era una especie de estremecimiento, como el que se tiene al estar delante de un tornado o una pronta tormenta. Un muy mal augurio._

_Sería por la tarde, a las seis en punto. Y Sasuke Uchiha había arribado exactamente a las cinco y media. Naruto y su madre llegaron diez minutos después. Tsunade-sama, la familia Aburame y los Inuzuka inmediatamente después. Más conocidos del trabajo… y Kakashi Hatake, el hombre que prácticamente lo había criado desde los ocho años, se presentó con su usual retraso de quince minutos._

_Sakura aun no llegaba._

_Bien, podría ser un retraso justificado, como dijo Kushina Uzumaki a fin de calmar un poco los nervios del desconcertado Uchiha. "El tráfico", tal vez, dijo Kiba Inuzuka. Ya cualquier pretexto podría ser lógico._

_Cayó la media hora… y finalmente, casi faltando diez minutos para las siete, Sasuke se decidió a salir. Naruto había estado gritándole algo a sus espaldas pero por el aturdido momento, él no pudo entender ni percibir qué era._

_Ante la vista de todos, salió, subiéndose al auto que había alquilado previamente, se alejó con rumbo a su apartamento. El teléfono de su móvil timbró cinco repetidas veces. Vio el número de Naruto y colgó sin responder. Aceleró, mientras el manto de la noche caía sobre el cielo veraniego. Aceleró más, inclusive había cruzado dos semáforos en preventiva._

_Cuando llegó al apartamento, no se encontró con ella ni con nadie. El silencio envolvía la sala y las habitaciones. Subió a la alcoba y sus ojos se fijaron en una nota dejada en la cama, junto al vestido de novia… y el anillo._

_Una escueta premisa, enarcada con la letra de ella y la cual él siempre riñó por su poca legibilidad._

"_PERDONAME… SASUKE. _

…_. PERO… NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO... NO QUIERO QUE SEAS TÚ QUIEN PAGUE LAS CONSECUENCIAS_

_LO SIENTO"_

No podía… ¿Qué carajos no podía? ¿Le había dejado porque? ¿Qué era lo con lo que no podía seguir?

La pregunta emergió en su mente y él salió de su embelesamiento. Se quedó sentado, sobre la cama y ambas manos, cerradas en un puño… sólo para apagar la luz, y olvidarse de todo.

Como lo había estado haciendo, desde hace un año.

—**0—**

Bajo la densa llovizna de Amegakure necia a amainar y desaparecer, Ino Yamanaka se abría paso con andar lento en medio de la espesura de la noche. Un pesado silencio caía en el ambiente y como era de esperarse, con el clima y entrada la media noche, no había ni un alma en las calles.

Una torva sombra pasó por detrás de ella, hacia uno de los callejones aledaños. Le presintió, como quien se percata de la afanosa sensación de ser seguido por alguien. Entornó la mirada, quedándose inmóvil y aguzando el oído.

Nada.

Entonces lo escuchó. Un bajo y espeso siseo. Ino Yamanaka se detuvo e irguió inmediatamente la cabeza, tratando de identificar la procedencia del sonido.

—¿Sai? — Ino dio un vacilante pasó atrás, con los nervios sujetos por unos resortes tan delgados como filamentos, no dominada precisamente por el pánico, pero sí en un estado de vigilancia intensificada, pensando: Antes no siseaba.

La sombra del muchacho emergió de la penumbra oscilante del callejón y bajo la densa lluvia. Ino lo miró, notando que su respiración alcanzaba una fase de indolora pero total paralización en su garganta.

Una desfalleciente figura. Un semblante blanco, casi tan pálido como la nieve. Había musgo en las solapas y en los hombros de su camisa. El cabello negro como ala de cuervo, tenía costras de barro. Su expresión estaba pétrea. Sin mirarle.

La figura avanzó dos pasos dejando unas huellas de barro sobre el gastado pavimento. Andando como si fuese un autómata…

—¡Sai! –gritó.

Y este se desplomó en sus brazos, con el peso muerto de un inerte saco de carne.

—**0—**

El reloj de la sala marcaba las once y media de la noche, pero ni a ella ni a Lee parecía importarle.

Habían ido hacia la sala. De nuevo a la habitación que solía ser la de Hinata; luego al portón que daba al patio, a la cocina, al pasillo, a la escalera y de vuelta una vez más, a la habitació últimas tres veces, por esfuerzo propio de Hinata. Rock Lee le había seguido ya sin tomarle de la mano. Ahora el flujo de energía y la interacción de ésta, movilizándoles en aquel difuso ir y venir había sido ocasionado únicamente por ella.

Finalmente algo que podía hacer por su propia cuenta… y algo que no fuese tan devastador como aquellos emocionales arranques de pánico.

Una sonrisa animada afloró en aquellos labios pálidos en los que el brillo de su propia confianza había desaparecido. Claro hasta ahora. Y hasta sentía el imperioso eco de una risilla alegre. Casi… casi vivaz.

—¡Lo hice! ¡lo… lo he hecho sola!

—¡_Yosh_! –el clamor de la peculiar expresión triunfal del muchacho de pronunciadas cejas vitoreó con una voz que de haber estado vivo, habría reverberado con eco en la vacía casa.—¡Sabía que podría conseguirlo, Hinata-san! –rió orgullosamente. No avistó ni esperó respuesta.—¡Ahora al paso numero dos!

Y la sonrisa de Hinata se borró por completo.

—¿Q..qué?

—Afuera –dijo él, como si eso lo explicase todo.

La chica volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con trémulo afán. Negó al instante, moviendo sólo la cabeza.

—¿Tan… pronto?

—Claro, ya estás lista. –Lee irrumpió lo que sabía que se convertiría en otro airado discurso negativo por parte de ella; había tenido vagos momentos así en el transcurso del día pero logró aminorarlos, al menos un poco.—Básicamente es lo mismo, el mismo esfuerzo y concentración –nuevamente no esperó a que ella resollase algo; sin miramientos, volvió a tenderle la mano—Te acompañaré.

Ella le sujetó casi por inercia y el muchacho sintió el flujo de energía más nervioso y tenso.

—Sólo concéntrate… —repitió, en un tono adusto y seguro.—Puedes hacerlo, Hinata-san.

Hinata Hyuuga exhaló, profundamente. Sin soltarle, cerró los ojos y su mente intentó recrear la imagen de la acera. El exterior de la casa; aquel entorno que ella había olvidado y relegado a un resquicio de su mente desde antes de morir…

_El viento de la noche… la calle oscurecida e iluminada por la amarillosa farola… la lluvia, cayendo y mojándome el rostro…_

Exhaló. El aire pesaba y el frío volvió a acometerle por la nuca… y abrió los ojos abruptamente.

—Lo…

Su voz se cortó como si un torrente de hielo hubiese caído en su garganta. El frío se desvaneció en medio de una energía fluctuante. Una efervescencia interior provocada por ella misma. La lluvia seguía cayendo y ahora podía escucharla… oírla caer sobre el asfalto… sobre los escalones de la casa, la cual estaba ahora a sus espaldas.

—Lo… hi…

—¡Lo hiciste!… ¿ves? Fue fácil, ya no tienes porqué quedarte aprisionada en esa casa ahora que…

—Gracias. –ella exhaló, fuertemente como soltando un resoplido o un estornudo. Bajó el rostro, de manera que los mechones de su cabello caían hacia el frente cubriéndole el rostro, pero no era necesario mirarle. Rock Lee vislumbró aquella cálida sonrisa de nuevo en su semblante.—Gracias… Lee-san

—Bueno, no es nada, jejeje.

Lee se encogió levemente de hombros, con un brillo de orgullo impregnando la mirada en sus redondos orbes mirando la manera en la que la chica contemplaba embelesada la calle y sus alrededores como si ése lluvioso panorama se tratase del día más soleado.

_Bueno no podría culparla_, pensó para sus adentros_… seis meses encerrada sin saber que hacer o a dónde ir. Ha sido más de lo que yo pasé en el hospital…_

Unos densos lagrimones apresaron sus ojos.

_¡El entrenador Gai estaría tan orgulloso de mí!_

Estaba tan absorto en el recuerdo inferido por aquella frase, cuando escuchó a Hinata gritar a sus espaldas.

—¡Ino!

Había pánico en su voz y él pudo vislumbrar a simple vista dos siluetas delante del pórtico de la casa. Salió disparado hacia ella por pura inercia. Al principio sólo vio la sangre… cantidad de sangre. Ino Yamanaka arrodillada en los peldaños, trataba de equilibrar el peso de un desfalleciente muchacho de piel más pálida que la de ella. Miró a Ino, con los ojos agrandados por el horror, abrió la boca pero no le salían las palabras.

—¿Es… es Sai…? –Hinata se había quedado petrificada, apretándose los puños volviendo a sentirse inútil viendo cómo la rubia hacía esfuerzo por equilibrar el cuerpo inconsciente y abrir la puerta.

El chirrido de los goznes apagó el eco de la lluvia mientras ella entraba empapada como una rata y arrastrando el cuerpo. Los zapatos de Sai dejaron un surco en la alfombra del recibidor.

—Le han herido… —dijo a Hinata sin mirarle. La Hyuuga vio un resquicio aterrador de ira en las pupilas de Ino, por lo que no se acercó.

Rock Lee tampoco había inquirido nada más. No había asombro en aquello, sabía de lo de Ino y, tras estar rondando el hospital después de su propia muerte, escenas como ésta habían llegado a convertirse en cosas casi "normales". Uno ve tanto en las salas de urgencia, que simplemente pierde un poco la alebrestada sensibilidad.

Ino dejó al chico sobre el sofá. Un caminillo carmesí recorría desde la acera, los escalones y cruzando el umbral, yendo por toda la sala hasta el sofá. La sangre seguía brotando del costado, sin detenerse.

Sin _curarse_.

Ino parecía aturdida y trastornada, algo inusual de ella, pero su voz se oía lo bastante firme.

—Han sido ellos… —dijo andando a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y escudriñando en el interior con prisa—Esos… asquerosos traidores.

—Anko… ¿Anko-san? –interrogó Hinata, con duda en la pregunta y en su voz.

—Posiblemente… —respondió Ino, yendo hacia la sala, con ambas manos sosteniendo algo que a Hinata le hizo apartar la mirada.—¡Mierda, no lo sé pero estoy casi segura de ello!

Dos bolsas de sangre envasada, empaquetada aun con el rótulo del hospital quedaron junto al inconsciente y famélico vampiro. La rubia tomó una y la abrió con pulso firme y seguro. Sai hacía una especie de gorgoteo. Estaba tratando de hablar. Ino oía sílabas —cuando menos, fonemas— pero las palabras eran ininteligibles.

Ino se inclinó, poniendo el vértice de la bolsa abierta en los pálidos y resecos labios.

—Toma… —Al decirlo sintió un espasmo en el estómago. Un vil resquicio de culpa.

Hinata se sentó sobre sus talones y los nudillos apretaban sus labios. Evitando mirar aquello rojo, cálido y vital que el muchacho engullía ávidamente. Rock Lee detuvo su mano en el hombro de la chica traslúcida.

—Creo que podríamos continuar… con la práctica… —sugirió con mesurada calma.

Ella asintió. Suspiró, paulatinamente al tiempo en que una renuente pregunta afloró en sus labios, dirigiéndose a Ino antes de desaparecer.

—¿Crees… que Sakura se moleste… por haberle traído?

Con el apuro que muestra un náufrago al que se le ha privado de agua por meses, Sai había bebido la primer bolsa en menos de un minuto. Ino abrió la otra bolsa, sin dirigirle gesto alguno a Hinata más que un gemido entrecortado.

—Dudo que a la _frentuda_ le importe.

—**0—**

—¡¿Qué?! –la voz de Sakura retumbó en el consultorio. Una enfermera pasó diletante por el pasillo y asomó distraídamente en respuesta al estridente sonido. Sakura le dirigió una mirada nerviosa alzando un poco la bocina y la mujer pareció entender el gesto mudo. —…¿Naruto estás loco? –bajó la voz a un tono un tanto más discreto—¡Te dije que no volvieses a buscarme!

El eco de la línea a larga distancia emitió un silbido a causa de la interferencia. Oyó a Naruto mascullar algo entre dientes.

—No estaba buscándote, Sakura-chan… pero Kakashi sensei insiste en…

—¡No puedes venir acá! –resolló, aplacando un poco la tensión de su propia voz—No… no ahora. –bajó la vista hacia el expediente dejado por Ino hacía más de dos horas—El acta de Genma-san la enviaron hace una semana, eso ya no es asunto aquí.

Otro chasquido en la línea. Las tormentas siempre empeoraban las transmisiones y Sakura pensó hastiada que tendría que volver a elevar la voz si el alebrestado muchacho de Konoha no volviese a escucharle, como ocurrió cuando tomó la llamada.

—Lo mismo les dije, pero aun así quieren mandar a investigar porqué la documentación llegó tan tarde e incompleta, dattebayó…—al otro lado, Naruto sintió el resquicio de su peculiar temor a punto de cruzar la barrera de su boca y expresarlo tal cual. Había estado batallando con esa cuestión desde que aquel sujeto de recepción le desvió la llamada hacia Sakura. Y ahora, simplemente, la batalla interna y el dilema de no decirle nada respecto al "teme", se había ido directamente al demonio.—… quieren que vaya yo. Y Sasuke.

A Sakura, aquello último le azotó como un golpe directo justo por debajo del corazón. Más que erguirse, se derrumbó en la silla. Dejó escapar un leve gemido, como alguien que hubiera perdido súbitamente todo el resuello. Su mente estuvo emitiendo un ruido blanco durante un período de tiempo que ella no supo — no pudo — comprender. Si Ino hubiera entrado en aquellos momentos, hubiera pensado probablemente que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardíaco. Tenía el rostro blanco como el papel. Su boca estaba abierta.

—No…

—Lo sé… ¡Y yo tampoco quiero ir para allá, dattebayó! Llueve mucho, las casas son horribles y no hay ningún buen restaurante de ramen.

—Me refiero a lo de Sasuke. Ni tú ni él… pueden… —ahora las palabras pesaban, indecisas e inconclusas. No, simplemente ella no quería completar la frase.

—Podría fingir que se cerró el caso, pero hasta Jiraya-ojisan lo revisaría. Y Kakashi me pondría a buscar hasta el más insignificante papelucho… Ya sabes cómo se las gasta y Shino es demasiado escrupuloso con los expedientes. Y falta esperar que el "teme" quiera… –pareció hacer una pausa; era eso o a la línea le estaba entrando otro espasmo—No te prometo nada, Sakura-chan… a pesar, de que aun me debes una explicación, por lo de la otra vez.

Naruto le escuchó respirar lánguidamente. Estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más, irrumpir el pesado silencio que a él no le hacía más que tensarse. Hasta que la escuchó de nuevo.

—Sasuke… ¿Él esta…?

—Sobreviviendo como puede –musitó Naruto sin ninguna emoción—… apenas lo veo a la hora del almuerzo y créeme, que parezca zombi es un halago, 'tebbayó. Desde ése día, nadie ha comentado ni dicho nada al respecto, al menos no delante de él. Kiba dijo algo, bromeando hace unos meses y el "teme" casi le cierra la boca de un puñetazo.

_Al menos no pasa por lo mismo que yo…_ pensó ella con lastimero pesar.

—Supongo… que era algo referente a mi, ¿no?

—Nah, cosas que suelen escapársele al "perro boca-floja" ése. Lo que sí es cierto es que todos te echan de menos.

Otro silencio, provocado por ella. Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—Veré que puedo hacer. –dijo él, cortando con un tono un poco menos tenue. Un poco más animado.

Ella colgó, con una fingida sonrisa y un impostado aire satisfecho. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras su mirada se paseaba distraídamente por el escritorio. En un atisbo de auto consuelo maldijo el momento en que coincidió la llamada con el turno de ella. Maldijo el momento en que un asunto tan trivial le había sido asignado a ella siendo que era parte del cargo de Ino… y maldijo el momento en que ésta se había esfumado sin decirle nada.

Demasiada ofuscación innecesaria.

Su atención quedó prendada en el calendario plegado del escritorio, recordando internamente que no podría culpar aquel arrebato de ira y la incesante irritabilidad que luchaba por brotar, sólo porque sabía a lo que se debía. La luna llena surgiría del cielo estival de Ame mañana en la noche y ya se avistaban sus caóticas consecuencias.  
Casi inconsciente, tomó el calendario, pasándolo al siguiente mes.

Naruto había dicho que llegaría la semana entrante, si el asunto seguía trastabillando en el departamento de policía de Konoha… y si la cosa se prolongaba a un mes de investigación…

_Mierda._

Y agosto también tenía treinta y un días. Sería una pesadilla el fingir entera normalidad los otros veintiocho restantes; y con Sasuke de por medio. De Naruto podría ocuparse sin problema, podía _verle _a los ojos e inclusive hablar con él, impostando aquella tranquilidad de los años pasados, fingir que lo ocurrido la última vez no había sido más que producto del estrés y de varias noches de insomnio y cafeína en exceso. Pero, encarar a Sasuke…

No. Simplemente no quería volver a pensar en ello. Echó la espalda hacia atrás, hundiéndose más en la silla. Sacó el móvil, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y marcando al número de Ino. El timbre sonó tres repetidas veces y le mandó al buzón de voz. En un hosco gesto de preocupación sólo apremió a preguntarle –en su personal y "educada" manera— a dónde y porqué se había largado. No se percató de la silueta apostada junto a la puerta, fuera del consultorio.

Anko Mitarashi había escuchado la ofuscada llamada, en pensativo silencio. Una torcida sonrisa impregnó su semblante.

—**0—**

—¿Esto… esto lo había hecho un simple tipo con una navaja? –interrogó Ino.

Había llevado a Sai a su habitación. Al menos este podía moverse y la herida del costado comenzaba a cerrarse, dejando ahora un surco largo como el tajo hecho con una hoja de afeitar, en vez de aquel boquete desgarrado y amorfo.

Él sólo asintió, sin expresar nada más en su rostro aun pálido pero menos cadavérico a como había lucido minutos anteriores.

Inhaló y exhaló, como lo haría una persona que se recupera de un ataque respiratorio.

—Le había seguido… — dijo—… no me había fijado que estaba armado.

—A veces pasa. No debiste tardarte tanto en haberlo drenado. Le diste oportunidad a la "presa"…–enunció ella, acomodando una gasa y vendándola en la herida aun punzante—Tambien es normal que tardes un poco en regenerarte.

—Creí que era inmune a esas cosas.

—Aun eres un novato —Ino apretó el vendaje. Miró despectivamente la curación— Por lo visto Anko-sensei no le ha importado instruirte como debería…

—Voy a dejarles. –enunció Sai abruptamente.

Ino alzó una ceja, sin entenderle del todo. Sus labios enarcaron una mueca sutilmente burlona.

—¿Qué pasó con el Sai que estaba emocionado con la idea de desollar a media aldea? Tal vez tengo mala memoria pero, ¿no habías dicho que inclusive podrías ser mejor que yo? ¿No eran esas tus exactas palabras?

Los orbes ónice del muchacho destellaron con un brillo casi melancólico bajo la mortescina luz de la lámpara del buró. Ino notó aquella expresión casi idéntica a la del joven inseguro y escueto que trabajaba en la galería de arte.

—No puedo. —él bajó un poco el rostro, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia—…antes podía pero ahora… ahora… les escucho gritar. No puedo hacerlo… _algo_ no me deja hacerlo…

Ella suspiró y el gesto defensivo menguó hasta desaparecer. Humanidad. Aquello que había surgido de las palabras de Sai era eso… humanidad. Al menos lo poco latente que quedaba.

—Ino… —su voz aun se oía jadeante. Pero ella no iba a confiarse. Ella reconocía ese sentimiento, y sabía, conocía, sentía… que al menos no todo estaba perdido.—Te…necesito…

—Sai…

Pero él no la dejó hablar. Se encontró asiendo las sábanas de su cama con ambas manos, mientras él la cubría con su cuerpo. Sentía su boca recorriendo su cuello, sus manos teniendo una batalla deliciosa. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Sai se apoyó sobre los codos en la cama, formando una irregularidad en la superficie e hizo que los mechones sobrantes en la cara de Ino resbalaran hacia su lado derecho. Él avanzó y algo en el interior de ella se fragmentó. Algo en el interior de Sai se recompuso. Alzó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios minuciosamente, para dejar especio a los colmillos que se estaban extendiendo por completo.

Ella tomó una vez más su cabeza entre sus manos, y lo atrajo hacia sí despeinándole en el camino. Podía percibir cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Se escuchó un chasquido cuando rasgó la piel de su cuello. Le inundó el olor a sangre que manaba a su boca a base de pequeños impulsos. Los sentidos de Sai se hallaban saturados. Extraño pero cierto, su placer se potenció, su vínculo, se fortaleció, aun estando piel con piel se sintió desquiciadamente más unido. Pasó una mano por su espalda, extendió toda su palma y la impulsó hacia arriba, la incorporó junto a él sin consentir una mínima separación. Pausó sus movimientos, dejó de beber.

Entonces el instinto había emergido en ella. En un hosco calor de éxtasis, fluctuante y enviciante, esta vez fue ella, quien apresó su cuello.

—**0—**

—Hinata-san ¿Dónde estamos?

Rock Lee miraba confuso hacia la sala de una casa de amplia estructura. Paredes tapizadas con un cuidado y pulcro papel perla. Muebles importados y acomodados con la mesura de una de esas escenas que se ven en televisión. El pasillo del recibidor todavía tenía los lustrosos mosaicos mármol y la mesita en la que solían poner las llaves y las cartas…

—Aquí, vivíamos mi hermana y yo… antes de mudarnos al apartamento del centro de Ame. –explicó Hinata con aire distraído. Perdido más bien, en el entorno que hacía más de un año que había casi olvidado.

La imagen había llegado así a su mente, como un destello, como el chispazo provocado por el flash de una cámara. Y ella se dejó llevar.

Antes de que Lee espetara algo o Hinata dijese algún otro motivo, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Hanabi Hyuuga. Ésta mostraba un gesto circunspecto.

_Furioso_.

Entró, arrojando con desdén el maletín; Hinata lo vió y lo reconoció. Había pertenecido a ella y aun tenia sus iniciales en el grabado discreto de la manija. La vio tomar el teléfono, marcando con ofuscado pulso, casi aporreando las teclas. Y la voz que parecía estar al otro lado de la línea, tampoco logró menguar su expresiva furia.

—Creo que no es buen momento, Hinata-san —Rock Lee le tomó nuevamente de la mano pero la chica de ojos perla no se movió.

—¿Cómo que allá no está? –inquirió Hanabi delante de ellos, sin verles ni sentirles como era esperado. Exhaló, y volvió a enarcar un tono tenso—Pues en el maletín tampoco… y papá no sabe nada de eso. ¡Diablos! Ahora solo falta que también se los haya llevado a la tumba… suficiente fue el que le enterrásemos con el anillo ¡Menudo desperdicio!

—Hinata-san, tenemos que irnos.—volvió a pedir Lee.

Ella le ignoró. Su oído se concentró el lo que se cernía al otro lado de la línea.

—_No hay necesidad de desesperarse. ¿No querrás llamar la atención o si, Hanabi-chan?… _—Neji hablaba parsimoniosamente, cómo si aquello no le alterase.

Hanabi expresó un gemido de frustración.

—Son casi dos millones de ryo. ¡No pudieron desaparecer así como si nada! –aquejó.

—_Tengo la agenda, así que sólo será cuestión de revisarla minuciosamente. Se que Hinata-san no dejaba esos detalles anotados en cualquier lado._

—Claro, si yo los hubiese encontrado antes, hubiera sido más difícil deshacerme de ella. –la voz de Hanabi se llenó de un agrio tono—¡Pero esto se está tardando demasiado! ¡Séis meses ya! ¡Deberíamos estar felizmente casados y lejos de esta asquerosa ciudad!

—_No desesperes, encontraré el número de la cuenta._ –explayó él—_En el peor de los casos, podría pedir a Tokuma-san que verifique el historial en el ordenador de la compañía. Hiashi-sama está demasiado ocupado como para enterarse… hasta podría hacerlo yo mismo._

—Hazlo entonces… —ella bajó la voz, como si alguien le hubiese escuchado. Miró nerviosamente hacia su alrededor, sintiéndose observada por ojos invisibles e increpadores.–No quiero permanecer en Amegakure más tiempo… no me gusta, Neji-chan…

—_Nos precipitamos con esto, Hanabi-chan… siento que el homicidio… innecesario. Un simple chantaje hubiera bastado._

Un trago amargo de inexistente saliva se atoró en la garganta de Hinata. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar…

—No conocías a mi hermana. Era demasiado desconfiada y terca –Hanabi miró el reloj de la pared, haciendo una pausa y tratando de calmar la apuración en su aliento—…¿te veré mañana?

—_Por la tarde. En la mañana me ocuparé de esto. Intenta darle otra revisada al portafolio._

Una cínica mueca se trazó en la cara de Hanabi Hyuuga

—Claro. Hasta mañana, Neji-chan… _te amo_. –colgó.

"_El homicidio"_… la frase se tambaleaba como péndulo en la mente de Hinata.

"…_deshacerme de ella." "Haberla matado…" _Todo daba vueltas, embonaba, se separaba y volvía a encajar. Era el corte de un cuchillo sin afilar. _"…Hubiera sido más difícil deshacerme de ella"_, menuda imagen. Era como recibir una rociada en los ojos de una pistola de agua cargada con ácido de batería. Hinata trató de pensar con coherencia y simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

En medio de una maraña helada y las incongruentes palabras de su hermana menor, los puños de Hinata Hyuuga se cerraron y su voz exhaló un grito.

Un clamor incoherente y ominoso… como un vendaval emergido del mismo infierno.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: POLTERGEIST**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Pues la cosa se puso seria. ¿Hinata fuera de control? ok, puede que raye un poco en el OOC pero al menos pretendo darle un poco de justificación. La chica no murió, la mataron y la mató la persona que ella más quería, su propia hermana... si alguien no estalla ante algo asi, simplemente... no es de este mundo.**_

_**Sai, creo que aqui el OOC puede ser un poco shockeante pero puedo usarlo a favor. El tipo es raro de por si, ahora ya con la naturaleza vampírica de proporciones incontrolables, pues... creo que lo explica un poco.**_

_**Lo de Sasuke... me remito a lo que saquen por conclusión, mis queridos lectores... porque aun falta mucho por mencionar en el fic, jeje pero como siempre, me gusta oír sus opiniones o suposiciones.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias por leer, sobretodo a mis asiduos lectores Kaiosama, Kusubana Yoru (vamos, "jueza de hierro", yo te invoco, lol), Kristina (otra invocada con edo-tensei jejeje) Brenda 109706, Gothic Hinata, Tamae Namikase, Lau Ltima, Little Punk, Karin Charming y Kena-ki y todos los que se dan su vueltita por aqui **_

_**Nos leemos la proxima semana! **_

_**HIGURASHI'S OUT!**_


	10. Poltergeist

**Dun dun dun duuuuun... viernes y capítulo nuevo!, Otra vez aviso, que esta un pelín largo... pero por una muy, muuuy buena razón. **

**A leer!**

* * *

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capitulo 9.- POLTERGEIST**

Ella le había cuidado… se había hecho cargo del modo en que su madre había querido.

No. Había hecho más… le había dedicado toda su vida. Largas tardes supervisando sus tareas, yendo y viniendo con ella desde la escuela a la casa. Había sacrificado su propia vida social en la preparatoria cuando su padre indicó con severidad su obligación de prepararle para el exámen de admisión a la facultad y prepararle para asumir un cargo casi tan importante como el de ella.

Y Hinata lo había hecho con gusto. Habría hecho eso y más.

Porque… Hanabi era toda su vida. Lo único fuera de las marmoleadas y frías paredes de aquella mansión en Konoha que podía devolverle un poco el sentido a aquella palabra llamada "familia" y que ella misma llegó a desconocer debido a su forzada madurez.

Su hermana era todo cuanto le quedaba. Hanabi chan… su _pequeña hermanita_…

La que le había asesinado… bajo el mismo techo de aquella casa que una vez creyó llamar "hogar".

Y entonces surgió de su interior un grito amortiguado, una especie de áspero y tembloroso ruido.

_Yo… yo lo había hecho todo por ti… yo… yo tenía una vida… yo tenía un futuro…_

Y su "adorada" hermanita le había arrebatado todo. El trabajo en la empresa familiar, el apartamento, a Neji… y su vida. SU VIDA.

_¡Y TÚ ME LA QUITASTE!_

—¡Hinata-san!

Rock Lee le había intentado tomar del brazo… pero el flujo de energía de la joven de cabellos negro azulados se había convertido en un fluctuante tensar de ira, tan explosivo y ardiente que le hizo apartar la mano al instante. Casi como intentar tocar un cable de cobre al descubierto.

Él gritó. Volvió a llamarle. No hubo respuesta más allá de aquel arrebato de furia incontenible.

El pasillo quedó a oscuras.

Las puertas se habían cerrado, azotando y crujiendo las cerraduras. Dos ventanas se habían roto. La luz del candelabro que pendía del techo de la sala, oscilaba con una intermitencia.

Resplandecientes rayos que surgían de los focos como una luz estroboscópica. Chispas que en la oscuridad del ahora gélido pasillo revelaron una figura que Hanabi reconoció… en un atisbo de sólo segundos.

De pie, justamente frente a ella, se hallaba una figura alta, de piel pálida, ojos blancos como una mortífera ventisca y cabello largo ondeando como una endemoniada tempestad.

—¡Hi…Hinata!— Hanabi propinó un grito. Ininteligible y estridente.

Figuras de porcelana, adornos y chucherías sin importancia estaban apostados sobre una serie de estantes de cristal. Éste se desintegró como si algo le hubiese propinado un golpe contundente. La estructura se tambaleó y después cayó, esparciendo cristal, esparciendo figurillas de porcelana de gatos y pastores y toda aquella alegre faramalla burguesa. Un retrato familiar colgado en una de las paredes cayó al suelo y el vidrio se cuarteó. Grandes trozos del cristal cayeron al suelo como piezas de un rompecabezas.

_¡Eras parte de mi vida… y TU me la quitaste!_

Su mente seguía fija en la frase. Su enojo y el resentimiento corrían en un remolino confuso. Hanabi gritaba, más y más…

Y aquello, parecía no ser suficiente.

Casi… parecía divertirle…

—¡Basta! ¡Hinata-san!

Sus manos seguían cerradas en puño, hacia los costados. Congelada e inmóvil como una efigie mientras que el interior de aquella casa colapsaba a su alrededor. La sala, la cocina, los jarrones del pasillo y más adornos de cerámica estallaron como bombas. En la cocina, se produjo un estruendo espantoso, pero el simple estruendo no constituía satisfacción ninguna. Una hilera de armarios se hallaba adosada a tres de las cuatro paredes de la estancia. Éstos se abrieron uno tras otro y los platos cayeron, tintineando casi musicalmente. Voló la salsera. La gran bandeja. El televisor se estrelló contra el suelo con un pesado ruido.

Las paredes; un estrépito abatió éstas y los ojos de Hanabi contemplaron con horror un líquido carmesí, emergiendo de la perlada superficie del papel tapiz. Escurriendo como ríos amorfos y espesos, sangre tan roja como la alfombra de la sala surgía a borbotones del pasillo y la sala.

Y Hanabi… ahora sólo faltaba ella y…

—¡BASTA! –arremetiendo a toda lógica, a todo instinto de sobrevivencia prendado en su mente, el muchacho de abundantes cejas alzó ambos brazos hasta Hinata.

El aura de ésta quemaba, ardía como lava caliente pero tenía que hacer algo. Sabía en lo que esto terminaría, lo había visto en varias veces en el hospital. La ira, al igual que todas las emociones, eran un exponencial detonante cuando al no tener cuerpo físico, y dejarse llevar por alguna, era tan peligroso como sumergirse en un embravecido mar… y no habría retorno.

—¡Hinata-san! –clamó, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza que era capaz, logrando moverle. Energía contra energía… a riesgo que el torrente alebrestado provocado por Hinata consumió el suyo haciéndole casi desvanecer—¡Hinata-san… por favor! ¡DETENTE YA!

Unos orbes, blancos totalmente como el mármol del suelo, fluctuaron con un brillo inconstante en el rostro de Hinata Hyuuga, adquiriendo un tono perlado poco a poco. Su figura temblaba. Las manos se abrieron y ella, simplemente cayó, como una hoja al viento.

Desapareciendo antes de tocar el suelo.

—**0—**

—¿Dos meses?, ¿No le parece algo pronto, Danzo-sama? –Anko se remojó los labios, mientras apoyaba más la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Uno de sus dedos jugueteaba con el cordón del teléfono—…aun no terminamos de reclutar a los demás… y parece que en Konohagakure nos han puesto el ojo. Eso nos quitará tiempo.

—Podemos usar las sospechas de Sarutobi a nuestro favor –el hombre respondió con voz grave y severa—…después de todo, también esto concierne a Konoha. –se hizo una pausa breve, pensativa—Kamizuki-san y Hagane-san se encargarán del reclutamiento. Tú sólo mantén ocupada a la hija de Inoichi; no nos conviene que todo se eche a perder si su padre se entera.

—¿Y perderme de la "fiesta" mientras que aquel par de inútiles se dan un festín? –aquejó Anko—… además, ya me encargué de la "niña de papi", el muchachito paliducho ése será más que suficiente distracción. –miró alrededor, asegurándose de continuar sola en el despacho—Aunque no está sola, el chico Nara y el gordito no creo que sean tan obtusos…y…

—Los Nara puedo manejarlos yo y los Akimichi son parte de la vigilancia policial, así que solventaremos esto como una parte más del plan…

—Y se ha hecho compañera de una _bestia_… —interrumpió Anko, casi escupiendo aquello último como una repulsiva palabra—… la he visto, es una tipeja torpe y nerviosa, parece que no logra controlarlo aun, pero no le deja sola, es como su maldito perro guardián.

Un gemido entrecortado, como un bufido reprensorio por parte de Danzo.

—En número tenemos ventaja ante un licántropo y si es una hembra no le veo que sea difícil deshacerse de ella… una Ejecutora con su experiencia debería saberlo, Mitarashi-san.

Aquella frase sonó como un reclamo. No, como un insulto, para ella y su personal orgullo. La mujer torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado; un berrinche contenido que aquel hombre no podía ver pero seguro se soslayaría con hacerlo.

—Bah… me encargaré de su roñosa mascota a mi manera.

—Eso es decisión suya, Mitarashi-san. Quedan dos meses. –reiteró Danzo, antes de colgar.

Ella se quedó aun con el auricular en su mano, oyendo el ruido de la línea cortada como el tintineo de una alarma. Dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al pasillo, y colgó el aparato con silencioso desdén.

¿Porqué siempre tenían que relegarle el "trabajo sucio" específicamente a ella? Había sido parte del escuadrón de Ejecutores de élite en aquella guerra en el período feudal, había llegado a ser parte importante del congreso de Amegakure formado por Danzo a principios de siglo… y ahora le relegaban el cargo de niñera de una chiquilla a la que ella misma convirtió y relegó a su suerte en las últimas ocho décadas por voluntad propia de ésta… oh, y ahora para colmo, tenía que deshacerse del estorbo que acarrease.

_Genial, definitivamente genial…_ pensó hastiada. _Bueno, no usaré la artillería pesada aun… hay maneras menos escandalosas de sacar la basura_, se dijo mientras se dirigía al apartado de recepción, en busca de Izumo Kamizuki.

—**0—**

La sombra de la noche menguaba y un resplandor azulado se apreciaba en la lejanía del cielo, en un insignificante huequito de aquellos gruesos nubarrones.

El frío de la habitación seguía persistente, igual que aquella idea que reverberaba en su mente.

Había vuelto a caer. Así de simple. Ino Yamanaka… había vuelto a caer en aquel ominoso e instintivo remolino. El aliento aun temblaba en su fatigada respiración.

—Esto… esto no puede volver a pasar… No, no debería…

Sai resiguió las delgadas cejas de la rubia con un dedo y se echó a reír en voz baja.

—¿Porqué? Si no hemos matado a nadie.

—Sai, esto no está bien. –sus labios tenían impregnado el recuerdo del dulzón fluido vital del muchacho. Habló, sintiendo el doloroso recuerdo de los años pasados temblando en su mente y en su voz— He estado antes en esta situación; la sangre lleva al deseo de matar y éste… derramamiento de sangre…—exhaló—no, no, no… tenemos que frenar esto. Y tú aun estás débil, no deberíamos…

—No me importa. —dijo él, y la miró a los ojos.—No volveré con ellos, eso está decidido.

—Entonces harás lo que te diga. Mi casa, mis reglas.

Sin responder ni espetar nada, los pálidos labios de él, recorrían meticulosamente el cuello de la chica.

—Sai…

Su lengua se pasó por el caminillo seco de sangre apostado cerca de la yugular. Ahora reposando como una tenue cortada.

—_Saaai…_

—Bien…—Sai sonrió, soltándole y contemplando con descarada satisfacción lo trémula que había puesto la marfileña piel de Ino Yamanaka—Como digas… _Ino-chan_ .

Ella lanzó un gruñido profundo y su boca encontró la de él.

Esta vez el acto sexual fue más calmado, pero no menos apasionado. La boca de Sai resiguió los pechos y jugó con abandono en el cuerpo de ella. Ino se aferraba a él, con las manos y las piernas, mientras él la penetraba más y más, satisfaciendo instintivamente sus exigencias. Yacían de cara, en una mezcla de hierro y seda, y se movían en lentos círculos.

Sus cuerpos temblaban y se ponían tensos, resplandeciendo con el sudor del esfuerzo. Ino gimió cuando Sai se balanceó sobre ella y la incitó hasta el límite de la satisfacción, y entonces apretó con fuerza y ella pensó que iba a sollozar de puro éxtasis. Se estremeció murmurando el nombre de él, y su ritmo la elevó hasta la cima del placer, y tuvo la impresión de que saltaba de un acantilado. Sai no flaqueó, hasta que sintió un calor intenso seguido de una erupción que pareció estirar su columna vertebral y sus músculos hasta casi el punto del dolor. Quedó adherido a Ino, anidando entre sus muslos, mientras se besaban y murmuraban, y el mundo giraba perezosamente alrededor de su cama.

—**0—**

Eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando Sakura terminó de colocar el catéter de suero para una cirugía derivativa de la que afortunadamente se apañaría el siguiente médico en turno. Miró de reojo hacia el pasillo de cardiología, sin encontrarle a ella siquiera por asomo.

Casi las seis y de Ino ni rastro alguno. No le vio durante el resto del turno, desde las dos de mañana hasta ahora; y pese a la renuencia de admitirlo, estaba levemente preocupada. Bien podría ir hasta recepción e interrogar –o atosigar- a Izumo pero no lo había hecho o más bien no tuvo el menor interés en preguntarlo, a sabiendas de que tanto el ufano Izumo Kamizuki y su compañero Kotetsu Hagane saber el motivo y ocultarlo a petición de la propia Yamanaka… o simplemente no saberlo.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que daba al aparcamiento del edificio, situado seis pisos más abajo. El Honda Civic negro brillante de Ino todavía estaba en su espacio correspondiente.

Ahora realmente estaba preocupada.

Registró su salida en el vestíbulo, dejó los expedientes en el escritorio del jefe de piso y volvió apuradamente a su despacho. Tenía un juego extra de llaves en el primer cajón, mera precaución tomada casi a regañadientes por la rubia. Bien, ya tendría tiempo de reclamarle… o no hacerlo si es que estaba en problemas. Las tomó y salió; sin siquiera percatarse o prestar atención al grupo de obreros que se dirigían hacia el pasillo que daba a la torre norte del hospital.

El fútil intento de marcarle al móvil había quedado relegado casi al instante. Conocía a Ino y sabía que a veces solía dejarlo botado en cualquier parte. Ella y su usual desapego a esos "artilugios modernos impropios" como solía nombrarlos era un fastidio con el que lidiaba a diario. Condujo moderadamente hasta el apartamento –tan moderado como lo era el casi pasarse una luz amarilla-y llegó al apartamento, encontrando un nada alentador silencio en el pórtico.

—Ino, dond… —la frase se desvaneció, en el momento en que su atención se clavó en una sombra, acurrucada contra el barandal de la escalera.—¿Hinata?

Rock Lee estaba sentado sobre uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá, con la misma intermitencia y consistencia visual que una imagen originada por un proyector antiguo. Casi tan transparente como el cristal. Hinata ni siquiera alzó la vista. Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos, mientras permanecía temblorosa, sentada en cuclillas, casi encogida, como si esa postura fuese el único refugio confortable.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –inquirió Sakura.

El muchacho le dedicó una impostada mirada tranquila.

—Hinata-san, ella… —su voz también parecía querer desaparecer. Se aclaró la garganta, más por reflejo y por intentar remarcar un tono más seguro—…bueno, logramos salir de la casa y, ella había insistido en visitar a su hermana… —miró de reojo a la aludida Hyuuga, nuevamente sin obtener respuesta—y las cosas se complicaron un poco. –abrevió, inseguro aun sobre lo que él mismo acabase de ver—Hanabi-san…

La joven de ojos perlados finalmente alzó el rostro, ahora cubierto por una sombra grisácea y unas marcas oscuras pendían bajo sus ojos dándole un aspecto aun más espectral. Su mirada le contemplaba a través de una cortina de lágrimas.

—Hanabi… ella… —su voz parecía un susurro entrecortado y distante. Sakura aguzó el oído percibiendo un eco extraño e inusual en Hinata—…ella me mató.

Sakura contempló sin entender la mueca confundida y asustada de Hinata.

—¿Qué?

Muy suavemente, oyendo todavía el temblor de su propia voz, Hinata intentó expresarlo todo, escupiéndolo como si fuera una horrible medicina demasiado amarga como para poder tragarla. Pero todo cuanto pudo brotar de su boca fueron entrecortados monosílabos.

—La herencia… la cuenta que tenía… y ella… y… Neji… y…

Volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus brazos. Lee se dejó caer sobre la superficie del sofá, más propiamente desplomándose sobre este.

—Y las cosas se salieron de control… —el muchacho suspiró lánguidamente —… al menos logré detenerle antes de que…

—¿Hanabi la vio? –Sakura preguntó de repente, presintiendo lo que podría haber ocurrido, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de los peculiares arrebatos de Hinata y cómo éstos terminaban gastándoselo con las paredes, puertas y focos de la casa.

Pero el brillo diletante y aun desconcertado de la mirada de Rock Lee le constató que sea lo que sea que había pasado allá, no fue un simple apagar de luces y cerrar de puertas.

—Fue _algo_ más… —resolló él.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la silenciosa Hyuuga. Un frío intenso se había aplomado en la sala y el rincón donde estaba acurrucada la chica había adquirido una sombra casi penumbrosa.

—¿Ha llegado Ino?

Lee alzó levemente la cara hacia la escalera.

—Hum… si pero…

Le dejó con la frase en la boca. Arrojó la maleta en el suelo, la cual aun no había soltado desde que llegó y subió las escaleras, haciendo un eco intencional con las pisadas. Lee se alzó abruptamente.

—¡Sakura-san! ¡No creo que debas…!

La puerta de la habitación se estremeció ante el sonoro golpe propinado por Sakura y esta se abrió, mientras que la oscilante luz de la lámpara remarcaba el papel tapiz con un húmedo tono escarlata, húmedo y brillante.

¿Sangre?

Y un charquito rojizo, escurriendo hasta sus zapatos lo constató.

—¡¿Ino?! –otro charco más tenue se filtraba hasta la puerta. Gritó por reflejo.

—Qué escándalo… —resolló una voz a su lado derecho, detrás de la puerta entreabierta. La sonrisa ufana de Sai se torció en un gesto despectivo—_Ugh_… ¡Ino-chan! –clamó hacia la cama, a la figura cubierta con la sábana—, no me dijiste que la _perra _vivía contigo.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo TU aquí?!

—Menudos modales, ¿Qué no te han enseñado a no ladrarle a los amos?—Sai rió lacónicamente.

Sin miramientos, Sakura tomó a Sai, asiéndolo de los hombros y empujándole hasta la pared. En un reflejo salvaje e instintivo, ambas manos de él, con el filo creciente de sus uñas, pasaron cerca del cuello de Sakura, prestas a desgarrar la carne. Ésta le soltó al instante y su puño encontró el tabique de la nariz de Sai.

—¡Eh! ¡Ya basta! —La rubia se alzó con el cuerpo aun enredado en las sábanas, la larga melena rubia despeinada en un aspecto poco favorable y los labios enmarcados en una llamativa silueta carmesí.—¡Sakura! ¡Sai!

Sai, con un gruñido entrecortado, salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo contra el buró frente a la cama a causa del impacto. Se levantó, mostrando los afilados colmillos y siseando a la chica de pelo rosa, quien se frotaba el nudillo dolorido.

—Mierda… ¿no puedo permitirme tener visitas sin que se arme un problema como estos? –Ino se quedó sentada sobre la cama, con una expresión circunspecta. Miró a Sai, de la misma reprochable manera en que un maestro lo hace con su peor alumno—Te dije, Sai, que si vas a quedarte…

—¡Ese no va a quedarse aquí! –esta vez, fue Sakura quien se adelantó. El crujido de las dos falanges que se había roto en el ofuscado golpe aminoró el volumen agitado de su voz, bajo el dolor de éstas al restaurarse con secos chasquidos. Le dedicó una mirada feroz al muchacho—¡Joder, ¿acaso tienes concreto en la cara o qué?!

Sai rió, aun con el sangrado escurriendo de sus fosas nasales.

—Debilucha como un cachorro… Anko-sama tiene razón, hasta el más inexperto de nosotros podría arrancarte el pellejo.—se levantó, dispuesto a lanzársele encima—¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, arrancarte el apestoso pelambre y dejarte como tapete!

Ino se plantó en medio de los dos.

—¡Ya basta! –gritó. Exhaló pesadamente. Se dirigió a Sakura—A Sai le acuchillaron durante una cacería, le traje aquí… no tenía a dónde más ir. Por lo menos mientras se recuperaba…

—Pues yo lo veo bastante sano –gruñó Sakura—Y dijiste que él ya no era tu responsabilidad, ¿Porqué Anko y los demás no se ocupan de él?

—Porque les he dejado –respondió Sai a su vez, un poco más aplacado y dirigiéndose sólo a Ino—…pero de haber sabido que permites a esa sarnosa bestia dentro de la casa, prefiero buscarme otro sitio.

—¿Y arriesgarte a que ellos te pillen por su cuenta? –enunció Ino, con un tono severo que rayaba en aquellas apesadumbradas experiencias pasadas—Conozco a Anko y a los demás… se tomarán represalias.

—Tu déjale que se vaya –Sakura se cruzó de brazos, escrutando la revuelta habitación— menos problemas para nosotras. Suficiente es con lo de Hinata… y en cuanto vea el desastre que hay aquí tendremos suerte en que no derrumbe la casa entera sobre nosotras—miró de reojo hacia la puerta, sólo por si la aludida aparecía. Se volvió hacia Ino—Además, ¿cómo estás segura que lo que Sai dice es cierto? ¿No estaba muy cómodo allá, desollando gente a su antojo?

Sai miró gélidamente a Sakura y luego a Ino.

—Les he dejado porque me negué a obedecer las órdenes de Danzo-sama…

—Si claro… —Sakura siguió increpándole—¿Acaso cambiaron el menú de "a-positivo" a sangre artificial?

Los orbes ónice del joven seguían clavados en la rubia. Sin alterarse, su voz resonó en un eco grave.

—Querían que matara a Ino. –enunció.

—**0—**

El teléfono de Neji Hyuuga había sonado repetidas veces, después de la alterada llamada de Hanabi, pero él simplemente no había contestado debido a que salió, directamente hacia las oficinas matriz de la prestigiosa firma de _Hyuuga & Associates_; él siempre sintió que el nombre mezclado con esos vocablos anglosajones quitaban el prestigio tan preponderantemente ganado, pero no podía ni decir ni pío ya que eso era asunto meramente de la familia primaria; un simple "lacayo" poco podía hacer.

Ya tendría su oportunidad, después de todo, tendría acceso a las arcas y cuentas familiares una vez que contrajese nupcias con Hanabi. Anteriormente Hinata estaba en el trato, pero ahora que la infortunada joven había muerto "intempestivamente", los planes se moverían y él haría todo lo posible porque la balanza siguiese inclinándose a su favor. Aun si tuviese que usar también a Hanabi.

Ésta era una chiquilla muy linda y atrevida, la cara opuesta a la sobajada Hinata, y más "maleable". Al menos podría hacer que ella se encargase de los trabajos "sucios", como el estorbo de su hermana mayor. Definitivamente era una excelente pieza que podía usar a favor… claro, paso por paso. Primero encontrar la dichosa cuenta que pertenecía a Hinata. Porque millón y medio de ryo no podían quedarse enterrados también en el cementerio familiar; suficiente incordio fue el sepultar un anillo de catorce kilates valorado en más de quinientos ryo, sólo porque Hiashi había insistido en que su "querida" primogénita tuviese el recuerdo de aquel preciado momento en la otra vida.

"_Bien, al demonio con el viejo también";_ pensaba Neji mientras terminaba de ordenar el interior de los cajones del escritorio de la oficina de Hiashi. "_Al demonio con su maldito dilema familiar… si Hanabi insistiese, no me importaría saquear la tumba de Hinata y quitarle el anillo que me costó cinco meses de sueldo… lo haría, ¡y le metería el maldito contrato del "Ave Enjaulada" al viejo justamente donde no le da el sol!"_

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, quedándose de pie, frente a la elegante oficina, en medio de la calma que prestaba la oscuridad. Casi amanecería, pero no le importaba. No le importaba llegar a dormir un par de horas para luego volver a aquel raquítico cubículo asignado a él dentro de la zona de la "rama secundaria"; como solía llamar Hiashi al área local. La desprestigiada área local, mientras que los ufanos Hyuuga de la rama principal, se encargaban del sector nacional e internacional.

Bah, no iba a molestarse por ello. No ahora.

Al menos había conseguido la agenda de Hinata. La había encontrado en uno de los cajones de Hiashi, y parecía que ahí tenía el número de cuenta y la clave. ¿Irían a sospechar de él después? Lo dudaba, Neji solía ser muy meticuloso y tenía una capacidad de memoria infalible. Al menos el viejo Hiashi no notaría que alguien entró en las oficinas antes de la hora laboral.

Bendito juego de llaves extra. Y eso fue lo último que pudo saquear de la casa de la infortunada Hinata.

Miró el reloj de pared, notando que éste marcaba silencioso las cinco y media. Salió, volviendo a echar los cuatro sistemas de alarma que orgullosamente había logrado desactivar y condujo tranquilamente hasta su casa; al mullido y nada ostentoso apartamento en el centro. Al llegar, sintió que se le congeló el corazón cuando vio a Hanabi, sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, cubierta únicamente por el pijama y una sudadera.

—¿Hanabi-chan?

Ésta temblaba. Surgía de ella un sonido corto y ahogado, como una especie de sollozo mezclado con miedo e histeria. Le miró, y Neji notó que sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían salirse de sus cuencas. Los labios estaban apretados en una máscara de terror absoluto, casi como si hubiera visto a un…

— ¿Hanabi-chan. Qué…?

—¡Hinata! –gritó—¡Hinata lo sabe! ¡Mi hermana lo sabe! ¡Hinata estaba en mi casa! ¡Y sabe que yo la maté!

La imagen seguía vivida; ella, la vio, la vio realmente, y se puso a gritar. Sus gritos resonaban ahora en el pasillo del primer piso.

Con los ojos desorbitados, la cara lívida, el pelo erizado, Hanabi gritaba.

—**0—**

En el transcurso del día, la cosa se había calmado. Ino había planteado la estrategia tan mordazmente que al menos pareció dar resultado. Sai se quedaría, pese a las renuentes objeciones de Sakura y el consejo fútil de Lee. La inexistente opinión de Hinata había quedado a su favor; el que calla otorga.

Y si el huraño muchacho salía con alguna puñalada trapera, sería ella misma quien lo ejecutaría… o eso era lo que había prometido. Tampoco estaba segura de que lo que argumentaba Sai fuese enteramente la verdad, pero no lo había expresado así.

Él había cambiado… al menos un poco. Y ella no veía a mal volver a traer su lado humano de vuelta, después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que ella misma intentaba hacer?

Si, conocía a Danzo y la manera sardónica de Anko para obligarle a hacer su voluntad; cuatro siglos no pasan en vano, pero también sabía que éstos tenían una manera loable y casi magistral para manipular a la gente a su vil antojo. Sai no era más que un peón y eso ella no lo suponía, lo constataba.

Y bien podría voltearles la tortilla; querían que jugara su juego, vale… pero con SUS reglas… y en su terreno. Tenía a Sakura de su parte y Hinata…

Hinata, ah… menudo lío. Recordó la escueta charla de la tarde, antes de partir con Sakura al turno nocturno, cuando Lee, ya con un poco más de energía, les contó a detalle el incidente en casa de Hanabi Hyuuga.

—_Estabamos ahí y… —Lee dio un suspiro, e Ino notó aquel semblante usualmente optimista, pasar a una expresión sombría y casi asustada—ella de repente, perdió el control._

_Sakura seguía sin entender. Ino alzó la mirada hacia la sombra del rincón en la sala, Hinata permanecía silenciosa y temblorosa. _

—_Pero si no puede mover ni el polvo, mucho menos hacer que las cosas caigan o exploten a su alrededor –enunció Sakura en tono calmado—… aquí lo más que ha podido hacer ha sido cargarse unos cuantos focos._

—_Suele pasar –musitó Ino—, supongo que la noticia no venía a menos y ella, simplemente no supo cómo sacarlo más que de ésa forma._

—_No… —Rock Lee bajó más la voz y sus abundantes cejas se arquearon en ademán preocupado—No fue el hecho de que no supiera cómo manejarlo… lo sabía. Se veía… que quería hacerle daño a Hanabi-san. Era como… como __**ellos**__…_

—_¿Quienes? –inquirió Sakura._

_Ino entornó la mirada._

—_**Goryō.**_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Goryō és el término que se les da a los fantasmas vengativos… —dijo Ino lentamente—en occidente, les llaman poltergeist y son extremadamente peligrosos y muy agresivos._

—_¿O sea que Hinata ha pasado de ser un fantasma temeroso a una abominación destructiva?_

_Rock Lee miraba fijamente hacia la mesa._

—_Si no la hubiera detenido… tal vez no hubiera vuelto en sí. —jadeó—He visto cómo son. Aquellos… "seres", corrompidos por la locura. Es, es… horrible._

_Ino había dejado la taza de té, alineándola inconscientemente junto al tarro de azúcar. Habló, sin mirar a nadie._

—_Bueno, si llegase a descontrolarse, la perderíamos y eso no tendría remedio. —una sonrisa tenuemente insidiosa se formó en sus pálidos labios—… pero si puedes enseñarle a dominarlo, Lee-kun… será divertido para ella. No le vendría mal aplicar justicia propia ante su querida hermanita._

Y tanto Rock Lee como Sakura se habían quedado en un silencio vehemente y pensativo. El muchacho estuvo a punto de objetar algo, pero calló a fin de cuentas. No hablaron más del asunto en lo que quedó de la tarde. Menos volvió a recordarlo ahora, que estaban en el receso del turno, en la cafetería.  
Sakura le contemplaba con una severa expresión enarcada en sus brillantes orbes jade.

—¿Y ahora? –Inquirió Ino.

—Sigo sin creer que le hayas dejado en la casa. –masculló Sakura—…en el único lugar donde realmente podíamos estar a salvo y ahora con ése…traidor.

—No asegures lo que no sabes, Sai no es un traidor —dijo Ino levemente—además está la ventaja de que al menos ahora Hinata no tiene problemas en ir y venir fuera de la casa, así que podría monitorearnos en caso de que ocurra algo.

—Si, será útil cuando nos venga con la novedad de que a tu querido Sai le entró el antojo de descuartizar a alguien en tu habitación.

—Hey, lo que ocurrió en mi habitación no fue precisamente eso…

—Pero lo parecía.

La rubia sonrió levemente.

—Sólo se nos pasó un poco la mano… "cosas de vampiros", claro que esto fue más intenso…de lo que yo recordaba—la sonrisa de Ino se amplió en un gesto casi presuntuoso—… Era como hacerlo con el antiguo Sai, antes de que…

—Nop, no quiero saber, gracias.

En un suspiro casi divertido –o mero afán de fastidiarle, como siempre solía hacerlo- la rubia arguyó mordazmente:

—Envidiosa –rió—¿Sabes? Creo que eso es justo lo que te hace falta, un buen revolcón, ¿Hace cuanto que no te acuestas con alguien?

—¡Ino-cerda!

—¿Que? –ella no aminoró la risa, no tras notar el enrojecido rostro de su amiga –Oh, vamos… alguien en tu condición y con esas ideas tan puritanas es ridículo...

—¡Precisamente por eso!—Sakura cortó la frase rotundamente, moviendo un poco la silla hacia atrás y mirando por casi novena o décima vez hacia el ventanal.

El cielo tenuemente rojizo a causa de los gibosos nubarrones de la tarde le devolvió un poco de tranquilidad. Sin embargo el cronómetro de su reloj de pulso seguía marchando y los minutos corrían_. Volaban_ ¿porqué siempre el día tenía que esfumarse tan rápido, precisamente en ésas odiosas fechas de plenilunio? Al menos sólo sería una noche. Una jodida noche y después, el fugaz alivio de los siguientes días, que realmente para Sakura no eran más que veintiocho días pensando en la tortura que lo espera con esa esfera dibujada en el calendario. Una fugaz tregua que no da chance.

E Ino todavía tenía la ocurrencia de meterse en su vida personal.

—No puedo… —exhaló Sakura, con una voz tan baja como un murmullo. El comentario sonó agrio pero verdadero.—Simplemente no puedo estar con alguien, con nadie, siendo… lo que soy. –volvió a mirar el reloj y la ventana. La tenue sombra de la noche comenzaba a surgir, y con ella, la luna.

Ino chasqueó la lengua, en ademán dubitativo.

—Bueno, no necesariamente me refería a un humano… —suspiró—es una lástima que hayan erradicado las manadas de hombres lobo en Ame, porque juraría que podría conseguirte a alguien…—no hubo respuesta o reclamo por parte de la chica de pelo rosa. Ino notó a ésta contando el cronómetro como si se tratase de un marcapasos. Supo lo que podía ser—¿Ha empezado ya?

La respiración de Sakura comenzaba a agitarse.

—No… no del todo. –Sakura pasó dos dedos hacia su muñeca izquierda, atenta al pulso. El ritmo cardíaco comenzó a incrementarse, igual que el aplomo de un irregular dolor de cabeza. La mano que tenía fija en su muñeca tembló espasmódicamente—Rayos… ¡si!

Se levantó al instante, tomando la maleta de mano que estaba bajo la silla. Ino le siguió, sin comentar nada más. Su mano se detuvo en el bolsillo de la bata, sintiendo el peso de las llaves del portón del área norte. Sakura le pasó el gafete de identificación, la bata, el reloj y el estetoscopio mientras caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo. Pasaron por la cornisa que daba hacia el área "clausurada" y se detuvieron abruptamente.

Dos barricadas compuestas del rótulo de "obra en construcción" cerraban menguadamente el paso, junto con una maquinaria para linóleo. Dos obreros pasaron cargando dos carretillas de concreto. El ruido de una mezcladora aturdía el ambiente.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! –jadeó Sakura.

Ino miraba desconcertada. Se acercó a uno de los constructores.

—Oiga, ¿Qué están haciendo? Esta zona estaba clausurada.

El sujeto se detuvo, con una mueca intrínseca.

—Ordenaron que se remodelarían estas salas para el área de administración –dijo escuetamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia una de las paredes y el portón—Aunque mire cómo están las instalaciones, las cerraduras están destrozadas, hay arañazos en las paredes… ¿Encerraban aquí a los locos o qué?

—¿Quien ha ordenado la remodelación? –Ino ignoró el comentario anterior.

El hombre miró la tablilla colgada contra el portón.

—Mitara…. Mitarashi A. —releyó torpemente.

Alzó la vista, sin ver ya a las jóvenes.

Las palpitaciones se tornaban más constantes, casi arrítmicas y la jaqueca no menguaba. Sakura se sujetaba la sien con pulso trémulo.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

La pregunta de Ino retumbó tenuemente en el pasillo. Sakura miró el reloj, intentando concentrarse en el conteo en medio del escándalo provocado por sus propios latidos.

—Veinte… veinte minutos.

—Volvamos a casa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No voy a transformarme ahí!

Ino le miró severamente.

—¡No hay otro sitio, son casi cuarenta minutos hasta el bosque! ¡En casa es más seguro!

—¡NO!

Las rodillas le temblaron haciéndole caer.

—¡SAKURA!

Ésta se estremeció, y una presión estrujó sus órganos. Su corazón palpitó desaforadamente. Sintió un terrible dolor en los músculos de los brazos y de las piernas, y también en la cabeza. Algo chasqueó en su mandíbula inferior, y se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo.

Se estaba agotando el tiempo.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: CRUEL LUNA LLENA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**ah... final "cliffhanger", siempre el mejor recurso para dejar la expectativa. Ejem, bueno, ya he enredado las cosas... y lo enredaré más en el siguiente capítulo... como pequeño SPOILER sólo les diré... tendremos a un Uchiha en escena...**_

_**¿Quien será? **_

_**Vale, nuevamente GRACIAS POR LEER, DOBLES GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR y nos leemos la siguiente semana.**_

_**HIGURASHI'S OUT!**_


	11. Bad Moon Rising

_Debería morir._

_Debería haber muerto en treinta segundos._

_El corazón de un licántropo casi duplica el tamaño de sólo dos tercios del de un ser humano, pero para dilatarse obligadamente debe detenerse. Es decir… se sufre un ataque cardíaco. _

_Y todos los demás órganos internos van afectados, como una agónica cadena; así que durante el ataque cardíaco, también hay fallos en el hígado y los riñones… y si dejo de gritar, no es porque haya disminuido el dolor, sino porque la garganta, el esófago y las cuerdas vocales se están desgarrando…_

…_para formarse de nuevo._

_La glándula pituitaria debería funcionar a pleno rendimiento, inundando el cuerpo de endorfinas para aliviar el dolor, pero eso tampoco funciona._

_Cualquier persona ya habría muerto por shock… pero ése no es mi caso._

_Y eso es lo que parece más tortuoso. Me arrastra por todo aquello y me mantiene con vida incluso consciente, para resistir hasta el último segundo._

_Una maldición propagada por medio de dientes y garras._

_La víctima que engendra a victima que engendra a víctima…_

…_es tan cruel que es… perfecto._

—Sakura Haruno

**Being Human**

**Capítulo 10.- Cruel Luna Llena**

El auto casi volaba por las calles de la ciudad en una loca carrera contra el tiempo y la insidiosa de la luna que estaba alzándose. Sentada al volante del vehículo, Ino entrevió el brillo de la luna entre los nubarrones apelotonados y frenó, derrapando por la calzada y casi subiendo el inocente vehículo a la acera en cuanto viraron por la embaldosada calle.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió con la misma fuerza que provocaría la corriente de un huracán e Ino entró, arrastrando a una casi convulsionada Sakura, asiéndole del hombro.

Hinata se levantó del sofá sobresaltada, como si éste le hubiese electrificado.

—Ino-chan… ¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¿Qué…? —la voz tiritaba confusamente mientras veía a ambas chicas mover el sofá hacia el ventanal de la sala, a modo de barricada.

Las cosas sobre la mesa, los estantes y el resto de pertenencias fueron a parar hacia el pórtico. La televisión, las revistas sobre la repisa del pasillo, la lámpara de piso… todo mientras Hinata se quedaba inmóvil y confundida.

—¿Qué… no se supone… que es ésa… "noche del mes"? –logró preguntar.

Sakura pasó a través de ella, cargando dificultosamente el perchero, una pila de discos y una caja con lo que se pudo guardar de la vajilla.

—¡Lo es… voy a hacerlo aquí! —resolló.

—Pe... pero… es mi casa. –Hinata apretó sus manos una contra otra, desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasa? –Sai bajó las escaleras, pasándose una mano por detrás de la nuca y una aparente y calmada mueca de somnolencia. –¡Eh! –gritó despectivamente a la chica de pelo rosa, luego miró a Ino, forcejeando con la cerradura de la puerta que daba al jardín—¡¿Qué rayos hace aquí?! ¡Hay luna llena!

—¡Ayúdame con la maldita puerta en vez de quejarte!—clamó la rubia desdeñosamente. Sai asintió a regañadientes—La sala de aislamiento está ocupada gracias a la estúpida Anko y nos hemos quedado sin tiempo… ¿Dónde está Lee?

El pálido muchacho atrancó la renuente cerradura.

—Salió a correr, o eso dijo –respondió Sai. Miró recelosamente a Sakura—¡¿Porqué tiene que hacerlo aquí?! ¡Va a destruir la casa!

—Porque no hay tiempo de nada más… —sin miramientos, Ino le dejó caer una pila de libros en los brazos—¡Ahora cállate y lleva esto al auto! ¡Ya!

—¡Las cortinas! –clamó Sakura, yendo hacia el pasillo con las últimas cosas.

—¡Voy! –resolló Ino empujando a Sai hacia el pórtico—¿Qué haremos con el ruido?

Y Hinata seguía en confuso y casi infantil shock.

—Es…es… mi… casa…

—El estéreo del auto… —respondió Sakura ignorando levemente los repetitivos monosílabos de la Hyuuga—ponlo a todo volumen, así los vecinos no lo notarán—a punto de ir hacia el pasillo, con otra pila de _cd´s_ se detuvo, cayendo de rodillas cuando un violento espasmo le sacudió de cabeza a pies—Mierda… ya…¡YA HA COMENZADO!... ¡SALGAN!

Una oleada de vértigo la abrumó. Se agarró el costado como un adolescente borracho con un delirium tremens.

—¡LÁRGUENSE YA!

Ino pasó por detrás de Hinata.

—¡Hinata, vámonos!

Esta asintió casi por reflejo. Le siguió y se quedó de nuevo inmóvil justo delante del umbral.

—De…debería quedarme. Es mi casa y…

—No, en serio no querrás quedarte. —Ino estuvo a punto de tomarle del brazo… salvo por recordar que la chica era tan etérea como el aire—¡Hinata!

Ella no se movió, quedándose congelada por un horror inimaginable.

En medio de la sala, el cambio volvió a hacer presa de Sakura, igual que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en el corredor del hospital hacía pocos minutos. Su cuerpo se retorció y se contorsionó en una serie de paroxismos que redujeron sus ropas a jirones. Los huesos fracturados volvieron a soldarse formando configuraciones nuevas. Tiras de pelaje grueso e hirsuto de un tono rosáceo oscuro surgían de sus poros con una fuerza desgarradora.

Salieron garras afiladas de las yemas de sus dedos y sin darse cuenta de ello empezó a arañar la duela del piso. Las mandíbulas y la nariz se estaban alargando y los colmillos surgieron con tal fuerza que le desgarraron las encías y le hicieron babear sangre y saliva.

Tendones y cartílagos chasquearon y crujieron. Sakura se estremeció, sacudiendo el cuerpo como para librarlo de los últimos vestigios humanos. La cola, resbaladiza y húmeda, había brotado de la rabadilla y se alargó en el aire cuando el cuerpo le obligó a erguirse a cuatro patas. Sus músculos siguieron vibrando como cuerdas de arpa y sus nervios se inflamaron. Fluidos de penetrante olor rezumaron en su pelambre, y un hocico lobuno de largos colmillos se abrió para lanzar un aullido, una mezcla horrible de angustia animal y humana.

Ino había echando los dos cerrojos y encendido la radio en una estruendosa estación occidental

retumbando levemente en el vacío de la calle. La lluvia serviría también para aminorar el escándalo abatido en el interior del apartamento.

—No deberíamos estar aquí. —enunció Sai, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.— Esto es un jodido suicidio, Ino-chan.

Ella no dijo nada. Miró a una asustada Hinata reaparecer a su lado. Lágrimas de terror habían brotado de sus ojos.

—Yo…yo…nunca imaginé… que sería así… —murmuró Hinata, sintiendo que le flaqueaba el aliento—¿Eso… es _eso_ es por lo que Sakura tiene que pasar?

—…Cada cuatro semanas…–completó Ino, intentando que su aguzado oído se centrase en la música en vez de los grotescos gruñidos provenientes del interior del apartamento. Aspiró profundamente, casi conteniendo el aliento—… durante el resto de su vida.

Un aullido agónico resonó en la penumbra de la noche.

—**0—**

Distante del centro de Ame, en las solitarias carreteras rurales y bajo la copiosa lluvia, cayendo como una densa cortina, un hombre de tosca fisionomía y ralas facciones, corría pesadamente entre la maleza.

Kisame Hoshigaki maldijo la molesta lluvia, maldijo el barro acumulado en sus botas dificultándole moverse más aprisa y maldijo el momento en que el radiotransmisor había fallecido ante las inclemencias del tiempo, perdiendo el rastro de su compañero y de aquella escoria que les había jodido todo el plan. "Al menos pude meterle un plomazo en el hombro", pensó con cierto alivio, quedándose quieto bajo la cornisa de un derruido granero. La lluvia dificultaba la visión y había borrado el rastro dejado por el fugitivo, el cual parecía terminar en un solitario edificio, yaciente a casi medio kilómetro de donde estaba. El maldito infeliz todavía podía correr.

Casi por inercia y en un vago sentido de orgullo propio, estuvo a punto de retomar la marcha y terminar el trabajo tal y como les habían ordenado, si es que Itachi le había perdido también, pero al sacar la pistola y recargarla, el vahído reflejo de una luna llena renuente a desaparecer entre los gibosos nubarrones, le hizo desechar la idea. Se quedó allí, inmóvil como una estatua.

_Ahora sólo sería cuestión de esperar_, se dijo, con una sonrisa torcida en su macilento semblante.

Zabuza Momochi era el nombre de aquel pobre infeliz a quien habían estado dando caza; y habría salido librado, a no ser por el sujeto de rasgos tiburonezcos que le había propinado un tiro en el brazo derecho, impidiéndole responder con tres disparos mínimo.

Había corrido hasta el umbral herrumbroso de aquel edificio, con suerte les habría perdido, pero no podía fiarse tan fácilmente. Perdió a uno de los bastardos y eso era lo que también le preocupaba. Miró su reloj. Faltaban casi diez minutos para que viniese el coche a buscarle, tiempo suficiente para enviar a aquellos sujetos al infierno.

Amartilló la pistola y cruzó la oscura cámara. Una sombra pasó por su costado derecho. Apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza y se sujetó la muñeca con la otra mano: la pose de un pistolero. El silenciador tosió dos veces. La sombra saltó por la fuerza de las balas.

Y entonces, como un buen artista que quiere ver el resultado de su oficio, apartó la loneta que cubría el cadáver.

Sólo que no había tal cadáver.

Era un tablón, con dos agujeros de la bala.

Un movimiento, a su derecha. Rápido. Zabuza reaccionó y se volvió para disparar; pero recibió un silletazo en la espalda y las costillas, y perdió la pistola antes de poder apretar el gatillo. Ésta fue a parar entre los pliegues de una sucia loneta y se perdió de vista.

Zabuza Momochi era un hombrón, de casi uno noventa de estatura y unos noventa kilos de peso, con la musculatura de un toro; resopló con el ruido de una locomotora al salir de un túnel, arrancando la silla de las manos de su adversario, antes de que éste pudiese usarla de nuevo, y le lanzó una patada contra el vientre. El muchacho lanzó un gemido de dolor, para satisfacción de Zabuza y salió rebotado contra la pared, sujetándose el abdomen.

Zabuza le lanzó la silla. El muchacho la vio venir y la esquivó, y la silla se hizo pedazos contra la pared. Entonces el hombrón se le echó encima, apretándole furiosamente el cuello con las manos. Briznas negras pasaron por la retina de Itachi Uchiha y se dio cuenta de que aquel sujeto no era uno de tantos malvivientes ordinarios. Era un hombre experimentado enfrentado a otro, y sólo uno continuaría vivo después de unos minutos.

Que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

Levantó rápidamente las manos, librándose de la presa del asesino, y descargó la palma de la derecha contra la nariz de Zabuza. Quería incrustarle los huesos en el cerebro, pero el hombre era rápido y giró la cabeza para esquivar el golpe. Éste le aplastó la nariz, y los ojos del hombre se humedecieron por el dolor. Retrocedió dos pasos, tambaleándose, e Itachi golpeó con la derecha y con la izquierda su mandíbula. Partió el labio inferior del asesino, pero éste le agarró por el cuello del saco, echó el brazo atrás para golpearle en el cuello, pero de pronto el asesino alargó los brazos, y las manos carnosas se cerraron de nuevo sobre el cuello de Itachi, levantándole del suelo.

Éste pataleó, pero no tenía dónde apoyarse. El asesino le sostenía casi a la distancia de un brazo, y en cuestión de segundos lo arrojaría por encima de la baranda al suelo embaldosado de la planta inferior. Había una viga de roble a medio metro por encima de la cabeza de Itachi, pero era lisa y pulida, y no había posibilidades de agarrarse a ella. La sangre zumbaba en su cerebro, un sudor grasiento brotaba de sus poros.

La luna había llegado a su cénit y, en lo más profundo de Itachi Uchiha, algo empezó a despertar de un sueño de sombras.

Los dedos le apretaban las arterias, interrumpiendo la circulación sanguínea. Zabuza Momochi lo sacudió, en parte por desprecio y en parte para apretar mejor su presa. El fin estaba próximo; podía ver que los ojos de su adversario empezaban a salírsele de las órbitas.

Itachi levantó los brazos, rozando la viga de roble con los dedos. Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, y el asesino lo interpretó como señal de una muerte próxima.

Y lo era para él.

La mano de Itachi Uchiha empezó a retorcerse. Gotas de sudor rodaron por su semblante y una angustia total contrajo sus facciones. El vello del dorso de la mano se erizó sobre los hinchados tendones. Se oyeron débiles ruidos de huesos al romperse. La mano se volvió nudosa; la piel, oscurecida, dura y con grueso pelo negro, empezó a extenderse.

—¡Muere, hijo de puta! —profanó triunfalmente Zabuza.

Cerró los ojos, concentrando toda su atención en ahogar a aquel hombre. Ahora ya faltaba poco, muy poco.

Algo se movió debajo de sus manos, como hormigas que se escabulleran. El cuerpo de Itachi se estaba haciendo más pesado, más corpulento. Flotó en el aire un olor penetrante, un olor bestial.

Zabuza abrió los ojos y miró a su víctima...Lo que sujetaba ya no era un hombre.

Lanzó un grito y trató de arrojar aquella cosa por encima de la baranda; pero dos zarpas se clavaron en la viga de roble y el monstruo levantó una rodilla todavía humana y le golpeó en el mentón con una fuerza que casi le dejó sin sentido. Zabuza soltó aquella cosa y, todavía gritando, aunque ahora en un tono más estridente, se alejó a toda prisa. Tropezó con un andamio, se arrastró hacia el portón, miró atrás y vio que el monstruo desprendía las uñas de la viga. Aquella cosa cayó al suelo, agitándose y retorciéndose. Matas de erizado pelaje de color negro emergían entre los desgarrones de la ropa.

Y ahora, Zabuza Momochi, el asesino, uno de los mejores en su oficio, conoció el horror en toda su intensidad.

El monstruo se puso en pie y avanzó a cuatro patas hacia él. Todavía no se había formado del todo, pero sus ojos escarlata estaban fijos en él, amenazándole con una angustia atroz.

Zabuza agarró uno de los barrotes del andamio, la herrumbrosa pieza se desprendió al instante. Golpeó a aquella cosa y ésta saltó a un lado, pero la punta de la varilla le alcanzó en la deformada mejilla izquierda, produciéndole un tajo carmesí sobre la negra piel, casi debajo de una de esas peculiares marcas, ahora más oscurecidas y remarcadas sobre el hirsuto pelaje. Momochi pataleó desesperadamente, tratando de cruzar la cámara y llegar hasta el portón, y entonces sintió que unos colmillos se cerraban fuertemente sobre uno de sus tobillos, rompiéndole los huesos como si fueran palos de cerillas. Las mandíbulas se abrieron y volvieron a cerrarse sobre la pantorrilla de la otra pierna. De nuevo, se rompieron huesos, y el asesino ya nada pudo hacer.

Clamó al Cielo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sólo oyó el fuerte zumbido de los pulmones del monstruo.

Levantó las manos para protegerse, pero de poco servían unas manos húmedas. La bestia saltó sobre él, acercando a su cara el mojado hocico y los abiertos y terribles ojos. Y entonces el hocico se desvió hacia el pecho, con los colmillos resplandecientes. Fue como un martillazo en el esternón, seguido de otro que casi le partió por la mitad. Las zarpas trabajaban de firme, y las uñas producían rojos hilos. El asesino se retorcía y luchaba pero infructuosamente. Las uñas de la bestia se clavaron en sus pulmones, desgarrando el tejido, adentrándose hacia el corazón del hombre; y entonces el hocico y los dientes encontraron el órgano pulsátil, y con dos sacudidas de la cabeza el corazón fue arrancado del pecho como una fruta madura y mojada.

El corazón quedó aplastado entre los colmillos, y la boca sorbió su jugo. Zabuza tenía todavía los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo se retorcía, pero perdía tanta sangre que ninguna llegaba ya hasta el cerebro. Lanzó un gemido entrecortado y terrible, mientras la vida se le escapaba…bajo aquella cruel luna llena.

En un gesto meramente instintivo, con los sentidos embotados por el sabor de la sangre y el frenesí destructivo; el enorme lobo negro echó la cabeza atrás dejando escapar un grave y estruendoso aullido.

Una nota aguda resonó en la lejanía a modo de respuesta; un aullido largo y lastimero que le hizo quedarse quieto. El lobo negro emitió una nota gemebunda y discordante que tembló, creció en fuerza y en volumen, cambió de tono y se elevó, como un tañido fúnebre.

En medio de aquel torbellino de predominante ferocidad animal; una lívida intuición, corta y fugaz, emergió de la brumosa conciencia de Itachi Uchiha.

_Le había encontrado…_

—**0—**

Amaneció y el corto lapso de semiinconsciencia le había arremetido la culpa con la misma intensidad que un balde de agua fría en el rostro.

Sakura se irguió levemente, todavía con los músculos del cuerpo acalambrados y doloridos. Empujó lo que parecía ser los restos del librero de la sala, ahora destrozado y astillado como las piezas sobrantes de algún aserradero.

—Oh…no… —exhaló, sintiendo la voz ronca, como si hubiese estado gritando desaforadamente durante toda la noche. Logró ponerse de pie sobre sus temblorosas y lampiñas piernas. Contempló el inmenso desastre ceñido a su alrededor—¡Rayos!

Las cortinas del ventanal principal de la sala estaban hechas jirones. Los pocos libros restantes de la estantería terminaron como simples despojos de papel, dispersos y rasgados a lo largo y ancho del pasillo y la sala. La duela era la que en peores condiciones sobrevivió: densos y profundos rasguños cruzaban irregularmente, enarcando las zancadas dejadas por aquella bestia enclaustrada y enfurecida.

Ino pasó por detrás de ella, desde la cocina, una mano acarreaba una bolsa negra llena a rebosar de los restos de la vajilla y demás enseres reducidos ahora a simples trastos rotos e inservibles; y la otra llevaba una frazada, la cual dejó escuetamente a la desnuda joven de cabello rosa.

—¿Sabes? —Ino se quedó con la mano libre apoyada en la cintura, mirando desinteresadamente la desordenada sala—… deberías dejar la medicina y dedicarte al negocio de las demoliciones—emuló una sonrisa relajada, a fin de animarle un poco—…no te iría nada mal.

Sakura exhaló hondamente, cubriéndose con la frazada.

—¿Ahora ves a lo que me refería… con que no puedo estar con alguien?... esto es lo que siempre tiene que pasar… lo que _siempre_ pasa…—gimió, amargamente—… lo destruyo todo.

—No es tu culpa –asintió la rubia, levantando los retazos de lo que parecía haber sido uno de los cojines del sofá—Al menos no directamente. –arrojó las sobras a la bolsa de basura—De todas maneras, nunca me gustó ese sofá. Creo que hasta será una buena excusa para pasarse la tarde en el centro comercial…

—¿Y Hinata?

La pregunta sonó repentina. Ino alzó levemente los hombros.

—Afuera, con Lee… y descuida, no creo que le importe mucho que mitad de la casa esté…

—¿Lo… lo vió?

Ino supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Asintió, casi obligada.

—Le dije que saliera junto con los demás pero ya sabes lo necia que puede ser a veces –notó levemente ensombrecido el rostro de Sakura. Impostó de nuevo aquel gesto taciturno—Bueno, supongo que no fue peor que su propio berrinche en casa de su hermana.

—Debería ser yo quien limpiase todo esto.

—Nah… yo me encargo –enunció Ino resueltamente, yendo por otra bolsa para basura—Tú ve y tómate una ducha, que la peste a perro me está mareando.

En un fingido gesto más calmado, Sakura no espetó respingo alguno más que una leve mirada altanera hacia la rubia vampiresa. Subió al cuarto de baño aun sintiendo un vago desaplomo en sus pasos. Todavía la agudeza del oído y otros sentidos estaban agitados. Bajo el chorro de agua templada –bien podría estar helada, no importaba, su temperatura corporal también continuaba levemente elevada-, pudo escuchar a Hinata murmurar algo desde el pórtico, a Ino reprender a Sai estando éste aun en el auto y a Lee excusar algo con aquel fastidioso y estridente tono de voz.

Al menos el mundo continuaba su marcha… y ella haría lo mismo.

—**0—**

—¡JODER! –escuchó la voz de Kisame, alzándose en medio de una bruma y sintió que el estrépito le taladró los oídos—¡Que caraj… oh por Kami!

Itachi Uchiha levantó levemente el rostro en respuesta al estruendo. Los párpados le pesaban y el oxidado sabor a sangre persistía en su boca, ahora con un gusto amargo y nauseabundo. Logró abrir un ojo, encontrándose con el rostro de Kisame Hoshigaki, el cual escrutaba el entorno con una mueca de ofuscado horror. Las baldosas de aquella ruinosa bodega estaban cubiertas por algo rojizo y líquido. El cuerpo del prófugo asesino de Kirigakure había sido esparcido en pedazos de un modo salvaje. El muchacho de cabellos negros se quedó sentado, totalmente desnudo en medio de un charco denso color carmesí; cerca de él estaban los huesos de una mano y más allá la coyuntura de un brazo.

Se cubrió la boca, ahogando una arcada.

—_Pff_… se te pasó la mano, muchacho –gruñó Kisame, se detuvo, tambaleándose y miró fijamente hacia los amorfos pedazos—El "trabajo limpio" se fue a la mierda.

Se había cernido un nudo en el estómago del Uchiha y éste no pudo responder nada más allá de un gemido. Kisame le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa torcida; una expresión que intentaba emular un poco de convalecencia.

—Bah… tampoco esperaba que lo controlaras… si en diez años no has podido, dudo que…

—Esto no se puede controlar…—Itachi jadeó copiosamente, mirando directa y desdeñosamente al hombre de ralas facciones. Un fugaz brillo escarlata cruzó sus pupilas, menguando hasta volver a tomar aquel humano y normal color ónice.

—Al menos puedes sacarle algo de provecho. —Kisame sólo se alzó de hombros. Miró hacia arriba, como evocando un recuerdo– Conocía al cabroncete de Zabuza, pudo haberte arrancado la espina de haber tenido la oportunidad, je. –inhaló y exhaló una bocanada de aire, Volvió a contemplar los restos que adornaban el piso. Chasqueó la lengua—_Tsk_… pobre hijo de puta.

Arrojó una raída maleta hacia su compañero y le dio la espalda, dándole un poco de privacidad. Un harapo rasgado estaba tirado en el suelo, Kisame lo levantó y algo rojo y destrozado cayó al suelo; el cráneo del fiero "_Kirigakure no Kijin_"* había sido partido por la mitad, Kisame pudo ver las muescas dejadas por grandes colmillos.

—Rayos… y yo que no quería tener que juntar esta mierda con pala—gimoteó Hoshigaki, yendo renuentemente hasta la camioneta aparcada enfrente—Bueno, le habían puesto precio a su cabeza… ¡pues les traeremos la maldita cabeza entonces, je, je! –no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Itachi. Miró por sobre su hombro, encontrándole de pie, terminando de enfundarse los desteñidos pantalones, limpiándose la sangre seca del torso y los marcados brazos con lo que restaba de la botella de agua. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del nublado cielo—Eh, date prisa chico, quiero entregar eso y largarme a Kirigakure lo antes posible. Este pueblucho no me da buena espina…

—¿Qué tan lejos queda Ame?

La pregunta sonó intempestiva y abrupta. Kisame escrutó el horizonte cernido más allá del solitario camino rural. Arqueó una ceja y sus pequeños ojos brillaron en gesto indagador.

—Casi cinco o seis kilómetros. Media hora de camino –musitó sin mucho ánimo—Dos si vas a pie.

Le vio asentir con la cabeza y Kisame preguntó algo más, pero Itachi no le escuchó. Su mente se había perdido en aquel vago eco repicando en su cabeza. Aspiró fuertemente y el lejano aroma, más allá de la húmeda tierra y la densa brisa le hicieron constatarlo, dándose cuenta de que en medio de aquella neblina inhumana que seguía resonando en su mente, había algo que concordaba… _algo_… que había estado haciendo mella en él; desde hacía un año.

Era como dos piezas encajando entre sí lentamente.

—Encárgate de llevar eso a Hanzō-sama. –enunció y los rasgos ajados de Kisame Hoshigaki enarcaron una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Y ahora me dejas la bronca de entregarle esta "carne tártara"? –gruñó hoscamente. Una sonrisa porfiada emergió en su dentadura afilada como las cuchillas de una sierra, notando el gesto concentrado de su compañero, olisqueando el aire—Vale, si es lo que supongo, haz lo que te plazca; pero serás tú quien se arregle con él si se cabrea por como quedó el cuerpo, no yo.

—Hmp –Itachi sólo espetó un gemido corto.

Se cubrió el desnudo torso con una camiseta gris sin mangas, dejando al descubierto sus brazos. Una cicatriz desfigurada y curveada cruzaba desde la muñeca del brazo izquierdo hasta el tendón del codo; cuatro profundos desgarrones que bien podrían haber arrancado el brazo entero o al menos dejarlo inutilizado, en vez de lucir ahora sólo como cuatro gruesas líneas oscurecidas. Tomó uno de los despojos de la gabardina destrozada a causa de su anterior transformación, desprendiendo una tira de tela delgada y usándola para anudarse el largo cabello en una coleta baja.

Kisame levantó el desprolijo y mellado cráneo de Zabuza, como si se tratara de un trozo de cuero viejo y la dejó caer en una bolsa plástica para preservar cadáveres; una de tantas de las que había robado de la morgue de Kirigakure donde solía trabajar anteriormente. Dirigió una mueca cansina al Uchiha.

—Ne… ¿Y para qué rayos quieres ir a Amegakure? ¿Negocios o placer?

Detenido en el umbral, con ambas manos descansando en los bolsillos del pantalón y el negro fleco ondeando con la brisa de tormenta, Itachi Uchiha respondió sin siquiera mirarle.

—…Redención.

—**0—**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Primero el autobús, luego la pérdida del equipaje y una maldita fila de hora y media para recuperarlo… y ahora el maldito teme… ¡Dattebayó, quiero irme a casa!_

El pensamiento se cortó en la mente de Naruto Uzumaki, ahora desquitando su ira reprimida con la inocente caseta de teléfono. El aparato marcaba intermitente la llamada y ésta ahora se había cortado, por décima vez. Poco bastaría decir que también se había tragado el cambio.

—Arg… ¡Cosa estúpida! –gimoteó haciendo un berrinche. Puso una moneda más y presionó de nuevo las teclas aporreándolas como si quisiera sumergirlas en la caja—¡vamos, marca de una vez!

Y apareció el sonido de marcado y la contestadora culminó su furia. Sasuke se había largado a Otogakure sin avisar nada a nadie y le había dejado plantado en plena estación de autobuses de Konohagakure, había perdido el estúpido papel con la dirección de un apartamento previamente reservado por Jiraya, habían confundido sus maletas, se acabó la batería de su teléfono móvil y ahora…

—_Deposite dos ryo por favor_ –anunció esa odiosa vocecilla pregrabada.

Si, ahora la máquina se había quedado con el cambio.

—¡DATTEBAYÓ! —un iracundo Naruto dejó caer la bocina con fuerza y sin fijarse, que el costado del aparato rozó sus dedos, por lo menos con la inercia suficiente como para hacerle proferir otro grito.

Salió echando pestes y azotando la puertecilla de la caseta telefónica, arrastrando la maleta y reacomodándose la chamarra.

—Genial… y para colmo, llueve —gimió—…¿Ahora, qué más?

Como respuesta y para acrecentar más su furibundo estado anímico, un Honda Civic de color negro pasó de lleno sobre un charco, justo delante de él… dejándolo en calidad sopa.

Y Naruto estalló.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué rayos no te fijas, 'tebayó?! ¡¿Acaso estás ciego?!

El auto frenó ruidosamente y dio en reversa nuevamente hacia él. El muchacho no se quedó callado.

—¡¿Se te olvidó algo o es que quieres que me arroje sólo al char…?!

La voz se cortó, en el momento en que el cristal polarizado del lado del conductor se bajó y reveló un rostro levemente pálido y familiar.

—¿Naruto? –inquirió Ino al contrariado muchacho de zorrunas facciones.

—**0—**

Sentada en el borde de las escaleras, Hinata permanecía en meditabundo silencio. Rock Lee se había sentado a su lado.

—Ne, Hinata-san… —mediaba las palabras, todavía repasándolas. Se decidió por una pregunta corta y animosa—¿Quieres continuar con lo que quedó pendiente en la práctica?

Pero la joven seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. El vago recuerdo de aquel arrebato de furia y descontrol todavía pesaba y hostigaba, y esto había traído consigo una palabra que surgía con intermitencia pertinaz en su mente.

_Monstruo._

Y el término seguía acuñándose con más fuerza. Haber visto los alcances mortíferos de Ino –y Sai-su propia furia en medio del terror que ocasionó a su hermana menor… y ahora lo de Sakura.

_También yo… Soy… ¿soy un monstruo?_

—¿Hinata-san?

—No… —ella resolló entrecortadamente, como si quisiese ahogar un sollozo—No sé… no sé si deba… continuar con esto, Lee-san.

El muchacho sintió perfectamente el porqué de aquella respuesta. Podía verlo, _sentirlo_ en el aura fluctuante de Hinata y ese brillo temeroso en sus ojos. No podía culparle por ello, tampoco por el contundente golpe de realidad que había tenido a causa de su hermana.

Vivir después de morir, no era nada sencillo y él lo sabía. Pero tampoco podía permitirle quedarse ahí, encogida en las escaleras y sollozando por no saber que hacer. Corrección… SI había algo por hacer e Ino se lo había sugerido. El problema sería… que Hinata accediese.

Bah, iba a intentarlo, iba a ayudarle simplemente porque él, Rock Lee, la "Hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha" no iba a permitirle hundirse en su propia derrota como ocurrió con él… ¡Sacaría el fuego de su juventud costase lo que costase!

—Hinata-san –se plantó delante de ella, con el mismo aire autoritario que su entrenador solía hacerlo con él—…voy a ayudarte, sé que puedo hacerlo. ¡Y tú también puedes! ¡Tu…!

—No… —ella bajó la mirada—… tu viste lo que pasó… no puedo… no puedo hacer algo así… de nuevo.

—Puedo enseñarte a mover objetos, de manera controlada, Hinata-san —explicó—En forma segura, sin tener que sumergirte en ese mar de emociones sin control. No es tan difícil.—emuló una amplia y radiante sonrisa—¡_Gambatte_… Hinata-san!

Un diluido y casi invisible rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hinata. El muchacho de prominentes cejas indicó seguirle a la cocina. Ella estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie cuando la puerta principal se abrió e Ino Yamanaka entró, seguida de un muchacho de la misma edad que ella y Sakura, cabellos rubios despeinados y empapados.

—¡Eh, "frente de marquesina"! ¡Mira nada más a quien me he encontrado! –profirió Ino estruendosamente. Dejó la sombrilla estilándose en el pórtico y se dirigió al chico—Ponte cómodo, iré por el teléf…—Ino cerró la boca inmediatamente, indicándole con la mirada a la transparente chica que no hiciese aspaviento alguno. Ahora, con media sala destruida y vacía lo que menos necesitaban era que los focos volviesen a estallar—…el teléfono –retomó con vaga propiedad.

El muchacho asintió, todavía levemente desconcertado por el anterior exabrupto. Se quitó la empapada chamarra dejándola en el perchero y las maletas arrinconadas contra la puerta. Sólo llamaría al despistado de Jiraya para volver a pedirle la dirección del apartamento y se iría sin más; sabía que Sakura sería la primera en recriminarle el hecho de estar ahí –y él mismo había aceptado renuentemente el ofrecimiento de Ino por el mismo motivo.

Sintió a alguien a sus espaldas y se volvió, esperando encontrar el ofuscado semblante de su amiga de rosácea cabellera, pero quien estaba contemplándole con dubitativo y casi nervioso gesto era una chica de ojos color perla. Cabellos largos, lisos y de un evocador color negro azulado, como el de un cielo estrellado de media noche. Piel blanca. Pálida…

Demasiado pálida.

Él sonrió con el mismo gesto de educación que se espera de alguien en casa ajena y Hinata se sobresaltó.

Los azules y vivaces ojos de Naruto estaban fijos en Hinata.

En ella, sólo en ella, en vez de atravesarle, como lo harían los demás humanos…

—Oh… jejeje, Ino-san no mencionó que tuviesen a otra compañera de piso—dijo, hablándole a Hinata, con un aire desenfadado y cordial.

_¡¿Hablándome… a mi?!_

—¿P…puedes verme?

Naruto parpadeó, sin entender. Como si aquello último hubiese sido expresado en otro idioma. Su semblante confundido proyecto una risa nerviosa.

—Pues si, ´tebayó…—contestó con una risa bromista—¿Qué acaso no debería?—Alargó su mano hacia ella—Ne, perdona por no presentarme… Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy amigo de Sak…

Los dedos de Naruto sólo rozaron el aire y atravesaron la mano de Hinata, cómo si ésta fuese un holograma.

_Un holograma o un… _

Los orbes azul cielo del rubio joven se abrieron como platos y un escalofrío intenso recorrió su nuca.

…_Un… ¿fantasma?_

Tartamudeó algo ininteligible antes de exclamar un grito. Hosco y estridente al más puro estilo Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: LOS MONSTRUOS QUE HAY DENTRO**_

* * *

_*****Kirigakure no Kijin**- Traducido como "El demonio oculto en la Niebla". Para los fervientes lectores canon, es el título con el que se le conocía a Zabuza Momochi; aqui, tecnicamente no podía evitar usarlo. **_

_**N/A:**_

_**Y Naruto literalmente... VE GENTE MUERTA! LOL**_

_**Wiii... ya se, ya se, he vuelto a mi zona de confort... ¡MALDITO Y SENSUAL ITACHI! ejem... ok, pues con esto ya podemos comenzar a dar un paso con el NaruHina aunque como muchos saben, el pairing aqui no es mi prioridad. Si los habrá (ya tenemos el Ino/Sai, en su más oscura y retorcida expresión, jejeje) sólo que aqui, a diferencia de mis otros fanfics, pues la subtrama tiene un peso que no se puede ignorar... pero descuiden, habrá más lemon y ciertas situaciones "personales" de las que suele escribir tan gustosamente su querida servidora. :3**_

_**Como siempre, Gracias a mis queridas lectoras y lectores asiduos, a los que me comentan y a los que regalan parte de su tiempo a leer este peculiar fanfiction.**_

_**Nos Leemos la semana entrante!**_


	12. Los Monstruos que hay Dentro

**Being Human**

**Capítulo 11.- Los monstruos que hay Dentro**

—¡¿Cómo pudiste traerlo aquí?! ¡Y después de lo de anoche! ¡Y lo que quedó del apartamento! ¡¿Crees que no va a notarlo?! ¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Ino?! –Sakura no aminoró el volumen histérico de su voz.

Ino simplemente había pasado de estar escuchando a rodar la mirada hacia el techo mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra el dorso de la silla. Bien, ya se esperaba el sermón sólo porque simplemente no había podido evitar dejar al inocente chico bajo la lluvia como gato callejero. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? A Rock Lee y Hinata no los iba a notar –mientras no comenzasen a lanzar lo que restaba de la vajilla-, el vacío en la sala podría sobreentenderse a una "improvisada" remodelación y Sai estaba en la habitación de junto sumido en un sueño profundo como suele esperarse de todo vampiro neófito de rutina nocturna, así que ni por enterado se daría.

—¿Sabías que te estás volviendo demasiado paranoica? –enunció Ino con un tono tenuemente severo. Arqueó una ceja, adelantándose al próximo respingo de su amiga—Ése es tu problema, estás aislándote y estás aislando a todos. El chico ese, bueno, al menos le importas, se que si le explicas intentará entenderlo.

—No conoces a Naruto –irrumpió Sakura—No lo entenderá, se asustará o lo tomará de la peor manera…

—¿Ah, si?, ¿cómo?, ¿Trayendo una multitud furiosa con antorchas y tridentes?, sé realista, Sakura. Naruto podría tomarlo casi normal si…

—¡Esto que me pasa no es normal! ¡Tú no eres normal! ¡Hinata tampoco lo es! ¡¿Cómo esperas que él lo entienda?!

—Sakura, él…

La frase quedó desvanecida, cuando un grito estridente y atemorizado proferido por Naruto sonó desde la sala.

—¡¿Ves a lo que me refiero?! –rezongó la joven de pelo rosa, pasando por un lado de Ino y bajando airosamente los escalones.

La rubia le siguió, quedándose inmóvil al filo de la mitad de la escalera, igual que su amiga. Las luces del comedor y del pasillo comenzaban a fluctuar erráticamente y dos de las ventanas de la sala comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse como si tuviesen vida propia.

No, eso no era nada bueno. Tampoco la peculiar escena en el medio de la desprolija sala. En el extremo cercano a la escalera, Naruto parecía a punto de desmayarse, profiriendo toda clase de exclamaciones entrecortadas y señalando nerviosamente hacia una Hinata más aterrada que él, con los puños compungidos y cerrados ocultándole el rostro… mientras que la casa cimbraba en consecuencia a ello.

—¡¿Naruto, que es lo que está pasand…?!

—¡SAKURA-CHAN! –Naruto corrió al borde de una histeria estruendosa hacia ella, le tomó fuertemente de un brazo mientras el otro seguía señalando a la asustada y traslúcida Hyuuga—¡La… la chica… ella! ¡Es… es… un…!

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! –Hinata clamó desaforadamente como si las palabras fuesen alguna especie de mantra. Ahora las cortinas también ondeaban junto al vaivén de las ventanas—¡No quería asustarte! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

—¡Hinata-san, cálmate por favor!—ahora Lee se había sumado a la escena, sacando medio cuerpo a través de la pared que dividía la cocina de la sala—¡Hinata-san!

—¡FAAANTAAASMAAAAS! –Naruto gritó más fuerte al verle a él. Corrió hoscamente por las escaleras hasta el quicio de una puerta.

Una mano helada le asió del hombro y un aliento escalofriante pasó detrás de su nuca.

—Oh que bien… ¡Justo a tiempo para la hora de la cena!–Sai tomó al despavorido Naruto por el cuello y su sonrisa amplia rebeló descaradamente el filo de sus colmillos—Humm… aderezado con miso-ramen, no es mi favorito pero comida es comida… ¡_Itadakimasu_!

—¡Sai! —apremió Sakura halando al muchacho rubio del otro brazo.

—¡Eh, es mío, pulgosa! Pero si quieres te dejo un brazo… o un dedo.

—¡Suéltalo, pedazo idiota de carne seca!

—¡Quítamelo!

Sai forcejeó con ella zarandeando a un colapsado Naruto como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, Hinata seguía sollozando y gritando y hasta Rock Lee había exclamado algo. Ino se pasó la mano por la sien.

Inhaló. Exhaló. Inhaló de nuevo.

Caos total en 3… 2… 1…

—¡YA BASTAAAAA! –clamó haciendo retumbar la voz como el estertor de un trueno.

Los ojos casi desorbitados de Naruto iban de un lado a otro; se posaron en el extraño y pálido muchacho de pelo negro mostrando esos afilados colmillos, en Sakura gruñéndole para que le soltara, en aquella chica en la sala que estaba tan sólida como el aire, el otro desconocido de enormes cejas que atravesaba la pared e Ino…

Ino con la misma expresión que el sujeto que quería arrancarle el cuello con…

_¡Colmillos! ¡Esos colmillos son… son… de…!_

Y Naruto Uzumaki perdió el conocimiento.

—**0—**

—Pues fuera del problema del cableado eléctrico y la tubería… no le veo más complicaciones, Hyuuga-san –comentó Tazuna; técnico en jefe de la compañía de reparaciones domésticas de Nami no Kuni.

Neji Hyuuga contemplaba minuciosamente el desastre, desde el pasillo, cubierto por restos de vidrios de las lámparas colgantes hasta el comedor en el que todo lo que había encima de la mesa había sido derribado al suelo. La cocina todavía estaba peor. Notó que un estremecimiento le recorría la columna vertebral. Alguien se había vuelto allí absolutamente loco. Las puertas de las repisas de la cocina estaban abiertas y alguien había utilizado el pavimento de la cocina como Pista-de-Lanzamiento-Hasta-Que-Gane de una feria. Había cacharros por todas partes y una cosa blanca que parecía nieve, pero que debían ser polvos para lavar los platos.

Todo desperdigado en un sobrecogedor caos, como si un tornado se hubiese cernido en el interior de la sala y hubiese avanzado ferozmente, consumiendo todo a su paso.

"¡Ella había estado ahí!", "¡Hinata! ¡Hinata había estado ahí! ¡Ella lo había provocado!", fueron las palabras textuales de Hanabi, quien se había negado rotundamente a ir esta tarde. La escena estaba intacta y a Neji le parecía más el arranque de vandalismo de alguien desquiciado que ésas bobas inferencias por parte de su "nueva prometida". Cosas meramente lógicas, como un fallo en la instalación; era lo que él argumentaba. Y se había aferrado a la teoría.

—Las cerraduras están abolladas y la puerta de la cocina parece haberse desprendido de los goznes. También están las rajaduras del techo. —indicó Neji, dubitativamente.

El técnico espetó un bufido.

—_Tsk,_ son casas viejas, Hyuuga-san. A veces las estructuras tienen a agrietarse. Colapsan o se comban y, pues terminan en esto. Y la humedad de Ame no ayuda mucho.

Y las paredes. ¡Claro! ¿Qué había dicho –o sollozado- Hanabi sobre ellas? ¿Qué estaban cubiertas de qué?

Neji miró hacia uno de los muros; el del pasillo y el del fondo que daba hacia el comedor. Densas manchas cruzaban el papel tapiz, formando estelas de un tono carmín casi cobrizo.

—¿Y las manchas de la pared? Eso no estaba antes.

Tazuna dirigió su atención hacia uno de los manchones. Dio una tosca palmada a la pared y esta cimbró un eco ahogado y corto.

—Hum, es posible que sea un problema con la tubería o la caldera del gas. –explicó escuetamente—Esto no es más que un derrame de óxido, pero pareciera que fuesen manchas de sangre, ¿no cree? La gente siempre lo toma por el lado tétrico, jeje —no esperó respuesta—Iré a echarle un vistazo a la caldera.

Neji asintió, quedándose inmóvil en medio de una pila de papeles, despojos de platos y muebles derribados. Dio unos pasos hacia una fotografía enmarcada y sobresaliente de un cúmulo de piezas rotas de porcelana. El vidrio estrellado apenas dejaba entrever la imagen de una inocente y jovial Hanabi de trece años, abrazando efusivamente a una abochornada Hinata de dieciséis, vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria de Konoha.

Estuvo a punto de alzar el objeto, cuando el empeine de la suela topó contra algo. Un diminuto objeto circular pareció crujir entre su zapato y la duela del piso. Neji levantó el pie por reflejo y su vista se clavó en un brillante anillo; enarcado en un reluciente oro de catorce kilates.

Igual al que él había entregado a Hinata cuando se comprometieron.

Lo tomó y su mano estuvo a punto de soltarlo, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en las palabras grabadas en el interior.

Hyuuga Hinata

—No. —La voz que emergió de él pareció un jadeo ahogado—Es imposible.

El anillo con el que le habían enterrado. Era el mismo. Las mismas medidas… el nombre.

Cerró el puño, sintiendo que un nudo casi asfixiante se formaba en su garganta. Fue a la cocina, pasando sobre platos y utensilios con el aplomo de un sonámbulo. Una mueca de miedo había surgido en sus marfileños rasgos.

_El anillo… la evidencia… la culpa._

_Debía deshacerse de eso. Debía…_

Casi inconsciente, su mano se alargó hacia el lavabo y su mano soltó el anillo. Un tintineo escalofriante reverberó en medio del pesado silencio. Dio dos vueltas. Tres. Finalmente, el pequeño objeto incriminatorio desapareció en el agujero.

Y así desaparecería de su vida también.

—**0—**

Naruto sentía como si fuese a desmayarse de nuevo de un momento a otro. Estaba sentado.

No.

Estaba encogido en la silla y sus dedos apretaban una taza de té recién servido, sujetándola tan fuerte que los nudillos estaban tan pálidos como el semblante atento de aquella joven de ojos perla.

¿Y qué rayos había pasado?

Lo que había tenido la intención de ser una improvisada visita se había convertido en una escena de pesadilla, aun peor que la imagen de ese tipo de ropas naranjas y facciones zorrunas emergiendo del armario de su habitación. La gran diferencia, aquí estaba despierto y… ¿consciente?

—Bueno, supongo que ya se descubrió el pastel… —masculló Ino regresando desde la cocina, trayendo una taza más de té. Se sentó junto a Naruto. Suspiró con resignación.—…vale, creo que tenemos que explicarlo desde el principio.

Lanzó una mirada severa a Sakura, quien estaba hasta el otro extremo del sofá, con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por su mano derecha. Había negado con la cabeza ante la inquisitiva mirada de Ino, espetando silenciosamente un "Te lo dije" que calaba más que si se lo estuviera diciendo. Rock Lee, quien estaba de pie detrás de Ino y con los brazos cruzados en ademán severo, inquirió curiosamente hacia el rubio y nervioso muchacho. Habló con un tono de voz que parecía el de uno de esos detectives rudos de la televisión.

—Entonces ¿Eres un vampiro o un hombre lobo? Porque no tienes pinta de estar muerto.

—¡¿Qué?! —la pregunta emergió tan repentinamente que Naruto estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza.

Ino rodó los ojos. _"Rock Lee, el maestro de la discreción y la diplomacia",_ pensó con soslayo.

—Ehm… diciéndolo de una manera menos atemorizante y que NO parezca sacada de una película de serie B…–la rubia clavó una mirada mordaz en Lee y volvió a dirigirse a Naruto con un tono más calmado—… lo raro de que puedas verlos es porque Hinata-san y Lee-san están muertos, en resumen, son fantasmas... —Hizo una pausa– Los seres sobrenaturales coexistimos en un mismo plano y por eso parecemos visibles, al menos entre nosotros.—señaló a Sai, sentado desenfadadamente en el apoyabrazos del sofá y bebiendo pasivamente algo rojizo de una bolsa parecida a las de los sueros de hospital—Sai y yo podemos verles porque somos vampiros y Sakura…

Y Naruto había dejado de escuchar desde el término "fantasmas". Se quedó boquiabierto y moviendo la cabeza repetidamente hacia un lado, negando.

—N… no… no entiendo, 'tebayó –Naruto irrumpió y volteó desconcertadamente hacia Sakura, deteniendo su mirada en ella, luego en la Hyuuga, luego en el muchacho de corte de cazuela y cejas pobladas… y de nuevo en Ino.— No, no, no, no… esto es una broma, ´tebayó… —se levantó casi de inmediato.

—Naruto… —esta vez fue Sakura quien habló—¿Aun tienes el collar que Tsunade-sama te regaló por la graduación de preparatoria?

—Ehm… si, ¿por qué?

—Préstamelo.

Él le contempló sin entender. Espetó un vago "sí" al tiempo que sacaba de debajo del cuello de su camisa un delgado collar con un diminuto cristal transparente sujeto en el medio. El brillo de la destellante plata fluctuó bajo la mortecina luz de la sala. Naruto se lo quitó y se lo dio a su amiga. Apenas las yemas de los dedos tocaron el platinado objeto, un humo grisáceo digno de una cerilla al consumirse, emergía de la piel de la joven como si ésta hubiese estado sosteniendo fuego. Contuvo un rictus de dolor, menguando un poco el ardor de la escocida piel hasta el punto en que simplemente no pudo más y lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Q… qué rayos?! –la voz de Naruto se congeló. Sakura alzó la mano lacerada, con la palma extendida a la vista de él. Los amorfos manchones dejados por aquella "quemadura" estaban desapareciendo ante sus ojos y la piel quedó casi intacta en menos de un minuto. Un trago largo de saliva estuvo a punto de atorarse en la garganta del Uzumaki. Sus ojos miraban nerviosos a la joven de melena rosada— ¿Sakura-chaaan… cómo es que… qué?

Sakura exhaló hondamente, entornando la mirada hacia él. Su rostro quedaba en la sombra, detrás del deslumbrante haz de luz de la lámpara de la cocina.

—Porque ya no soy humana, Naruto… —Sakura bajó la voz, tratando de encontrar el término para terminar la frase, palabras razonables. Explicaciones. Movió un poco el cuello de su suéter, dejando entrever el cicatrizado desgarre que cruzaba el cuello hasta el hombro.– … soy un licántropo, es por eso que la plata me quema ahora.

—Mujer lobo –reiteró Ino. Miró ceñudamente a Sakura—Usa términos fáciles o lo confundirás más de lo que ya está.

Naruto se había quedado enmudecido.

_Así que por eso se había ido de Konoha… por eso había dejado a Sasuke, por eso había botado la oferta de trabajo con Tsunade-sama… _

Entonces, todo, simplemente todo lo último acontecido en el mes antes de que ella se fuese de Konoha, comenzó a tener sentido.

_La noche del incidente en el hospital_, retomó su mente reacia a abandonar el tema. Ésa "cosa" que había mutilado a Shizune-sama, al recepcionista y…

_Aquella horrible marca en el hombro de Sakura-chan…_

Vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas… ¿qué más? Aquello se volvía más confuso -y absurdo- a cada segundo que pasaba. Naruto se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, abrumado por una "explicación" que no tenía el menor sentido. Levantó la mano y se tocó el chichón de la frente a consecuencia de su peculiar exabrupto de hacía unos minutos.

Y ahora esto, tan extraño como esa conversación que mantienes con el anestesista antes de que te haga dormir.

—Bueno, aun así, no explica el hecho de que pueda vernos y escucharnos –Alegó Lee, ya un poco menos alebrestado.

—Hay gente normal que sí puede, aunque por lo general, sólo les escuchan. –Ino se giró hacia Naruto y durante un momento, éste creyó percibir un brillo no del todo agradable en los ojos de la pálida rubia—Además, ¿Cuál es el problema? –se alzó de hombros—Muchas personas han vivido experiencias con fantasmas y los que no las han tenido, conocen a gente que sí. Está socialmente más aceptado de lo que tú crees. En la tele no dejan de hablar de ello.

Fantasmas… otro punto demasiado inquietante. Él no estaba consciente de eso ¿quién rayos los estaba? Toda su vida había sido perfectamente normal, no había porqué equipararle con los sujetos de esas películas baratas que parecían dopados mientras "percibían " presencias del más allá o hablaban solos. Él nunca había tenido ni siquiera premoniciones, ni sueños ni…

_Kurama._

El nombre apareció en su mente. La figura. La voz. ¿Acaso ése sujeto también estaba_… muerto_?

El recuerdo de aquella siniestra silueta desapareció tan pronto como había surgido. En la habitación contigua, el reloj marcó las diez y media. Un resoplido agobiado escapó de los labios de Naruto.

—Genial… después de esto estaré listo para el manicomio, dattebayó…

—**0—**

El timbre del teléfono sonó repetidamente. La oscuridad cernida en Otogakure cubría todo bajo su siniestro manto. El solitario edificio del Departamento de Criminología estaba igual de lóbrego y silencioso como se esperaba encontrar después de las diez de la noche.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Una diletante sombra emergió de entre uno de los cubículos y una mano pálida, delgada y de prominentes nudillos alzó el auricular, mientras que la otra mano encendió la lámpara del escritorio. El brillo pegó de lleno en los gruesos cristales de las gafas de Kabuto Yakushi.

—Oficinas de Investigación y Criminología de Otogakure –contestó parsimoniosamente.

Un bufido molesto se oyó al otro lado de la línea. Kabuto hizo una mueca de desagrado al reconocer a quien pertenecía semejante improperio.

—¡Joooh! "Oficinas de Investigación y Criminología de Otogakure"… ¿Desde cuando tan "refinado" Kabuto-san? –Anko Mitarashi alargó las palabras, profiriendo un sonsonete burlesco.

—Anko-sama –Kabuto casi escupió el término. Haló la silla hacia él, sentándose casi en el filo—No esperaba llamadas a éstas horas. Supongo que todo va viento en popa en Ame.

—Déjate de hipocresías y corta el rollo, tenemos un pequeño imprevisto y necesitaré un poquito de ayuda.

—Siempre tan educada como siempre, Anko-sama –Kabuto enunció lacónicamente.—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Si es otro servicio de limpieza lo que necesitan, hace meses que no estamos en el ramo…

—El carcamal de Danzo ha adelantado todo. ¡Dos meses! ¡Con eso ya se nos jodió todo el plan!

Hubo un gemido, más parecido a una tos entrecortada por parte de Kabuto.

—Y sospecho que para estas fechas aun no llegan ni a medio regimiento de neófitos, ¿verdad?

—Él insiste en un reclutamiento a la vieja escuela. –gruñó Anko—Gente influyente y aristócratas remilgados… a este paso, terminará siendo una horda de burgueses patéticos y miedicas.

—Supongo que tienes algo mejor en mente, Anko-sama.

Anko había emulado una fugaz y maliciosa sonrisa, mientras enredaba y desenredaba el cablecillo del teléfono.

—Pues estaba preguntándome que tán cómodos están mis "pequeños aprendices". Aquí en Ame el clima es menos denso que ese agujero de porquería de Otogakure y la sangre de sus habitantes no sabe a desperdicios biodegradables.

La silla de Kabuto se movió levemente. Su aliento arguyó un resoplido corto, una especie de soslayada risa.

—¿Sugieres una incursión a Ame? ¿Sin previo aviso? –musitó—¿No crees que es algo arriesgado? Los chicos todavía no están listos… al menos no para tanto. Conoces a Kidomaru y sabes lo inestable que aun sigue Tayuya, además dudo que haya olvidado ya lo que le hizo tu querida protegida a Kimimaru.

—Bah, Kimimaru conocía perfectamente el carácter de Ino, el muy imbécil se lo buscó. Les vendrá bien un cambio de aire a los muchachos.

—¿Y tu asumirás la responsabilidad de que acaben con la mitad de la población? –inquirió Kabuto, con cierta cizaña—¿Igual que lo hiciste tú hace años?... Sé que si no fuera por Orochimaru-sama, te hubieran carbonizado bajo el inminente sol de Konohagakure.

—Un error lo comete cualquiera.

Kabuto chasqueó la lengua. Las palabras sonaban siseadas.

—Errar es humano, Anko-sama. Y ése es el problema, nosotros, no somos humanos.

La reprimenda le caló, cómo un pellizco. Anko contuvo un gruñido, antes de colgar.

Se quedó sumida en silencio, con el mentón apoyado en las palmas de ambas manos y la mente rondando en una sinuosa y determinante idea.

—**0—**

La noche le había alcanzado. Más bien le había permitido alcanzarle. Gracias a Kami, el suplicio del plenilunio había terminado y no tenía prisa, al menos no tanta como para haberse ido trotando hasta Amegakure. Ya había perdido suficiente energía la noche anterior y sabía perfectamente que al menos el cuerpo necesitaba unas cuantas horas extra para reponerse.

Había llegado a un pequeño poblado –demasiado pequeño como para llamarlo así, cuatro o cinco casitas desprolijas nada más- y estaba ahora sentado en una de las raídas mesas de una improvisada fonda de paso.

Contemplaba el guiso de carne lleno a rebosar de rollizos trozos de res sin mucho apetito. No solía comer carne; demasiada grasa y carbohidratos innecesarios que al menos mantenía al mínimo en aquella vida que se le antojaba tan lejana. Ahora, el estómago y su propia resistencia física le exigían y obligaban a vivir diametralmente a lo que él solía ser. El lobo lo exigía, no él; pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que pasaba por esto, que resultaba una pérdida de tiempo ignorarlo.

De un modo u otro, el lobo siempre ganaba.

—¿Así que Amegakure? –una voz, lejana y cercana al mismo tiempo, hizo sobresaltar levemente a Itachi Uchiha, sonando a sus espaldas. —Y después de un año. Creo que es la estupidez más grande que se te ha ocurrido, "comadreja".

Itachi miró con el rabillo del ojo, volvió la vista hacia el frente y ahí estaba. Sonriéndole con esa odiosa mueca de burla infantil que tanto le veía hacer desde la preparatoria.

—Lárgate, Shisui –bufó, eludiendo el contacto visual con aquel transparente muchacho.

—Naaah, no me fui hace diez años y no me iré ahora –sonrió Shisui Uchiha, el fallecido primo de Itachi. Aun se veía como aquel chico de veintitrés. Sus ropas seguían idénticas a las de aquella noche de abril; el mismo pantalón _campero_, la misma chaqueta militar y el alborotado cabello; negro, corto y despeinado con esa soltura típica de finales de los noventas. Casi como ver una fotografía viviente. Se arqueó un poco hacia delante, buscando la mirada de Itachi—_Uff_… no paso a verte en dos meses y mira nada más el desastre que estás hecho. Por lo visto esto de andar en el departamento de "limpieza" no deja mucho tiempo personal. Al menos hubieras tomado un baño. ¿Dónde está el "tiburón"?

Itachi gruñó, llevándose un bocado doble de carne.

—Tenía otras cosas por hacer –dijo con la boca medio llena. Le miró ceñudamente—¿No habías decidido quedarte en Konoha?

El incorpóreo joven se alzó de hombros en gesto ufano.

—Nop, cambié de opinión… bueno, tengo la eternidad para ir y venir, ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

—Que deberías haberte marchado hace mucho –Itachi miró sigilosamente hacia un lado y hacia otro. Ahora lo que menos necesitaba era llamar la atención por el hecho de estar "hablando solo".

Shisui pasó una mano sobre el borde de los palillos dispuestos en el pequeño bote como cilíndricas fichas, moviendo uno con la punta del dedo.

—Si, debería haberme ido ya… —suspiró Shisui, entretenido balanceando el palillo de un lado a otro—, pero tú sabes que mi único asunto pendiente era con Ayame-chan y… ¡Rayos! –alzó la vista de repente—¿No te lo dije, verdad?

—¿Qué?

Shisui exhaló lánguidamente.

—Se ha casado. Me vine a enterar hace tres meses. El bueno para nada de Iruka Umino fue el afortunado –gimoteó como un niño que hace un berrinche—¡Aun después de muerto, la vida se sigue burlando de mí!

La oprimida expresión de Shisui se relajó en un gesto pensativo. Volvió a increparle.

—Entonces, sigues de terco con ésa idea, ¿verdad? Largarte a ese agujero de mala muerte en Amegakure ¿sólo por eso?

Un trago del amargo té casi se había atascado en la garganta de Itachi. Carraspeó discretamente.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Una sonora carcajada por desgracia audible sólo para Itachi, había brotado de Shisui.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Maldita comadreja sinvergüenza, no finjas!

—No te entiendo.

—¡La chica! –exclamó—La novia de tu hermano… ¿o sería más propio decir "ex novia"?—esta vez, la voz de Shisui no sonaba burlona, sino acusadora. Itachi alzó la mirada y lo encontró señalándole con aquella certera mueca.—La del pelo rosa.

Como un resoplido de cansancio, Itachi suspiró.

—No es tu asunto, Shisui.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos, en actitud levemente orgullosa.

—Bueno, me preocupo por ti… y tus idioteces, primo. –bajó los brazos, apoyándolos en la mesa y mirándole fijamente, casi en un vago aire de compasión—Sabes, si fuera tú, me mantendría al margen, suficiente fue con lo que le hiciste hace un año, no vas a cambiar nada ahora ¿porqué simplemente no dejas todo tal y como está?

Aquello le había estremecido levemente. No por ser Shisui quien se lo dijera, no por la forma en que lo dijera, sino porque aquellas palabras eran las mismas que circundaban su mente. Día y noche. Clavadas y fijas, más que la cicatriz de su brazo. Itachi simplemente no supo que responder.

—Es mi obligación –resolló casi inconscientemente—Ella es mi responsabilidad.

Shisui apoyó el mentón entre ambas palmas, espetando un gemido largo, casi como un bostezo, aunque más bien era un lacónico gesto de negación.

—Si, claro… —arguyó. Dejó caerse contra el respaldo de la silla, inclinando esta levemente.—¿Pero no crees que es arriesgarse mucho, sólo porque te sientes "responsable" por arruinarle la vida a una chica a la que apenas y conoces? Además Amegakure no es un buen lugar para ti, no con esas "_sanguijuelas_" de por medio. –chasqueó la lengua, mientras seguía balanceándose en la silla—Si te pescan terminarás como trofeo de cacería. –rió hoscamente, haciendo rechinar la silla con un sonido seco— ¡Bang! Y tendrán tu cabeza empotrada en la pared.

—Tengo mis métodos para defenderme –comentó Itachi. Miró sobre su hombro, notando la presencia de una de las meseras aproximándose. Bajó la voz—Deja de hacer eso.

Shisui dejó de mecerse, no sin antes proferir una sonrisa fugaz e indagadora.

—Fue a propósito, ¿verdad?

La pregunta pareció caer como un balde de agua helada. Itachi no respondió. Se levantó, dejando el pago exacto y dos ryo de propina sobre la mesa. Tomó la maleta de mano, echándosela al hombro y saliendo en mustio silencio. Shisui le seguía, casi a tres palmos de distancia.

—Lo de ésa chica. Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿Verdad, Itachi? –increpó y su voz se había tornado un eco severo—No podías dejársela a Sasuke, no podías hacerte a la idea de que él se te había adelantado y hasta había le había comprado el anillo y no podías aceptar que ella…

—¡Basta! –la exclamación brotó como un estertor grave y sordo.

Itachi se detuvo, en medio del camino terregoso y húmedo, mirándole con una especie de ira contenida. Resolló afanosamente, mitigando aquella insulsa idea que le rebatía que Shisui tenía razón. Bajó el rostro, quedando éste cubierto por los largos mechones de su cabello.

—…Sólo…. Sólo quiero intentar… restaurar un poco las cosas. –musitó—Arreglar lo que he arruinado.

Su primo le contempló en silencio, notando un brillo lejano en sus pupilas ónice; un evocador gesto solitario. No era la primera vez. Lo había visto aquella noche, antes de la masacre, y lo volvió a ver cuando se había decidido a abandonar Konoha para nunca volver; y terminó volviendo a fin de cuentas, sólo para complicar más las cosas. Y él le había seguido, como una renuente sombra. Igual que ahora.

Había empezado a llover y las gruesas gotas pasaban a través de Shisui Uchiha, quien caminaba con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de la enorme chaqueta, se adelantó sin tener que acelerar el paso, sólo proyectándose unos cuantas pisadas más.

—"_Reparar lo que has arruinado_", ¡Menudo pretexto! A mí no me engañas –Shisui sonrió maliciosamente, estando a la par del callado Itachi.—Digo, es una mera idea mía aunque a juzgar por el escándalo de tus aullidos, ¿No tiene nada que ver con cierta palabrita…humm… instinto? ¿"_Mating_"? ¿Apareamiento?

Itachi rodó la mirada.

—Shisui…

—¡¿Que?! Oh vamos, ahora no vas a decirme que eso del "_impulso biológico_" es invento mío.

—Una manada es un asunto completamente diferente —espetó Itachi, mirando ceñudamente a Shisui—Idiota.

—Aja… ponlo de ese modo, "comadreja pervertida" –apremió Shisui, dando un golpe a la palma de su mano—Además, en un pueblucho que ha erradicado lobos en los últimos años, ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías reunir a otros como tú y formar una manada? No hay nadie más en millas a la redonda salvo tú y ella.

—Eso es más que suficiente.

—Si, para un suicidio… —Shisui completó, eludiendo una preocupada seña—He visto el arsenal que se cargan ellos, y les he escuchado. Planean algo... –se plantó delante de Itachi, como una traslúcida muralla—¡Estás yendo directo al matadero y me parece la cosa más estúpida que has hecho en toda tu jodida vida! ¿Y sabes qué?, yo no me opondría, a este paso creo que tú terminarás convirtiéndote en mi asunto pendiente y pasaré la eternidad hostigándote hasta que te mueras… o hasta que los roñosos vampiros de Ame te dejen como "alfombra de lobo".

Itachi pasó a través de él.

—Haz lo que te plazca. Regresa a Konoha si quieres, yo ya lo he decidido. —enunció sin mirarle.

Éste siguió hablando e Itachi continuó solamente escuchándole, como si fuese el lejano estrépito de un ruido de fondo. Aun así, maldecía internamente el hecho de no haberse traído siquiera un puñado de sal para hacerle callar. Eran alrededor de las ocho y media y estaba oscuro. El viento soplaba en paralelo a la carretera, cortando las mejillas de Itachi y arrastrando las nubecillas blancas de su aliento. Una nube densa y oscura se cernía sobre el cielo de Amegakure.

Él tiritó, pero no del frío. Fue un imperioso impulso de aprensión lo que le hizo estremecerse.

Algo fuerte y perceptible cerraba su puño en aquella tormentosa ciudad, como el arrebatador eco de un trueno en el horizonte.

Y si aquellos rumores eran ciertos… tendría que darse prisa.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Siguiente Capítulo:** OTRO PEQUEÑO LÍO**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Pues ahora me adelanté pokito con la publicación, tenía unos asuntitos por resolver y queria adelantarles el esperado capítulo, jejeje. Bueno mis queridos/as lectores... comenzamos a complicar más las cosas. Si, Naruto puede no sólo oir sino ver fantasmas... les daré la pista de que Kurama es una pieza importante en esto.**

**Neji... eludiendo el crimen cometido, jo, ya verán en que sucederá... Otogakure va a meter mano en el asunto de los vampiros de Ame... y NO SERÁ NADA BUENO, créanme, y hasta Itachi lo presiente. (jojojo... ItaSaku!) ejem...**

**Por cierto, la peculiar escena de Itachi y Shisui es algo que tenía en mente, alusivo a una de mis películas de hombres lobo favoritas de los 80's, vamos, si son algo frikis como yo notarán la similitud; dos chicos ke iban de viaje, uno sobrevive al ataque de un hombre lobo y el otro muere... (ya con esto di una pequeña pista de la película de referencia, jejeje)**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy y nos leeremos la semana entrante! Gracias por leer y ya saben, cualquier comentario/crítica/tomatazo o estaca al apartado de REVIEWS :D**

**Nos leemos!**

**HIGURASHI'S OUT!**


	13. Otro pequeño Lío

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 12.- Otro pequeño Lío**

La tarde ya había caído y la odiosa lluvia parecía no querer terminar, igual que en las últimas semanas. El clima era el peor incordio, seguido de la falta de algún buen restaurante de ramen que tuviese algo decentemente digerible y que no fuese esa cosa seca y pastosa que solían servir en la cafetería frente a la estación de policía.

Y ahí estaba Naruto Uzumaki, a casi un mes y un ritmo de vida diametralmente opuesto al que solía llevar en Konoha, en una ciudad que distaba mucho del agradable calorcito soleado y veraniego del centro del País del Fuego y con un empleo –si es que podía llamarle así al intrincado encubierto en el que le habían metido— que técnicamente se había tornado un hastiado turno de papeleo, y sin contar la desconfianza que aun mostraban con él por el hecho de ser "nuevo" en la jurisdicción de Ame.

Afortunadamente ésta vez no se había quedado horas extra.

_"Si el "teme" no se hubiese largado a Otogakure en busca de no se qué diablos, no tendrían que dejarme todos los aburridos archivos, dattebayó"_, se quejó internamente, sentado sobre el sofá en el medio de la sala del apartamento de Sakura; lugar en que prefería pasar el tiempo muerto después del trabajo. Simplemente, solía sentirse más cómodo ahí que en el diminuto departamento que había conseguido y al que regresaba contadas veces.

Sus dedos sujetaban el mando del televisor, pasando incesantemente de canal en canal, hasta que un crujido proveniente de la cocina irrumpió el sonido de la fluctuante señal. Una taza había caído colapsando contra el linóleo. Naruto se irguió al instante, encontrándose con la transparente chica de cabellos negro azulados. Ésta estaba de pie delante de la mesa del comedor, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca y mirando los trozos de la taza yacientes, como lo haría un niño que ha roto una de las preciadas porcelanas de su madre.

—Ne… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

"_Pregunta ridícula"_, acusó mentalmente. _"Es un fantasma, ¿no? esta muerta, así que nada podría lastimarle… ¡realmente eres brillante, Naruto! "_ Espetó una risilla y Hinata se sobresaltó como si le hubiesen gritado.

—Ah… perdón... e…s…es que… —tartamudeó en voz baja.

—Oh no te preocupes –Naruto se inclinó hacia el objeto, levantando cuidadosamente los pedazos. Alzó la mirada hacia Hinata, con una sonrisa amplia y confortable—Sólo me he asustado un poco…—notó un gesto compungido en ella—¡No por ti! Bueno… no tú. Lo decía por lo de la taza y el ruido.

La enmudecida chica sólo bajó la cabeza. Naruto percibió un fugaz y casi invisible rubor en su semblante. Hinata simplemente se había quedado sumida en un nervioso silencio justamente en el instante en que su mirada se cruzó con el vivaz brillo de las pupilas de Naruto. Era un gesto meramente cordial, y eso ella lo sabía… sin embargo aquella era la primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo, que había sentido conectar aquel brío desenfadado, tan distinto de los gestos secos y escuetos de Neji… o las ofuscadas y exageradas expresiones de Hanabi. Hipocresía, ahora ella sabía que con ellos todo había sido una odiosa careta de falsedad y "amor" fingido. Pero las chicas, y Naruto…

Y ahora el silencio se había convertido en una muda e incómoda contemplación.

—¿Pasa algo?

La pregunta de Naruto le volvió a la realidad.

—No, no… nada… —jadeó ella, intentando no tensarse más, o el resto de la vajilla colapsaría.

Casi un mes, desde la abrupta "visita" y más de una semana con cortadas charlas, y sin embargo seguía causándole el mismo efecto ¿Porqué Naruto seguía poniéndole nerviosa? Si sólo fuera como cualquier otro mortal normal…

—Sólo… sigo sin entender, porque puedes verme y… escucharme.

—Créeme que el que menos entiende soy yo, ´tebayó –masculló levemente alborozado. Éste entornó la mirada un momento en ella y luego nuevamente volvió su atención a los trozos de porcelana.

Nuevamente, el recuerdo de Kurama afloró en su mente. Aquello no lo había expresado con nadie más, aparte de Jiraya y aun así, tenía sus dudas. Nah, no lo diría… al menos hasta no estar seguro de aquel presentimiento. Naruto dejó los restos de porcelana en el cesto de basura y pasó por un lado de ella. Dirigió por sobre su hombro una mirada curiosa, algo que bien podría tomarse como un gesto afable y que enarcado en los expectantes y azules ojos del chico, no hicieron más que incrementar el nerviosismo de la chica.

—Oye, Hinata-chan… —Naruto enunció, lentamente y el término, culminó ruborizándole más a ella. Se giró completamente, despegando el contacto visual y terminando de anudar la bosa del cesto de basura—… ¿Es cierto eso, de que los fantasmas pueden mover objetos a voluntad?, digo, he visto esas cosas en varias películas.

Se pasó una mano detrás de la nuca. Era una simple pregunta, casi tan involuntaria como las que ella misma solía hacer de vez en cuando a Ino o a Sakura. He aquí cuando el punto del cliché chocaba con la peculiar realidad. Hinata había bajado levemente el rostro, mirando más específicamente hacia sus dedos.

—Bueno… ehm… debería… —suspiró cortadamente—Debería poder hacerlo, pero toma algo de tiempo y…

— Y no es como en las películas, Naruto-baka… —Sakura irrumpió, entrando ruidosamente y dejando la puerta cerrarse a causa del viento.

Pasó trastabillando por el pasillo, ignorando los fútiles comentarios del hiperactivo rubio. Dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina un par de bolsas con las improvisadas compras de la semana. Miró de reojo el reloj empotrado sobre la pared que dividía la sala. Un gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Genial, ya voy tarde… —se dirigió a Naruto—¿Ino se ha ido ya?

Éste respondió hosca e inentediblemente. Había sacado y abierto un paquete de galletas y dos de estas llenaban casi la mitad de su boca.

—Hace veinte minutos… creo. —Hinata respondió casi cohibida e intentado traducir las agolpadas palabras del rubio.

Éste espetó un carraspeo.

—Y se llevó al paliducho ese —resolló Naruto, aun con sendas migajas cayendo de sus labios como una lluviecilla café.

Sakura se sobresaltó.

—¿A Sai? ¿Le ha llevado al hospital?

Naruto de alzó de hombros y Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sin saber que más decir. Ambos solo les habían salir apuradamente, luego de una fugaz llamada, la cual Ino había tomado desde el teléfono de la planta alta. Él estuvo a punto de comentarlo, abrió la boca pero la cerró de repente. Vio a la chica de cabellos rosas ir a la sala, tomar la bata, el gafete y el bolso dejados desprolijamente sobre una de las sillas y volver al pasillo, escudriñando la mesita del recibidor llena a rebosar de papeles, sobres y chucherías.

Todo estaba ahí menos las benditas llaves del auto. Y para colmo, había comenzado a llover.

**—0—**

Los dedos tamborileaban ruidosamente contra el metálico recubrimiento del escritorio y su semblante mostraba una mueca de contenida frustración. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí? O más bien, ¿Qué rayos le había impulsado a aceptar semejante propuesta? Él era un artista, no uno de esos mozalbetes pasantes de medicina o enfermería. Él tenía que estar delante de un lienzo o un ordenador o hasta podría conformarse con uno de esos baratos blocks de dibujo –pese a lo desgarbados que eran los terminados de papel y el sucio emborradero que se hacía con el grafito-, cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con esa peste etílica y el estresante ir y venir de doctores y enfermos.

Ah, pero había dicho que si a la propuesta de Ino. Si, se había quejado un poco, sólo un poco... antes de terminar cediendo.

"Pues de momento, tendrás que hacer algo… aquí no hay galerías de Arte y el único sitio en que por lo menos nadie te mirará raro por lo pálido, es aquí. Además, estamos el resto de _nosotros_; es más seguro", había proferido Ino con aquel tono mandón que hasta la ufana Sakura odiaba. Y él sabía perfectamente cómo se las gastaba la rubia si se le ignoraba tan campantemente.

Había un punto lógico en ello; aun la "no-vida" que solventaba con ella, al igual que el resto de los inmortales, re incorporarse a una rutina era algo que debía darse por hecho. Era eso o esperar a enloquecer sólo en aquella casa.

_Bien por ello, pero sería mejor incorporarme a un trabajo que no estuviese rodeado por gente moribunda y ése horrible olor a metil metacrilato_, pensó, aun postrado en la silla del escritorio perteneciente a Izumo. Éste le había dejado la tediosa tarea de reacomodar expedientes, hacía casi media hora y pareció tornarse una eternidad. _¿Ahora qué, voy a quedarme apilando carpetas con datos de gente muerta hasta el año tres mil?_

—¡_Nii-chan!…_ ¡Eh! –una vocecilla cercana le sacó de su ofuscado hastío.—¡Eeeh!

Sai bajó la vista del folder. Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, por sobre su hombro y volviendo su atención al frente, apenas notó el infantil rostro asomándose por el vidrio de la ventanilla. Él espetó un bufido.

—¿Sí?

Haciendo esfuerzos por alzar más el rostro, el chico; un mozalbete no mayor de siete años, apoyó ambos brazos en la cornisa delante de la ventanilla, casi colgándose de ésta. Y esa mueca de absorta curiosidad clavada en sus rasgos infantiles.

—Eh, nii-chan, ¿Puedes llevarme hasta el asesor? Es que me he perdido y…

—No. Lo siento, yo no trabajo aquí. –Sai irrumpió, más fastidiado que otra cosa. El contacto tan "personal" y esa manera tan confianzuda de llamarle "nii-chan" eran demasiado chocantes para él. Simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

El niño hizo un puchero, sin soltarse de la cornisa.

—Oye, ¿pero si no trabajas aquí porque tienes el mismo uniforme?

—Porque estoy de paso, y disculpa, pero no puedo llevarte…

—¡¿Eres un mangaka?! –inquirió el chiquillo ahora con los expectantes ojos fijos en las hojas garabateadas apiladas sobre los expedientes—¡¿Puedo ver tus dibujos, nii-chan?! ¡¿Siiiii?!

—Yo, no…

—¡Inari! –clamó una mujer que venía desde el pasillo.—¡Inari! ¡Pero ve nada más donde voy encontrándote!

El niño se soltó de la ventanilla y agitó una mano efusivamente hacia su madre.

—¡Oka-chan!

La mujer, de largos cabellos castaño oscuro y no mayor de cuarenta, le tomó de la mano. Ésta le dirigió una mirada amable al muchacho pálido y de cabello negro, levemente desconcertado tras la ventanilla de archivos médicos.

—Perdón por las molestias, suele escabullirse así siempre que le toca su quimioterapia –enunció afable—, Inari-chan, discúlpate con el joven, ya sabes que no es correcto molestar a la gente.

—No es necesario. –Sai se levantó, más por educación que por impulso propio—No estaba molestando.

Ella asintió, sin borrar el gesto amable. Se excusó educadamente, andando con el inquieto chiquillo. Éste se había despedido de él de la misma vivaracha manera en que había llegado. Sai se quedó de pie, inmóvil y silencioso viendo cómo se alejaban hacia el pasillo que daba al ascensor. Posiblemente al piso de pediatría.

—Bueno, al menos tratas de socializar. –dijo Izumo Kamizuki detrás de él, entrando al despacho con una nueva remesa de expedientes—Nada mal, Sai-kun, nada mal.

—No lo entiendo –musitó él con aire ausente.—¿Porqué trabajar aquí? ¿Porqué _nosotros_, precisamente?

Izumo pareció entender el objeto de aquella interrogación. En su momento lo había escuchado de Ino, de Shikamaru… y hasta Kotetsu. Suspiró lánguidamente, evocando que la misma pregunta se la había hecho él mismo hacía años.

—Tal vez, porque es un poco menos cruel para nosotros, ayudarles a aceptar o asumir la muerte que jamás tendremos… Cuestión de balance, supongo.

**—0—**

—_Eh, ya vas tarde, frentuda._ –resolló Ino al otro lado de la línea. Sakura gruñó enojada.

—No… ¿en serio? ¡Pues podría haber llegado a tiempo si alguien no se hubiese llevado el auto!

—_Pudiste haber ido en taxi_ –resolló Ino—_Además te estuve esperando, y..._

—¿Por qué te has llevado a Sai? –Sakura interrogó, casi con el mismo tono de voz de un policía. Oyó a Ino exhalar agobiada.

—_Cálmate, está en el despacho, al menos mientras Izumo-san arregla el papeleo._–respondió con una voz que parecía lejana.—_Ya habíamos decidió que se reintegraría a un trabajo._

—¿En el hospital? ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!

—_Hey, no es para tanto. Sai no es el mismo loco psicópata que Anko estaba entrenando, sé que ha cambiando. Además, creo que sería más propio si yo le vigilo._

Un comentario escueto pero conciso emergió de los labios de la joven de cabellos rosas.

—Entonces, según tú, es más propio que se quede solo en plena zona de cardiología.

—_Estará en el cubículo de expedientes y le he pedido a Izumo que no le dejase solo_ —dijo Ino a Sakura, con una voz que sonaba perfectamente normal. Al menos en sus propios oídos—_Estará bien._

Sakura esperaba alguna protesta, incluso tal vez una artero comentario a lo Ino. Y lo hubiera preferido; por lo menos, era algo conocido, y no aquellas frases cortas y socarronas que le desconcertaban.

Colgó. Hubiera podido preguntarle algo más, pero no se atrevía. Ya le había dicho más de lo que ella hubiera querido escuchar. Había algo en aquella decisión que seguía sin gustarle. Bastante malo era el tener a Anko deambulando de tanto en tanto en el hospital, y lo poco grato que era ver a alguno de los _otros_ –Izumo, Kotetsu, Aoba o Shikamaru- pululando en los pasillos, ahora agregar a Sai a la ecuación, era como acortar más la mecha de un cartucho rebosante de dinamita. Aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, Sakura presentía que algo en Ame comenzaba a tomar fuerza, y sabía que Ino tenía idea de lo que podría ser.

Consultó su impermeable reloj de pulsera. Si se daba prisa, podía llegar al hospital a tiempo para el cambio de turno de las nueve en punto, siempre que el metro no fuera con retraso. Entonces sólo tendría que sobrevivir nueve horas y pico en Urgencias antes de volver a salir.

Una luna gibosa creciente se asomaba entre las agolpadas y negras nubes de tormenta que cubrían el cielo, al hinchado disco amarillento del cielo sólo le faltaba una pequeña franja para alcanzar ese estado, dejando el respiro de una noche más. Sakura hizo una mueca al verla y pensar en las largas horas que se avecinaban. No esperaba con impaciencia aquella noche. Por un lado la unidad de traumatología de urgencias parecía enloquecer cada vez que se aproximaba la luna llena y esto le haría más difícil escaquearse del turno; y por otro lado estaba la odiosa maldición que solía joderle su propia existencia. Ahora sin la cámara de aislamiento en la parte abandonada del hospital, no le quedaría otra opción más que volver al abrigo del solitario bosque; ni de broma contemplaría la opción de volverse a transformar en casa, eso estaba más que descartado.

Con los zapatos empapados, se dirigió chapoteando a los escalones que bajaban a la estación del metro. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, descubrió con frustración que el túnel de hormigón que se abría más allá estaba abarrotado de gente tan o más empapada que trataban de cerrar sus paraguas, lo que le obligó a pasar varios segundos más bajo la copiosa lluvia. Cuando por fin pudo refugiarse en la estación, parecía una rata mojada y se sentía como tal.

Se desquitaría con Ino, después de todo, la muy ufana se había largado con todo y el auto.

Completamente empapados, se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras las escaleras mecánicas la llevaban a al andén, que estaba lleno a rebosar. Una buena señal, comprendió; la gran multitud significaba que no había perdido el metro.

Mientras pasaba una mirada despreocupada por la empapada muchedumbre, se quedó levemente inquietada al reparar en una silueta en particular. Un muchacho que había en el andén, apoyado en un quiosco y con un aire levemente familiar. Ésas sensaciones extrañas, de ver a alguien completamente desconocido y sentir haberle visto en algún otro lugar.

Sus orbes verdes le escrutaron meticulosamente; vestido con descoloridos jeans oscuros, camisa azul marino y sin mangas, dejando al descubierto unos fornidos brazos levemente bronceados y facciones tan poco expresivas y serias como las de…

_¿Sasuke?_

La idea la relegó al instante. No. Sasuke estaría con suerte todavía en Otogakure según aseguraba Naruto. Y el hiperactivo rubio no era tan despistado como para olvidar mencionarle si el Uchiha había arribado o no a Ame.

No, simplemente no podía ser Sasuke; él no tenía el cabello medianamente largo y anudado en una coleta, se le veía mayor y tenía esas profundas marcas bajo los ojos. _Pasará todas noches en vela probablemente o trabajará como guardia nocturno quizás_, pensó un tanto ensimismada en él. Fue incapaz de apartar la mirada incluso cuando éste alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente.

Durante un momento interminable, sus ojos se encontraron. Sakura se vio sumergida en unos enigmáticos estanques negros cómo la misma noche que parecían contener profundidades insondables. Él le devolvió la mirada y sus ojos parecieron penetrar hasta el fondo de su cráneo. Su expresión gélida y neutra no revelaba la menor pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo tras aquellos orbes ónice que le examinaron sin disimulos y, por un segundo pasajero, Sakura creyó detectar en ellos un destello de interés, mezclado acaso con un rastro de pesar y remordimientos inefables.

Un tenue aroma terregoso, casi como el que procedía de una nublada mañana de invierno se aprisionó en el agudo olfato de la joven. Esta se percató de pronto, sobresaltada.

¿Estaba olfateándole? ¿A un completo desconocido?

Maldijo internamente el ofuscado instinto lobuno y maldijo el hecho de que esté se intensificaba más y más conforme se aproximase el plenilunio. Notó algo.

Él también había captado su escencia.

Entonces, para su alivio y decepción, la escalera mecánica le estaba llevando hacia abajo, más cerca del desconocido tan similarmente Uchiha. Sakura tragó saliva. Sin embargo, justo cuando las escaleras mecánicas llegaban al andén y Sakura ponía el pie sobre ésta, un tren de color azul brillante entró como un trueno en la estación, acompañado por una bocanada de aire frío y un ensordecedor estruendo. La repentina llegada del tren sobresaltó a la chica de melena rosada y quebró por un momento el silencioso trance visual con aquel muchacho de prominentes ojeras y cuando se volvió para buscarle de nuevo, descubrió que éste había desaparecido por completo de su vista.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron con un siseo y los impacientes peatones se lanzaron a su interior. Sakura pasó unos segundos más buscando a aquel desconocido y a continuación entró a regañadientes en el vagón.

_¿Y ahora lo lamentas? ¿Por un simple extraño que se le parecía levemente a Sasuke? Ya déjate de obsesionar por él… Probablemente sea lo mejor,_pensó, aunque sin llegar a convencerse ni de lejos. Una voz amplificada habló por los altavoces de la estación para pedirle a los transeúntes que esperaban en la plataforma que se hicieran a un lado y dejaran salir a los pasajeros.

_Ya llego tarde al trabajo._

**—0—**

—Ne… esto comienza a tornarse demasiado aburrido. –Kidomaru enunció hastiado, andando con la espalda encorvada y casi arrastrando las pisadas. El humo de la colilla del cigarro escapaba lentamente, fusionándose con la nubecilla de su propio hálito. Dedicó una mirada insidiosa a la joven que estaba a su lado—…Y tengo hambre.

—Una hora de viaje, y sin un solo bocado –quien habló ahora era un muchacho robusto y facciones ralas y enjutas. Respondía al nombre de Jirōbō. Su grueso cráneo sólo impostaba tres desgarbados mechones de color naranja, a lo _mohawk_.—No puedo creer que Kabuto-sama haya accedido. Yo personalmente me hubiera quedado en Otogakure. No me gusta para nada Ame.

La joven, de largos cabellos de tonalidad magenta, lacios y ahora apelmazados por la densa lluvia, espetó un bufido estridente.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Qué ninguno puede callarse la puta boca?! –gritó exasperada sin importar que alguien más pudiese escucharle— ¡Además con esta lluvia de los cojones, ¿cómo carajos esperan conseguir comida?! ¡Menudo equipo de mierda! ¡Y menuda ciudad de mierda! ¡Por mi Kabuto podría irse directo al puto infierno!

Jirōbō gimió ofendido.

—No creo que sea propicio armar semejante escándalo, Tayuya-san. –enunció.

Tayuya, a modo de respuesta, correspondió con una seña con el dedo medio, hosca y vulgar. Un cuarto muchacho, de cabello gris platinado y cuyo flequillo cubría el ojo derecho, les seguía a escasos palmos de diferencia. Tayuya dirigió su atención a éste.

—¡Eh, Sakon! –clamó—¡A ver si mueves las putas piernas, ya me harté de estarte esperando! ¡Y la puta lluvia arreció! –alzó la vista, ante el insignificante chubasco que caía sobre la solitaria calle que conectaba hacia la estación del metro. Dio una patada a una abollada lata, lanzándola hacia un lodazal—¡Me cago en Kamisama! ¡Deja que se entere Anko, juré que le haría pagar por lo de aquella vez y había prometido no volver a este puto pueblucho de mierda! ¡Me las pagará…!

—Ya cállate –esta vez, quien habló fue el enmudecido Sakon, emergiendo de su meditabundo silencio, apresurando el paso sólo para alcanzar a la furibunda joven y encararle—Órdenes son órdenes, y si tanto quieres ajustar cuentas, te recuerdo que es con Ino Yamanaka con quien deberías, no con Anko-san… al menos deberías de mostrar un poco de agradecimiento.

Ésta le miró con un gesto que casi echaba chispas.

—Agradecimiento…¡Mi puto culo! –bufó—¡Si hago esto es porque aun respeto a Orochimaru, fuera de eso, lo demás me vale una entera mierda!

—Pues yo sigo con hambre, y gritar como histéricos no hará que caiga siquiera un simple vagabundo –aquejó Kidomaru. Escupió la colilla del cigarrillo, ya casi consumida y la aplastó con la bota, como un insecto mezquino. Entornó la mirada y se detuvo de repente, llevándose una mano a la nariz—¡Oh mierda!

Jirōbō, Sakon y Tayuya le miraron. Una mueca de desagrado y nausea apareció en las morenas facciones de Kidomaru.

—Huele a perro… ¡Joder! ¿No los habían cazado a todos? –inquirió.

El tosco sujeto miró en derredor, igual que Sakon. Tayuya frunció el ceño. El aroma, débilmente perceptible a pesar de la lluvia, develaba el rastro dejado por un licántropo, a pocos metros de la empapada acera. Era un olor acre y muy difuminado, sin embargo el agudizado olfato vampírico podía percibirlo aun entre la densa humedad de la lluvia.

—¡Puta madre! ¡Son dos!— Tayuya aspiró fuertemente— Un macho y una hembra.–enarcó una sonrisa insidiosa. Sus marfileños colmillos destellaron fugazmente—_Jeh_… ¿Hace cuanto que no nos divertimos un poco con alguno de esos roñosos cabrones?

—¡Por mi, no hay problema!–clamó Kidomaru con un bramido alebrestado—Eso sí, me pido el pellejo, quiero una estola de piel de lobo como la de Dosu. Eso si que era un buen trofeo de cacería.

Jirōbō estuvo a punto de proferir algo, pero su atención se centró en una de las mustias calles y un siseo furioso escapó de sus pálidos labios. A menos de ocho metros se erigía el adosado edificio del centro médico de Ame. Un espeso aroma de sangre tibia y el calor de sus poseedores emanaban del lugar.

—Olvidémonos de esos pulgosos –señaló con la cabeza hacia el edificio—Ya llegamos. Además…—una sonrisa hambrienta apareció en su circunspecto rostro. Un fulgor sanguinario emergió en sus ojos y sus colmillos crecieron—…creo que sería poco educado no pasar a saludar a Anko-sama.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: NO SERÍAMOS AMABLES, SI FUÉRAMOS HUMANOS**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Pues los problemas acrecentan! Honestamente he de confesar que el NaruHina me está costando casi un riñón (o una neurona LOL), el rubio es demasiado alebrestado y me es un poco dificil lidiar con personajes taaan enérgicos y por otro lado está la otra cara de la moneda que es Hinata, demasiado tímida, delicada y hasta dulce... ya se, demasiado para mi, pero bueno, como le dije a otros, acepté el reto porque puedo darle más variedad a mi repertorio, jejeje.**_

_**Por otro lado.. ok, vuelvo momentáneamente al ItaSaku, aunque aqui se me antoja desarrollar una versión un tanto más... retorcida de la cosa, je... **_

_**Los cinco del sonido... bueno los cuatro del sonido hacen su aparición! (larga vida a los extras, como dice Kusubana :P), las cosas van a ponerse muuy pesadas con estos... y como tenían inicialmente en mente... a lo mejor algun lobito resulta herido en el proceso.**_

_**...habrá que ver, jejeje. Bueno, gracias a todos y todas las ke leen y comentan, nos veremos la siguiente semana!**_

_**HIGURASHI´S OUT!**_


	14. No seriamos amables, si fuéramos humanos

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 13.- ****No seríamos amables, si fuéramos humanos**

Al mirar atrás, Ino Yamanaka pensaría —cuando pudo soportar pensar en aquello— que la pesadilla empezó alrededor de las diez y media de aquella noche, cuando el pabellón de Urgencias se convirtió en un completo infierno.

Hasta entonces, todo estuvo tranquilo. A las nueve, media hora después de que llegara Sakura –y luego de que ésta se pasara veinte minutos rebatiéndole acerca del improperio de haberse llevado el auto-, se presentaron las dos estudiantes de enfermera que harían el turno de diez a cuatro. Ino les dio un bollo y una taza de café y les habló durante quince minutos, para explicarles cuáles eran sus obligaciones y, lo que era tal vez más importante, cuáles no eran sus obligaciones. Luego, Sakura las tomó bajo su tutela. Cuando salían de su despacho, Ino la oyó preguntar:

—¿Alguna de ustedes es alérgica a la sangre o al vómito? Porque aquí van a ver mucho de las dos cosas.

—Eso es motivación… —murmuró Ino cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Pero sonreía. No dejaba de tener sus ventajas contar con alguien tan peculiar y toscamente realista como ella.

_Tómenlo a cortesía… no seríamos tan amables si fuéramos humanos_, sostuvo irónicamente, mientras empezó a rellenar los largos formularios oficiales que suponían un completo inventario de los medicamentos y material traídos por Shikamaru hacía poco menos de veinte minutos. ("Todos los años la misma historia —murmuró éste con voz de mártir—. Todos los años, la misma problemática historia. ¿Por qué no pones: "Instalación completa para trasplantes de corazón. Valor aproximado: ocho millones de ryo?" Eso les dará que pensar.") Ino estaba totalmente absorta en su trabajo mientras el subconsciente le murmuraba que no le caería mal una taza de café, cuando oyó gritar a la jefa de enfermeras en el vestíbulo:

—¡Yamanaka-san! ¡Haruno-san!

El pánico que había en la voz de la mujer hizo que Ino saliera corriendo. Se levantó del sillón como si hubiera estado esperando aquello. Salió disparada a la sala de espera. Al principio, sólo vio la sangre, cantidad de sangre escurriendo por la alfombra hasta el marmoleado linóleo. Una de las aspirantes a enfermera sollozaba. La otra, blanca como la leche, se apretaba las comisuras de los labios con los puños, distendiéndolas en una ancha sonrisa de repugnancia.

Sakura, arrodillada en el suelo, trataba de sostener la cabeza del muchacho que estaba tendido sobre la alfombra. Desde la ventanilla del cubículo de archivo, Sai miró a Ino con los ojos agrandados por el horror. Abrió la boca, pero no le salían las palabras.

Al otro lado de las grandes puertas de cristal del Centro Médico se apretujaba la gente, haciendo pantalla con las manos para mirar al interior. Volvió la cabeza y vio más caras en las ventanas. Lo de las puertas no podía impedirlo; pero...

—Echa las cortinas —dijo a la aspirante que había gritado.

Como ella no se moviera, Ino le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Muévete, niña!

La muchacha se puso en movimiento. Al momento, las cortinas quedaron echadas. Ino y Sakura se situaron instintivamente entre el herido y las puertas, a fin de tapar la vista en la medida de lo posible.

—¿La camilla dura? —preguntó la tosca mujer a cargo de recepción.

—Que la traigan, si es que la necesitamos —dijo Sakura—. Aún no sé lo que tiene.

—Vamos, tú —espetó Ino a la muchacha que había corrido las cortinas. La joven se volvía a tirar de los labios con los puños, formando aquella mueca de horror que le descubría los dientes como una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, agg! —gimió la muchacha mirando a la rubia.

—De acuerdo, "oh ag". ¡Pero andando! —Ino la sacudió por un hombro y la muchacha se alejó rápidamente, seguida de la escandalosa jefa de enfermeras

El muchacho tuvo una sacudida, para luego quedar tan tieso como una tabla.

Sakura se inclinó para examinarle; era un muchacho de unos veinte años, y la joven de cabellos rosas no tardó ni tres segundos en hacer su diagnóstico. Estaba prácticamente muerto. Tenía la cabeza aplastada y el cuello roto. La clavícula fracturada le tensaba la piel del hombro derecho, hinchado y deforme. De la cabeza, un fluido amarillo y purulento goteaba en la alfombra mezclado con la sangre. Por un boquete del cráneo, Sakura veía palpitar la masa del cerebro, de un blanco grisáceo. Era como mirar por una ventana rota. El orificio tenía unos cinco centímetros de diámetro.

El cuello, la piel estaba embadurnada de sangre. Dos enormes surcos, amplios como cuchilladas cruzaban de la yugular hasta el hombro. Rasguños amorfos, como los de un…

—Es… es uno de… —Sakura sintió su voz congelarse en un atisbo de gélido temor. Alzó la mirada hacia la rubia.

—Mierda… Kotetsu acababa de terminar su turno hace dos horas, él sabría quien... —se dio una palmada en la frente. Sobreentendiendo el ofuscado momento, su mente daba vueltas. Anko fue en la primera en quien pensó…

_No. No ella… esto lo ha hecho alguien más. Ésas marcas y esa rapiña… No le mataron, se ensañaron con él como si fuese un simple trozo de cuero…_

_Esto no lo hizo nadie de Ame. Esto lo ha hecho..._

—¡Ino! –apremió Sakura.

Le miró desconcertada y luego a Sai, aun en visible estado de shock detrás de la ventanilla.

—¡Sai! Iremos por Aoba, en el piso doce. Él sabrá que hacer.

Ino parecía aturdida y trastornada, algo insólito en ella, supuso Sakura, pero su voz sonaba bastante firme, saliendo junto con Sai. Éste se fue, pero no sin que Sakura captara la mirada de profunda conmiseración que le lanzó. Aquel muchacho, escuálido y menudo que no llevaba más ropa que unos "shorts" colorados con listas blancas y sudadera deportiva.

Aquel muchacho que parecía que iba a morir, agitó los párpados y abrió los ojos. Unos ojos azules con el iris ribeteado de sangre, que miraba sin ver.

—**0—**

Hinata Hyuuga no había despegado la mirada de aquella pequeña taza de porcelana blanca inerte en el centro de la mesita de la sala, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en ella con el mismo escrutinio que tendría un halcón hacia su presa. Había alargado una mano hasta el asa, y esta se quedó repentinamente inmóvil a sólo unos pocos milímetros de la agarradera.

_Concéntrate…_

Rock Lee estaba a un lado de ella, silencioso por un lado, y por otro, quieto y expectante, todavía con el trémulo recuerdo de lo ocurría cuando las emociones intempestivas hacían mella en Hinata Hyuuga. Tenía el impulso de comentar algo, pero no lo hizo, prudentemente debido al asustadizo temperamento de la chica. Literalmente, un movimiento o palabra en falso, podría ser desastroso… así como lo fue para las otras cuatro tazas que habían "muerto en cumplimiento del deber" durante la noche, cuando Lee volvió. Ahora eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y el "entrenamiento" proseguía sin mucha mejoría. No era una queja por parte de él, simplemente era un imprevisto.

_Concéntrate…_

La taza finalmente se movió. Una décima de centímetro pero se movió. Oh, no, no se movió… sólo se deslizó. Y eso porque Lee no pudo evitar empujar levemente la mesa. La mano de Hinata no había ni siquiera rozado la superficie. Los dedos de la joven traspasaron el asa, nuevamente como solía ocurrir con todo objeto físico.

—No… puedo… —Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro lánguido y cansado, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla y sin provocar ningún movimiento tampoco en ésta.

El joven de abundantes cejas se puso de pie de un salto, alargando la mano hacia el asa.

—Es fácil, Hinata-san, casi lo consigues –dijo, con la mano sobre la taza sin tocarla—sólo concéntrate, es… es como si quisieras sujetarlo, como cuando estabas viva… —Se detuvo, sintiendo que las palabras se le agolpaban en la boca y trastabillaban. En un sentido sincero, y que le costaba demasiado admitir, Rock Lee no estaba tan seguro como quisiera para explicarlo… y aun en breves lapsos, ni siquiera para intentarlo. Mover objetos era un desgaste casi comparado a correr un kilómetro en medio de una soleada tarde de verano, y con el mismo ímpetu, él solía evitarlo preferentemente. La energía se renueva, sí, pero no en un lapso tan corto como cuando se esta vivo—…sólo… es encausar un poco más de energía.

Los dedos de él, apenas provocaron un vahído movimiento. La taza volvió a quedar en el centro. Al menos esta vez no había salido volando, o explotado o alzado en el aire para luego caer por obra y gracia de la gravedad, como ocurrió con las otras. Ella volvió a alargar la mano. De nuevo, la mente volvía a traerle el recuerdo de su arrebato emocional. Hanabi… la pequeña Hanabi echándole en cara –no a ella, obviamente- lo mucho que había "apreciado" su amor familiar. El té que le había traído esa noche, el arma homicida de todo aquello. La traición…

_Confesar. ¡Sí! ¡Eso haría!... la obligaría a confesar. La obligaría a admitir su culpa aunque tuviese que atormentarle hasta el fin de su vida. La obligaría y la doblegaría… La…_

—¡Hinata-san! —Rock Lee apremió, notando que sin que la Hyuuga tocase el objeto, este comenzaba a temblar, oscilando trémulamente como si alguien estuviese sacudiendo la mesa por debajo.

_No, no otra vez._ Sopesó ella mentalmente, alejándose de aquella gélida sensación que comenzaba a rebatir en su mente y en su entorno, emoción que ocurría cada vez que siquiera evocaba el recuerdo de su hermana menor. El aire seguía frío, sentía su propia energía helada. Como estar dentro del congelador de una tienda.

Respiró hondo. Intentó hacerlo y notó que su mano tocaba algo. Ella lo sintió. Percibió la marfileña superficie del asa. La solidez de ésta, rozando fugazmente la yema de sus dedos. Y la sujetó.

Tal cual lo haría cualquier persona con cuerpo y consistencia física.

Los redondos y brillantes ojos de Rock Lee quedaron tan abiertos como platos, no dijo ni profirió nada. La expresión de Hinata no había distado mucho de la de él. Menos, cuando su mano se aferró al objeto, levantándole. Cinco, diez… quince centímetros de la superficie de la mesa.

—Lo… ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lee-san, lo…!

Y el momento se rompió, asi simplemente. Abrupto e intempestivo. La taza cayó de las incorpóreas manos de Hinata. Casi rozando el suelo de madera, en un ofuscado y veloz movimiento, Rock Lee se lanzó hacia el proyectil de porcelana, tal y como lo haría un jugador de baseball para atrapar una bola curva; y de la misma dramática manera, logró evitar que la última taza de la afamada vajilla victoriana de Ino Yamanaka colapsara en la duela de la cocina.

—Uff… estuvo cerca. –proclamó triunfalmente Lee, ante la mirada atónita y desconcertada de Hinata.

Ésta resolló cohibida.

—Lo… lo siento, Lee-san, es… es que…

—No te preocupes, Hinata-san. –respondió él, con una expresión calmada. Se levantó, todavía con la taza "flotando" sobre sus manos. La dejó en la mesa, y se volvió para mirarle, sin apartar aquel gesto afable.—En serio, no te alteres por ello. Tomará tiempo, yo lo sé… —bajó un poco la mirada, sólo por fracción de segundo—Me tomó casi un año poder controlarlo, pero sé que se puede. Un poco de paciencia y…

Pero Hinata había dejado de escucharle; su mente aun retomaba el vahído momento en que aquel torrente incandescente de emociones se apoderaba de ella y terminaban desatando un vendaval de caos y destrucción que le aterraban, le horrorizaban tanto como la constante idea de que ello podría absorberle como había comentado anteriormente Ino.

—Lee-san, yo… —ella negó con la cabeza, renuente a lo que pensaba y quería decir—… ¿es… es esto lo que tengo que hacer? No quiero dañar a nadie, yo no… —la idea se esfumó, y reapareció ese solapado sentimiento de aprensión; sabía que no bastaría con el susto provocado a Hanabi. Sabía que había algo más, sin embargo, el miedo seguía apretándole en la conciencia, como una mano helada e insensible—yo… no se que más deba hacer. –se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla—Ni siquiera sé porqué sigo aquí.

Y Rock Lee lo entendió. No era un tipo brillante, ni siquiera cuando gozaba de pulso y calor corporal; pero lo entendió, como se sobreentienden los silencios incómodos y los llantos silenciosos. Captó el miedo en la mirada de Hinata, porque él mismo lo había sentido, hacía más de un año. Tendió la mano a la chica, mientras su mente debatía silenciosamente una peculiar ocurrencia, sugerida en días posteriores por la entrometida Ino, justo después del desastre en casa de Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata le miró, levemente desconcertada.

—Creo, que te ayudaría un poco más, ver esto… Hinata-san –dijo.

Ella le tomó de la mano, casi por reflejo. La cálida energía de él, le devolvió un poco de confianza. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo fluctuar su propia aura, desvaneciéndose con él en la sala.

—**0—**

Increíblemente, el moribundo se movía. Trató de mover la cabeza y Sakura le sujetó con más fuerza, pensando que tenía el resto del cuello partido. El terrible traumatismo craneal no excluía la posibilidad de que sintiera dolor. El moribundo hacía una especie de gorgoteo. Estaba tratando de hablar. Sakura oía sílabas —cuando menos, fonemas— pero las palabras eran ininteligibles. Sintió un espasmo en el estómago. Se puso una mano en la boca para ahogar la náusea.

—Caaa —dijo el muchacho—. Caaaaaa...

Sakura miró en derredor y vio que se había quedado sola con el moribundo. En la alfombra verde había un círculo marrón oscuro que se ensanchaba por momentos en torno a la destrozada cabeza del herido. Menos mal que había dejado de fluir el líquido intercraneal.

—Están aquí… —dijo el joven con una voz que era como un graznido... y sonreía. Era una sonrisa muy parecida a la mueca grotesca e histérica de la aspirante que había corrido las cortinas.

Sakura le miró fijamente, resistiéndose a dar crédito a sus oídos. Luego pensó que había tenido una alucinación auditiva. Sí, los labios ensangrentados del herido se habían movido y los oídos de Sakura Haruno captaron unas sílabas, pero eso sólo significaba que la alucinación fue visual además de auditiva.

—¿Qué dices? —susurró Sakura.

Y esta vez, con la misma claridad que un cuervo con la lengua partida, las palabras sonaron, inconfundibles:

—Ellos… están aquí…

Los ojos que tenían la mirada extraviada y derrames de sangre se clavaron en los brillantes y aturdidos de ella. La boca se abría en una gran sonrisa de carpa muerta y los nudosos dedos se habían deformado, develando el brillo lacerante de las uñas… largas y afiladas como cuchillas.

Un atisbo de segundos, fugaces e inmisericordes, en los que aquella _cosa_ saltó sobre ella, mostrando unos colmillos blancos y unas encías escarlata y dispuesta a cerrar sus mortales garras en la garganta de la joven de cabellos rosas.

Ocurrió rápidamente. Sakura no sabía exactamente cuándo, porque todo estaba confuso. Una llamarada brotó dentro de ella, quemándole las entrañas; sintió de nuevo un dolor cegador, y entonces alzó su mano derecha —una garra de lobo cubierta de lisos pelos rosáceos que se enroscaban en su brazo casi hasta el codo, por debajo de sus ropas— y arañó la mejilla macilenta de aquella cosa. Éste siseó embravecido y echó la cabeza atrás, con surcos ensangrentados donde los habían trazado las uñas.

Sakura se puso en pie, con el corazón palpitante y el cuerpo trémulo ante el bestial impulso de defensa, sintiendo una presión en los huesos cuando éstos empezaron a cambiar; antes de siquiera diez segundos de inicio del cambio, éste se invirtió completamente.

El cuerpo reanimado del muchacho daba zarpazos al aire con ciego furor. Aturdido, giró en redondo lanzándose hacia Sakura como un mortífero proyectil. El cristal de una de las puertas se hizo añicos con un estruendoso crujido y una sombra derribó al cadavérico vampiro, arrojándolo contra la pared del lado opuesto. Éste siseaba, arrojándose contra aquel desconocido, el cual, abrió la boca y una dentadura de caninos e incisivos serrados se mostró a la luz. Un gruñido lobuno escapó de sus labios. Un fragmento de hueso sobresalió de la carne y un arco escarlata salpicó el blanco linóleo.

Sakura sintió a alguien asirle por ambos brazos en un vago intento por levantarle. A los pies de ella, el cuerpo ahora totalmente desmembrado del muchacho que recién había ingresado en calidad de cadáver, estaba tendido en medio de un denso charco carmesí. La cabeza, con aquel agujero, yacía aparte del cuerpo, desprendida, aun con unas cuantas vértebras… como si ésta fuera un roído y podrido tallo sacado a la fuerza.

Sakura alzó la mirada, intentando enfocar en medio de aquella bruma que amenazaba con empujarle a la inconsciencia. Los orbes jade entrevieron unas facciones serias y rígidas, enmarcadas por unos mechones largos de pelo negro cual ala de cuervo. Su vista se nublaba y su respiración hacía intervalos abruptos por recuperar el ritmo vital. El reconocimiento inundó su rostro y con una voz que oscilaba en un susurro y en un jadeo logró inquirir:

—¿Tú…?

—**0—**

Sai corría a la par de Ino y trabó el portón que dividía la zona de traumatología con el piso de cuidados intensivos. El interior de este, más allá de las herméticas puertas –ahora cerradas de par en par-, se había abarrotado de gente. Los oscuros orbes de Sai se paseaban de un lado a otro en el pasillo, con un atisbo nervioso y preocupado. Seguía a Ino, ahora casi a medio metro de diferencia mientras que la rubia se movía airosamente y con la vista fija en el frente.

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! –inquirió Sai, deteniéndose en el filo de las escaleras. No esperó respuesta.—¡Ino-san!... el tipo ése… él era… es uno de…

—No lo sé.

—Lo sabes… —Sai le tomó del brazo, haciéndola detenerse— ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Ino?! Viste las marcas que tenía en el cuello, sabes de lo que somos capaces de hacer y… y eso no lo habría hecho nadie de Amegakure…

Ino se encogió al escuchar un estruendo abatido contra uno de los ventanales colapsados de la sala de recepción. Una noche apacible que se había convertido en un infierno desquiciado y sangriento. El metálico aroma persistía en su nariz… y se acrecentó en cuanto llegaron al ascensor.

Su mente aterrorizada trataba febrilmente de encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquello.

—Anko… —en nombre emergió de aquellos labios que no querían pronunciarlo. Sai le miró sin entender.

—No, no creo que ella haya tenido que ver con esto. Nunca mencionó nada de un reclutamiento que no fuese supervisado por Danzo o alguien de su escolta.

—Lo sé… —resolló ella—… esto no es un reclutamiento. –los azules ojos se clavaron en los de el, con aquel gélido contacto inhumano—Lo de ése muchacho, eso fue una provocación… ella no lo haría, pero si alguien que ella conoce…

Sus zapatos golpetearon el suelo con impaciencia hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron... frente a un desconocido que esperaba en el vestíbulo.

—Hola, Ino-sama _-_-dijo un muchacho, no mayor de treinta años. Tosco y fornido como un toro, casi calvo a no ser por tres ralos mechones de pelo naranja.

Jirōbō sonrió, secundado por la carcajada de otro, oculto a sus espaldas. Las facciones morenas de Kidomaru enarcaron una mueca lacónica, mostrando unos dientes que parecían demasiado blancos y afilados.

—Oh… tanto tiempo, "princesa"… —enunció—¿Qué serán, veinte? ¿Treinta años, quizá? –Kidomaru miró a su alrededor, como si contemplase un cuadro surrealista—Y por lo que veo esta ciudad de porquería no ha cambiado para nad…

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? –la rubia interrumpió, zafándose del agarre de Sai e interponiéndose entre éste y Jirōbō.

—A nosotros también nos da gusto verte, Ino-sama…— Jirōbō exhaló en un mustio tono de impostada solemnidad. Sus pequeños y rapaces ojos, en medio de su rostro enjuto y embarnecido brillaban, como dos pasitas en medio de una tosca masa amorfa. Un brillo de astucia contenida. Contempló a Sai de soslayo y volvió a dirigirse a la rubia—Por cierto, no nos has presentado a tu nuevo _consorte_ —volvió a contemplar al pálido y enmudecido muchacho de cabellos negros—No nos esperábamos que fueses a reemplazar a Kimimaru-san tan pronto.

—Y con alguien que tiene más pinta de zombi que de vampiro, jeh, jeh… —Kidomaru rió hoscamente.

Un bramido entrecortado que fue interrumpido cuando las afiladas uñas de Ino apresaron el cuello del moreno. El filo comenzaba a hundirse en la carne no-muerta de éste.

—Pues a mí me sorprende que unas sabandijas carroñeras como ustedes sigan vivas — Un furor silencioso e iracundo cruzó por la mirada de ésta, sin soltar a Kidomaru. El tono azul-hielo de sus ojos se ensombreció y las uñas se tornearon largas como cuchillas. Un hilillo carmesí cruzó cerca de la yugular de Kidomaru.—… ahora quisiera saber, ¿Quién carajo les ha traido hasta aquí?

Aun con el aire fluctuando en sus podridos pulmones y el calor de su propia sangre a punto de escurrírsele por el tajo del cuello, Kidomaru carcajeó.

—Jeh… si eres tan lista, "princesa", ¿por qué simplemente no dejas de negar lo que tú misma provocaste hace años? Ahí está tu respuesta

—¡Maldito bastardo!

La mano que tenía libre, se alzó hacia el rostro de él cómo una mortífera daga, presta a arrancar de tajo el rostro burlesco del moreno muchacho. Unos dedos ágiles y pálidos le detuvieron.

Sai se había abalanzado hasta ella, en un instintivo y certero movimiento, sujetando a la rubia por ambos brazos. Kidomaru cayó cual costal de carne contra el linóleo. Alzó el rostro, enarcando una furibunda expresión. Se levantó, a punto de contraatacar, siendo detenido por una impasible sombra a sus espaldas, sujetándole por el cuello de la raída y sucia camiseta.

Aoba Yamashiro había emergido del ascensor contiguo y su rostro impasible denotaba un atisbo de furia contenida. Sus ojos, ocultos tras el cristal oscuro de sus gafas parecieron destellar levemente.

—Los Cuatro de Otogakure… —musitó mirando a Jirōbō y a Kidomaru, a quien aun no había soltado. Chasqueó la lengua—Faltan dos de ustedes. ¿Dónde están?

—Buscábamos a Anko-sama – Jirōbō se había cruzado de brazos, emulando un aire pensativo y casi calmado—Hasta les hemos traído un pequeño "presente", pero por lo visto aquí en Ame no son tan agradecidos…

—¿Dónde están Tayuya y Sakon? –repitió Aoba en tono autoritario.

—Posiblemente aun en la entrada… —Kidomaru miró por sobre su hombro, haciendo contacto visual con él, sin despegar aquella mueca lacónica de su semblante—… quien sabe, este jodido hospital parece un laberinto. Cualquiera podría perderse… —Aoba le soltó y éste casi tropieza contra uno de los escalones.—¡Eh! ¡Más cuidado, viejo!

Jirōbō se adelantó hasta Aoba. Ino permaneció inmóvil, con los puños cerrados en ademán defensivo ante cualquier pronta provocación. Sai podía sentir el aire tornándose denso; el siseo furioso que escapaba de los labios de Ino y el brillo de los colmillos de aquellos muchachos. Aoba Yamashiro frunció el ceño y contempló despectivamente a los dos vampiros de Otogakure.

—Lárguense de aquí. —ordenó, con aquel tono dominante que Ino recordó escucharle de aquellos días en la milicia. Casi a un siglo de diferencia.

El muchacho moreno espetó un bufido.

—Pero si acabamos de llegar… y ni siquiera he…

—¡Lárguense ahora, a menos que quieran volver a Otogakure de la misma manera en que lo hicieron la primera vez! —reiteró, alzando minuciosamente la voz. Ésta sonaba grave y seca, como el gemido de un viento de tormenta—Si buscan a Mitarashi-san, vayan a la funeraria Shimura… a ver si son tan capaces de pasar por la escolta de Danzo. Pero si vuelven a poner un pie en este hospital, seré yo quien me encargue de empacarlos como carne seca.

Kidomaru le dirigió una despectiva mirada de odio, Jirōbō le asió de un hombro, moviéndole a regañadientes. Éste gruñó, con una entrecortada risotada en voz baja.

—Y esto apenas comienza… viejo.

—**0—**

Sakura parpadeó confusa. Miró al cuerpo yaciente a sus pies y nuevamente al desconocido que tenía enfrente. Un boquete del tamaño de la mitad del ventanal se cernía en el cristal a espaldas de éste. Trató de incorporarse pero el movimiento hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Una alternancia de escalofríos y oleadas de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

—Vaya manera de presentarse… —resolló una voz a sus espaldas y entonces se percató de que alguien seguía sosteniéndole por los hombros. Ella se sobresaltó, encontrándose con el semblante taciturno y casi transparente de un chico de cabellos negros. Éste le soltó, espetando una media sonrisa desenfadada—…Me llamo Shisui, y el bruto éste que se cargó el ventanal de la puerta es Ita…

—Te había visto… esta noche en la estación del metro… —musitó ignorando la impostada frase del otro chico. Se alzó, increpándole y con un brillo alerta y desconfiado en sus verdes orbes—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡ ¿Haz estado siguiéndome?!

—No, yo… —El muchacho de profundas ojeras estuvo a punto de proferir algo, pero el ofuscado gesto exclamado por ella le hizo cerrar la boca, contrariado.

—¡¿También eres uno de ellos?!

—No soy un vampiro… —enunció con una soltura parsimoniosa el muchacho de largos cabellos negros. Miró hacia el cuerpo desmembrado en el piso y le empujó con el pie, como si se tratase de un desagradable saco de basura—… deberías haberte dado cuenta, Sakura-san.

Entorno la vista en ella y el contacto visual fue sobrecogedor, casi eléctrico.

—¿Cómo es que… sabes mi nombre?

El semblante pétreo de Itachi Uchiha permaneció inmutable durante una fracción de segundo. Las palabras temblaban internamente y el término finalmente emergió.

—Te he estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, sé que tú…

Y ahora sin cautela, ella apretó los puños. Genial, no era un vampiro, era un maldito acosador.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ehm… chicos, creo que los dejo a solas… —Shisui se alzó de hombros, haciendo ademán de escabullirse hacia el pasillo de recepción—¿Dónde queda la cafetería? Tengo ganas de un _expresso_ y…

—Shisui, estás muerto. No puedes comer ni una maldita migaja –irrumpió Itachi, haciendo que éste espetara un bufido a modo de queja.

—Bah, eso no significa que pueda poseer a un tipo y obligarlo a beberse un maldito capuchino ¡mierda! Yo sabré lo que haga con mi no-vida, comadreja pulgosa… ¡Con permiso! -clamó antes de esfumarse cual humo de cigarro entre el portón que daba al pasillo.

Él emitió un gemido corto, un peculiar "hmp" que le recordó a las expresiones hoscas y escuetas de Sasuke.

—Me llamo Itachi –expresó escuetamente.

_Genial, te ha salvado el pellejo un fantasma y un…_

Sakura osciló sobre sus talones, todavía con el vestigio de ofuscada contrariedad visible en su rostro y su mirada se dirigió hacia una brillante abertura en el brazo desnudo del muchacho. Él exhaló, entendiendo el gesto sutilmente preocupado en las facciones de Sakura.

—No es nada —musitó él, sin darle importancia.

Itachi se pasó una mano sobre la coagulada mancha apartando lo que podía del ya reseco líquido y dejando visible únicamente una difusa línea carmesí. Un exiguo tajo transversal que cicatrizaba lentamente. La lógica y el aprensivo instinto que no podía ignorar se ocuparon de constatar aquella insidiosa sospecha que Sakura comenzaba a verificar.

—Entonces, tú también…

Ahora un imperioso recelo instintivo irradiaba el subconsciente, y el olor que había captado…

Ah claro; era el mismo aroma húmedo, ese sutil olor a pelambre salvaje que había distinguido en el andén y que solía percibir aún en su misma piel días antes del plenilunio.

Y ésa mirada, ése gesto indómito y canino en ésos ojos oscuros.

_Sakura, Sakura… de veras que eres tonta…_ resolló una voz en su mente_. Sólo mírale… nah, que va… huélelo… es bastante obvio que él es…_

Itachi asintió mustiamente ante la incompleta pero sobreentendida frase y sus labios se curvearon en una tenue y fugaz media sonrisa. Un gesto ufano y lejano de empatía.

—Tambien soy un hombre lobo.

—**0—**

—Donde… ¿Dónde estamos? –la voz de Hinata quedó sumida en un susurro casi ininteligible.

Vio a Rock Lee justo a su lado izquierdo, sin soltarle. Sus abundantes cejas se inclinaron levemente en un gesto apacible de seriedad.

—Mira detrás de ti, Hinata-san.

Ésta le soltó y sus perlados ojos vislumbraron la verja de hierro forjado que brillaba a la última luz del día. Arriba, en un arco, letras de forja formaban la palabra AMEGAKURE NO HAKA*. El cementerio, muy bien arreglado en forma de paisaje natural, abarcaba varias colinas de suave perfil; había largas avenidas arboladas y unos cuantos sauces llorones aislados. El lugar no era intranquilo. La autopista estaba cerca y el viento fresco traía el zumbido constante del tráfico.

En aquel modesto suburbio de muertos, Hinata Hyuuga miró en derredor. Lee le encaminó por un sinuoso sendero. Enseguida se encontró en una avenida bordeada de árboles que agitaban sus hojas nuevas con misterioso susurro sobre su cabeza. Las tumbas y monumentos estaban dispuestos en hileras.

Se detuvieron. De haber tenido pulso, hubiera sentido que el corazón le palpitaría con fuerza.

—Es… ¿es mi… ?—la voz se congeló, en un susurro ahogado.

Allí estaba ya la lápida. Sólo tenía grabado el nombre, HYUUGA, HINATA, en cuidados Kanjis al igual que el emblema familiar, legado de casi cinco generaciones. Las dos fechas estaban centradas, como un cabezal, adosado en el mismo estaño dorado.

Rock Lee suspiró hondamente.

—La mayoría de los fantasmas no lo entienden o no lo aceptan inmediatamente… —enunció casi solemne—Lo de estar muertos. Así que lo más propicio es ver su propia tumba. –hizo una pausa breve, sopesando las palabras—Constatarlo. –recalcó—Aceptar… que si se sigue aun aqui, es por una razón. Un asunto pendiente… o algo que aun te retenga aquí. Tal vez, el hecho de que te enterases de lo de Hanabi no era todo, tal vez aun queda algo que debas hacer, Hinata-san.

Hinata contemplaba con aire meditabundo y un fluctuante silencio, no depresivo sino nostálgico, trazado en sus suaves facciones. Y el recuerdo de dos meses en que su "inexistente" mundo había cambiado radicalmente.

—Yo, no creí… que hubiera algo más –dijo, dejando que el viento arrastrase las palabras—Creí que saber cómo morí, sería más que suficiente.

Sintió el contacto del muchacho. Su mano, apoyada frágilmente y con aplomo en su hombro.

—Entonces falta algo, Hinata-san. Y cuando lo encuentres, la puerta aparecerá.

—¿Qué puerta?

Rock Lee carraspeó, pasándose la otra mano detrás de la nuca.

—La que aparece para todos, si no tienes asuntos pendientes —enunció—.Te lleva al más allá. Se abrirá cuando llegue tu hora de irte.

La pregunta surgió, por un breve atisbo de curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasó con la tuya, Lee-san?

La sonrisa no se borró y el brillo en los ojos del muchacho no se apagó, sino emularon un aire pensativo. Lejano.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que también tengo algo que me retiene aquí. –respondió, con una voz tan baja que parecía más una respuesta para él mismo, casi como un comentario autocompasivo.—Pero bueno, tal vez parte de mi misión de seguir aquí, sea ayudar a otros… y como lo prometí, Hinata-san, voy a…

—¡Mi anillo! –la exclamación irrumpió el peculiar soliloquio del efusivo Rock Lee.

Hinata sintió su voz temblar, en un arrebato de sorpresa y perplejidad. Lee miró hacia el brillante punto que destellaba fluctuante en medio de la hierba, a los pies de la lápida. Oculto, como un minúsculo e insignificante tallo. La joven se inclinó, alargando la mano hasta éste. Los dedos percibieron y sujetaron la superficie.

Sin problema, sin soltarlo… sin desvanecerse como ocurrió con las tazas o cualquier otro objeto.

—Me lo dio Neji-san… —susurró—y me… me habían enterrado con él. –miró a Lee, con una expresión contrariada, mientras su mano extendida seguía sosteniendo la pequeña y cuidada argolla con un pulso casi vívido—¿Cómo es que está aquí? ¿Porqué puedo… tocarlo?

Él solamente bajó un poco la mirada, enfundando las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera deportiva. Exhaló, con el mismo tono de un entrenador concentrado en explicar una complicada jugada. Le sonrió ampliamente, con aquella usual confianza.

—Tal vez, sea una pequeña pista de lo que te quedó pendiente, Hinata-san.

El anillo. Su forzada muerte. Hanabi…

Y ella lo comprendió. Entonces, la sopesada idea, el fugaz sentimiento e impulso de lograr que su hermana confesara lo que hizo, comenzó a tomar más fuerza.

Como una pieza en un rompecabezas, encajando lentamente.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: AQUI NO HAY QUIEN VIVA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Uff... pues milagrosamente pude terminarlo! luego de que entré en un pozo de "página en blanco", y demasiadas ideas agolpándose en este capítulo... ok, avanzamos e Itachi ya será personaje regular de la trama, je, eso si, aténganse a los deseos de esta fangirl.**_

_**Nuevamente Gracias por leer y comentar, ya saben, cualquier detallito, duda, pregunta o tomatazo... al apartado de REVIEWS, que son la mejor paga para esta mundana autora :D**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**HIGURASHI'S OUT!**_


	15. Aqui no hay quien viva

**B****EING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 14.- AQUÍ NO HAY QUIEN VIVA**

—¡Grandísimo pedazo de mierda! –Tayuya gritó, tomando de las solapas de la sucia camiseta a un desconcertado Kidomaru y lanzándole contra la pared.—¡¿Eres un puto retardado o qué?! ¡No era eso lo que habíamos planeado!

El cuerpo de éste no había ni tocado el suelo, cuando se puso de pie y se movió hacia ella, contestándole con un golpe en la quijada

—¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que nos hiciéramos cargo! ¡"Vayan y denle un saludo de bienvenida a la puta rubia", dijiste! ¡¿No fueron ésas tus exactas palabras?! –Kidomaru graznó lacónicamente. Volvió a arremeter otro golpe a la iracunda muchacha de cabellos magentas, siendo detenido por la mano de ésta. Se quedaron quietos un momento, intercambiando el fuego rapaz de sus miradas—¡Entonces no te quejes y para la próxima, haz las cosas por tu cuenta, estúpida!

La soltó y ésta apenas consiguió mantenerse en equilibrio. Una sonrisa deforme apresaba sus labios. El brillo de sus crecientes colmillos era apenas visible en la penumbra de la derruida cámara.

—Creo que tienes razón… Si uno quiere que las cosas salgan bien, debe hacerlo uno mismo –bufó amenazadoramente—¡Y matarte es una de las primeras cosas que pienso hacer! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

"_Penoso, simplemente penoso…_" El peculiar pensamiento pertenecía a Anko Mitarashi, quien, emergiendo como una sombra silenciosa, había estado contemplado la ofuscada discusión desde el umbral del almacén. Con un suspiro fatigado, tomó el picaporte oxidado de la puerta y empujó ésta, haciendo que la lámina chocase estrepitosamente.

¡Blam! El resonante sonido irrumpió en los gritos como si se tratase de la detonación de un arma, poniendo freno al brutal enfrentamiento. La mirada recelosa de Tayuya y Kidomaru se detuvo en ella. Jirōbō permanecía casi ajeno al entorno, sentado en uno de los escalones que daban al exterior. Dos sombras, pertenecientes a dos cuerpos amordazados y vivos aun, gemían y sollozaban a los pies de Sakon.

—Tsk, tsk… chicos, les he traído para que se distrajesen un poco, no para que se maten entre sí… –musitó Anko. Pasó una mirada de desaprobación por el rostro de los muchachos. Sólo el de Kidomaru eludió el contacto visual en señal de aprensión.—Me decepcionan, pensé que al menos un poco de libertad fuera de las hostigantes prohibiciones de Kabuto no les vendría a mal… pero a juzgar por la revuelta de ésta noche…

—Jeh, fue idea de Tayuya –esta vez, el que habló fue Jirōbō, mostrando levemente el rostro— Yo le había insistido que no era propio que…

—Fue arriesgado, pero no lo tomaría como una mala jugada –irrumpió Anko. Kidomaru le dirigió una mirada atónita. Esperaba un comentario severo o una reprimenda pero no ésa adosada mueca, casi de orgullo—Puede que al menos sirva para distraerles un poco mientras procedemos con el resto del plan.

El gemido de uno de los amordazados, perteneciente a una chica, se convirtió en un desesperado jadeo ahogado, haciendo intentos por pronunciar palabras, debajo de la cinta aislante que sellaba su boca. Sakon estuvo a punto de asestar otro golpe para silenciarla, tal y como lo había hecho cuando ésta contempló horrorizada lo que habían hecho con su desaparecido amigo, al que terminaron dejando en la entrada del hospital. Anko le detuvo.

—Déjale, no creo que grite mucho más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. –se inclinó, tomando el rostro de la chica, sujetándole por la barbilla. Los orbes de ésta brillaban por el recuerdo de densas lágrimas de terror.—Además, no es bueno magullar tanto la comida…

Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia los muchachos, mientras una enarcada sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios.

—Creo que no vendría a mal llevarle este peculiar "presente" a Danzo-sama.

—**0—**

—Neee… ¡¿Sakura-chaaaan, segura que estás bien?! –la voz de Naruto fluctuaba entre un aire de histeria y su habitual y estruendoso tono.

Escuchó a Sakura exhalar desesperada al otro lado de la línea. Había más voces y el bramido de las sirenas de la ambulancia nublaba lo poco que podía escuchar del entorno.

—_Sí, sólo fue un…_

—¡Me acababa de acostar y me despertaron, … y sólo para dejarme en la oficina! ¡Soy policía, no una secretaria! ¡Dattebayó!

—_Fue un incidente menor, Naruto…_ —fingió ella, con un impostado tono calmado—_Tampoco es que fuera gran cosa._

"O tampoco es que quisiesen que me enterase, ¿verdad?" arguyó él, escuchando el reporte por medio del radiotransmisor. Tomó la hoja de reporte, llenada con el pulso apurado de uno de los oficiales del turno nocturno.

—Pero decían que habían llevado a un tipo… muerto. –resolló—… o algo así. Y según oí al gordo ese.. ehm… Chouji, creo, decían que el sujeto tenía marcas de desgarres en el cuello. ¿No es uno de…?

—_No_

La respuesta sonó cortante, y Naruto percibió a alguien llamándole con solícito tono; una de las enfermeras o alguien más del servicio de seguridad… la revuelta que se escuchaba proveniente del hospital no le agradaba nada, pero no podía hacer más.

Al menos mientras no monitorease esto a Konoha, una vez que llegasen los expedientes y él pudiese siquiera arreglárselas para hacer "perdidizo" el expediente mientras lo escaneaba y mandaba cuanto podía a Kakashi… o a Jiraya. Allá ellos que tomasen sus propias conclusiones, en tanto que le dejasen un poco de acción en la situación, en vez de tenerle aquí, a las cuatro de la madrugada, detrás de un escritorio.

—¿Segura que está todo bien?

Otra interferencia.

—_Si. Naruto, tenemos mucho que hacer y necesito pasarle los expedientes a Akimishi-san… te llamaré en la tarde._

Y colgó, dejándole un sabor tan amargo en la boca como el del horrendo café que acababa de servirse. Su mente continuaba tratando de hilar las cosas. Si no le iban a dejar participar del todo, no significaba que podía quedarse mudo y dejar que las cosas cayesen por su propio peso…

Un muchacho, herido y con múltiples laceraciones en el cuello… y él mismo sabia perfectamente que ahora la barrera de lo sobrenatural e ilógico había desvanecido… al menos en una ciudad como Ame.

Heridas en el cuello, parte de la policía tratando de encubrir todo… ¿ése infortunado chico sería una víctima?

…¿Uno de ellos?

—**0—**

—Un sirviente. –la voz de Aoba se tornó un susurro.

Su mirada seguía fija en el cuerpo tendido en la mesa de examinación, cubierto hasta el cuello por una manta; la cabeza desprendida, había sido unida mediante una sutura desprolija. La inmensa laceración craneal seguía visible.

Sai alzó el rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué?

—Un cuerpo reanimado que no soporta más allá de una hora de "vida" –explicó el hombre de oscuras gafas y gesto circunspecto—No se les desangra totalmente y tiene casi las mismas habilidades que un vampiro, menos el factor regenerativo y son primitivos y salvajes como un animal rabioso…—escrutó con aire dubitativo el tajo formado cerca de la yugular y los amoratados cardenales. Negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua mientras cubría el cuerpo en su totalidad—Aunque a éste le remataron, de manera muy desprolija, pero se nota que "algo" con zarpas lo atajó del cuello y la melladura de la mejilla es casi similar. –miró de reojo a Ino, como esperando algún comentario. No lo hubo. Volvió su atención al cadáver—…uff… no había visto a uno de éstos desde los campos de batalla contra Otogakure. Los ejércitos de Orochimaru estaban plagados de estas cosas; lo que me hace pensar, ¿porqué sólo mandaron uno?

—Se lo dije, Aoba-san, eso fue una provocación, una vil invitación a duelo… —Ino Yamanaka, quien había permanecido en sumiso silencio desde un rincón de la cámara de autopsias, se adelantó parsimoniosamente.—… sé cómo se las gastan ésos mequetrefes.

Éste se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Tal vez no, si querían un enfrentamiento, pudieron haber mandado a dos o tres de éstos a la base de Danzo-sama. Saben perfectamente que Anko no viene aquí más que de vez en cuando… cosa que se resume a casi nunca, últimamente.

—No creo que sea por Anko… —exhaló la rubia, con cierto tono hostil—… sé que Tayuya todavía me guarda cierto rencor desde la guerra de Konoha hace cincuenta años.

—Si pero ella ni siquiera estaba en los alrededores del hospital; sólo Kidomaru y Jirobo…—Aoba volvió su mirada hacia el teléfono apostado en el escritorio—, si se dividieron e intentaron un golpe similar en la funeraria, Torune-san me lo hubiera reportado.

Se quitó los guantes de látex, aun impregnados del líquido salino y restos de sangre a causa de la disección; y los dejó caer en el contenedor con fatigado desdén. Espetó un bufido, contemplando fugazmente la hora en su reloj de pulso.

—En fin, si no hay novedad, tendré que ir a informar personalmente a Danzo-sama. –se dirigió a Ino—Tómate el resto del turno libre, Yamanaka-san.

Esta casi desencajó el semblante.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Solo por un simple altercado con la basura de Otogakure, no significa que…

—Significa que tenemos que guardar las apariencias –reprendió Yamashiro, enarcando las últimas sílabas—Suficiente aspaviento fue lo de esta noche, no podemos darnos el lujo de exponernos de nuevo.

—¿Y qué piensan hacer con el resto del caso? ¿Darle carpetazo y ya? –renegó Ino—La policía no se va a quedar callada, asi Chouji les amenace, y yo me encargué de las hojas de ingreso de ése pobre muchacho antes de convertirse en esa cosa.

—Kotetsu se encargará del resto del archivo y le he dado instrucciones a Akimichi para estas situaciones.

Ino estuvo a punto de proferir que la situación no había sido tan aislada como solapaba Aoba, inclusive Sakura estuvo implicada; al menos la parte en la que Ino se percató, después de haberle encontrado en shock en medio de la sala de urgencias y el cadáver del muchacho yaciendo a metros de la puerta, decapitado. No lo mencionó, pero sabía que el superior Aoba Yamashiro lo había notado… sobretodo después de la autopsia.

No lo dijo, ni siquiera por la mirada expectante que Sai le dirigía.

—Esta bien, Yamashiro-san –bufó, haciendo un mohín de frustración y tomó a Sai del brazo—Vámonos.

Éste le siguió silenciosamente. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Aoba se giró por última vez hacia la rubia. Un gesto severo se contemplaba en sus facciones.

—Yamanaka-san, una última cosa…—musito vehemente—, es una observación, sólo por el respeto que le tengo como miembro de los principales clanes de la franja de los Reinos… —su mano se movió hacia una de las pinzas de disección. La tomó, alzándola hacia el halo de luz proveniente de la lámpara de techo. Unos cortos y ralos pelillos rosáceos seguían prendados de la punta, mezclados con los escuetos vestigios de carne muerta—, pero le pido, amablemente, que no meta a su… "_amiga_" en nuestros asuntos. Danzo-sama es uno de los regentes más antiguos que hemos tenido y no ve con buenos ojos a aquel que alía fuerzas con una bestia. Menos compartir techo con uno. –se reacomodó las gafas, bajando el tono a una modulación casi cordial—Es sólo un consejo, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con esto como para tener que lidiar con otra cacería como la de hace años.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Ino Yamanaka más que el azote retumbante de la puerta.

—**0—**

En el resto del hospital, el ambiente se había calmado, al menos lo suficiente como para permitirle recapitular todo con más claridad y no con el apresurado impulso de hacía minutos atrás.  
No hacía más de media hora que había entrado media docena de gente en la sala de urgencias… ah, la derruida sala de urgencias, con todo y el cuerpo desmembrado de aquel muchacho que había pasado del plano normal al plano paranormal en menos de lo que podría verse en esas insulsas películas serie B. Llegaron dos camilleros por el cuerpo –posiblemente conocidos de Ino o de algún otro vampiro- como siempre con el mustio ademán y el nulo trato de interrogación hacia ella; si no fuese por Ino que fue la única que medio preguntó lo sucedido, quien sabe como hubieran procedido al "trabajo de limpieza".

Al menos no depararon en ella o en el sujeto ojeroso que había irrumpido en la sala, y el cual había llevado renuente a su despacho.

_Itachi,_ resaltó mentalmente.

—Cada vez entiendo menos…—Sakura sintió su voz perderse en un susurro. Volvió a dirigirse a él, sentado desenfadadamente sobre el escritorio.

—Sabes que no estoy mintiendo, —musitó Itachi, con aire casi soslayado—no faltan más que dos noches para la luna llena, los sentidos están alertas, puedes olerme… de la misma manera en que puedo hacerlo yo.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared en ademán de fatiga. Le miró de reojo, notando una mancha escarlata cubriendo parte de la oscura camiseta de Itachi; una gruesa esquirla de vidrio sobresalía del dorso de su hombro derecho; un obvio recuerdo de la ofuscada intromisión en la que se cargó medio ventanal del pasillo. Sakura le vio forcejear, tratando de removerlo él mismo.

—Espera, voy a quitarte eso.

Éste no le miró.

—Hmp, puedo hacerlo solo, gracias.

—Podría infectarse.

—Es sólo un corte, si no es plata no tiene porqué infectarse.

Itachi espetó un gruñido bajo más animal que humano. Renuente se quitó la raída camiseta, dejando al descubierto el todavía sudoroso torso; los músculos de la espalda estaban tensos, develando la contextura rígida de éstos sobre la piel. Sin duda, un cuerpo curtido en batalla… o a causa de un desenfadado y salvaje modo de vida. Un efímero rubor cruzó las mejillas de la joven y ésta se reprendió internamente por encontrarse tan estúpidamente embelesada en él.

_Se supone que eres médico, ni que fuera el primer tipo semi desnudo que ves… ¡Malditas feromonas!_

Ahora podía darle toda la razón a lo que había dicho él respecto al factor instintivo. Itachi alargó cuando pudo del brazo libre halando del vidrio sin moverlo y gruñendo frustrado, con el mismo ímpetu que tendría un perro al jalonear contra un arnés… o un lobo al estar forcejeando contra los barrotes de una jaula.

_Terco._

Ella se movió hacia el botiquín y se plantó junto a él, dejando el frasco de antiséptico en la mesita de instrumentos.

—Voy a quitártelo quieras o no.

El fuerte aroma le dio de lleno al Uchiha, haciendo que éste ladeara el rostro. Sakura tomó las pincillas de extracción y con el entrenado pulso de cuatro años de carrera y uno de practicante, sujetó la esquirla y la retiró. Era un trozo mellado y bastante afilado que bien podría haber cortado algo de músculo, claro, en condiciones normales. Alcanzó con la otra mano el desinfectante y antes de que lo abriese, el corte semi transversal en la piel de Itachi comenzaba a cicatrizar lentamente.

—Te dije que mientras no sea plata, no nos afecta… —murmuró Itachi. Sus oscuras pupilas enarcaron aquel gesto inquisitivo que había estado proyectando hacia ella—… creí que al menos ya sabías todo referente a esto.

Sakura exhaló hondamente, sin saber qué responder y aun sintiendo un vahído escozor en la mano derecha, a causa del instintivo gesto de defensa durante el incidente. El recuerdo aun hacía una bruma confusa en torno a ello.

¿Qué rayos había hecho?

—…Pero parece bastante obvio que no —siguió diciendo Itachi, sin despegar la imperiosa mirada, fija en el semblante taciturno de ella y haciéndola sentirse nerviosa. Esbozó una fugaz y torva sonrisa; un gesto lacónico que parecía casi calcado a ésas expresiones hoscas que Sakura recordaba haber visto en Sasuke—_Tsk_, de hecho para llevar casi un año así, eres bastante patética.

—¿Cómo es que sabes que llevo un año con… con _esto_?

En vez de sentir la pregunta como una interrogación forzada, el Uchiha simplemente se alzó de hombros, como si la cuestión no infiriese mayor importancia.

—Papeleo, artículos en los diarios, todo lo relacionado a ataques causados por "animales"; no tiene mucha ciencia. –suspiró—Recuerdo la nota en el diario de Konohagakure, el incidente del centro médico.

Sakura sintió como si un viento helado le diese de lleno en la nuca.

—¿Eres de Konoha, verdad? —Y de la misma manera en que solía ocurrir con las "provocaciones verbales" Uchiha, alegó, aun sin tener mayor argumento que el desconcierto— ¿Por eso me has seguido?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

El semblante dubitativo de Sakura quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro levemente bronceado del muchacho. Sus miradas quedaron fijas en una silenciosa y meticulosa contemplación. Ella percibió un brillo nostálgico y lánguido en los oscuros y apremiantes orbes de Itachi; una muda expresión de soledad y ensimismamiento que no había visto en nadie más. Le notó parpadear y mirar hacia otro lado, como si ella hubiese encontrado algo, y él no quisiese decirlo.

"_No… no. Aun no es momento…"_ se dijo Itachi internamente.

Volvió a alzar el rostro hacia ella, con un aire más adusto.

—La manada es la fuerza del lobo y el lobo es la fuerza de la manada. —dijo él, con aquella voz serena y firme; aquel tono que le dio momentáneamente escalofríos a Sakura. Contemplaba algún punto muerto de la pared—Aquí en Ame no queda ni rastro de más licántropos, los vampiros los han cazado y exterminado como ratas. Uno sólo de nosotros no tiene oportunidad, al menos sin la luna llena.

Sakura titubeó un poco antes de responder y entonces se puso a la defensiva.

—Yo he podido arreglármelas sola –dijo, sintiéndose levemente hipócrita, sobretodo al recordar el incidente de esta noche. Claro, era un mero impulso de autovaloración, y bien no podía estar mintiendo del todo.—He sobrevivido aquí casi un año y en todo este tiempo no he tenido líos con vampiros –"¡mentira!", atajó; claro, sería mentira si hubiese contado aquella noche cuando recién había llegado a Ame, nah, eso ya no lo tomaba como parte de la estadística. Luego su mente le retuvo en otra idea; Ino —…los que conozco, no son así.

—O lo fingen muy bien –arguyó Itachi, nuevamente con aquella mueca levemente odiosa—Son vampiros, a fin de cuentas, no son más que roñosas sanguijuelas podridas y nosotros los únicos que podemos frenarles. —acercó más el rostro y ella pudo percibir el vago y casi desapercibido aroma a sangre—Somos depredadores… —hizo una pausa—…y deberías defenderte como uno.

—Lo del muchacho ése…

—Cinco segundos más y pudo haberte partido a la mitad –completó él, sin mayor gesto o sentimiento—Y sólo era un cadáver; contra un vampiro completo no hubieras durado ni un minuto. –esta vez los ojos fueron a lo largo y ancho de su fisionomía—Eres patética porque aun eres demasiado humana, y eso, para ellos es una ventaja.

"_Ellos"… Kami, ¿no era mucho alarde el generalizar?_ Sakura suspiró, en medio del abrupto silencio formado tras aquella artera pero cierta afirmación por parte de Itachi. Cierto era que el asunto de su "condición" lo había estado relegando e intentando ocultar a cómo fuera… pero desde aquella sangrienta noche de agosto del año pasado, todo lo que había tratado por remediar parecía agravarse más y más. Vagamente escuchó la voz de Ino, resonando en el recuerdo de la noche en que no tuvo más opción que transformarse en casa:

"Eso que te pasa es parte de ti, no puedes aislarlo, Sakura…"

—Hace años que soy asi –enunció Itachi con esa impenetrable mirada—Sé que hay maneras de sobrellevar esto, hacerlo más fácil.

—Ah, si, ¿Cómo? –inquirió ella con voz sombría, evitando el contacto visual. Estaba claro que el tema le resultaba incómodo.—Una vez al mes soy un monstruo, un peligro. Tengo que salir corriendo de mi casa, de mis amigos, de todo. Tengo que proteger al mundo de mí misma…

—Y puedo ayudarte con eso.

Se escuchaba lógico y apropiado, sin embargo, Sakura notó algo que no cuajaba, una pieza que no embonaba del todo, pero el cansancio no le permitía pensar con claridad. Demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Hubo una pausa, en que él simplemente enmudeció, esperando alguna premisa por parte de ella; y aun rondando en medio de un confuso torbellino de ideas y preguntas hasta inconclusas, Sakura no dijo ni inquirió nada; cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, su atención deparó en la fluctuante lucecita que emergía de uno de los apartados de su bolso, más específicamente del móvil.

Ocho llamadas perdidas; cinco eran de Ino y tres de Naruto; éste último con la alteración del desastre de hacía unas horas. Un solitario mensaje de texto adosado en mayúsculas al más puro estilo "iracundo-Yamanaka"coronaba la lista de pendientes del silencioso teléfono.

"_**Frentesota, ¿Dónde rayos te metes? Estoy marcándote y el maldito teléfono me manda a buzón! Yamashiro-baka me ha despachado el turno ¡media jornada de trabajo al cuerno! Por cierto, ¿sabes que le pasó al cristal de la puerta? ¡Ahora el colmo sería que me la cobraran también! Voy a casa y me llevo a Sai… ¡Repórtate!"**_

…_Después del desastre, se desaparece y encima se le ocurre enojarse, cómo si una tuviese la culpa de todo… ¡Ino-cerda! _

Sakura apagó el aparato y lo dejó caer de nuevo al bolso. Se giró hacia él, quien aun le contemplaba con aire expectante y sin la camiseta.

—¿Tienes dónde quedarte, Itachi-san?

—**0—**

—Nee-chan… —la voz de Hanabi Hyuuga se perdía un sopor intranquilo.

La habitación que compartía con Neji desde el horror vivido aquella noche en su apartamento, estaba sumida en una penumbra casi total. Se sentía lejana y sola en medio de un túnel oscuro, sin camino o señal alguna. Lóbrego y ominoso como la boca de un demonio.

Alguien le llamaba. Una voz resollaba a sus espaldas, al frente, a un lado… de todos los ángulos. Sus ojos no enfocaban nada, no había nada más allá que el negro y profundo manto.

Entonces lo sintió.

Una mano helada y delgada, asiéndole por el hombro. Y ella se sobresaltó, cuando alguien habló; alguien a quien pertenecía aquella mano.

—Hanabi-chaaan…

Se giró, lentamente. A punto de ver el incipiente semblante, cuando algo le despertó, justo en ese preciso momento. Fue un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para que ella se incorporara en la cama pensando si algo en la sala se había caído o peor aun; si alguien había entrado en la casa. Una luna creciente salía de detrás de una nube, inundando la habitación de una luz fría y pálida, y Hanabi vio a Hinata Hyuga, de pie en el umbral. El golpe lo había dado ella al abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba, con el semblante pétreo como el de una estatua y sus orbes perlados habían adquirido un tono mortecino y sobrecogedor. Ensombrecido. No sonreía, no mostraba el ceño fruncido, no denotaba ninguna expresión y de momento a Hanabi le pareció una imagen salida de una fotografía.

Si… una fotografía que andaba hacia ella. Sus labios, tan blancos como su rostro, se entreabrieron y su voz resonó con un eco cacofónico, similar a una grabación mal hecha.

—¿Porqué lo hiciste, Hanabi? —dijo.

El aliento se le congeló en la garganta. Hanabi miró en derredor. Neji no era más que un bulto impreciso bajo el edredón amarillo, y dormía. Volvió a mirar a Hinata, que estaba muerta y no muerta.

"_Es un sueño_ —pensó. Y el alivio que este pensamiento le produjo le hizo darse cuenta de que sí había tenido miedo al fin y al cabo—. _Los muertos no vuelven; fisiológicamente es imposible. Ella… ella no está aquí, ¡No! Está a más de diez kilómetros, enterrada en el cementerio de Ame… ¡ESTA MUERTA! Y YO… YO…_"

—¿Porqué? ¿Porqué, Hanabi-chan?

Hinata miró a su hermana menor. El horror, el terror que sentía entonces... Le parecía que estos sentimientos seguirían creciendo y creciendo hasta que su cuerpo reventara por efecto de su presión implacable. Hinata le sonreía con sus labios ensangrentados enseñando los dientes, y su sano color adquiría a la luz de la luna el tono marfileño del cadáver que va a ser amortajado.

Los ojos de Hanabi se dilataron y se apretó los labios con los nudillos. Sintió algo frío en la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando de terror.

—¿Porqué me mataste, Hanabi-chaaan?

No… no… ¡NO!

Gritó. Gritó como si sintiese que la vida se le escapaba. Gritó, tan fuerte que sintió el agudo tono de su voz taladrar sus oídos… gritó, como si nada más importase.

Entonces despertó, casi empujando a Neji de la cama. Encendió la luz y el foquito de la lámpara de la mesita de noche iluminó menguadamente la estancia.

El rincón, donde Hinata estuviese silenciosa e imperceptible se alumbró, y ella desapareció.

—**0—**

El imponente edificio que terminaba en una de las más solitarias y abandonadas avenidas de las afueras de Ame, se cernía como un gigante lóbrego e intimidante. Las cuidadas letras de molde en el vidrio, enmarcaban el milenario apellido SHIMURA con cuidada caligrafía romana, tan contrastante con el resto de los rótulos en kanji de los pocos locales alrededor.

_Nada como un negocio funerario… y luego nos quejamos de que nos encasillen con estereotipos_, pensó hastiado.

Aoba Yamashiro detuvo el auto, sintiendo un escalofrío en la nuca, como el aviso de algo devastador a punto de ocurrir. Llamó dos veces al timbre, esperando siquiera escuchar la reluctante voz de alguno de los guardaespaldas de Danzo.

Nada. Volvió a timbrar, sintiendo el sobrecogedor impulso de irse ahora mismo de ahí y relegar aquellas sospechas a la larga pila de trabajo de su siguiente turno. Eso o comentarlo al Consejo, y lo que le llevaría a…

—¿Si? –la pregunta fingidamente cordial por parte de Torune, resonando en el comunicador le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Aoba vio la diminuta cámara de seguridad, adosada sobre el umbral, inclinarse hacia él.—Oh, Yamashiro-san… pase. Llega justo a tiempo, queríamos hablar con usted.

La frase le contrarió levemente. Aoba sólo asintió con un superfluo y fugaz "gracias" cuando la puerta automática se abrió, permitiéndole pasar. El interior, adornado con mesurados muebles, dinteles de caoba, cuadros de paisajes apasibles y melancólicos y toda aquella exquisita faramalla que se suele encontrar en un negocio que no hace más que comerciar con el dolor y pérdida de otros. Y a juzgar por el conjunto de todo aquello, a Danzo Shimura no le iba nada mal.

Daba igual… si las cosas se prestaban, sería el ramo vampírico quien se beneficiaba, y de paso, engrosaba las filas de neófitos.

Pasó con pasos dudosos hacia el largo pasillo que daba hacia la oficina de éste y fue ahí cuando el entorno adosado y burgués del edificio pasó a tornarse mustió y derruido como el de un inmueble abandonado. Las salas de reclutamiento se centraban ahí… así como los "cuartos de almacenaje".

—En un sentido sincero, Yamashiro-san, le esperábamos… pero no con la intención de que fuese por "este incidente" –Danzo Shimura emergió de entre las densas sombras que cernían el corredor.

Aoba reprimió levemente el temblor de su voz.

—Fue un escándalo –enunció él. Se reacomodó los lentes, acto reflejo a causa de un nerviosismo que no podía justificar. Nuevamente apremiaba aquel escalofrío—Tengo entendido que hay miembros de la antigua regencia de Orochimaru, aquí en Ame. Yo mismo hice la autopsia del cuerpo, ésas señas de ataque son completamente propias de ellos.

El hombre pareció asentir con la cabeza. Casi hasta podía verse una expresión condescendiente en la mitad visible de su rostro.

—Lo sabemos, Yamashiro-san y tenga por sentado que no volverá a suceder. —la mueca desapareció, dándo lugar a un gesto pétreo—Se lo arriesgado que pueden resultar este tipo de situaciones y no nos conviene que "el ganado" se asuste y huya.

El término usado, refiriéndose al género humano, siempre le resultó sobrecogedor y atemorizante. Más aun viniendo de los labios de aquel hombre.

—De hecho, tenemos sospechas de que Mitarashi Anko pudo haber estado involucrada.

—También lo se, ella lo ha reportado… —la voz de Danzo se perdió en un eco parsimonioso—… yo le di autorización de proceder a ello, claro, no sabíamos que pudiese resultar tan "llamativo".

Aoba sintió congelarse el aliento en su boca.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchas. –una tercera silueta se unió a la conversación. Detrás del regente, Anko apareció, seguida de los mozalbetes de Otogakure—Todo estaba pre-meditado, bueno hasta cierto punto –miró recelosamente a Tayuya y a Kidomaru—… pero, vamos, tenemos que apurar los planes. Y un poco de ayuda nunca está de más.

—¿Qué planes?

—El Despertar. –enunció Danzo vehementemente—Tenemos casi medio mes trabajando en ello. Reclutamiento, recopilación de información de algunos influyentes… reorganización de la jerarquía. —Aoba pareció palidecer, aun más de lo que denotaba su piel no muerta—Pensabamos informarte y era más que obvio que fueses parte del proyecto, pero si no hubieses estado reportando todo a lugares que no tenían porqué enterarse y escarbando donde no deberías…

Konoha, reiteró él. Saben… ¿saben del papeleo que envie de Genma a Konoha?

—No… —Aoba se quedó inmóvil—… no pueden adelantar algo que nadie del Consejo ha decidido. –señaló a Danzo, con una mirada increpadora—Usted no tiene el liderazgo ahí, y en cuanto se enteren de toda esta revuelta, van a…

Un trago de sangre se agolpó en su garganta y salió a borbotones por sus labios, como si se tratase del chorro de una fuente. Las manos dejaron de sentir, la piel dejó de percibir temperatura alguna y la vista quedó fija en el anciano hombre de férreas facciones. Aoba se tambaleó con torpeza y trató de mantenerse en pie; logró mover una mano y esta tocó el filo de una estaca de roble, emergiendo de su pecho. Pudo sentir levemente el aliento de Anko a sus espaldas y una risa lacónica brotando de ésta.

El cuerpo de Yamashiro se podría desde dentro, reduciendo todo a cenizas atezadas. Los restos cayeron, cual viles fósiles enterregados. Aoba Yamashiro dejó de existir ahora también en el mundo que le había "traido de vuelta de la muerte. Liquidado, al fin.

Un suspiro atávico escapó por parte de Anko, con una descarada y falsa mueca de lástima.

—Bueno, ya sabe lo que dicen, señor… "La curiosidad mató al gato".

Danzo Shimura se dio la vuelta, mientras dos empleados de rango menor pasaban a un lado, para ocuparse de desacerse de los restos.

Chasqueó la lengua, como si quisiera subrayar algo en sus lánguidas palabras.

—Si, la curiosidad mató al gato, pero el gato murió sabiendo.

—**0—**

—...Siempre tengo que desquitarme de esta manera –Ino exhaló, moviendo renuente la sábana para cubrirse un poco—…no tengo remedio.

Sai exhalaba repetidamente, tumbado a su lado. Le dirigió una mirada permisivamente divertida, sólo por un instante, antes de volver a concentrar su atención en el techo.

—A mi no me parece tan malo… —rió, sin mirarle—… al menos puedo aguantar el ritmo, creo que como humano, pues…

—Instinto. –susurró ella—Es mero y simple instinto, Sai.

—Bueno… entonces si es mero instinto –giró el cuerpo hacia ella— no creo que te importe un segundo aire…

Conteniendo el solventado rubor, estuvo a punto de acceder ante la tentativa de Sai, a no ser por el sonido proveniente de la sala. se irguió levemente en la cama –ante las protestas entrecortadas del pálido muchacho- y prestó atención a las voces.

Hinata levemente alterada, Rock Lee intentando darse a entender a su desprolija manera, Sakura alegando algo posiblemente referente al incidente del hospital y las monosilábicas respuestas de alguien más. Un hombre… y obvio que no era el alebrestado rubio.

_"Ése no se oye como Naruto… ¿Habrá traído a alguien?"_ Rió pícaramente, mientras tomaba su ropa. _"Vaya, vaya… ¿así que por eso no contestabas, "frentuda"?"_

En la planta inferior, la luz del foco de la cocina alumbraba el semblante nervioso de Hinata.

—Yo… sólo le toqué el cabello… es todo lo que hice y… Hanabi-chan…

—Enloqueció, así de simple –Lee resolló casi con soltura—Pero es… "normal", Hinata-san. A veces, podemos producir una gama inimaginable de emociones en un mortal, con sólo "tocarle", bueno, no es propiamente tocarlo en sí pero…

Sakura, quien miraba sin entender del todo el escueto diálogo entre los transparentes chicos, pareció asentir con aire levemente distraído.

—Déjame ver si lo capto… —dijo señalando a Hinata —Piensabas hacer que tu hermana confiese que te asesinó… y terminaste causándole un ataque de histeria.

Rock Lee se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca.

—La intención era logar algo más… ejem, ¿como lo dicen? Ehnm… ¿sobledimidal?

—Subliminal –corrigió Sakura— O sea que estaba dormida, semi-inconsciente.— Lee asintió con un movimiento de cabeza efusivo.—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Podemos valernos de la energía de los mortales durante sus sueños… algo así como "comunicación mental" –el muchacho de prominentes cejas explicó cortadamente—Al menos es más fácil que intentar mover media casa… y Hinata-san sólo le tocó el cabello y, bueno, la chica estalló en una pesadilla demasiado estridente.

Hinata bajó el rostro.

—No era mi intención, no quería asustarla. Yo…

—Fue la culpa. –quien habló, por primera vez más allá de los cortos "si", "no" había sido Itachi. Sentado en una de las sillas que daban hacia el pasillo, se dirigió a la Hyuuga—Si te asesinó, lo único que trae encima es la carga emocional, no vas a sacarle de ahí, a menos que quieras llevarla a la locura absoluta.

La joven de cabello rosa se sentó junto a él. Miró represivamente por tercera vez consecutiva el plato a rebosar de tres filetes crudos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que lo cocine?

—Hmp. —Itachi negó, con la boca llena—Le quita proteínas…

—¿Asi que trajiste visitas? –Ino proclamó desde la escalera. Bajó acomodándose el flequillo y deteniéndose en el umbral que daba a la cocina—, que bueno que no…

Los ojos de ella parecieron dilatarse con un brillo de furia rapaz. Itachi se irguió como si le hubieran electrificado y se lanzó hacia ella, siendo embestido por una silueta, que le empujó contra una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¡Perro asqueroso! –clamó Sai.

Sakura se levantó a punto de separarles. Itachi se irguió, plantándose delante de ella. Sai se había arrojado contra él de nuevo, presto a romperle el cuello de un solo y artero movimiento. Unas garras curveadas y lobunas, cubiertas de grueso pelo negro le apresaron del cuello. La espalda se arqueaba con secos chasquidos y la mandíbula inferior comenzaba a alargarse.

—¡Itachi!

El pálido vampiro arremetió con un golpe inútil en el hombro de Itachi, pero éste lo arrojó contra la mesa en un atisbo de ferocidad y defensa natural y cargó contra él a punto de rematarlo.

—¡YA BASTAA POR FAVOR! ¡ES MI CASA!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Hinata Hyuga gritó con tanta potencia que hasta Ino dio un salto. Sus ojos se habían puesto totalmente blancos por fracción de segundo. Los focos de toda la casa se encendieron, parpadeando repetidamente, las paredes cimbraron y todas las ventanas de la sala estallaron como si alguien hubiera arrojado municiones al mismo tiempo. Y una corriente helada como la de un huracán emergió de la nada en el centro de la sala; Sai había ido a parar contra el barandal de la escalera e Itachi contra el lado opuesto de la cocina, junto con Sakura.

… luego, todo volvió a la normalidad. Las luces fluctuaron hasta volver a la iluminación normal y las cuarteaduras de las paredes se redujeron hasta desaparecer. Las ventanas permanecieron igual, sin los cristales. Lee apenas y pudo hablar, mirando desconcertado a Hinata.

—Hinata-san… ¿estás bien?

—Yo… yo… no…

—Eso es nuevo –quien habló fue un muchacho, de ralos y despeinados cabellos negros, estando en el alféizar de una de las ventanas. Shisui pasó literalmente atravesando el muro y andando resueltamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta de campista—Hacía años que no veía algo asi, wow.

Ino le miró recelosa a él y luego al licántropo a medio transformar. Sakura se levantó, ayudándole a Itachi. El semblante de éste empezó a adquirir de nuevo su apariencia humana, los músculos se retorcieron debajo de la piel y los colmillos se encogieron chasqueando. El pelo lobuno se redujo a vello y desapareció.

—Creo… que debo explicártelo todo –resolló Sakura.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada helada. El olor penetrante de animales furiosos siguió flotando en la cámara y por primera vez, Ino Yamanaka volvió a sentir aquel imperioso celo depredador que había oscilado en su inmortal existencia.

Un inevitable impulso asesino.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: SE NECESITAN DOS PARA PROVOCAR UNA TORMENTA**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Saludines habituales queridos lectores! Pues ahora si que la cosa comienza a salirse de control... y tener ahora a Itachi en la ecuación va a ser un verdadero problema y para todos, aun para Sakura... creo que el título del capítulo próximo dice mucho, jejeje. Nuevamente gracias por leer, y ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**_

_**Nos Leemos!**_

_**HIGURASHI'S OUT!**_


	16. Se necesitan dos

**Saludines querido público lector! pues volvemos de nuevo a la carga con lo que sigue de esta peculiar adaptación a fanfiction... ejem... espero y recuerden en lo que nos quedamos la última vez... en fin, a leer!**

* * *

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 15.- SE NECESITAN DOS, PARA PROVOCAR UNA TORMENTA**

Hinata aun sentía que sus cuerdas vocales temblaban con un estertor inquietante. El miedo se podía leer en su mirada pese a la máscara de severidad que había adoptado en los últimos minutos de la abreviada explicación de Sakura.

La mirada apostada en los azules orbes de Ino seguía tan gélida e intrínseca como la lluvia que caía a raudales en el exterior. Ésta había escuchado paciente sin embargo, era más que obvia su propia y personal reluctancia ante la decisión que Sakura había tomado y que para colmo, Hinata secundó.

—No… —El rostro de Ino Yamanaka estaba pétreo y sus pálidas facciones dejaban entrever la inmisericorde naturaleza vampírica.—No, no… lo siento pero simplemente NO. Ya suficientes líos tenemos ahora como para agregar uno más. ¡Y ése tipo…!

—Si, lo mismo pensaba yo sobre Sai y pareció no importarte—Sakura irrumpió, desde el extremo opuesto de la sala.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—Tsk, obvio… —quien había hablado era Itachi, aquel ufano desconocido al que Sakura había traído y que había estado contemplando en vago silencio la escueta explicación de la joven de pelo rosa. Emergió de su silencio, levantándose de la silla y quedándose junto a Sakura, casi protectoramente. _Territorialmente_, diciéndolo de manera más obvia—…Todos los vampiros son iguales, demasiado vanidosos como para darse cuenta de que el mundo no gira a su alrededor. –miró de reojo a Sakura—Gracias, pero no pienso quedarme bajo el mismo techo que dos de ésas sanguijuelas…

Ino aprestó con un sonoro golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! Justo lo que menos necesitamos ahora es lidiar con un buscapleitos roñoso como éste. ¡No quiero meterme en más problemas por tu culpa!

Y el dedo tocó la herida abierta. Sakura no se quedó callada. Ley de acción y reacción; si agitas mucho una botella de soda, explotará con todo…

—¡¿Problemas?! Ah claro, soy yo quien ha estado robando los suministros de sangre de la bodega del hospital la semana pasada, y obviamente fui yo quien trajo a un psicópata paliducho…

—¿Quién rayos te dijo lo de los suministros? ¡Frentuda entrometida!

—¡Basta! –el aire se tensó y Hinata, pese a estar más muerta que un ladrillo podía sentirlo. No, más aun… podía casi verlo. Una sutil pero delimitada aura rojiza brotando en medio de la mesa como una barrera infranqueable. Hora de ponerse serios, una vez más. Aspiró hondo, aun con aquel aire cohibido y habló, casi menguando las sílabas—No… no quiero que peleen así. No… no en mi casa. — Bajó la mirada un instante y de nuevo la alzó, hacia Ino primordialmente y luego a Sakura—Es mi casa, yo decido y… y él… no me parece una mala persona…

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Hinata, él no es una persona.

—Tu… tampoco. Ni yo pero… —la voz le temblaba en un atisbo de duda—… pero esto es parte de lo que tu tanto decías… Llevar una vida humana normal; la casa, el trabajo… amigos… eso, ¡eso es ser humano!

—Es fingir.

—No. Es mantenernos a salvo. El mismo motivo por el que trajiste a Sai. –resolló Hinata.

Las palabras parecieron retumbar con un fugaz eco, casi mediado en un atisbo severo. Ino trató de emular una sonrisa porfiada ante aquello último pero el brillo dubitativo de su mirada y la reiterada mirada acusadora de Sakura pudieron más que su orgulloso aplomo.

—Si pero una cosa es tener a Sai bajo mi vigilancia y otra completamente diferente es traer a un perfecto extraño que no ha hecho más que cargarse el ventanal de la sala de urgencias...

—Pero como siempre, cuando las cosas no son en tu favor te opones. —increpó Sakura hacia la rubia.—¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que has olvidado lo que es ver tu propio reflejo. Enfrentarte a lo que eres.

Ésta se levantó intempestivamente. Sus miradas estaban fijas, en una especie de silencioso duelo.

—Se lo que no nos conviene… y eso incluye ponernos en evidencia.

—¿Más de lo que nos has puesto en el hospital? –inquirió Sakura mordazmente.—Casi pareciera que lo que ocurrió la otra noche fue a propósito. El chico ese, en la sala de urgencias, de no ser por Itachi…

—¡Creo que será mejor que me retire! —Rock Lee, quien había estado en un obligado silencio inferido más por la alebrestada alarma de Hinata hacía minutos atrás, se irguió levemente—Ehm… es tarde y, bueno, no vendría mal un descanso…

Shisui Uchiha, el otro "acarreado" que había estado sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, con el respaldo desenfadadamente inclinado hacia atrás; proclamó un gruñido ininteligible a modo de risa.

—¿Descanso? Hombre, pero si estás más muerto que una tabla. En mis términos diría que es mejor escaquearse de algo que no nos incumbe; suena mejor que poner un pretexto ridículo como ese.

Lee se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente compungido y escrutando con recelo al desenfadado Uchiha.

—No es pretexto, se llama educación –se giró hacia Hinata impostando una de sus usuales y sobreactuados saludos a modo de despedida; ése gesto que uno acostumbra ver en esos cadetes de la milicia… o en su caso, en un alebrestado deportista de tiempo completo—Con permiso, Hinata-sama.

Ésta espetó un fugaz gesto con la cabeza y el chico desapareció cual nube de humo desvanecida por una corriente de viento. Shisui alzó ambos brazos enlazando las manos detrás de la nuca y siguió meciéndose en la silla como un balancín y miró a su primo.

—Bueno en vista del "éxito" obtenido, deberíamos hacer lo mismo, "comadreja". Ya que dos son multitud, como que estamos de más.

El Uchiha de pétreas facciones y profundas ojeras asintió con un gruñido corto. Estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie hasta que Sakura le tomó del brazo.

—No. –subrayó delimitante. No mirándolo a él, sino a Ino, sin despegar aquel hipnótico desafío visual. Casi imponiendo algo de presencia; un mero intento, sabía perfectamente que Ino tenía más autoridad, personal y sobrehumanamente hablando, sin embargo el tono decidido de su voz hizo que la rubia enarcara una ceja—Itachi dijo que podría ayudarme a sobrellevar… mi problema; así que se queda. ¡Te guste o no!

Éste soslayó un gruñido áspero.

—No voy a arriesgarme a pasar la noche en la misma casa que dos vampiros –musitó, separándose del agarre de la joven con escueto ademán—Puedo acampar en el parque.

Impulsivamente Sakura le volvió a sujetar del brazo y le sentó de nuevo.

—¡Te quedas!

Shisui se detuvo con tal aplomo que casi cae con todo y silla. Soltó una estrepitosa y sonora carcajada como no lo había hecho en años.

—¡Jah! ¡Eso es autoridad, ja ja ja! ¡Te va a costar domarla, "comadreja"!

Hinata terció, para incordio de ambos vampiros.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte también, Shisui-kun.

Ahora un estallido del otro lado de la mesa.

—¡¿Qué?!—Los orbes ónice de Sai contemplaron a su rubia compañera, en una mueca de furia contenida, casi como esperando alguna protesta secundada. No la hubo más allá de un suspiro fatigado y harto por parte de ésta –Mierda, si esto no es un maldito hostal.

Ahora había menos testigos y si la situación lo ameritaba… algo se podría hacer al respecto. Pero Ino calló, al menos lo que Sai había estado esperando escuchar, pese a que casi podía escucharlo en sus pensamientos.

Ino exhaló hondamente. Hinata no le quitaba la vista de encima, pese a que la atención y expresión en su marfileño rostro seguía de fijo en la joven de cabellos rosáceos. Levemente más calmada pero aun había un resquicio de tensión en el ambiente.

—Esta bien. –dijo Ino, adosando un tono casi neutro. Chasqueó la lengua, alzándose de hombros como si la cuestión no requiriese mayor importancia –Haz lo que te plazca entonces, Sakura… —una fugaz sonrisa, casi burlona bailaba en sus labios—…pero no te quejes si tengo que recalcarte el "te lo dije".

Se había levantado, casi arrojando la silla hacia atrás. He ahí una sutil muestra de que todavía quedaba algo de enojo, pero no lo expresaría tan abiertamente al menos con Hinata presente; no iba a rebajarse a terminar como decoración del tapiz como ocurriese con Sai. No, simplemente se levantó y tomó el abrigo del perchero, yendo en un vago y severo silencio hacia la puerta. Escuchó que Sai inquirió algo, seguido de Hinata y sus casi inaudibles frases que parecían ser mediadas en código morse a causa de su típico tartamudeo. Ambas expresaban algo así como "¿A dónde vas a mitad de la noche?".

La rubia simplemente aprestó a una intrínseca y cortante respuesta. Casi tan fría como el viento que entraba del exterior.

—Necesito aire fresco, la peste a perro me está mareando.

—**0—**

No por vez primera, Anko Mitarashi dio gracias a los dioses oscuros por el hecho de que, al contrario de lo que aseguraban el mito y el folclore, los vampiros fueran perfectamente capaces de admirar su imagen en los espejos, claro, siempre y tanto éstos n fuesen forjados en un marco de plata. Ah, el maldito metal puro que tanto ellos como aquellas roñosas bestias odiaban.

Estaba posando con la sinuosa figura cubierta por un ceñido y escotado vestido negro satinado frente al espejo triple de su suntuosa suite privada de aquel adosado y inmenso edificio que antaño había pertenecido al propio Orochimaru, cuando la horda de Otogakure confiscó el régimen de Ame, hacía casi dos siglos. El espejo de cuerpo entero ofrecía tres visiones igualmente sobrecogedoras del cuerpo de Venus de la anterior regente de inmortales del País del Arroz. Unos penetrantes ojos castaño claro, complacidos por lo que estaban viendo, le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo central. Sólo el tono casi humano de la piel, más claro de lo que era normal en un vampiro, sugería los siglos de indulgencia que se había concedido.

_No está mal para setecientos y pico, _se dijo con admiración.

Dos atractivos jóvenes vampiros, ni siquiera con una vida a sus espaldas cada uno de ellos y por consiguiente menos para ella que simples mozos y tan hechizados aparentemente por su perfección física y seductora mirada, la atendían con toda diligencia, arrodillados a su lado.

A Anko le complacía la adoración de los jóvenes neófitos.

_Que se diviertan, _pensó con magnanimidad. ¿Por qué no iban a sentirse privilegiados de poder poner las manos sobre quien pronto sería la dama y señora de Amegakure?

Y muy pronto sería mucho más que eso… claro, en cuanto se encargase del vejete burócrata de Danzo y sus pedantes lamebotas.

_Todo a su tiempo. Así lo habría querido Orochimaru…_

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron de par en par y la sacaron a la fuerza de sus dichosas ensoñaciones. Se volvió y vio a Kidomaru y Tayuya, irrumpiendo con toda su desgarbada falta de educación en la privacidad de sus habitaciones. La mezquina y disgustada mueca impresa en las facciones de ambos muchachos no auguraba nada bueno.

Los mozos se apartaron instintivamente mientras ellos atravesaban la habitación, empapando a conciencia la alfombra. Kidomaru dio un manotazo sobre la faz lacada de la antigua mesa de caoba de Anko. Unos vehementes ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos.

—Se nos está agotando la paciencia… Anko-_sensei_—dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras, con un tono despectivo y seseante.

Tayuya le secundó.

—Nos lucimos con el puto numerito del hospital, ¿Dónde mierdas esta lo que acordamos, Anko? ¡Coño! ¡Que no somos tus putos sirvientes!

Anko caminó hasta la ventana del balcón y se asomó a la tormentosa noche.

—Vaya grupito de incivilizados. ¿Tengo que recordarles que esperamos invitados muy importantes? Dentro de poco tendremos al Consejo de Antiguos y lo que menos necesito es tenerlos a ustedes fastidiando por aquí—dijo con aire condescendiente, sin siquiera mirarles— Además su trabajo ni siquiera esta empezado ¡Les dejé a ésa roñosa salvaje totalmente a su merced y ustedes no hicieron nada más que mandar un maldito pedazo de carne podrida! ¿Es eso lo que les ha enseñado Kabuto después de que yo me fui? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué quería deshacerse de ustedes así de rápido!

—¡No metas a ése cabrón en esto! ¡Ni que usted fuese mejor… _sensei_!—Tayuya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Además la chica no estaba lo que se dice sola—admitió Kidomaru.—Usted nos dijo que sólo era ella pero son dos. El otro es un macho, eso cambia las cosas y estando cerca del plenilunio esto se hubiera convertido en un suicidio.

Anko dejó escapar un largo suspiro de exasperación. Mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo personalmente? –musitó entre dientes.—¡Ustedes son cuatro! ¿Tan difícil es abrirles el maldito cuello con una daga de plata?

No esperó respuesta ante la retórica cuestión. Kidomaru estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero en el último momento cambió de idea. Tayuya se le había adelantado, reacia a quedarse callada ante la sutil reprimenda de la mujer pero ésta le había ceñido por los hombros. El brillo ónice de sus ojos se acrecentó con un resplandor mortífero y temible, casi petrificando a la voluntariosa joven de cabello magenta. Era como ver a una serpiente hipnotizando a una presa

— Tienen hasta esta noche para quitar a ese par de pulgosos de mi camino –sentenció Anko. Su mirada pasó a Kidomaru y nuevamente a Tayuya. La chica temblaba bajo el firme y gélido contacto de los dedos de Anko Mitarashi—¡Esta noche antes de la maldita luna llena si no quieren terminar como Aoba! –las uñas crecieron levemente, clavándose en la ropa y llegando hasta la piel no-muerta de Tayuya—… o Kimimaru.

Dirigió a los muchachos una sonrisa mordaz y a continuación salió sin decir palabra de la habitación. Kidomaru se volvió hacia Tayuya con una expresión hipócrita en su rostro marchito.

—Enhorabuena, creo que acabas de colocarte a la cabeza en su lista negra. Ahora tenemos trabajo en horas extras… ¡rayos!, a Jirobo no le va a gustar esto.

El semblante de Tayuya se contrajo por la amargura y resentimiento. La imagen de Kimimaru se paseaba en su mente, incrementando el enojo y la furia en aquel corazón que hacía medio siglo que había dejado de latir.

—Maldita puta. –musitó entre dientes.

—**0—**

El vapor de la taza se había disipado hacía más de media hora, quedando el pastoso café americano, tan frío como la llovizna del exterior.

Ino miró con fastidio el castaño líquido antes de volver a remover la cuchara, con distraído aplomo mientras su mirada seguía fija en el giboso exterior.

El dolor menguaba; un eco resonante en su cabeza, como el zumbido constante de un taladro.

Casi pasaban de la una de la madrugada y el único lugar abierto a tan entradas horas y en mitad de semana era esta desvaída cafetería-autoservicio. El lugar parecía casi desaparecer en medio de una larga callejuela de edificios marrones y derruidos y el interior estaba un tanto peor que el exterior. Bocadillos baratos cuya fecha de caducidad parecía haberles alcanzado prematuramente, las mismas bebidas enlatadas que uno podría costearse en cualquier otra abarrotera pero el enlatado parecía verse con un aspecto más decaído y deprimente y un café que no era más que una insípida resma negro-castaña espesa e insípida como brea.

Sin embargo, ¿qué más se podía esperar estando a la mitad de la última estación del metro de Ame?

Bah, no importaba. La cosa era salir y bajarse un poco la tensión antes que terminar haciendo una de sus nada propias imitaciones de Nosferatu.

Salir y despejar un poco la cabeza. Claro, no esperaba que Sai fuese a seguirle.

—…cierto?

La rubia alzó la mirada hacia él. Sentado justo frente a ella, Sai le dedicaba una mirada escueta, tan inexpresiva como su semblante. Parecía escucharle tan vago y lejano como si estuviese detrás de una pared de vidrio.

Y aquel resonante y molesto eco continuaba mellando en su mente.

—¿Qué decías? –inquirió Ino, tratando de disimular la fugaz distracción.

Sai parpadeó e intentó esbozar una sonrisa tenue y despreocupada. Bajo las mortecinas luces, aquella mueca pareció una retorcida curva en sus labios blancos como cera.

—Que si lo que dijo Sakura era cierto. –explicó resueltamente—Lo de los suministros del hospital.

La joven suspiró lánguidamente. Tuvo la fugaz tentativa de fingirlo pero el pasivo y expectante contacto visual de Sai sobre sus orbes azules puso todo intento en el olvido. Simplemente porque tenía la respuesta casi escrita en el rostro; tan inegable como la suave curvatura de su nariz o el brillo coral de sus labios.

Asintió, sin tener otra alternativa. Fue un gesto rápido con la cabeza.

—Pero me habías dicho que estabas… absteniéndote. –las palabras, cortas y pausadas del muchacho casi parecieron tornarse acusaciones severas y hostiles.—Anko-sama había dicho que por eso te separaste del grupo. Que por eso les dejaste a ellos, aun a…

—Lo sé, Sai. –irrumpió ella, sabiendo y anteponiéndose a lo que seguiría en la frase—Fue mi decisión y…

—¿Porqué, Ino-chan?

Había bajado la mirada por un momento, postrándola en el café que seguía sin beberse; pero no conseguiría nada evitando la mirada acusadora de Sai. Tampoco negando aquella pregunta.

¿Por qué? En todo este tiempo y siempre tienen que preguntar ¿por qué?

—No tenemos por qué ocultar lo que somos. No nosotros. No de la manera que intentas hacerlo, Ino-chan. –una sutil sonrisa, casi empática emergió de los labios del pálido joven.

—Sé lo que Anko ha estado metiéndote en la cabeza, y no estoy de humor para que me lo recuerdes, Sai. No ahora.

—Anko no dijo eso. Eras tú, Ino-chan.

Sus helados dedos sujetaron las manos de Ino.

Ahora el dolor se había intensificado, casi como tener una bomba de tiempo entre sien y sien. Tic tac, tic tac.

_Y sabes lo que es… vamos, que la sangre embolsada no es lo mismo que tomarla directo del empaque. Es adictivo, más si sientes cómo se evapora la vida de la víctima entre tus manos… oh, ¿cómo dice aquel comercial de patatas fritas? No puedes probar sólo una…_

(¡Basta!)

_Es eso, llámalo síndrome de abstinencia o como se te dé la gana, pero no lo vas a callar. No se puede vivir así… no se puede __**sobrevivir**__ así._

—Sai…

—Disculpen –el único dependiente de turno; un escuálido muchacho que no pasaba de los veinte, pasó con medrosa cortesía junto a la mesa mientras sus nudosas y enclenques manos seguían sujetando la mopa con la que había estado limpiando el raído linóleo—pero cerraremos en media hora.

Sai miró por sobre su hombro, apenas denotando la presciencia del chico.

—Claro, no hay problema. –sonrió cortésmente, con un aire casi despreocupado y relajado. Casi humano.

La puerta se había abierto y entró una chica ataviada en un empapado abrigo de lana. El chico repitió la escueta escusa a la joven, ésta sólo inquirió si podía prestarle el sanitario y él asintió levemente receloso. El interior quedó nuevamente sumido en silencio, a no ser por los pasos nerviosos del muchacho yendo del mostrador hacia la nevera y el chasquido de los interruptores de ésta.

Chasquidos, como el eco que martilleaba en la cabeza de Ino Yamanaka.

_No, sabes que no es eso. No está en tu mente, sabes perfectamente que ése sonido es…_

—¿Para qué vivir eternamente, si no vas a vivir como se debe, Ino-chan?—la voz de Sai volvió a desvanecerse en aquella bruma.

Ino entornó la mirada hacia él y el semblante pálido del chico pareció casi brumoso. No, no era Sai quien le contemplaba con aquella mueca mordaz y certera; era Anko Mitarashi, todavía con aquel kimono color ébano y aquel brillo espectral en sus orbes castaños; igual que la noche tras el incendio en la aldea… Anko, la misma de hacía cuatrocientos años.

_Bien ahora estamos en la fase de alucinaciones… pero no por mucho_, resollaba su mente. Un vago intento de cordura y aplomo. O tal vez el último recurso antes de la perdición de éstos.

…_sabes cómo contrarrestarlo. Vamos que el chico tiene razón, ¿Vas a pasar el resto de la eternidad bebiendo sangre pre-congelada de patéticos humanos que estaban faltos de dinero? ¿Dónde dejas el respeto a tu especie?_

Apretó la mano de Sai y saliendo de su momentáneo vértigo, volvió a verle a él; sonriéndole con ésa torcida línea sobre sus labios.

Y entonces el sonido en su cabeza atenuó… y volvió. Ahí estaba, retumbando de nuevo y con más intensidad, a pocos metros detrás de ella, detrás de la barra del mostrador.

El latido proveniente del nervioso empleado.

_**Tumb. Tumb. Tumb**_.

Como un motor bien engrasado. Hasta podía escuchar el suave correr de su sangre por las venas.

Sai se había levantado, extendió su mano hacia ella, casi como si pidiese concederle una pieza de baile.

—Tú decides, Ino-chan. –Susurró él—Vivir… o _fingir_.

Y ella asintió, con el último resquicio de duda muriendo entre el suave siseo escapado entre sus labios, provocado por el filo de sus crecientes colmillos. Sai se había adelantado hasta la puerta y esta quedó trabada desde dentro.

Tres de la madrugada, nadie más llegó… y nadie salió de allí.

—**0—**

Sakura Haruno estaba leyendo el texto impreso y medio borrado de la puerta de su casillero en el hospital. Un montón arrugado de papeles de color verde vómito quedaron dentro de la casilla cuando Sakura cerró la puerta con un chirrido metálico. Bostezando, colgó su bata y se dispuso a sellar su ficha de salida.

—¿Vas a casa, Haruno-san?

Sakura se volvió y se encontró con Shiho. La otra residente del área de patología, una mujer larguirucha de cabello rubio cenizo, estaba a mediados de la treintena pero el agotamiento acumulado le hacía parecer mucho mayor. Sus gafas de montura no lograban disimular los oscuros e hinchados círculos que rodeaban sus ojos. Llevaba un estetoscopio colgado del cuello y un par de hemostatos de metal asomaban por las solapas de su gastada bata blanca de laboratorio. Estaba tomándose la que debía de ser su novena o décima taza de café.

—Sí –respondió Sakura—Tengo turno partido hoy y mañana

Shiho asintió con el aire de alguien que se estuviera solidarizando con ella y Sakura se preguntó si parecería la mitad de cansada de lo que se sentía. _Probablemente, _pensó.

—Por cierto –añadió Shiho—, estaba buscando a Yamanaka-san pero no llegó a cubrir su turno a las doce, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente cambió su día de descanso por hoy. A mi no me dijo nada.

_Muy su problema_, pensó recelosamente. _Supongo que se las habrá arreglado con Izumo o Kotetsu para cubrir la falta o qué se yo. Por mi que haga lo que quiera, así como lo dijo anoche._

Sakura logró esbozar una sonrisa sombría antes de tomar su suéter y dirigirse a la salida arrastrando los pies. Eran alrededor de las seis y media y casi estaba oscuro. El paisaje tenía un aspecto tétrico. El último resplandor de ocaso era una extraña franja anaranjada en el horizonte. El viento soplaba en paralelo a la calle, cortando las mejillas de la joven y arrastrando las nubecillas blancas de su aliento. Sakura sintió un momentáneo ardor a pesar del frío. Fue una sensación tórrida la que la hizo estremecerse. Era algo fuerte y perceptible, pero ella no encontraba metáfora que lo concretara.

Divisó a Itachi al otro lado de la carretera, envuelto únicamente con una camisa de franela y una raída sudadera deportiva. La capucha le sombreaba la cara. Allí, de pie en el helado jardín frente al hospital, parecía una estatua, otra cosa sin vida en aquel paisaje vespertino, en el que no cantaba ni un pájaro.

—Seis y media –musitó el muchacho, con un tono casi áspero en su voz grave y profunda.—Dijiste que salías a las seis.

Sakura se alzó de hombros, con cierto desenfado.

—Tenía que terminar unas cosas.

—Mañana deberás salir más temprano, si es que quieres evitarte algún contratiempo –dijo Itachi. Una ráfaga de viento levantó la capucha y Sakura vio que era Itachi, en efecto.

Las oscuras líneas bajo sus ojos se notaban más acentuadas. No le hubiera culpado por pasarse la noche en vela, el futón de la sala que había quedado en lugar del sofá que ella había destrozado el plenilunio anterior era bastante incómodo.

—Lo sé. Mañana termino mi turno a las cinco. –resolvió ella y su mirada se detuvo en una maleta deportiva de mano, yaciente a los pies del muchacho—¿Qué es eso?

—Algunas cosas.

—¿Para qué? A fin de cuentas terminaremos yendo al bosque, así que más allá de la muda de ropa que suelo llevarme no creo que necesite algo más.

Itachi se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y levantó la maleta, echándosela al hombro.

—Tú sígueme, ya te explicaré para qué. ¿Querías que te enseñara a transformarte de manera segura, no?

—Pues… si

—Entonces sígueme.

Y Sakura fue con él.

Dos veces —tal vez tres— Sakura trató de hablar a Itachi aquella noche, pero éste no respondió y Sakura desistió. Seguía sintiendo aquel sosiego, extraño, dadas las circunstancias, pero real. Parecía dimanar de todas partes. Lo percibía incluso en el andar resuelto y desenfadado de Itachi. Lo percibía en el viento helado que le insensibilizaba las partes de su cuerpo que estaban al descubierto.

Dejaron atrás el ala éste del bosque, el área que ella conocía y habían llegado al claro. La hierba del prado estaba muy alta; les llegaba casi por la cintura. A extremo del claro, casi oculto entre los descuidados matorrales se hallaba un cobertizo. Una hosca casucha de madera carcomida y techo metálico, que en algún lejano ayer puede que haya servido como caseta de vigilancia o algo parecido.

—No recordaba esta parte del bosque –murmuró Sakura casi para sí misma—Y menos ése cobertizo.

—Lo sé. El área este aún tiene un leve rastro tuyo. Por eso te encontré –Itachi se había adelantado. La puerta estaba entreabierta y chirriaba sobre sus goznes—De la misma manera que podría encontrar a otros.

—¿Otros? ¿Hay más como nosotros por aquí?

Itachi se giró levemente hacia ella.

—Aquí en Ame no, los vampiros los han exterminado a todos. –dijo resueltamente.

El interior estaba polvoso y cubierto de telarañas. Algunos yerbajos brotaban de una de las comisuras del piso. Las paredes estaban tan demacradas como las del exterior, pero aun parecían poseer cierta solidez. Sakura dio un tenue empujón al quicio de la puerta y ésta a lo más dejó una fugaz tolvanera pero no colapsó.

Fuera de eso, un espacio acuartelado y en medio de la nada le pareció más permisible y seguro que la área abandonada del hospital.

— ¿No podríamos transformarnos aquí? Supongo que con un par de candados en la puerta y el ventanal…

—No –irrumpió Itachi—la caseta es segura para dejar nuestras cosas pero no para transformarnos.

—Pero con un poco de refuerzo en la puerta, una tranca o algo así bastaría para…

—Aja ¿y si alguien te escucha? –Itachi dejó la maleta en el piso, apartando un montoncito de tierra con el pie—Aunque estemos en medio de la nada, el aullido de un lobo resuena en un radio de casi tres metros, añádele el eco de un espacio cerrado. Si alguien pasara infortunadamente por aquí llamaría a la policía.

—Bueno, no es que sea tampoco muy seguro tener a un lobo de cien kilos corriendo libremente por el bosque. –expresó Sakura con un tenue dejo de sarcasmo. El muchacho había abierto la maleta—¿Qué tanto traes allí?

Éste apenas alzó la mirada.

—Lo que tendrás que empacar mañana. –susurró roncamente, sacando lentamente el contenido de la maleta—La muda de ropa es importante, también un paquete de toallitas húmedas, para limpiarte los resquicios de sangre y tierra. Tampoco viene a mal una botella de agua. He notado que la transformación en un poco menos dolorosa si te has hidratado antes de ella. Un poco de agua al día siguiente sirve para enjuagarte la boca. ¿Tu estómago ya se ha ajustado?

—¿Ajustarse a qué?

Itachi le miró sin la menor sorpresa.

—El estómago de un lobo digiere la carne cruda de manera diferente a la de un ser humano. Las primeras veces que me transformé, terminé vomitando todos los animales que había cazado como lobo. –dijo Itachi. Su voz aunque tenue, era dura—Además del típico problema de todos los cánidos salvajes… un lobo es capaz de comer cosas muy raras.

Sakura suspiró cohibida y sintió el estómago darle un vuelco de náusea.

—Si… lo sé. –bajó tenuemente la mirada, eludiendo el incómodo contacto visual con Itachi, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería—Aun así pienso que esto no es buena idea, nadie está seguro con nosotros merodeando por el bosque…

—Tengo un método para solucionar eso –Itachi había sacado un bulto envuelto en una bolsa plástica que a ojos vista parecía más un trozo de manta enrollada que otra cosa.

Lo sacó del envoltorio y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al notar algo rojizo y sanguinolento pendiendo de un cordel grueso. La cosa goteaba un líquido carmesí espeso. El aroma metálico de la sangre le dio de lleno a Sakura en las fosas nasales, casi como un golpe de gancho.

—¿Qué rayos…? –Sakura frunció el entrecejo con una sutil expresión de repulsión.— ¡¿Eso no es humano, verdad?!

El chico pareció espetar un bufido hosco, un intento de risa más bien.

—Es un trozo de lomo de res –dijo Itachi, un poco menos escueto—Tenemos un par de horas hasta la puesta de sol antes de transformarnos, así que usaremos ese tiempo para sacar esta cosa. Tomaremos la caseta como un punto central y caminaremos en círculo, de un diámetro de dos metros más o menos, arrastrando la carnada. Cuando te transformes, el lobo instintivamente identificará el olor y se pasará la noche tratando de cazar ese inanimado pedazo de carne como si fuera una presa viva.

—Así que el lobo sólo caminará en círculos…

Itachi le miraba fijamente y, durante un momento, Sakura creyó percibir un brillo empático e indudable en sus orbes ónice.

—Nada de alejarse. –enunció él, y su voz sonó más relajada—No pondremos en peligro a nadie ni a nosotros.

Sakura parpadeó levemente, analizando la situación y notando que todo encajaba con ligera lógica calculada.

—Tiene sentido.

—Te dije que te enseñaría a controlarlo. –dijo Itachi—Bien, este es un inicio.

Y una sutil sonrisa apareció en aquel semblante serio. Una tenue línea en sus labios; una imagen que recordó ella haber visto hacía mucho tiempo atrás… en otra persona. Una sonrisa confiada y segura, casi tan similar y calcada a la de Sasuke.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando un estruendo abatió parte del ventanal de la desvaída caseta.

—¡¿Qué d…?!

Itachi reaccionó al instante, un segundo antes de que una sombra emergiera con la fuerza de un estallido de la oscuridad, lo empujara contra la pared y lo inmovilizara allí. Entrevió una cara femenina oculta entre las sombras.

—¡Joder, que hasta para echarlos de este puto pueblucho uno tiene que sacarlos de sus asquerosas madrigueras! –siseó una voz fría y dura. Unos dedos poderosos, dotados de una asombrosa fuerza, sujetaron a Itachi por la garganta.

—¡Itachi! –Sakura gritó yendo hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, el frágil techo de la caseta se estremeció. Tres objetos pesados cayeron sobre el tejado y provocaron una lluvia de polvo sobre sus cabezas. Itachi logró librarse del agarre de la mujer. El aliento no muerto de esta le dio de lleno en el momento en que con un rápido giro del brazo la mandó hacia el exterior de la caseta. Siseando como una serpiente, la misteriosa mujer cayó de pie, delante de la silueta de tres sujetos; Jirobo, Kidomaru y Sakkon.

Itachi se interpuso delante de Sakura, con la soltura natural de un macho alfa; sintiendo el impulso natural de su especie ante aquellas basuras chupasangre. Miró confiado y desafiante hacia su compañera de cabellos rosáceos.

—Lección dos…—su voz se tornó un gruñido áspero, mientras las dimensiones de sus colmillos caninos y sus garras crecían en cortos chasquidos—…_**Depredador y presas**_.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ**

Siguiente Capítulo**: HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF**

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Uff, si ya se que me he tardado cantidad con actualizar, pero entre trabajos, convenciones y el doujinshi uno apenas y se da tiempo; además de haberme bloqueado momentáneamente por problemas técnicos con la trama... pero bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo y con el compromiso de volver a las actualizaciones semanales... asi que sigan en sintonía y ya saben, comentarios, dudas y críticas al apartado de reviews!_**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	17. Hungry like the Wolf

**Saludines estimados lectores! Pues es lunes y estamos con la actualizacion correspondiente.  
Aparte de que como notarán por el título, el capitulo es patrocinado por cierta canción de Duran Duran (LOL!) y tenemos lemon explícito por aqui asi que ya saben... leed bajo su propio riesgo. Tambien el hecho de que Kaiosama me ayudó con las escenas de acción narradas aquí n_n.**

**Ahora sí, a leer!**

* * *

**BEING HUMAN**

**Capítulo 16.- HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF**

El volumen del televisor había menguado mientras Shisui presionaba los botones del mando con un constante clic más parecido al intermitente sonido de un telégrafo. Hinata había evitado la mirada mientras hablaba; un mero gesto de consternación, nada más.

—Entonces tu hermana te asesinó, hizo creer que te suicidaste para quedarse con tu parte de la herencia familiar y de paso a tu ex prometido… —el muchacho dejó el control del televisor sobre la mullida superficie del futón y le miró con una expresión de exagerada extrañeza—… ¡¿Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto?!

Hinata casi salta por la elevación de la voz, pero su rostro siguió con aquella mueca cohibida y temerosa.

—Yo… intenté hacer algo… quise —hizo un vago silencio, recapitulando cuidadosamente las palabras y los hechos. Casi como despertar de un váguido sueño—Quise hacerla confesar… —volvió a bajar la vista, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos—… pero no puedo conseguirlo.

Le contó difusamente con una voz que parecía ir y venir como viento de verano, de los usuales incidentes en la casa cada vez que ella "explotaba" emocionalmente, acerca de la peculiar "operación poltergeist" en casa de Hanabi y de cómo el asunto estuvo a punto de írsele de las manos, además del fallido intento de comunicarse con ella mediante el subconsciente, y lo pésimo que le resultaba mover objetos.

Shisui simplemente le dedicó una mirada confiada y sosegada.

—Uff, bueno no eres la primera que oigo quejándose asi —dijo, con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte y animado, no tanto como el de Rock Lee, pero en un aire casi igual de imperioso—No es propiamente un problema, necesitas aprender a manejar la energía… TÚ energía. Además si quieres lograr algo tienes que pensar en grande, un mejor método para poner a tu hermanita en su lugar.

Tomó el control del televisor, sujetado firme y seguro entre su traslúcida mano, pasándolo a la otra y deteniéndolo con la misma soltura. Hinata le miró de la misma manera que lo haría alguien al ver un fuego encendido por primera vez en su vida.

—Si, Rock Lee estaba ayudándome con… eso de la energía. Pero, simplemente no puedo… no de ésa manera –confesó ella.

—Bah, si puedes pero estas aterrada de intentarlo –objetó el muchacho, esbozando una peculiar media sonrisa en aquel rostro que nada tenía de similar con el de su parco primo, más allá del cabello negro y los expectantes orbes ónice—¿A qué le temes, Hinata-chan?

La pregunta pareció darle un escalofrío en la nuca. De haber estado viva, se hubiera sentido mareada y lívida como una hoja al viento. Aquella interrogante retumbaba en su mente desde siempre, mucho antes de morir y ahora que había pasado al otro plano, no hacía más que incrementarse y crecer con la suma de acontecimientos. Crecer y alimentarse de ella como una mancha líquida, expandiéndose y consumiendo todo a su paso.

—Yo… —alzó el rostro, mirándolo a él tal vez para menguar un poco la indecisión de su mente y de sus palabras.—yo… no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Sé que puedo provocarlo pero… no quiero hacerlo.

El muchacho espetó un gemido seco. Pensativo por una fracción de segundo.

—Bueno no me refería a hacerle daño a nadie, no en ese sentido. –enunció, en un comienzo por estructural aquella idea—Ser un poltergeist es muy provechoso si sabes manejarlo, y si me permites decirlo, Hinata-chan, el tal Lee no sabe ni "pé" del asunto. –se pasó una mano por la barbilla y repentinamente posó ambas palmas en las rodillas. Hinata se sorprendió de haber escuchado el sonido—Yo he estado muerto por casi ocho años y obviamente no me los he pasado mordiéndome los nudillos y viendo como todos viven, van y vienen; así que sé de lo que te hablo. Además, a mi parecer tu pequeña hermanita merece algo más que paredes ensangrentadas y muebles voladores. ¿Quieres hacerla confesar, no?

Hinata titubeó. Asintió, insegura y con la voz en un hilo.

—Entonces, déjame que te muestre uno de mis mejores "trucos" –sonrió Shisui casi altivamente— Además puede que te diviertas un poco.

—No creo que sea buena idea ir a casa de Hanabi-chan… a esta hora.

—No vamos a ir a casa de tu hermana… sino a la de alguien más. Un buen amigo al que hace tiempo que no veo.

Shisui Uchiha arqueó levemente las cejas y aquella sonrisa quedó proyectada en un aire presuntuoso. Si Itachi hubiera estado allí, hubiera denotado aquel gesto como el conocido ademán desafiante y presuntuoso que Shisui optaba casi siempre en la preparatoria, más estando Ayame Ichiraku de por medio.

Un gesto que en casi el setenta por ciento de las ocasiones no procedía a nada bueno.

—**0—**

El radio sonaba intermitente. Estridente, en medio de la bruma que abatía su mente.

Entreabrió un ojo, notando que el día había pasado a ser parte del recuerdo y ahora un negro-azulado manto cubría lo poco que podía verse del cielo, detrás de la persiana de una habitación que no era la suya.

Ino despertó abrazada a la almohada. Eran las nueve de la noche de lo que había sido un día lluvioso y fresco. Los latidos de la cabeza habían dejado de retumbarle monstruosamente y el dolor cedió finalmente hacía algunas horas atrás, cuando calmó el hambre. Sintió un ácido sabor metálico en las comisuras de la boca y en la lengua y se le revolvió el estómago. Había llorado en sueños, la almohada estaba húmeda. Porque, mientras soñaba, una parte de ella sabía la verdad y lloraba.

Se levantó y fue al baño dando traspiés. La fuerte resaca le impedía pensar con claridad. Llegó al retrete justo a tiempo y vomitó un torrente carmesí acuoso.

Se quedó arrodillada, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se sintió con fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Buscó a tientas el tirador y descargó el depósito. Sobre el lavamanos, su casi desfalleciente reflejo mostrado en el sucio espejo parecía devolverle la mirada con un brillo sardónico y casi burlesco.

_Ah, ése delicioso momento en el que te preguntas "¿qué pasó anoche?",_ resumió mentalmente.

El dependiente de la cafetería… la muchacha que había entrado de improviso al sanitario…

_O positivo, dulce y aderezado con café y B negativo proveniente de lo que parecía ser una de esas pobres y estresadas estudiantes a finales de semestre. Nada mal, Ino. Ya vamos volviendo al redil._

—Es esto lo que se espera de nosotros, a fin de cuentas.—dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sai le devolvió la mirada, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Ino entornó su atención, y las imágenes seguían pasándose en su mente como si fuese una cinemática en blanco y negro.

—Sai… —sintió el aliento todavía impregnado de sangre. Las palabras menguaban—Esto, esto que hemos hecho…

—Descuida, Anko-sama no se enterará, y mucho menos la perra entrometida de tu amiga. –el pálido muchacho se acercó a ella, se sentó en la cama a su lado y tomó lentamente su mano. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, ante el contacto frío de Sai—No les necesitamos… ni al Consejo. –alzó momentáneamente la voz—Mira de lo que somos capaces, Ino-chan. Aunque dudo que Anko-sama te lo hubiera reprochado, he oído lo que decía de ti, siglos atrás y…

—No quiero escucharlo.

Ella le había soltado al instante, como si el contacto hubiese sido abrasador, mientras intentaba ignorar el recuerdo de los gritos despavoridos de aquel joven y de la infortunada chica.

Había cedido ante la sombra que había jurado olvidar y dejar en el pasado. Había cedido y de qué manera; sólo dos víctimas pero tras meses de abstencionismo sustanciado por las desabridas bolsas de sangre donada, esto era como haber degustado el mejor de los banquetes tras un mes de dieta ardua.

¿Evidencia? De eso podría encargarse la policía y no auguraba la menor preocupación por ello; también había vampiros trabajando en el sistema y sabrían como cubrir aquello. Ella y Sai dejaron el área casi al amanecer, y pese a que Amegakure no tenía un cielo despejado, soleado y letal, el mejor de los casos era evitar la salida directa del sol, así estuviese tras el vestigio del encapotado cielo, y aquel motel a tres calles a distancia era un sutil refugio para pasar el "subidón" del momento.

Ahora, sentada en la cama, atontada por la resaca, mientras la lluvia resbalaba perezosamente por los cristales de la ventana, Ino Yamanaka sintió que el hambre le acometía de frente, como una tétrica ventisca. Le embistió y se apoderó de ella, le redujo, le despojó de las defensas que aún le quedaban, y ella escondió la cara entre las manos, así tuviese que hacer cualquier cosa con tal de saciarlo.

Cualquier cosa.

—**0—**

Cercados contra la pared de la endeble caseta y al abrigo de la lóbrega soledad del bosque. El silencio expectante se había difuminado ante el siseo furioso de Tayuya, Sakkon, Jirobo y Kidomaru. El brillo de sus pupilas, tornadas de un espeluznante color ébano resplandecían con inhumana malicia.

—Cuatro contra dos _jeh_…—enunció Kidomaru, desdeñosamente. Se adelantó hasta estar junto a la furiosa muchacha de pelo magenta—Esto va a ser divertido.

Un chirrido metálico se escuchó proveniente del muelle de una navaja de bolsillo modificada. Sakon, el pálido muchacho de rasgos andróginos aferraba el arma en una mano.

El destello de plata forjada en la hoja de la navaja destelló por una fracción de segundo en medio de la brumosa oscuridad. Un amenazador gruñido defensivo se formó en la garganta de Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el hospital, antes de que llegara? –inquirió éste en un bufido profundo y grave. Sintió a la chica temblar levemente.

—Si, pero…

—Es Igual…—Itachi sintió a la chica aferrarse a su brazo. Él no se apartó—Somos más fuertes que ellos ahora, deja que el lobo salga pero no permitas que el miedo lo controle…

—¡Itachi, yo no sé cómo…!

—Aprende. —Fue la última palabra que el muchacho dijo.

Kidomaru se lanzó primero, confiado en sus habilidades y velocidad, olvidando por un momento lo cerca que estaba el plenilunio y las consecuencias de eso. Vio a Itachi dar una pequeña sonrisa antes de que en un violento crujir de huesos su fisonomía cambiara drásticamente.

"¡Mierda!" Kidomaru esquivó por milímetros las garras de Itachi lanzándose a un lado, justo detrás de él Jirobo cargaba con la fuerza de un toro enfurecido, llevándose a la criatura de pelo negro literalmente entre las patas.

Sakura estaba aún inmóvil en su lugar, aterrada y confundida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso lo que no debía de hacer y sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba a responder. Un grito de furia la alertó, al levantar la vista se encontró con Tayuya quien se abalanzaba sobre ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro y el amenazante brillo de una daga de plata en su mano.

Mientras Jirobo tenía a Itachi en el suelo, sus enormes manos le sujetaban la cara y apretaban cada vez más y más fuerte.

— ¡Te aplastare como a una cucaracha! —Gritó Jirobo satisfecho— No necesito una estúpida daga, solo eres un perro sarnoso que…

Un espasmo le interrumpió, fue un dolor repentino en el pecho, primero miro atrás. Kidomaro y Sakkon se habían quedado parados unos metros atrás, con el desconcierto pintado en sus rostros, después volvió a ver su pecho, justo en el momento en que Itachi sacaba su garra junto con un chorreante corazón. El robusto vampiro se levantó y dando traspiés caminó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros. Itachi se incorporó también, sosteniendo en su mano el palpitante órgano.

—Así, no… —Balbuceo Jirobo mientras extendía una mano a sus compañeros— Se supone que… Que iba a ser glorioso…

Itachi aplastó aquel corazón convirtiéndolo en una pulpa sangrante y Jirobo se derrumbó en el piso, convirtiéndose en un cadáver reseco casi al instante. Aquello hizo que Kidomaru y Sakkon reaccionaran, dando un grito de ira se fueron contra el hombre lobo que parecía no tener ninguna prisa en huir.

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo con Tayuya sentada sobre ella, le había alcanzado a sujetar la mano con el cuchillo y ahora luchaba desesperadamente para que el arma no llegara a su corazón.

— ¡Deja de luchar perra hija de puta! —Gritó la vampira de pelo magenta al notar que le costaba trabajo vencer la fuerza de su víctima— ¡Maldita sea no tengo tu jodido tiempo, Muérete de una vez!

"Mantén la calma, libera al lobo" Sakura cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de Itachi "No dejes que te domine el miedo" Se estremeció al sentir que la punta del cuchillo casi tocaba su ropa, la plata olía como algo descompuesto, como un veneno demasiado concentrado, aquello la estremeció pero fue como un baldazo de agua fría que la hizo despertar, no sólo a ella, sino también a algo en su interior, definitivamente no estaba de humor para morir ese día.

Tayuya ya podía sentir la punta del cuchillo atravesar a su víctima cuando esta se estremeció y sin más la arrojó por los aires, desconcertada logró componerse para no caer de costado en el suelo, al levantar la vista vio a la chica de pelo rosa, cubierta de una leve capa de vello, sus pies tenían casi la forma de las patas de un lobo pero aún se mantenía erguida, las manos ahora eran un par de enormes y filosas garras, la expresión de terror y el miedo en los ojos de la chica habían desaparecido, ahora había una mueca de desprecio en sus labios, mostrando un par de afilados colmillos y un brillo de satisfacción en sus pupilas amarillas y salvajes.

—Mi turno. —Gruño Sakura antes de lanzarse sobre de ella.

Kidomaru dio un golpe letal a la cabeza, pero Itachi ya no estaba ahí, Sakkon creyó encontrar un hueco en la defensa del lobo, pero fue recibido por una garra que lo lanzó contra el piso, pudo sentir como un diente delantero se había perdido. Se levantó furioso y dio una tajada con su arma solo para encontrarse con el aire; él y Kidomaru estaban espalda con espalda mientras la que parecía una víctima fácil caminaba en círculos a su alrededor.

Itachi aulló y se lanzó contra ellos, los vampiros saltaron en direcciones opuestas intentando hacer un movimiento de tijera pero Itachi ya tenía a uno de ellos en la mira. Kidomaru vio al lobo demasiado cerca de él, trató de hacer una finta pero una garra le sujetó el cuello, movió su mano para acuchillar a la creatura pero esta giró a su espalda y lo lanzó contra el suelo estrellándole la cabeza, El vampiro hizo un último intento de recuperar el control antes de que Itachi aplicara más presión y le reventara el cráneo, como un melón maduro.

Tayuya estaba enfurecida al notar que ahora era ella quien tenía que esquivar, había matado a muchos lobos, había arrancado muchas cabezas, pero solo en ese momento entendió porque siempre era antes de la semana del plenilunio.

No, no importaba, ella era un vampiro con siglos de experiencia, ella apenas era una cachorra apestosa que había logrado su primera transformación. Fintó y atacó por la izquierda, Sakura evitó el tajo a su rostro apenas perdiendo unos pocos vellos, dio un zarpazo pero la vampiro ya se había agachado buscando desgarrarle el vientre, un movimiento clásico, solo que cuando el cuchillo parecía llegar a su destino las garras de Sakura lo detuvieron, la sujetó del brazo y después saltó hacía atrás, haciendo girar el miembro de una forma imposible, Tayuya gritó de dolor al sentir sus músculos desgarrarse y después vino el shock al ver como la "Cachorra apestosa" daba un tirón arrancándole el brazo desde el hombro. Un aullido sonó en el aire y Sakura miró a Itachi aplastar el cráneo de uno de aquellos monstruos, el que quedaba de pie aun intentaba atacarlo, la chica apretó el miembro que acababa de cortar y lo lanzó con furia contra el atacante. Sakkon cayó al suelo cuando el brazo de Tayuya le pego en el rostro.

Maldijo y trató de levantarse pero Itachi cayó sobre él y clavó sus garras en el vientre. Gritó y aún más cuando Sakura llegó corriendo a cuatro patas y le tomo de una pierna con los dientes; ambos lobos giraron en direcciones diferentes, se escuchó un leve desgarro y Sakkon se partió en dos partes, lanzando viseras y sangre por todo el lugar.

Tayuya vio todo eso mientras boqueaba por el dolor y se arrastraba para alejarse de ahí, tenía que conseguir ayuda a como diera lugar.

Sakura soltó su pedazo de Sakkon y olisqueó el aire, la vampiro se estaba alejando. Gruñó enfurecida y se preparaba para cazarla cuando Itachi le detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

—Basta. —Dijo él mientras su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar— Respira hondo, vuelve a buscar tu centro, déjalo descansar.

Escuchaba a Itachi como si estuviese en medio de una densa bruma. Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió que los huesos de su cuerpo se reacomodaban, pero ya no era doloroso era como tronarse la espalda después de estar mucho tiempo sentado en una misma posición. Volvió a ser completamente humana, salvo por un sabor agreste en la boca.

_Sangre._

Agreste, cálido y dulce…

—¡Sakura! —apremió Itachi.

Ella sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y su respiración aún estaba agitada. El sabor electrizante de la sangre colmaba sus sentidos; casi con la misma excitación que prosigue tras bajarse de una montaña rusa. Miró en derredor, hacia los restos carmesíes, desgarrados y amorfos. Simples trozos de algo que había sido humano…

—Yo… —Sakura sintió que le pesaba la lengua y aun había un tenue ardor en las encías, provocado por la brusquedad del cambio y la fuerza con que emergieron los colmillos—¿Yo hice esto…?

—Casi, aunque escapó la chica. No vale la pena buscarle, no creo que llegue muy lejos.

—Yo hice esto… —su mente quedó fija en esto último.

Remarcándolo cada sílaba en un aire sobresaltado. Alzó la mirada hacia Itachi. Los verdes orbes de la joven destellaron levemente, mientras sentía sus propios latidos retumbando como la detonación de un estridente proyectil. Volvió a contemplar la escena y luego al muchacho. Una amplia línea enarcó sus labios, marcados todavía por una sutil capa carmesí.

—¡Yo hice esto! –exclamó jovialmente. Tenía un remolino de ideas en la cabeza, y en el fondo de la mente sólo podía escuchar aquella premisa; ¿Acaso era ella aquella chica temerosa que había dejado Konoha?

"_¡Si Ino hubiera visto esto!" _Aquella idea pareció avivarle más las llamas del ímpetu del momento. "_O Sai… ¡seguramente ése idiota paliducho no volvería a meterse conmigo!"_

Su mente e instintos, alebrestados por aquél arrebato bestial, habían tomado el control de Sakura. Volvió el calor en su cuerpo, el corazón empezó a latirle con violencia, como un corredor repleto de adrenalina al tomar la salida en una eliminatoria. La adrenalina le oprimió el estómago y le golpeó el diafragma. Oía el acompasado latir de su corazón y el de Itachi; profundo y rítmico. Percibía el olor de la carne podrida de aquellos infelices vampiros y todavía la corrosiva pestilencia de la plata, impregnada en sus ropas.

El aroma de Itachi, aquella almizcleña y penetrante esencia; húmeda, poderosa y salvaje…

No, no era por aquel momento…

Estaba en celo.

Y su cuerpo no tardó en tomar control de la situación

Estaban cara a cara, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos de Itachi _-_-enigmáticos, inescrutables_-_- miraban fijamente los suyos, su rostro no ofrecía ninguna pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo tras los brillantes ojos jade.

— Nada mal para el primer intento . Un poco de práctica y creo que…— Itachi empezó a abrir la boca, todavía sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir, pero entonces, inesperadamente, Sakura le atrajo hacia sí y le estampó los labios.

Itachi se sintió desconcertado y trató de poner distancia por instinto, pero algo lo detuvo y aquellas extrañas sensaciones, producidas por el intenso instinto lobuno se incrementaron y, sin querer queriendo, respondió al beso, torpemente al principio, obviamente, luego acompasándose más y más, acompañando la unión de sus labios con breves roces, con suaves movimientos que hicieron eco en Sakura, quien respondió de la misma forma, sólo se detuvieron al quedarse sin aire, y se separaron tratando de recobrar el aliento, muy cerca uno del otro. Ella sintió sonrojarse como un tomate. El calor del momento no ayudó tampoco.

—Lo… lo siento, I… Itachi-san… yo…

A Itachi no le importó. Simplemente ella había detonado algo en él, y no se iba a quedar así como así. Punto de no retorno, simplemente. El joven se lanzó en busca de su boca, y Sakura no opuso ninguna resistencia, todo lo contrario, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, y los de él bajaron a su cintura, ahora con más prisa a pesar de que el beso fue más suave, más lento y pausado.

Sakura se sintió débil, una debilidad no sólo física y se aferró más fuerte a Itachi, quien por su parte tampoco confiaba mucho en su estabilidad por el momento así que lentamente, sin dejar de besarse, buscaron apoyo en la desvaída pared, quedando Sakura entre esta y el Uchiha. El calor acrecentó. Volvieron a separarse y él notó la clara urgencia en los verdes y brillantes orbes de Sakura.

—Vamos a casa… ¡Ahora!

—**0—**

Umino Iruka había llegado más tarde de lo que esperaba a su casa. Corrían alrededor de las once y media de la noche. Un largo y tedioso turno doble, y aun así, había acordado con su esposa la obligada tarea de traer el faltante de la despensa. Era jueves, y como era de esperarse, la casa estaba sola hasta que ella llegase del turno extra del restaurante.

Aparcó el auto con un bramido seco del motor. El rocío centelleaba en la hierba a la luz diáfana de la noche en Konohagakure. En las contadas ocasiones en que Iruka había llegado a deshoras de la noche, siempre experimentó una sensación de soledad y exaltación a la vez: un sentimiento paradójico de continuidad y renovación. Pero, esta noche, no sentía nada más que una vaga inquietud que no podía atribuir por completo a las últimas horas de extenuante trabajo en la oficina de la policía distrital de Konoha.

Subió las escaleras del porche y abrió la puerta mosquitera, pero entonces miró al suelo y frunció el entrecejo. Había barro en la madera. Eran huellas de pisadas que venían desde la puerta mosquitera hasta allí. Huellas humanas. Al parecer, de pisadas de adulto. Iruka había viajado toda la noche y sabía que no había llovido. Viento, pero lluvia no.

Se quedó mirando las huellas mucho rato —en realidad, demasiado— y descubrió que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para acercar la mano al picaporte. Lo asió cuando detrás de la puerta se oyó un sonido, un sonido totalmente inesperado.

_¡Nyaauu...! ¡Nyaauu...! _

Iruka arrimó los ojos al cristal esperando encontrarse al gato. El muy ufano felino callejero al cual Ayame había consentido dejarle pasar a la casa y hasta dejarle comida de tanto en tanto. Iruka miró, pero, naturalmente, no se veía nada. El cristal de la puerta estaba cubierto por un velo blanco, obra de Ayame. Pero no había rastro alguno del gato. Iruka empujó la puerta. Estaba abierta y el animal se hallaba sentado en el vestíbulo, con la cola recogida alrededor de las patas. Tenía unas estrías de algo oscuro en el pelo. Barro, pensó Iruka, y entonces vio que las gotitas de líquido prendidas en el bigote eran rojas.

El gato empezó a lamerse una pata, sin dejar de mirar a Iruka. La casa volvió a sumirse en completo silencio.

Un viento frío le dio en la nuca y éste miró en derredor, bajo la solitaria y oscura atmósfera. ¿Habría entrado alguien?, se preguntó distraídamente. Volvió a mirar hacia el porche.

_Esas huellas… ¿Acaso Ayame-chan regresó de improviso? No. Si lo hubiera hecho el portón estaría echado a dos seguros y no a uno como estaba ahora. ¿Quién…?_

El gato abrió la boca, enseñando sus afilados dientes y maulló tremebundamente. Luego, dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente la escalera. El escalofrío en la nuca de Iruka se acentuó y presintió que esto ya no podía ser una simple corazonada. El gato, el maldito gato nunca entraba a la casa estando está sola. Entonces si el animal estaba ahí, significaba…

—¿Hay alguien? —gritó.

El gato maulló desde lo alto de la escalera, como para confirmárselo. Luego, desapareció por el pasillo.

¿Y cómo habrá entrado?

Iruka hacía oscilar el cuerpo sobre sus pies, indeciso. Lo peor era que todo aquello parecía..., parecía preparado, como si alguien quisiera que él estuviera allí y...

Y entonces se oyó un quejido en el piso de arriba, un quejido bajo y dolorido: era la voz de Ayame, sin duda.

"_Se ha caído en el cuarto de baño, o ha tropezado con algo… y, ¡¿y tú qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota, moviendo el cuerpo como si tuvieras ganas de ir al lavabo?!. Eso que el gato tenía en el pelo era sangre. ¡Ayame-chan se ha hecho daño y tú te quedas ahí plantado como un estúpido maniquí! ¿Qué te pasa?"_

—¡Ayame-chan!

Volvió a oírse el quejido y él subió la escalera corriendo. La suela de sus zapatos repicaba en el suelo de madera. Le parecía que entraba en otra dimensión, pero no era una dimensión de tiempo ni de espacio, sino de tamaño. Estaba encogiéndose y aquel picaporte le quedaba casi a la altura de los ojos. Su mano se acercó a él... pero, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Y aquello lo tocó. Una sombra fría y amorfa. Una mano nudosa proveniente de un cuerpo atrozmente contrahecho. Dos ojos, rojos como ascuas. Inhumanos e inmisericordes parecieron atravesarle hasta el alma y la mano deforme se alargó hacia él…

—¡Traidor!—rugió expeliendo una fétida podredumbre.—¡Traaidooor!

Iruka sintió que aquello le tomaba de los hombros. El frío en su nuca pasó a ser un entumecimiento catatónico. Los ojos le miraban con un furor diabólico.

_No… no de nuevo… _Un trago amargo de su propia saliva se atascó en la garganta de Iruka Umino_. No…. ¡Déjame en paz!_

El gato estaba subido a sus hombros, y entonces la cara de aquella cosa deforme se transformó. Iruka, mudo de horror, vio que era Shisui Uchiha. Y su cara no estaba lívida, sino sucia, manchada de sangre. Y terriblemente hinchada, como si hubiera sido destrozada y luego recompuesta por unas manos rudas e indiferentes. Su boca se abrió en una siniestra sonrisa como la de una carpa muerta.

—Hola, "delfín" traidor…

Como si un rayo le hubiese atravesado desde la coronilla y con el semblante tan pálido como el papel tapiz de la casa; Iruka Umino, de treinta y ocho años de edad y felizmente casado, se echó a correr hacia las escaleras, bajando los escalones con la soltura de una marioneta tirada bruscamente hacia el exterior. Azotó la puerta abriéndola y casi arrancándola del marco por la prisa. Salió, corriendo, casi tropezando contra el auto. Gritó algo ininteligible, mientras que corría calle abajo.

—Patético como siempre… —el semblante de Shisui volvió a adquirir la soltura de sus despreocupados rasgos. Soltó una risa entrecortada, como si hubiera estado contemplando uno de esos insulsos _sit-com_ de la televisión—Bah, he hecho mejores cosas, me falta un poco de inspiración últimamente. Una vez lo hice alucinar con un mar de ciempiés saliendo del baño, esa vez salió corriendo con los pantalones y los calzoncillos abajo, jejeje… Esto es justo el tipo de control poltergeist del que te hablaba, Hinata-chan –El pequeño gato se paseó entre los tobillos del traslúcido muchacho y éste la pasó la helada e intangible mano por el lomo.— ¿Hinata-chan?

Detrás de él, Hinata había contemplado todo, y con una mueca desconcertada y tan pálida como la que había tenido el mismo Iruka. Sin embargo, a pesar del tremebundo espectáculo, Hinata habría preferido quedado ahí que haber vuelto a casa y casi desmayarse ante lo que encontrarían ella y Shisui al día siguiente.

—**0—**

Definitivamente, esto era lo que podía conocerse como el punto de no retorno. Pero a Itachi Uchiha había dejado de importarle. Y el sólo gesto de Sakura, al derribar literalmente la puerta de la entrada de la casa había sido la respuesta más obvia ante esto.

Sin dejar de respirar copiosamente, Sakura rozó su labio inferior contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Itachi, jadeando lentamente hasta morderle la parte de arriba de la oreja, a la vez que las manos apuradas de él tanteaban por dentro del pantalón de la joven; tocándola por encima de las pantaletas y restregándose contra ella con fuerza.

En un impulso salvaje e irracional ocasionado por el tosco tacto de él al clavarle las uñas en la tela del desvaído suéter hasta su piel, Sakura le empujó levemente. Itachi se lanzó nuevamente a su encuentro, y la presionó aún más contra la pared, sus manos perdieron el control, buscando tocar más, buscando sentir más. Entonces oyó una tela rasgarse; Sakura le había arrancado la chaqueta y la franela con sus garras afiladas mientras le empujaba hoscamente a echarse al futón.

Ninguno de los dos reparó en el florero roto, en la mesa de la sala volcada y mucho menos en la cortina desgarrada que ambos se cargaron hasta caer sobre el maltrecho mueble.

Sakura jadeaba, sintiendo la cálida lengua de Itachi recorriendo el dorso de su oreja y su respiración pausada y profunda absorbiendo cada partícula de su aroma. Las caricias se sentían bien, _demasiado bien_. El cuerpo de Sakura respondía de un modo extraño, su mente parecía un torbellino.

Sus pocos pensamientos racionales giraron y de detuvieron en torno a la imperiosa necesidad de su instinto. Se hicieron más incoherentes. Más simples. Siendo sólo fragmentos de las exigencias de su mente animal. Gruñir. Aullar.

…_Aparearse._

Y ahí quedó todo resquicio humano. La loba había ganado nuevamente y no se detendría hasta que aquel rozagante macho cumpliera sus exigencias.

Antes de que él se diese cuenta, Sakura lo había tumbado boca arriba. Itachi gruñó mientras ella lo olía detrás de la oreja. Las garras le despojaron de lo poco que quedaba de ropa y sus labios acariciaron su cuello expuesto, lamiendo su carne como si fuese el cuello de una presa. Itachi exhaló agitado. Sakura dio un bufido bajo, notando su excitación, y aprovechando ese sutil momento de distracción, Itachi rasgó sus ropas; los jeans y las pantaletas cayeron cual viles tajos de papel y ella se colocó precipitadamente sobre él, Itachi sintió topar contra su entrada y sin miramientos, se empujó dentro de una sola estocada.

Un aullido estridente se formó en la garganta de Sakura, y sus manos se aferraron a los musculosos omóplatos de Itachi, clavando las garras sobre la piel. Itachi dejó de controlarse, expeliendo un rugido bestial; dominante e imperioso. Arqueó la espalda, sujetado el cuerpo por el pulsátil agarrón de ella y empujó hoscamente. Gruñendo y jadeando, hasta que un calor intenso le invadió al eyacular, sintiendo una erupción que pareció estirar su columna vertebral y sus músculos hasta el punto de dolor. Y entonces el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció, una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Temblaba, retorciendo las crecidas garras sobre la sudorosa espalda de Itachi y las piernas cruzadas aun alrededor de sus caderas. Sus labios encontraron la boca de él, y gustó la sal de su esfuerzo.

La noche todavía era joven y el fulgor del cercano plenilunio estaba allí, latiendo en sus venas. Esto apenas era el inicio.

—**0—**

La portezuela de la cámara se abrió. La brisa gélida provocada por el sistema artificial de clima no hizo mella en las pálidas mejillas de Ino Yamanaka, como solía pasar con cualquier mortal que accediese al controlado apartado de plasma del hospital.

"_Bienvenidos a la sección de congelados"_, se dijo con una sutil ironía, mientras volvía a guardar la placa extra adherida a su credencial de médico. El zumbido constante del frigorífico pulsaba igual que el quejido de su cabeza. Ino trató de ignorarlo, mientas se reacomodaba cuidadosamente el bolso, oculto bajo la bata.

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta. Sai esperaba tras el umbral, montando guardia y atento al menor indicio. Habían logrado pasar desapercibidamente por el pasillo de la entrada; ni rastro de Izumo o Kotetsu, quienes probablemente preguntarían el porqué de su improvisada falta al turno del mediodía. También, al escudriñar el pizarrón de horarios, notó con aliviada y silenciosa sonrisa que Sakura se había ido, hacía más de dos horas. Mejor aún, menos explicaciones inútiles e inventadas que dar.

Tomó un par de bolsas. Contempló una de ellas, la sangre estaba fría al tacto como una estalactita de hielo y esto también nulificaba el aroma. Pero no había más remedio; ya suficiente emoción había tenido anoche…

_¿Y volvemos a los embolsados?... vamos, un par de victimas más no harán diferencia. ¿Tan difícil es tomar a un pobre idiota y romperle el cuello? Sabes lo bien que se siente y lo de anoche…_

—Ino-chan… date prisa –clamó Sai desde el exterior, rompiendo sus cavilaciones.

Tomó dos empaques más. Con eso debería de bastar antes de pensar en alguna otra estratagema. Muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente, pero esta era la más lógica… hasta que tuviese más cabeza y menos hambre para meditar las otras. Cerró el bolso, se reacomodó la bata y salió, sellando la cámara debidamente y sin dejar indicio alguno de su presencia.

"_Ah, el crimen perfecto. Y que bien lo aprendiste de Anko", _resolló mentalmente mientras andaba detrás de Sai y con una expresión de calmada serenidad_." Nadie sospecha, nadie incriminaría y nadie notaría que…"_

—¡Yamanaka-san! –clamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ino sintió que el mundo se ponía en escala de grises y se paralizaba a su alrededor. Una mano le tocó el hombro y no le quedó otra salida más que girarse y toparse con el rostro consternado y expectante de Shiho.

—Creí que no vendría hasta mañana, Haruno-san me dijo que no se presentó al turno del mediodía y… —la diatriba se interrumpió cuando notó algo bajo la bata de Ino Yamanaka. Algo rojizo y plastificado emergiendo del bolso oculto debajo de la bata—¿Qué es eso que lleva ahí? ¡¿Eso es…?!

Sai se había adelantado y por mucho. El pasillo estaba solo… y el empaque de sangre asomaba media esquina desde el bolso.

_¿Qué vas a hacer, Ino? _

Su mente sólo sugirió una alternativa… después pensaría en las consecuencias.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: ES A TÍ A QUIEN PERSIGO**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_**Pues bien... aqui estamos de nuevo y vaya que las cosas avanzan... ejem... bueno a ver a donde iremos a parar entre la aterradora demostración de Shisui y sus habilidades poltergeist, Ino nuevamente a las andadas por el mal camino y el arranque hormonal de Sakura... **_

_**En fin... habrá que esperar al viernes n_n yey, volvemos con actualizacion cada lunes y viernes de este estremecedor fanfiction!**_

_**Ya saben, comentarios, dudas y críticas al apartado de reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	18. Es a ti a quien persigo

**Ya es viernes! y volvemos con los "pov´s" antes de cada capítulo, jeje... bueno, no adelanto nada, asi que **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**BEIING HUMAN**

**Capitulo 17.- TÚ ERES A QUIEN PERSIGO**

_El amor debería ser lo opuesto a la muerte._

_Debería ser nuestro motivo principal de querer estar aquí; porque, ¿qué más tenemos? ¿La aburrida programación de un domingo por la tarde? ¿La banalidad del dinero? _

_El amor es complicado, se entremezcla con otras cosas, como la posesión, la angustia, la lujuria…_

…_y la muerte._

—Shisui Uchiha

* * *

Aunque la lluvia había dejado momentáneamente de caer en las calles de la ciudad, por todas las alcantarillas quedaban charcos grasientos como testimonio del diluvio. Se oía el chapoteo de unos raídos botines al pisar los charcos de agua apestosa, mezclado con el sonido de unas garras de hueso que arañaban la barda que lindaba el lado de la civilizada Amegakure.

Hubo un crujido y un chasquido de huesos que perturbó aún más a las alimañas que tenían su morada en las alcantarillas.

Todavía siseando como un reptil herido, Tayuya echó a andar por el húmedo y ruinoso pasillo. Sus ropas enlodadas estaban empapadas de sangre, gruesos surcos cruzaban su espalda producto de las zarpas de aquellas bestias y el muñón de brazo le provocaba una sacudida de agonía desgarradora a casa paso que daba.

_¡Jodidos bastardos!, _gritó al silencio y a la lluvia mientras hacía esfuerzos por cerrar la herida. Había perdido demasiada sangre ya y la regeneración hacía demasiado lento su trabajo.

Sus ojos humanos, acostumbrados perfectamente a la penumbra de la oscuridad pasaron de ésa tonalidad ónice a la contextura humana. Perdía más sangre.

Necesitaba reponerse. Necesitaba alimentarse… ya luego ajustaría cuentas con la roñosa pareja que se cargó al resto de la pandilla como si fuesen simples mortales. No… no con ellos dos… Tayuya sólo tenía una imagen fija en su contusa memoria.

_¡Esa asquerosa perra!_ Sintió que lo que restaba de su propia sangre hervía de furia. Apretó el único puño y las uñas, aun con la consistencia de garras se clavaron en la palma, como si este contenido gesto pudiese ahogar siquiera un poco su resentida ira.

Se repondría… y la encontraría, tomaría a esa asquerosa bestia del cuello y le arrancaría el pellejo con su propia mano!

—Mira nada más –exhaló una voz detrás de ella. La mano fría de Anko se posó en su hombro. Soltó un largo suspiro—Les doy una sencilla tarea… ¿y así es como terminan? ¡Estúpidos!

Tayuya se giró hacia ella y sus labios, cubiertos de una densa capa seca de sangre se torcieron en una mueca de irritación y fiereza incontenida.

—Ellos… ellos… ¡Esos hijos de puta los mataron y tú… tú sólo piensas reprocharme… grandísima puta..!

Y la voz se cortó. Un hilo caliente y húmedo le dio de lleno en la boca y entonces se percató de que era sangre. Su propia sangre.

Un estertor abatió su pecho. Bajó la mano, temblando, jadeando, y sus dedos tocaron otros dedos, emergiendo desde el plexus. La mano de la mujer, fría como un carámbano y con uñas largas y afiladas como dagas, estrujaba los órganos de la joven de pelo magenta, la cual había dejado de gritar… y de respirar.

Cayó sobre un charco, como un maniquí desmadejado. Anko miró despectivamente hacia el cuerpo de Tayuya, y la suela de su bota dio contra el cráneo de esta. Hubo un crujido, puede que hasta una última sacudida involuntaria del cuerpo, antes de que la cabeza estallase como la cáscara de una nuez.

—Cria cuervos y te sacarán los ojos… creo que te equivocaste con ello, Kabuto-san —masculló Anko sin mucha ceremonia, y mirando hacia el cielo raso. –Por lo menos me fueron útiles…

Alzó la mano todavía cubierta de sangre de la joven; la otra, sacó un frasquito del interior de la gabardina y ahí vertió los últimos resquicios del rojizo fluido vital. lo levantó y sus ojos brillaron con la astucia de un demonio pensativo y su sonrisa se curveó en un aire casi demencial pero moderado.

Ahora había que poner manos a la obra con el resto; deshacerse de lo que quedó de Tayuya y los demás muchachos, a los que conscientemente había mandado a una muerte segura, recapituló mentalmente, mientras se limpiaba el dorso de la mano con un pañuelo.

El teléfono móvil resonó en su bolsillo con un constante pitido. Lo tomó, contestando al tercer timbrazo.

—Han llegado. –enunció la voz parsimoniosa de Danzo desde el otro lado de la línea—¿Terminó lo que tenía que hacer, Mitarashi-san?

—Si, sólo queda "tirar la basura" en su lugar. Fuera de eso, creo que podemos empezar ya, aunque creí que esperaría hasta el mes entrante.

—El Consejo tiene sus sospechas, así que entre más pronto mejor. Así que más vale que se apresure, Mitarashi-san –dijo, colgando abruptamente.

Los cuerpos, repitió Anko internamente y ahogó un suspiro de fastidio.

Ya mandaría a Izumo y a Kotetsu a tirar los "deshechos" a la basura, justo a donde pertenecían aquellas escorias. Por ahora, el tiempo estaba encima, había que adelantar el plan.

—**0—**

—Yo estaba enamorado de Ayame. –dijo suavemente—Habíamos estado saliendo desde el último semestre de preparatoria; aun hasta que me enlisté en la policía distrital de Konoha, junto con Itachi.

El brillo ónice en la mirada de Shisui Uchiha quedó parcialmente cubierto por la densa sombra que se formaba en el pórtico de la casa de Iruka Umino. El viento agitaba las hojas del cuidado jardín con una apacibilidad típica de aquellos días de verano en Konohagakure. El cielo despejado de la noche dejaba entrever a toda claridad una luna casi llena y el vago reflejo de ésta se proyectó en las marfileñas facciones dándole un aire más fantasmal del que poseía.

Hinata parpadeó levemente.

—¿Fue cuando… moriste? –inquirió ella.

Shisui movió lentamente la cabeza, aun con una fugaz sonrisa invadida por el recuerdo.

—Fue un año después… –musitó—Duré mi primer año como oficial, ganaba lo suficiente para poder mantenerla… íbamos a casarnos –la sonrisa se borró, dejando una línea escueta en los labios de Shisui—pero yo… aún no estaba seguro. Su padre era dueño de un pequeño restaurant y ése año la recesión había pegado duro en la economía, poniendo las cosas más difíciles. A mí no me hubiera importado hacerme cargo de todo, ganaba lo suficiente y créeme que por ella hubiera sido capaz hasta de hacerme de un segundo trabajo. Sin embargo, necesitaba pensarlo. La amaba y la amaba mucho, necesitaba pensar y asegurarme de mi decisión, por eso tuve la estúpida idea de ese viaje improvisado a las montañas, arrastrando al idiota de mi primo y… —hizo una pausa, alzando el rostro hacia la chica—bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, esa cosa me dejó en calidad de carne tártara y a Itachi… _buf_, el pobre lo pasa peor.

El gato, al que Ayame había nombrado "_Kuro-kun_", se había echado sobre el regazo del muchacho –más bien sobre el espacio en el pórtico ocupado por el regazo de Shisui- y movía lentamente la cola como una adormecida serpiente. Hinata alzó una mano hacia el felino y se sorprendió que éste inclinó la cabeza hacia sus pálidos dedos, esperando aquella intangible caricia.

—Iruka era uno de mis amigos desde la preparatoria, no precisamente mi mejor amigo, para eso tenía a Itachi –Shisui continuó hablando muy despacio, como si pasara de una palabra a otra de la misma manera en que alguien sube una escalera poco segura—…antes del viaje, le mencioné lo de la boda, y en ese entonces ya me había cargado la mitad de mi sueldo con el pago de la sortija –chasqueó levemente la lengua, remarcando un poco aquello último—la estúpida sortija que se me olvidó sacar del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y la misma maldita sortija que él le entregó justo a los tres meses de que yo había muerto.

Una brisa fresca sopló alrededor, meciendo suavemente los árboles y Hinata parecía sentirla, tan fría y amenazadora como aquella expresión que creyó ver fugazmente en la cara de Shisui momentos antes dentro de la casa..., aquel siniestro y malicioso regocijo.

—Por eso le llamaste traidor…—enunció casi para ella misma.

De pronto, con una brusquedad pasmosa, el muchacho se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de contener un fugaz resuello.

—El muy bastardo se quedó con la sortija —dijo con voz ahogada—. Después del accidente, no quedaba más que mis pedazos regados a lo largo y ancho de aquel maldito páramo en Iwagakure, así que cuando exhumaron mis restos y estando Itachi hospitalizado y casi en coma, no había de otra más que enviar mis pertenencias de nuevo a Konoha —Shisui casi gemía ahora—. Iruka se quedó con la sortija –repitió— se quedó con la sortija y con Ayame.

Ella volteó a mirarle, esperando encontrar un gesto demacrado y austero en el rostro del muchacho, sin embargo una pétrea expresión, casi desafiante estaba impresa en éste. Como si sintiese la mirada de la joven, Shisui se giró y la línea sobre sus labios se volvió a curvar.

—Pero dije desde ese momento que me pensaría desquitar. –susurró.

—¿Has… intentado hacerle confesar por ello?

Él espetó un suspiro largo.

—En un inicio si… —dijo Shisui—Creía que así encontraría mi puerta y me iría de aquí pero luego…

—¿Luego?

—Luego me di cuenta de que me gustaba estar aquí. ¿Sabes? Casi podría decir que me va un poco mejor a como me iba estando vivo. Ir y venir, sin tener que estar sujeto a un aburrido ritmo de vida; hacer lo que me venga en gana… —había alzado la vista, hacia el cielo estrellado aun— No me importa si lo confiesa o no, simplemente he decidido divertirme a costa suya.

Shisui le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y con esto, ella no necesitó volver a pensar la situación. Un corto estremecimiento le dio de lleno en aquel lugar donde estuviese su corazón si viviese; la clara y tranquilizadora verdad de que no estaba sola. No en el aspecto físico, sino sola en cuanto a su situación…

El miserable busca a otros más miserables, y sólo así podrá sentirse feliz.

—Si quieres podríamos volver ya –eludió el joven, acallando levemente las tribulaciones de la Hyuuga.

Sin embargo Hinata tenía la mirada perdida igual que su mente en el calmo cielo de madrugada. Aquel manto estrellado, tan vacío de nubes, tan apacible, tan distante del de Amegakure.

—Yo… —se volvió hacia él, con una corta y tímida sonrisa.—q… quisiera quedarme un poco más. Al menos no está lloviendo.

—De acuerdo. La noche aun es joven… o lo que queda de ella. –Shisui dejó escapar una hosca risa—No te culpo, esto, aun de noche es mil veces mejor que aquel charco de alcantarilla de Amegakure. –miró nuevamente hacia el cielo y luego hacia la casa—Espera, aún hay algo que debo hacer… espera aquí, no tardo.

Dijo, tras desaparecer al otro lado del umbral, mientras Hinata se quedó silenciosa y contrariada en el pórtico.

—**0—**

La llamita provocada por el encendedor destelló fugazmente, como una chispa amorfa con un crujido casi inaudible, en medio de la lóbrega y silenciosa habitación del área mortuoria del hospital. Un ala silenciosa, compuesta por dos cámaras para preparación y reconocimiento del occiso. La antigua sala de trabajo de Aoba Yamashiro.

Shikamaru Nara miraba ceñudamente a Ino.

—Eres más problemática que un dolor de muelas. –gruñó fastidiado. –Si esto se llega a saber…

—No me vengas con sermones ahora, que no estoy de humor. –Ino estaba sentada junto al camastro. Alzó la vista, hacia el hastiado rostro del muchacho de coleta—¡Y suelta el maldito cigarro, esto es un hospital!

Sai, quien estaba de pie y apoyado contra el portón como una muda y blancuzca estatua, se sobresaltó levemente. Shikamaru simplemente se sacó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo apagó contra la tapa del cesto de basural, más por quitarse las reprimendas de la joven que por convicción propia.

—Hospital o no, esta es mi área y bien podría fumarme toda la cajetilla si me diese la gana de hacerlo ahora mismo, pero tampoco estoy de humor para escucharte alegar durante lo que queda de mi turno. –dijo con una pereza lánguida en su voz—Después de que Aoba-san desapareció, me están juntando todo el trabajo, las cosas están patas arriba en el consejo, mi padre esta de malas por las averiguaciones y a ti se te ocurre ésto…

La voz de Shikamaru se perdió en la confusa mente de Ino Yamanaka. Su vista estaba fija en el cuerpo, tieso e inmóvil bajo la manta. La mano de Shiho sobresalía levemente bajo la blanca tela de loneta; los últimos dos dedos, el meñique y el anular parecían escabullirse bajo ésta, como dos pequeños gusanos emergiendo de una tierra nívea y llana.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que parecía la ilusión de un sueño. Imágenes inconexas, dignas de un recuerdo vago a mitad de la madrugada. Ella había aprestado a hacer lo que el instinto dictaba; sobrevivir… o escabullirse de la manera más discreta posible. No eran más allá de las dos de la madrugada, el hospital estaba completamente solo y aquella mujer…

_Su pulso. No olvides su pulso. Aquel delicioso elixir que fluía por sus venas… y no estaba congelado y envasado al vacío como esas asquerosas bolsas._

No había tiempo, ella recordaba lo estrepitosa que Shiho solía ser; lo molesta que podía tornarse en momentos de tensión, la insulsa presión que tenía casi durante todo el turno… y ésa manera odiosa en que se le insinuaba a Shikamaru.

_Oh, ahora metemos al tedioso Nara en medio. Bien, ésa es la última escusa, Ino._

No quería matarla. No tenía la intención; Ino no quería hacerlo… pero la sombra, el instinto y naturaleza del inmortal se habían impuesto, mandando a la conciencia humana de vacaciones temporales.

_Además, si la dejabas viva, ¿Qué aseguraba que no le fuese con el chisme a alguien más, alguien a quien no le convenía enterarse, como Izumo, o Anko? ¿… o Sakura? Bien podrías haberle borrado la memoria también, ah… es cierto… El hambre no deja pensar. Qué pena por la pobre tipa entonces. Al menos no tenías que…_

—…romperle el cuello –resolló Shikamaru, casi como si estuviese a tres calles a distancia.

—¿Qué?

—Que fue una estupidez romperle el cuello. Ya estaba seca;… _la dejaste seca_. Creo que hasta la carótida esta reventada como hilacha. –Shikamaru espetó un bufido y se pasó una mano por la sien—Menudo lío… más papeleos, y tendré que suturar la piel. –se volvió hacia la rubia y ésta pareció temblar instantáneamente ante su mirada— ¿Sabías lo que estabas haciendo?

Ino seguía sintiendo el tumultuoso aliento pesándole en la garganta. Una sensación residual del frenesí anterior. Ése oscuro y tormentoso momento en que la culpa emerge, como un puño en medio de la oscuridad.

—Estaba gritando –resolló Sai desde el otro extremo. El bolso de Ino, aun lleno a tope con los embolsados semi-congelados (ahora sólo helados como soda recién sacada de la nevera) estaba contra la pared. Él tomó una bolsa, dándole un sorbo al contenido como si se tratase de un simple zumo.—Si alguien la hubiese escuchado las cosas se hubieran puesto peor. Ino-chan hizo lo que tenía que hacer...

—Reaccioné por reflejo –eludió Ino y escrutó represivamente a Sai.—Cuatrocientos años de costumbre no pueden erradicarse de la noche a la mañana.

—Tsk, si… pero hay un límite para todo—rezongó Shikamaru—¿Qué me dices de los pobres muchachos de la cafetería?

Ino alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada por el contrapeso de la realidad.

—Yo… —acorralada como un ratón contra la pared y las palabras temblando en sus labios, Ino se alzó de hombros, con una sombría acritud en sus ojos azul hielo—… fue un simple ataque instintivo –contempló iracundamente a Shikamaru— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Lo supe cuando feché el informe médico. –susurró Shikamaru. No había sentencia ni reprimenda en ello, sino una especie de sosegado alivio—Por un momento creí que habían sido los subordinados de Anko; pero los cuerpos estaban enteros.

—¿Te enviaron los cadáveres? –inquirió ella.

—Si pero tan pronto terminé la evaluación pasaron a mandar todo a la policía, con todo y los cuerpos. El forense del distrito se quedó con el caso esta mañana, porque parece que la chica sólo estaba aquí por sus estudios universitarios. –gruñó hastiado— Se armó una buena y el tal Morino Ibiki se llevó todo el papeleo, apenas y pude fechar el expediente antes de que me lo arrebatara. Chouji no le ha quitado el ojo de encima por si las dudas pero quedaron pendientes, hay que llenar formularios y pagarle a cierta gente para que mire a otro lado. Somos vampiros, no magos.

El muchacho se inclinó hacia ella. Había estado revisando los formularios de defunción. Anotando y corroborando junto con las melladuras en el cadáver, ahora descubierto desde la cabeza hasta la unión de sus pechos. Desnuda y vulnerable, tal y como había venido a este mundo, Shiho permanecía tiesa como ésas ranas que le dan a uno en la clase de biología; tumbadas sobre la fría plancha de disección. Ino sintió deseos de apartar la vista, de levantarse y correr, correr lejos, muy, muy lejos.

—Tú haz lo que tengas que hacer. –musitó Ino. Miró por sobre la persiana de la única ventana de la habitación, notando que la negrura de la noche se estaba apartando levemente.—Sólo… no quiero que nadie se entere, ¿de acuerdo?

Él chasqueó la lengua. Sai parecía apartado de todo y puede que esto incitara a aquella mustia sonrisa en el semblante de Shikamaru Nara.

—Mientras esto no vaya a dar también con la policía y Morino no meta las narices aquí, no podría prometerlo del todo. Pero haré lo posible.

Miró a Ino, luego a Sai, quien parecía totalmente ajeno a la escena. Volvió a dirigirse a la rubia y ésta notó una sombra fugaz en los orbes de Shikamaru; aquel mustio gesto preocupado y mudo.

—Sólo detente antes de que sea tarde. No caigas en su juego, es lo que Anko espera… —susurró en un atisbo de sinceridad—Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde lo de Asuma-sensei.

Ino sintió un frío viento, dándole en la nuca con la fuerza de un puño. Fuerte y contundente. El eco de la razón.

Ino asintió en un dúctil e inmutado silencio. Antes de salir de la cámara, se giró hacia Shikamaru.

—Sé lo que hago.

Sin embargo, sabía que esto no era más que una mentira.

—**0—**

Algo resonaba cerca de su oreja, con el ruido constante de un motor fuera de borda. Sentía la respiración, su propia respiración pasar pesadamente en sus pulmones, como un herrumbroso tren andando sobre vías desquebrajadas. No había abierto los ojos simplemente porque tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, una oleada de vértigo avasallaría con la poca estabilidad que sentía, aun estando recostada.

Ah claro, recostada… ¿contra qué?

Sakura sintió un brazo acalambrado y un calor inusual sobre éste. Trató de moverlo, y éste sintió el calor tenue de otra piel contra la suya. Bien, no estaba recostada contra algo, sino contra alguien. Y no contra, sino _debajo_ de alguien.

Y ahí la cosa pasó a cobrar lógica en fragmentos inconexos. El bosque, la pelea, la extraña tipa de pelo magenta que estuvo a punto de abrirle el cuello a navajazo limpio… calor… ira… un salto de imágenes y…

…Y ahora Itachi estaba tumbado sobre ella, completamente desnudo y roncando a pierna suelta.

Y aprestó a lo más lógico y obvio que su mente le sugería: espetó un ridículo y entrecortado grito que no hizo más que sobresaltar a Itachi, quien en señal de reflejo movió un brazo buscando un punto de apoyo, tropezando y cayendo nuevamente sobre ella.

Hubo un intento de contacto visual por parte de él, mientras trataba de incorporarse de nuevo. Ella sólo eludió la mirada, con un jadeo intermitente y las mejillas tan ruborizadas como manzanas.

—¿Qué…?—Sakura miró alrededor, a cualquier parte que no fuese hacia la mirada pasiva de Itachi o a su desnuda fisionomía y la pregunta estalló con una elevación de voz, provocada por el caos sembrado a lo largo y ancho de la sala.—¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!

Itachi se quedó sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra lo que parecían ser los restos del mueble del televisor. Se apartó un mechón de cabello y estiró el cuello, produciendo un crujido ahogado.

—Las consecuencias de la víspera del plenilunio… perdimos el control –dijo casi sin importancia.

Sakura seguía inmóvil en el suelo, mellado, cubierto de los restos de su ropa, el futón, el relleno de éste y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Contemplaba a Itachi con una inconexa expresión en su rostro, mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y exaltación.

—¡¿Qué?!

Itachi exhaló hondamente.

—Así de simple –dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.—¿Recuerdas que te dije que nuestros instintos son mucho más fuertes, conforme se acerca la luna llena? –notó que ella respondía sólo con la cabeza—Pues no hay nada más instintivo que el hambre, el miedo y el sexo. Y estabas en celo…

—¡¿QUÉE?!

Y entonces la cordura volvió a su punto fijo, imponiéndose con aquel imperioso tono que parecía resonar en los tímpanos de Itachi como si fuese sonido _surround_.

—¡¿Y por qué no me detuviste?!

—No es que hubiera sido fácil, con tus manos desgarrándome la ropa –interrumpió Itachi, nuevamente calmo y contenido.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada por la inmutable tranquilidad que veía en el semblante del muchacho. Itachi no lo había admitido, pero si estaba así de tranquilo era por el hecho de levantarse de aquella resaca completo y en una pieza. Ambos.

A diferencia de aquella vez, cuando…

—Oh…¡No! –la ofuscada voz de Sakura le distrajo afortunadamente de aquel borroso recuerdo.

Y notó a lo que ella se refería. El resto de la sala parecía un campo de batalla tras ser avasallado por un tornado, un tsunami y un terremoto al mismo tiempo. Había papeles, retazos de libros, trozos de madera, y gajos de tela posiblemente pertenecientes a las cortinas o la funda del futón que estaba también en la sala…

_Estaba. _

—¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! –dejando de lado la confusión y el dilema de haber dormido con un desconocido por simple impulso biológico; Sakura se levantó cubriéndose fútilmente con los trozos de tela del mueble y mirando nerviosamente hacia el caos que iba desde el umbral hasta la cocina—¡Ino me va a matar! –miró ceñudamente a Itachi—¡Muévete, ayúdame a limpiar aquí!

Éste sólo espetó un bufido y volvió a tumbarse.

—¡Itachi!

—Hmp, para cuando llegue probablemente ni lo note...

Y justamente, como para mostrar cuan equivocado podía estar Itachi, la puerta se entreabrió; Ino apenas dio un paso hacia el interior del pasillo.

—¿Qué no note qu…? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ AQUÍ?!

Sai entró y a los pocos segundos salió como si el piso le hubiese electrificado.

—¡Oh por Kami! Arrg… ¡Apesta a madriguera! –gimoteó ante una monosilábica Ino Yamanaka.—¡Peor aun… a perrera! –se giró hacia su compañera, todavía con la mano cubriendo su nariz.

Ésta dejó caer el bolso hacia el suelo, su expresión pareció palidecer más que la raída pintura de la pared y los ojos casi salirse de sus cuencas cuando estuvo a punto de pisar el fragmento de lo que solía ser un caro jarrón blanco.

—Mi… ¡Mi florero! ¡Había comprado esa cosa en _ebay_… y…! –el grito retumbó en niveles agudos—¡Mi futón! ¡La vajilla de mi padre! ¡Mi…!

—¡MI CASA! –clamó Hinata desde el extremo más alejado del umbral.

—**0—**

Ayame terminó de acomodar la última taza en el secador, dispuesto con la misma pulcritud que el resto de los muebles de la cocina y de la casa. Suspiró mientras escuchaba la calmada voz de Kakashi Hatake al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Entonces está bien? –volvió ella a repetir la pregunta, pese a que el hombre se la había respondido apenas contestó al teléfono.—Supuse que se tomaría a mal el cambio de horario, sé que Iruka-chan se estresa con facilidad…

Kakashi carraspeó al otro lado de la línea, posiblemente un intento de esa usual risa despreocupada tan peculiar en él.

—Je, descuida Ayame-san, esta entero y estable. Nada que una buena dosis de Valium y una siesta no arreglen; estoy acostumbrado a ello desde la preparatoria.

—Lo sé, es que… me asusté al llegar a casa y no encontrarlo. –Ayame se sentó en el mullido sofá con el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano y la otra apoyada contra uno de los cojines.

Miraba hacia la ventana, mientras el soleado reflejo del mediodía caía a raudales entre las cortinas. Una pertinaz pregunta bailaba en la comisura de sus labios; una peculiar explicación que rondaba en su mente desde que llegó del restaurante y encontró la casa sumida en silencio.

—Kakashi-kun… Mi esposo… ¿ha estado… hablando de él otra vez?

Kakashi se interrumpió y quedó silencioso por fracción de segundo. Sabía de lo que ella se refería. Se le oyó carraspear y atenuar la voz, como si enunciara un secreto.

—No podría mentirte, Ayame-san, fue lo primero que estuvo tartamudeando desde que me llamó. –musitó. El tono de voz se tornó serio y meditabundo. Sumido en las sombras del pasado—Pero no lo culpo, fue algo demasiado impactante y…

—Seis años desde que Shisui murió –completó ella—Lo… lo entiendo. Era mi prometido, yo debería ser quien estuviese devastada… y aun lo estoy, pero no sé por qué a él…

—Supongo que siente que es su culpa. –Kakashi elevó un poco sus palabras y Ayame recordó aquel tono como el que empleaba en la academia de policía hacia los cadetes novatos—Él había insistido en cambiar su semana de vacaciones por las de Shisui, y sigue diciendo que indirectamente él lo mandó a ese "viaje suicida". –exhaló lánguidamente—Pero no queda más remedio que el tiempo.

Ayame sintió palidecer y un frío le dio de lleno en la nuca. Su vista se enfocó en algo, algo moviéndose fútilmente en la mesita esquinera de la sala.

—¿Ayame-san?

La voz le sacó levemente del trance, pero seguía viendo lo que había en la mesa.

—Si… lo sé. –dijo ella por reflejo.—¿Crees que necesite que vaya por él o…?

—Descuida, en cuanto despierte te lo mandaré para allá. –enunció el hombre, recuperando el habitual tono desenfadado.—Sólo no le recuerdes del asunto. Ya se le pasará.

Ella agradeció, sintiéndose alejada de la conversación como si le oyese tras una pared de cristal y colgó. Se quedó muy quieta sobre el sofá y sin darse cuenta, se había levantado, como si fuese un reflejo condicionado. Yendo hacia la mesita, cerca de la ventana.

Mecida por el suave viento de verano, una pequeña hoja en papel de block, levantaba sutilmente los pliegues de una de las aristas que no estaban bajo el peso opresor del tazoncito para las llaves. Ayame la levantó, pensando que era una de las usuales notas de la despensa o algún recado olvidado por ella o por Iruka.

No era nada de eso.

La nota no procedía a un block ni a un trozo de propaganda impresa –como Iruka solía aprovecharlos para anotar- y mucho menos esas cuidadas hojitas que ella había comprado para los recados importantes del restaurante. Era una hoja de papel, amarillenta por el tiempo y garabateada con el pulso apurado de un adolescente. Letras curveadas y un manchón en la última palabra, procedente de un bolígrafo cuya tinta desfallecía en intermitentes sílabas.

"_Tus labios son fuego de invierno_

_Brazas de enero._

_Ahí arde mi corazón."_

Ayame Umino, anteriormente, Ayame Ichiraku, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y la mente se colmó de recuerdos que ella misma se había prohibido volver a tener desde que se casó con Iruka.

No. Desde que murió _él_.

Tantos años… tantos… y aun recordó aquel anónimo poema dejado en su casillero. Ella sabía que no era de Iruka, ni de Kakashi ni de nadie más que de _él_… en ésa misma hoja, con los borrones de lápiz y las manchas de tinta de su mordisqueado bolígrafo.

—Shisui…—susurró ella y su suspiro se perdió en el vacío de la casa.

—**0—**

Pese a sus coherentes suposiciones y la esperada discusión que había previsto venir en los fríos y contrariados ojos de Ino o la aterrada expresión en el traslúcido semblante de Hinata; el momento no llegó. No más allá de una escueta y casi inexistente sarta de preguntas por parte de Hinata. Ino sólo se limitó a un par de sus mordaces comentarios al respecto… un alivio para Sakura conociendo como la rubia solía apañárselas.

Tal vez eso fue lo que le hizo desconfiar. ¿Ino siendo discreta, teniendo la oportunidad de haberle sepultado en una avalancha de preguntas y comentarios insidiosos?  
Algo no encajaba. Sakura lo notó cuando la rubia se dirigió a toda prisa a la nevera y dejar algo allí. Sakura no pensó en ello ni siquiera por la tarde. Habían terminado de dejar la sala lo más "civilizada" posible casi al caer del mediodía. Decidió tomarse el resto de la tarde, después de todo, tendría que salir temprano; hoy habría luna llena.

Y aquello trajo consigo lo que parecía que su memoria había "censurado" durante el día; el vago recuerdo del ataque de los chicos de Otogakure–recordaba a dos de ellos, por las anécdotas de Ino- y… lo que ella e Itachi hicieron con ellos.  
Los cuerpos desperdigados ocultos en los altos matorrales. Trozos de manos, brazos y quien sabe que más regados como piezas de un morboso rompecabezas. Y ella había sido parcialmente responsable.

…y se había sentido tan bien. Tan _endemoniadamente bien_.

—¿Crees que sea seguro ir al bosque? –se interrumpió a sí misma, dirigiéndose a Itachi, que andaba delante casi a tres palmos, mientras se adentraban más en la mellada reserva forestal de Ame.—Después de lo de anoche.

Itachi se giró levemente, aminorando un poco el paso hasta que ella quedó a su lado.

—Iremos al lado este. –enunció con soltura.—El bosque es muy grande y lo más probable es que esas alimañas sólo revisen el área cercana a la cabaña, si es que quedó algo.

El brillo de la emergente luna, oculta tras las grisáceas nubes proyectaba una luz azul; acentuando el brillo ónice en las pupilas del muchacho. Sakura contemplaba silenciosamente las facciones de Itachi y aquella sensación de cosa ya vivida le dio de lleno, haciéndole sentir un vuelco en la cabeza.

Claro, el intempestivo arranque animal era lo que procedía en aquella maraña de imágenes recapituladoras de la noche anterior, además, ¿de qué otra manera pudo haber amanecido el apartamento así? Vaya cambio radical, hacía menos de dos meses tenía que estar ocultándose temerosa en una sala de aislamiento en el hospital y viviendo con la discreción de un refugiado de guerra y ahora… se había cargado a media pandilla de vampiros como si fuesen peleles de trapo y se había acostado con un tipo al que no hacía ni media semana que conocía; a no ser por ese peculiar parecido con…

—¿Sucede algo?

_¿Sasuke?_

Ella negó al instante, como un reflejo condicionado.

—No… nada —se cambió el bolso de lado, echándoselo casi a la espalda.—Sólo que… no sé si deberíamos… —habló sintiendo que las palabras, una gran cantidad de ellas, se agolpaban en su boca.—…continuar con esto.

El tosco y aun sanguinolento rollo de carne atado a un cordel se balanceaba en la mano derecha de Itachi mientras dejaba un rastro carmesí en la deteriorada hierba. Escrutó con el rabillo del ojo el perímetro delimitado y se pasó a la izquierda el bulto, y con la mano despejada, sujetó la de Sakura. Un gesto que él no había pensado ni planeado hacer; simple y llano instinto.

—Estaremos bien –enunció.

—Lo que hicimos anoche… –dijo ella—…jamás lo hubiera hecho. Yo… nunca habría hecho eso.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Son sanguijuelas asesinas. Simples parásitos que no hacen otra cosa más que fastidiarnos la existencia. Son débiles, nos odian porque nosotros estamos vivos y ellos no.

Entonces una marejada de ideas inconexas se incrustó en su mente; había perdido el control, dejado llevar por la naturaleza cruel de la bestia tal y como él le había dicho. Había cruzado el límite y le había gustado… ¿y si esto volvía a ocurrir? ¿Y si no había vuelta atrás? ¿Y si no podría controlarlo después?

—No –dijo de pronto, soltando la mano de Itachi. Un sudor frío cruzaba por su sien. Aspiró hondo y sintió el pulso alebrestarse poco a poco.—Itachi… yo no soy así. No.

Él pareció asentir, aun con aquella inmutable expresión en su semblante.

—Es defenderse o morir. –musitó secamente. Los labios se curvearon en una corta y fugaz sonrisa—Lo entiendo, es algo estresante pasar de cero a diez en menos de un mes, tal vez te he presionado demasiado. Lo tomaremos con calma si quieres.

—No. –Sakura resolló con la voz en un hilo.—Yo puedo arreglármelas sola, lo he hecho hasta ahora y… no quiero meterme en más problemas.

—Ni siquiera puedes referirte al cambio sin que te horrorices por ello. Sigues hablando de los lobos como si fueran monstruos en un cuento de hadas, como si no tuviese que ver contigo…

—¡Porque yo no soy así! ¡No quiero ser así! ¡Esto no es un don, es una maldición!

Itachi alzó levemente la mano, buscando contacto. Veía aquella emoción distante reflejada en los orbes jade de Sakura y él mismo se vio con el mismo sentimiento; el mismo temor que había sentido años atrás. Y lo entendía perfectamente.

—Por eso no quiero dejarte sola. Ninguno de nosotros debería de estarlo.

—Itachi…

Y las palabras surgieron, como un viento próximo a una tormenta. Itachi no pudo evitarlo, aquello simplemente emergió de sus labios… era arriesgar y decirlo de una vez por todas… o callar y terminar engañándose una vez más.

—Te he estado buscando… desde hace un año, Sakura.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: DONDE TERMINA EL INSTINTO, DONDE INICIA LA NATURALEZA HUMANA**_

* * *

_**N/A:Y antes que nada, me place comentar que este capítulo salió por una extensa plática con Kusubana-yoru... nuevamente resurgo el Ayame/Shisui tras haberme olvidado de ellos luego de la Rosa... ejem, en fin... lo dicho, dicho está y nuestro querido Uchiha acaba de decir algo realmente contrastante...**_

_**¿Cómo lo irá a tomar Sakura?... Bien, el título del siguiente capitulo dice y despista mucho... jeje. En fin, nuevamente gracias por leer y seguir esta peculiar historia que ya va más alla de una simple adaptación... y ya saben...comentarios y cualquier detalle que quieran compartir con la autora, al apartado de REVIEWS!**_


	19. Donde Termina el Instinto

**BEING HUMAN**

**Cap. 18.- DONDE TERMINA EL INSTINTO,  
INICIA LA NATURALEZA HUMANA**

Un año.

_He estado buscándote desde hace un año_, clamó la voz de Itachi, resonando en su mente una y otra vez como un mantra.

Y el recuerdo, como una incandescente llamarada le envolvió.

Un año atrás, antes de llegar a Amegakure, antes de irse de Konoha, antes de abandonar todo…

_Todo lo que este tiempo quise ocultar. Todo cuanto tenía, todo cuanto amaba y está… _

—¿Q-qué…? —Sakura sintió que la voz se le helaba. Que se perdía, subía y bajaba en entonaciones nerviosas. Alebrestadas e inestables como su propio pulso—¿Qué has dicho?

Itachi le miraba fijamente y la expresión de su rostro no había variado. No estaba mintiendo y aquello no lo había imaginado. Era real; lo sentía, lo percibía… lo olía, casi como a su propio miedo.

—Iba a decírtelo por la mañana. Sakura, yo… —Itachi habló, casi arrastrando las palabras. Se humedeció los labios, sintiendo la gélida brisa cortarle las mejillas. La respiración comenzaba agitarse; vívida señal de que el plenilunio casi estaba en su cénit—…ésa noche, en el anfiteatro de Konoha… yo… yo fui quien te atacó…yo… te hice esto.

La voz se perdió como si cayese en un pozo profundo y sin eco dentro de la mente de Sakura. Exhaló y sus labios enunciaron un entrecortado "no", mientras que inconscientemente se llevó una mano al hombro izquierdo. Casi podía sentir el palpitar de las heridas de aquella noche… pulsar, dilatarse, contraerse y arder con fuerza sobre su todavía humana piel.

—N-no…—jadeó.

Imágenes difusas, insonoras y borrosas por la bruma del tiempo se paseaban con diligencia delante de sus ojos: el turno como practicante en el hospital, el inoportuno cambio de guardia, el silencio sepulcral en el cuarto de autopsias, un estruendo irreconocible.  
Gritos y un estrépito provocado por algo que no era humano… una sombra amorfa, descomunal y poderosa que había emergido del silencio de la noche, abriendo sus fauces inmisericordes presto a tomar su vida como lo había hecho con los dos empleados del turno… y Shizune.

—…Dos disparos, para cuando me llevaron ahí y lo demás… —emergió la voz del muchacho entre la bruma de la mente de Sakura Haruno—… lo demás lo encontré, en las primeras planas del diario al día siguiente. Tres médicos fallecidos y tu…

_Shizune-san…_

—¡Tú los mataste! –el grito emergió de la garganta, grave y ronco, casi como un rugido—¡Y a mi maestra!

Como el impulso de una llamarada avivada por el viento, Sakura se lanzó hacia él. La mano que había estado estrujando su hombro pasó a clavarse en el hombro de Itachi. Ambas, sujetándole en un impulso defensivo.

—¡Pero tú sobreviviste, Sakura!... ¡Tú has sido la única! ¡Llevo tiempo tratando de encontrarte, todo este tiempo he estado buscándote..!

—¡¿Porqué?! –los nudillos de la joven temblaban pero no cedían a soltarle.—¡¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz?!

Itachi no respondió. Su respiración volvía a subir y bajar; mientras que sus labios se negaban a callar aquello que había desatado. Ella lo estaba mirando detenidamente con una expresión tan sinceramente turbada que Itachi experimentó como una oleada de su propia desesperación.

—No podía. –susurró—Desde ésa noche… cada vez que cerraba los ojos, te veía… ahí, tumbada en el piso del hospital… —un gruñido seco, un quejido se oyó entre sus dientes lastimeramente—La culpa no me dejaba en paz… quería ayudarte. Era mi deber enseñarte a manejar esto en tu vida…

—¡¿Mi vida?! ¡No tengo vida! ¡No después de esto, Itachi! –Sakura se estremeció sin soltarle, con el cuerpo doblado hacia delante—¡Mi familia, mi futuro… mi prometido… todo lo perdí! ¡Todo se arruinó por culpa tuya!

Itachi notó un destello acuoso en los ojos de Sakura. Una silenciosa comunión de miedo y reproche.

—Quiero ayudarte a sobrellevarlo, Sakura; es mi obligación. Ser lo que somos es un don. Tenemos lo mejor del ser humano y de la bestia, estamos más vivos…

—¡Todo este tiempo!…¡¿Haz hecho todo esto por mi sólo porque te sientes culpable?!

—Eres mi responsabilidad, Sakura. Mi hermano jamás hubiera hecho esto por ti…

_¡Sasuke!_

El nombre resolló en su mente, produciendo un estruendo. El estrépito de un volcán en erupción.

—¡No! ¡Sasuke no tiene hermanos… el único que tenía está…!

—Sakura…

—¡No! ¡Nooo!

—¡Sakura, escúchame… es cierto, yo…!

—¡Déjame! ¡Dej… aarggh!

De repente, como si fuera el impacto de un guante de boxeo en su boca, la voz se cortó abruptamente. Una oleada de furia y rabia brotó en su interior como un vendaval incontrolable, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Un gruñido atávico escapó de sus labios mientras su espalda se arqueaba agónicamente, con los músculos tensándose como cuerdas, ensanchándose y adaptándose violentamente a una nueva fisionomía.

—No luches contra él… —la voz de Itachi se tornaba un rugido hosco—Deja que… se apodere…de ti…

De algún modo, las palabras lograron atravesar las palpitaciones de su cerebro. _¡NO!, _pensó Sakura embargada por el horror, sin importarle las convulsiones que la estaban sacudiendo. Los huesos faciales estaban cambiando de forma; la nariz y la boca se alargaban en un hocico revestido de pelaje hirsuto.

Itachi incapaz de articular palabra, gruñó con más fuerza ante la inminente transformación que también abatía su cuerpo. Las costuras de la ropa se desgarraron con un fuerte ruido.

La boca se abrió para dejar sitio a los colmillos que surgían, goteando saliva, de entre los dientes humanos.

Un olor bestial, a furia y a pelambre de lobo impregnó el ambiente y el gemebundo eco de dos estridentes aullidos destruyó el inminente silencio del bosque de Amegakure.

—**0—**

La bolsa había caído de sus manos, impactándose con un sonido ahogado sobre el pulcro mosaico del suelo. El gusto cálido, agrio y casi insípido permaneció en los labios de Sai aun después de que éste se limpió por reflejo la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Espetó un jadeo corto y una arcada se cimbró en su garganta.

—No… no es igual –masculló todavía con la boca enrojecida y los ojos entornados en aquel inhumano color ónice.

Ino tenía la mirada perdida en el secante de su escritorio. El reloj en la pared del consultorio, cerrado debidamente y con seguro, marcaba las tres de la mañana. Alzó sus orbes azules hacia su compañero.

—Te lo dije, esta clase de sangre no funciona… no por mucho tiempo pero…

—¡¿Porqué no?! –el muchacho se giró violentamente, elevando la voz todavía bajo aquel siseo gutural—Tu… ¡Tú dijiste que podíamos sobrevivir así… I-Ino!

No percibió miedo ni ira, sino un peculiar reclamo por parte de él. Recordó ésa emoción en sus ojos, ese gesto tan peculiar que siempre resultaba de aquellas discusiones en que él sabía que ella tenía la razón. Claro, esa emoción aun humana…

—Es un sustituto –dijo Ino llanamente. –Tras unos días te acostumbrarás.

_Pero sabes que no era cierto. Oh, claro que no, ¿cómo puedes acostumbrarte a algo que no tiene vida? Después de todo… ése es el sabor que importa; la energía, el último aliento de la víctima… Vida. Aah dulce y preciosa vida…_

—Entonces vamos de caza. –la frase pareció adquirir un eco estremecedor no solo en la mente de Ino Yamanaka, encontrándose a Sai frente a ella, casi fulminándole con la mirada. El rojo vivo de la sangre embolsada aun resaltaba entre las comisuras de sus labios como un anuncio de neón en medio de una lóbrega calle. Sonreía de un modo sobrecogedor—Una persona o dos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Podemos arreglárnoslas para que parezca un accidente, como los tipos de la cafetería o Shiho.

"Ya van tres" decía la voz de Shikamaru en su mente. "Van tres y esto empieza a volverse muy frecuente, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes lo que nos ocasionará a todos?"

—¡No! –clamó la rubia casi por inercia.—Sai, tenemos que parar. Esto no es bueno, estaremos llamando demasiado la atención…

—Dijiste que me ayudarías.

Ahora había miedo e Ino lo había notado tan claramente como la sangre en sus labios. Sentía hacia dónde se dirigía y por un vago momento escuchó la voz de Anko, resonando con aquel tono odioso.

"Yo cuidé de ti, Ino… y tú, mira nada más lo que quieres hacer ¿alguien tan importante para ti merece esto? "

—Y lo hago, Sai… sé que es difícil pero…

—No te entiendo –el muchacho frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.—Decías que los otros, los de nuestra misma especie no eran más que monstruos y los abandonaste… hice lo mismo porque dijiste que podíamos sobrevivir a nuestra manera y ahora resulta que no quieres hacerlo.

—Porque terminamos haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

—Porque es nuestra naturaleza, esto es lo que somos, Ino…

—No llevas más que un par de meses así, Sai—atajó ella—… no tienes idea de lo que es reamente vivir así. No has matado ni a cuatro y aun recuerdas sus rostros; yo sólo recuerdo a seis en todos estos años… —le asió del brazo, girándole hasta estar frente a frente. Una sombra embargada por el recuerdo agrio cubría la mirada de la joven—…dale tiempo, Sai. Semanas. Meses. Años… y para entonces serán tantos que empezarás a olvidar sus rostros. ¿Quieres saber lo que es nuestra "verdadera naturaleza"? Ésa es. Siempre el verdugo, nunca la victima ¿Eso es lo que quieres por lo que resta de la eternidad?

El rostro de Sai permaneció inmutable, pero la máscara de inconformidad no era nada comparada con el terror y la confusión de su mirada.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Ino y no vas a obligarme a hacer lo contrario", decía con aquel destello rapaz.

—Creo… que debemos dejar esto, Ino. –susurró tan bajo que ella apenas le escuchó. Se apartó del agarre de las pálidas manos de la rubia, sin despegar la mirada, como un desafío silencioso—Puedo arreglármelas solo.

Sólo entonces, siendo ya demasiado tarde, ella comprendió lo cruelmente que había caído en la trampa. Lo que Sai estaba haciendo era casi extorsión, pero ¿Qué alternativa cabía?  
Sai se giró bruscamente y se fue, dejando a Ino sola en el consultorio, en el aún vibraba el eco de sus voces.

Ino resistió hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado; entonces empezó a jadear. El aire agrio subía y bajaba por su garganta cerrada como un fuelle caliente. Echó mano de la última bolsa de sangre y absorbió su contenido con famélica avidez. El agreste sabor, levemente tibio y acerado se impregnó en su garganta como un torrente de fuego líquido.

Exhaló tras haber consumido casi más de la mitad de la bolsa.

_¿Que importa que sea un placebo? Las palabras no tienen importancia si el asunto funciona._

—**0—**

El día amaneció gris y ensombrecido por una densa niebla de humedad.

Sakura entreabrió un párpado, todavía con el estrépito de aquel aullido retumbando en su cabeza. La brisa helada de la mañana le dio de lleno en el rostro. Se incorporó por reflejo y se percató de hallarse parcialmente cubierta por una gabardina negra y pesada.

Itachi estaba detrás de ella, sentado y con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol y la vista perdida en algún punto distante. El cabello largo y suelto ondulaba por la brisa como una marea negra y calmada. Estaba vestido únicamente con unos desvaídos jeans; la mirada aun somnolienta de Sakura se posó en las amorfas marcas y líneas carmesíes que cruzaban desde los omóplatos hasta los marcados pectorales del joven; tres tajos más iban desde la oreja izquierda hacia el mentón. Cortes profundos producidos recientemente por el filo de garras inhumanas.

Como si fuese un instinto condicionado, Sakura levantó una de sus manos, escrutando los dedos aun cubiertos por despojos de tierra y…sangre.

—Itachi…

_Un año… yo…_

…_Sasuke…_

_Él es el hermano de Sasuke… el hermano "muerto" de Sasuke…_

Sakura sintió que el recuerdo volvía a envolverle. El pánico había sido sustituido por un sentimiento de culpa. El terror había sucedido al sentimiento de culpa. Y después se había instaurado una especie de apatía fatalista al tiempo que se iban cerrando suavemente ciertos circuitos emocionales. La apatía estaba teñida incluso de cierta sensación de alivio. El secreto había sido desvelado.

Él apartó los ojos del brumoso horizonte y se volvió. Muy suavemente, oyendo todavía el temblor de su propia voz, él reveló todo lo que era significativo, escupiéndolo como si fuera una horrible medicina demasiado amarga como para poder tragarla.

—Había podido controlarlo casi al año de que esa cosa me mordió, intentándolo todo, transformándome en cobertizos o en el bosque. Pasé todo ese tiempo, huyendo de todo lo que podía dañar…trabajo, amigos, lo que me quedaba de familia; por eso me fui, lo más lejos que pude. Era mejor que Sasuke creyera que estaba muerto a que supiese lo que soy ahora. Me enteré de que se casaría y aunque me había jurado no volver a Konoha, lo hice en verano del año pasado. Sólo quería asegurarme de que él estuviese bien… y entonces te vi, Sakura.

Alargó una mano hacia uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, sofá, y la cajetilla se le cayó al suelo. La recogió, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Las manos le temblaban tenuemente. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, él la miró. Tal vez estuviera contrariado como creía, pero ella sólo pudo ver una especie de miserable miedo.

—No lo sé… no sé porque ocurrió lo del hospital. Me había encadenado contra una reja a mitad de la zona rural y Shisui estaba vigilante. Alguien había estado ahí… esto no puede contenerse en plenilunio y tú lo sabes. Hubo disparos y algo me había golpeado tan fuerte que perdí la conciencia hasta que volví a transformarme y… pasó _esto_.

—¿Por qué no me mataste también Itachi?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Me importa a mí… —Sakura se sintió invadida como por una especie de epifanía. Una avalancha de hechos, un conjunto de situaciones que su mente maquilaba desde ese momento, usando el reluctante "_hubiera_" como punto de partida. Si ese monstruo no le _hubiera_ arruinado la vida… si se _hubiera_ casado con Sasuke, si se _hubiera_ quedado en Konoha, si nunca _hubiera_ abandonado su trabajo en el hospital—Tenía una vida, Itachi… y amaba a tu hermano. Yo, no te culpo por esto… yo sólo quiero saber, ¿por qué volviste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste y ya?

La epifanía se perdió en un arrebato de baja intensidad.

—Lo único que quería era encontrar a la última persona con la que tuviera un vínculo. —él carraspeó, pareció escupir mentalmente en sus manos y después consiguió sacarlo con gran esfuerzo.—Creía que si te ayudaba… si me _necesitabas,_ me aceptarías… Sakura.

Eso fue doloroso, pero él no despegó la mirada de la consternada expresión de Sakura, procurando explicarlo de la mejor manera, sin levantar la voz. Puesto que ella se lo había preguntado, se lo diría. Y lo había hecho.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura y habló muy en serio, mirándole a la cara, pensando —sabiendo— que tal vez jamás volvería a hablarle tan en serio o con tanta sinceridad, a ninguna persona.

—Quiero estar contigo, Sakura… _Necesito_ estar contigo.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y Sakura sintió entonces volver aquella fragilidad distintivamente humana. El aplomo del miedo y de la duda. La incertidumbre y la desolación que había pasado durante todo aquel año, lejos del hogar lejos de todo. Igual que él. Bajó la mirada y se cubrió súbitamente el rostro con las manos. Sus palabras sonaban amortiguadas, pero seguían resultando comprensibles.

E imposibles.

—No. —volvió a mirarle, esta vez llorando—. No, Itachi.

Miró fugazmente a Itachi y volvió a bajar los ojos. Él le tocó el rostro y ella dio un leve respingo. Eso dolió más que cualquier otra cosa, dolió mucho más de lo que ella hubiera podido creer. El sentimiento de culpa y el miedo volvieron de nuevo en una especie de transparente y abrumadora ola. Pero Sakura ya no lloraba. Pensó que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a llorar. La herida y el consiguiente choque traumático habían sido demasiado grandes.

—Sakura… —dijo él—. Lo siento. Te he hecho daño y lo siento.

—Sólo… déjame. Por favor, Itachi.

No hubo palabras de por medio ni siquiera un gesto de asentimiento, perdón o reproche. La mochila de mano con su muda de ropa yacía a pocos metros de ella. Se enfundó en sus pantalones deportivos y su sudadera.

Se dio la vuelta, echando a andar contra la brisa, en dirección a Ame.

Dejándole atrás, igual que las hojas arrancadas por el viento.

—**0—**

El anillo giraba sobre la mesa del comedor. Hinata escuchaba a Shisui hablar, casi como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia. Tomaba la sortija, moviéndola de un lado a otro en la mesa como un chiquillo aburrido al jugar con una tapa de botella y hablaba. Las palabras parecían flotar en medio de una bruma densa y pesada en la mente de Hinata Hyuuga, pero las oía. El sentido y la razón inferían en ellas como una pesada esfera de acero a punto de demoler una pared.

—…Sólo piensa en lo que ocurrió, Hinata-chan… —clamaba Shisui desde algún punto alejado en su mente—…sácalo. Usa ésa ira… piensa en lo que ella te ocasionó…

Y ella cayó, como si un viento helado y mortífero le diese en la nuca. Cayó como si su cuerpo etéreo se precipitase hacia un pozo oscuro y sin fondo.

"_Hanabi"_, reuía su mente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Hinata-chan? –instigó Shisui. El tono de sus palabras aceró un aire más seco. Más… insidioso— Ella está viva, ella no va a quedarse vagando entre su muerte y su descanso como tú… ella te hizo esto ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

_Si Hanabi hubiera tenido la confianza de decirme que estaba saliendo con Neji… si me hubiera dicho cuanto le hubiese gustado estar al frente de la empresa… tal vez pudimos haber arreglado las cosas con nuestro padre … en vez de lo que me hiciste…_

La joven tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto en la pared.

Y las ventanas comenzaron a sacudirse. Los focos y las puertas continuaban inmutables y en su sitio… pero esta vez, las cañerías y el cableado de la cocina comenzaba a medir fuerzas contra el control sobrenatural que se ejercía contra ellos.

_Hanabi… Neji-niichan…_

—¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!

Ahora el tubo del pretil y las llaves del suministro de agua y la canaleta colapsaron con el estruendo de una detonación ahogada. Algo crujió, como si hubieran estallado un petardo en el ducto de ventilación que iba desde la cocina hacia la planta alta. La pared del comedor y de la sala se combó como papel y Rock Lee creyó estar a punto de ir a buscar a Ino y a Sai antes de que la casa se derrumbara desde los cimientos.

_Neji,,,_ la mente de Hinata se centró en él, viendo su imagen casi como si le tuviese enfrente. _Neji-niichan… tu no serías capaz de hacer esto. Tú me protegías… tú me querías…_

—¡Hinata!

_Si Hanabi no escuchaba… si no podía acercársele siquiera, tal vez Neji…_

—¡Hinata! ¡Detente!

Dos manos se posaron con aplomo y fuerza sobre los hombros de la joven y ésta sintió la energía, alebrestada y exaltada de Shisui Uchiha.

El trance se rompió.

Las paredes volvieron a tomar su forma recta, las grietas se cerraron quedando tan lisas como estaban anteriormente. El temblor en las tuberías se detuvo abruptamente y lo que sea que haya crujido en la estructura, reanudó su constitución original con un sonido tan crepitante como una varilla de madera al quebrarse.

Hinata alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro estupefacto de Rock Lee junto a ella y el de Shisui Uchiha enfrente, más consternado que asustado. Parpadeó dos veces, paseando la vista en derredor.

—¿Q-q-qué… pasó? —entonces notó el sutil revoloteo de las cortinas, como si un viento interior las agitase y el crujido perezoso de las tuberías, menguaba apenas audible. Hinata exhaló hondamente—Oh no… -su atención se detuvo en la sortija, la cual giraba como si tuviese vida propia sobre el secante de la mesa—yo… yo ¿Hice eso?

Shisui le soltó sin apartar aquella expresión casi demencialmente emocionada de su traslúcido semblante.

—Y lo de la casa también –resolló. Espetó una entrecortada carcajada que asustó más a Hinata que el rostro aterrado de Rock Lee—¡Woow! No en serio… ¡Eso es potencial! Yo nunca…

—¡¿Potencial?! ¡¿Estás loco?! –Rock Lee se irguió con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirar la silla. Su semblante macilento enarcaba ahora una expresión casi iracunda hacia Shisui—¡¿Qué rayos estabas tratando de hacer?!

El aludido Uchiha se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca. Hinata le contemplaba todavía sin atinar concretamente a lo que había pasado, y el anillo continuaba moviéndose, rotando sobre su eje como volantín.

—Hacer lo que tú no haces, ayudar a Hinata –resolvió Shisui sin mucho interés en el muchacho de pobladas cejas— ¿Crees que el numerito de la ultima vez funcionó? Paredes ensangrentadas y platos voladores es juego de niños, ¡Si queremos que la hermanita confiese, hay que usar artillería pesada!

—¡Pero no poniendo en peligro a los demás! ¡Menos a Hinata-sama!

—Ch-c-chicos… n-n-no es necesario que…

—¿Poniendo en peligro a quién? –clamó Shisui, posando ambas manos en la cintura y mirándole retadoramente—¡nosotros estamos muertos, y la casa…!

Rock Lee dio un manotazo en la mesa.

—¡Esta ni siquiera es tú casa! –reprendió—¡No estuviste esa vez cuando lo de Hanabi, ni siquera sabes lo que es estar al borde de perder el control! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea, amigo!

—Tú moriste a menos de un metro de la meta en una simple competición final… ¿Tan patético fuiste? No vengas a darme lecciones entonces…

—¡Basta! –La voz de Hinata resonó como el eco de una campana en un pueblo deshabitado. El anillo se detuvo, quedando de canto y rodando hacia el vértice de la mesa. El metal resonó contra el linóleo del piso—Basta… por favor. Yo…y-yo estoy bien.

Sus labios enarcaron una sonrisa insegura. Una línea apenas visible en sus pálidas y suaves comisuras. Shisui exhaló y Hinata sintió menguar la ofuscación en su energía. Rock Lee asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo no dejaba de mirar recelosamente al Uchiha.

—Vale, creo que me pasé… el punto es –dijo Shisui dirigiéndose a Hinata e ignorando al alebrestado Lee—…aprovechar hasta qué nivel puedes controlar los objetos. Esto no esta nada mal, aunque un poco descolocado…

—El plan es lo que está descolocado –sin embargo, a Lee seguía pareciéndole una locura, y no pensaba callárselo—No me parece buena idea, Shisui-kun.

Este, ya sin ganas de pelea, simplemente apartó una silla girándola al frente y sentándose a horcajadas en ella, quedando frente a él y escrutándole con la misma seña que tendría un maestro hacia su alumno más problemático.

—Está bien, está bien… ¿Qué sugiere el "señor de la decencia fantasmal"? –entonó Shisui con un aire confianzudo pero lo suficientemente serio y seco—Asustarla en plan de película de serie B no funcionó, usar la energía etérea para hablar con ella en sueños ¿funcionó? ¡Ah!, no… tampoco, entonces…

—¡Tampoco es para que pongas a Hinata-sama en peligro como si no importara!

—¡Si no me importara no estaría aquí, "cejotas"!

—D-d-d-dejen de pelear… ¡por favor! …

Hinata habló de pronto, quedando en medio de los dos chicos y callando abruptamente en cuanto notó que éstos le miraban atónitos por el ofuscado gesto. Pese a no tener pulso, sintió que su respiración se había cohibido cuando deparó en la mirada expectante de Shisui y Rock Lee y se ruborizó como una chiquilla a la que pillan en una travesura.  
La simple razón: parecía notar que ellos estaban peleándose… por _ella_. O al menos la imagen le dio de lleno en la mente, haciendo que sus intangibles mejillas se colorearan como manzanas.

El anillo que había pertenecido a Hinata rodó inanimadamente hacia sus pies y le distrajo del azorado contacto visual. Con un esfuerzo por desvanecer el rubor de su rostro y concentrándose en otra cosa que no se lo recordase, Hinata levantó el anillo, el único objeto tangible que podía sostener en sus manos, y volvió a dirigirse a los muchachos.

—Tengo una idea…

—No voy a hablar con Hanabi. –Hinata se alzó, temerosa y dudosa aun pero con aquella idea que había osado no desvanecerse de su psique. Shisui y Rock Lee le miraron al unísono. La joven apartó la mirada clavándola en el anillo, inmóvil y brillante junto a uno de los flancos de la mesa—Quiero… q-quiero intentarlo con Neji. Él… él…

—¿Tu ex prometido? –Shisui irrumpió la tartamudeante diatriba.

Hinata asintió, cohibida únicamente en sus palabras, pero con un brillo enarcado y apremiante en sus orbes color perla.

—Él… él era diferente. Tal vez… tal vez pueda arreglar las cosas con él –dijo con la voz en un hilo de miedo y duda.

Una mano le tocó el hombro, Shisui, aun contrariado por la intempestiva sugerencia de ella, corroboró con una sutil sonrisa.

—No apostaría todo a ello, Hinata-chan –dijo—…pero podríamos intentarlo.

Entonces la idea comenzó a cuajar. Los cabos se ataban lentamente, alineándose la situación perfectamente al tiempo que necesitaba. Hinata lo había estado pensando en silencio, desde que viese por ultima vez a Hanabi; hacía unas semanas atrás y en ese entonces la idea no era más que una fugaz suposición, un simple "Y si pudiese" delegado a la lógica; y ahora, simplemente había pasado de descabellado a permisible. La fecha se había acercado y tal vez podría usarlo como un as bajo la manga.

Las cuentas que Neji administraba… incluyendo la suya, la que Hanabi no había podido obtener…

Tal vez ése fuese un móvil perfecto. Un pretexto perfecto para visitar a Neji Hyuuga de la rama secundaria.

—**0—**

Ino Yamanaka miró los restos ambarinos en el envase de té helado, antes de cerrar la tapa y botarlo al cesto de basura. Frente a ella, Sakura parecía tener la misma desganada expresión en su rostro. Caía la tarde con una pereza inusual en aquella semana de verano y la cafetería enfrente del hospital estaba tan desértica como si se fuese más allá de la medianoche.

Tras lo contado por Sakura, habían pasado casi cinco minutos sentadas, fumando en silencio, cuando Ino finalmente habló en voz baja:

—Los hombres son imbéciles… —Apagó la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero—Muertos, vivos, humanos o no, son imbéciles. –la línea en las comisuras de sus labios color coral se curveó a modo de burla, aunque Sakura supo que se trataba más de una mueca de autocompasión. Suspiró hondamente—No se puede vivir con ellos ni sin ellos, por desgracia.

—Prefiero oírte decir eso que el fastidioso "te lo dije" –corroboró Sakura con aire ausente

Ino espetó una especie de risa entrecortada. Más fingida que otra cosa.

—Bueno, no me esperaba que Itachi resultase ser el hermano de tu ex. ¿Sabes? Hasta suena retorcido en cierto modo.

Sakura gruñó, exhalando una corta bocanada de humo.

—Todo este tiempo –murmuró casi para sí misma—Creo que lo sabía pero no quería darme cuenta.

—¿Vas a dejarle? ¿Así nada más?

—Yo nunca estuve saliendo con él, Ino.

—Bueno, es cierto. Lo del acostón fue meramente instintivo, ¿verdad "frentuda"?

—Podría seguir preguntándote por Sai, "Ino-cerda".

—_Touché._ –resolló Ino.

Parecía enferma; en su rostro se observaba un brillo amarillento que a Sakura no le gustaba en absoluto. Se le podía llamar neurosis de guerra, fatiga de combate o lo que se quisiera, pero lo que se quería decir con ello era que uno se estaba muriendo de miedo y se sentía atrapado en una guarida de ratas. Era estar mirando en la oscuridad y ver algo que estaba a punto de devorarle a uno.

—Podría culpar a Anko o a Danzo-sama; él a fin de cuentas es el responsable de Sai. Yo no lo convertí…—dijo Ino, haciendo ademán de sacar otro cigarrillo—. Pero era de esperarse que pasara esto. Tal vez vuelva, en cuanto comenta otra estupidez o se harte. Lo que sí es que no lo he visto desde que se fue, y dudo que tras esto, Izumo o Kotetsu le dejen continuar archivando los expedientes en el área de control.

—Cómo si hiciera falta. Ao-sama ha estado quejándose que el área de Urgencias parecía sala de locos desde antier–Sakura dio una chupada al nuevo cigarrillo, hizo una mueca y lo apagó en el cenicero—. Shiho, de cardiología desapareció. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Ino sintió un escalofrío y percibió que su voz había adquirido un súbito temblor lloroso.

—Muchas cosas pasan aquí —dijo con falsa serenidad—Y no siempre tiene que ver con nosotros; no te limites a los vampiros, sabiendo que hay más cosas allá afuera —Ino hizo una pausa, mirando a Sakura. Ésta le devolvió una mirada muy seria—. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Yo no traje a un salvaje desconocido a la casa.

—Yo estuve con Itachi todo éste tiempo.

Ino asintió y después se encogió de hombros.

—Posiblemente un accidente entonces. La gente muere todos los días.

—Yo no dije que estuviera muerta, dije que desapareció. Las únicas muertes que ocurrieron fueron las de ésos chicos en la cafetería… la noche que tú y Sai salieron enfurruñados de la casa.

—Estás exagerando... —empezó a decir Ino pero después cerró la boca de golpe. Exhaló, con una risilla tan falsa como un billete de tres ryo—Ya nos hubieran reportado los cuerpos si alguno de nosotros tuviese algo que ver.

Por fin Sakura pudo ver que aquella asustada y vaga expresión desaparecía de los ojos de su amiga. Una súbita luz perspicaz apareció en el rostro de Ino y la expresión de pánico fue sustituida por otra más velada.

Daba la impresión de estar mintiendo.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: AUNQUE SE DESPLOMEN LOS CIELOS**_

* * *

_**N/A:Y es aquí donde mi vena fangirlista corre y se oculta a llorar bajo las sábana... ok, el Itasaku se ha terminado?... la verdad hay cosas que me hacen pensar que pueden existir segundas oportunidades... aprovecharlas, joh, ese sería otro punto a favor.**_

_**En fin... os dejo como siempre, incitándoles a comentar y continuar al filo de esta historia. Nos leemos el viernes!**_


	20. Aunque los cielos se desplomen

**Saludines estimadas lectoras! Una disculpa por la ausencia del viernes, mi lap me llevó al borde de la locura con sus desfragmentadas improvisadas pero bueno... aqui estamos y es hora de leer! **

* * *

**BEING HUMAN**

**Cap. 19.- AUNQUE SE DESPLOMEN LOS CIELOS**

Las nubes de tormenta empezaron a acumularse a eso de las cuatro, purpúreas y colosales, preñadas de lluvia, cargadas de rayos. La gente hacía sus recados a paso rápido con cierta intranquilidad, con un ojo puesto en el cielo. Los parques y plazas de Amegakure, poco poblados durante el verano quedaron desiertos alrededor de las seis.

Los truenos resonaban, grueso; eso y el grave murmullo del tráfico en la calle principal eran los únicos sonidos que llegaban por la ventana del recibidor de la Funeraria Shimura.

Hasta que Ino Yamanaka llegó.

—Y la hija pródiga vuelve al redil… —Anko sonrió con un entusiasmo odioso enarcado en sus mordaces labios—¡Mi querida niña…!

—¡Guárdate tu hipocresía para quien se la crea! –la rubia avanzó directa y decidida hacia el escritorio—¡¿Qué rayos le has hecho a Sai?!

Anko puso los ojos en blanco con apatía.

—Lo siento "princesita", pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver. Las cosas pasan así, nada más, nosotros sólo nos ocuparemos de lo que tú has arruinado, como siempre.

Ino le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Sin perder el ufano y displicente porte, la mujer de oscuros cabellos se limitó a erguirse levemente sobre la mullida silla.

—Tú lo reclutaste, pero luego, lo abandonaste. Se despertó con nosotros, no sabía dónde estaba y preguntaba por ti. Nosotros nos encargamos de él lo mejor que pudimos pero entonces, tú intentaste recuperarlo.

Ino sintió un trago amargo en la garganta.

—Fue… —musitó dudosa. Luego segura—Sai fue a buscarme. Por voluntad propia.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Eras su mundo, Ino y ni así te importó –Anko se levantó, yendo hacia la joven a paso parsimonioso—Las cosas no funcionan así, niña. Cuando yo te recluté, no te abandoné. Me ocupé de ti, ¿Sabes porqué? Porque eras mi responsabilidad.

—Yo también lo estaba ayudando.

—¿Cómo? ¿Haciéndole creer en tu ridícula y estúpida manía? –se burló Anko en tono acusador.

—¿Mi qué?

La mujer se giró sobre sus talones y contempló a la rubia con un fuego de ardiente suspicacia en los ojos.

—Eso que estás haciendo con tu pulgosa amiga de pelo rosa. Alquilando un departamento en medio de las "presas", fingiendo que son seres humanos. Y lo mismo querías hacer con el pobre muchacho.

—Yo…

—Tú le arrancaste su mortalidad y ahora quieres recomponerla con retazos de conducta humana. ¡Eso es cruel, Ino! ¿Por qué no lo dejas "_vivir_" como el ser en el que tú lo convertiste?

Ino reprimió un suspiro de impaciencia.

—¿Y dejarlo con alguien como tú?… o peor aún, ¿cómo Danzo?

—Por lo menos soy consecuente. Cosa que tú no eres…

—¡No eres más que una basura! –exclamó Ino— ¡Si has llegado hasta aquí ha sido por meterte bajo las sábanas de inmundicias como Orochimaru…!

Anko abrió la boca para empezar su diatriba. Ino se puso tensa, aguardándola, pero en el último segundo, Anko cambió de idea y le propinó una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Y te crees con más derecho que yo? Mírate nada más… —Susurró Anko, contemplándole con un gesto odiosamente lastimero y compasivo—Eres una vergüenza para nosotros, Ino. ¿Qué pensaría tu padre? ¿Qué crees que haría en Consejo en cuanto se enterase?

La expresión de Ino, azorada por el golpe, enarcó una furia silenciosa y contenida.

—Yo sabré lo que hago. –dijo bajando la voz. No asustada, sino pausando la ira y el enojo que podrían hacerle perder el pie de la situación. Iba a arreglar las cosas a su manera, no a armar una escena. No. No ahora—Es mi vida y lo que haya decidido hacer después de abandonarlos a ustedes, no tiene porqué importante.

La mujer se giró hacia el portón, deteniéndose en el umbral. Una sombría sonrisa cruzó los labios de Anko Mitarashi.

—Claro. No nos importa… —musitó Anko. El brillo nacarado de sus colmillos relucía con la mortecina lámpara del escritorio—Tampoco que convivas con una perra rabiosa que tarde o temprano terminaría descuartizándote como a mis muchachos… pero bah, no nos importa… ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

Ino le miró por entre el mechón de su cabello. Su rostro aún estaba contrariado y sus ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Cierto, debí habértelo dicho antes. –se humedeció los labios con una mueca cancina y displicente—A tu loba le gusta ensañarse con los de nuestra especie —Anko murmuró tan bajo y lento como una sentencia. Sus ojos brillaron con una celeridad demoniaca— Ponle un bozal a tu perra, Ino… o lo haremos nosotros.

Anunció con tono helado, antes de darle la espalda a Ino y salir dando un portazo.

—**0—**

Neji pasó buena parte de aquella tarde de víspera del largo fin de semana repasando los detalles de las cuentas con Hanabi. La joven se había tornado tan meticulosa con los detalles que casi parecía paranoica.

La histeria que secundó a esos episodios en los que ella terminó llamándole a deshoras para revisar las tuberías, cerrojos y conexiones en su apartamento menguó hasta casi desaparecer. Convirtiéndose en lo que él había tomado como un "lapso de depresión y estrés post-duelo".

A casi tres meses de la muerte de su hermana mayor…

_Asesinato_, recordó internamente. Su mente lo rebulló. _No… asesinato consensuado. ¿O sería más elegante llamarlo "trabajo en equipo"?_

Neji Hyuuga negó los pensamientos como quien desecha ideas incoherentes al recién levantarse. Lo olvidó con la misma facilidad con la que olvidaba los sueños entrecortados de la noche anterior.

Pensó marcharse temprano y decidió regresar y echar primero un vistazo al correo de la tarde. Ko, su asistente, ya se había marchado. No había más que una carta en sobre cerrado encima del secante de su escritorio.

La tomó con curiosidad, observando en primer lugar la palabra PERSONAL, escrita bajo la dirección, y, en segundo, el hecho de que habían escrito la dirección con grandes letras de imprenta. La sostuvo entre las manos y le dio la vuelta, advirtiendo que una inquietud se introducía subrepticiamente en su estado general de agotado bienestar. En el fondo de su mente, sin que apenas se diera cuenta, experimentó el repentino impulso de romper la carta en dos mitades, en cuatro trozos y en ocho y arrojarlos a la papelera.

Pero, en lugar de eso, la abrió y sacó una sola hoja de papel.

Más letras de imprenta.

El sencillo mensaje le azotó como un directo justo por debajo del corazón. Más que sentarse, se derrumbó en el sillón. Dejó escapar un leve gemido, como un hombre que hubiera perdido súbitamente todo el resuello. Su mente estuvo emitiendo un ruido blanco durante un período de tiempo que él no supo — no pudo — comprender ni concebir. Si Ko hubiera entrado en aquellos momentos, hubiera pensado probablemente que Neji sufría un ataque cardíaco. Tenía el rostro blanco como el papel. Su boca estaba abierta. Unas medias lunas azuladas habían aparecido por debajo de sus ojos.

Volvió a leer el mensaje.

Y lo leyó otra vez.

Al principio, sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la primera interrogación:

_**¿PORQUÉ AYUDASTE A HANABI A MATARME, NEJI NII-SAN?**_

_Es un error_, pensó confusamente. _Nadie sabe lo de Hinata… nadie lo sabe más que yo... bueno, Hanabi. _

Después, dolido, empezó a experimentar las primeras angustias del miedo. Se pasó una mano por el largo y lacio cabello. Dejó la carta en el escritorio y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. Seguía experimentando aquella sensación de punzada y jadeo. La sensación de que su corazón estaba bombeando aire en lugar de sangre. Experimentaba miedo y confusión. Pero, de entre aquellos tres sentimientos, la emoción que más le dominaba y abrumaba era la de un miedo terrible.

La carta le miró con furia y le gritó:

_**NO FUE JUSTO. YO LOS QUERÍA A AMBOS… NEJI-NII-SAN…**_

_**ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDARSE ASÍ.**_

Ahora sus ojos se clavaron en esta frase, sin querer apartarse. Pudo oír el rugido de un avión en el cielo, abandonando el aeropuerto, elevándose, alejándose, dirigiéndose a lugares desconocidos, y pensó:

_**ESTO NO PUEDE QUEDARSE ASI. **_

_Oh no… alguien lo sabe. Alguien lo sabe y lo dirá. Lo expondrá. Lo exhibirá y yo… yo…_

Ahora sus ojos pasaron a la última frase y fue ésta la que leyó una y otra vez, como si tratara en cierto modo de grabar en el cerebro su significado. Aquella terrible sensación de miedo seguía interponiéndose en el camino.  
Sí. De repente tenía toda clase de preguntas. Lo malo era que no parecía querer respuesta a ninguna de ellas.

Un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente. ¿Y si Hiashi-sama no hubiera regresado a casa? A menudo asomaba la cabeza al despacho de Neji antes de marcharse, en caso de que la luz estuviera encendida. Era mucho más probable que lo hiciera esta noche, con el pendiente de las cuentas depositadas a su nombre… y al de Hanabi. La idea llenó de pánico a Neji y un absurdo recuerdo afloró a la superficie: el de todas aquellas veces que se había estado masturbando en el cuarto de baño en sus años de adolescente, incapaz de contenerse, pero con un miedo terrible de que todo el mundo supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo allí dentro. En caso de que Hiashi entrara, se daría cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo algo. Y él no quería. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que daba al aparcamiento del edificio, situado seis pisos más abajo. El _Altima_ perlado y brillante del patriarca y jefe de _Hyuga Accounts_ no estaba en su espacio correspondiente.  
Hiashi Hyuga ya se había ido a casa.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Neji prestó atención. Las oficinas estaban totalmente en silencio. Se percibía aquel resonante silencio que parece ser característica exclusiva de los lugares de trabajo, una vez finalizada la jornada laboral. No se oía siquiera al viejo vigilante Sorato yendo de un lado para otro. Tendría que registrar su salida en el vestíbulo. Tendría que...

—Neji…

Ahora hubo un rumor. Al principio no supo lo que era. Lo comprendió al cabo de un momento. Eran unos gemidos. El rumor de un animal con una pata destrozada. Mirando todavía a través de la ventana, vio que los automóviles estaban abandonando el aparcamiento en grupos de dos y de tres.

—Neji… Neji-nii…

Los gemidos seguían produciéndose.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio que el amplio pasillo que daba hacia la salida se había convertido en poco más que una brumosa silueta. Unos pasos más y la niebla se lo tragó. Estaba solo en medio de aquella blancura y únicamente el diminuto sol plateado de la lámpara del techo le estaba mirando.

El corazón le subió a la garganta y él retrocedió un paso al tiempo que sus músculos se ponían en tensión como rollos de alambre.

_No… esto no es más que una visión. Estas tenso, Neji… mucho trabajo, mucha presión. La carta y lo que había en ella no es más que una visión acarreada por el estrés. Es lo que le pasó a Hanabi… tú sólo estás sugestionándote por…_

—¡Hinata!

Una sombra emergió de entre la niebla.

La garganta de Neji empezó a emitir un gemido. Dio un vacilante pasó atrás, con la mano derecha apoyada suavemente en el alféizar de la puerta, con los nervios sujetos por unos resortes tan delgados como filamentos.

_No… tú estás… Hinata-sama… estás…_

Hinata Hyuga caminaba lentamente hacia él como una visión vaporosa. Neji la miró, notando que su respiración alcanzaba una fase de indolora pero total paralización en su garganta. Era ella. Era Hinata pero...

Pero, oh

(oh, Dios mío)

Los ojos de la joven se clavaron en los suyos. Estaban blancos como huesos y húmedos. El cabello lacio, largo y negro azulado caía sobre su rostro como una cortina.

—Neji… Neji nii-san…

Neji parecía no poder moverse. No respiraba. Marea baja absoluta en sus pulmones, tan sólo pudiendo exhalar a cortas bocanadas.

—No… no… Hinata… Hinata está…

—Neji… ayúdame.

Hinata –o lo que el sentido común de Neji Hyuga asoció con su ex prometida muerta- habló. Y él le oyó, tan clara y vívidamente como si estuviese…

_Viva. Dílo, es perfectamente lógico… tras un día de trabajo de doce horas estas lo suficientemente cansado y agotado como para evocar a tu ex novia muerta y asesinada y la escuchas hablándote como si estuviera tan viva como tú y…_

—Neji… Hanabi lo hizo… ayúdame a que se entregue… tú me querías… tú me amabas… por favor, Neji nii-chan

Y la cordura cedió. Se doblegó como un cartón empapado.

—No… ¡Yo no hice nada! –sin tener voluntad, sin siquiera medir las palabras, éstas brotaron de la boca del muchacho como un torrente descontrolado—¡Hanabi lo hizo… fue su idea… yo….! —Sus manos eran unos estúpidos bloques de carne situados al sur de sus muñecas, carentes de toda sensación. Y no dejaba de tartamudear aquello que había escondido para sus adentros. –¡NO ES MI CULPA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Y ante la atónita mirada de Hinata, Neji emitió un grito estridente, cortó y patético... antes de dar media vuelta y pegar carrera hacia el ascensor, encontrándolo cerrado, oprimiendo todos los botones con la palma de la mano, abriéndose… para encontrarse nuevamente con ella.

—Neji, por favor…

Pero éste gritó, más fuerte y se lanzó hacia las escaleras. Dos pisadas fueron en falso y el renombrado contador del departamento de la rama secundaria, ataviado en su caro traje sastre color borgoña y cuidado cabello castaño y largo; cayó con la gracia de un costal de patatas hacia el pasillo que comunicaba al lobby. Salió corriendo ante las expresiones, gestos y miradas sorprendidas del conserje recién llegado y tres empleados que acababan de terminar su jornada.

Neji corrió hacia su auto. Hubo un chirrido despotricado de llantas. El terrible rostro de la culpa desapareció de su vista.

—**0—**

Una llovizna calmada pero constante abatió el cielo de Ame al caer de la tarde, casi para colmo del ánimo que había abatido a Naruto en la última semana. Una mañana horrenda de trabajo, cinco llamadas eludidas de su "preocupadísima y mortificada" madre –Naruto se incomodaba demasiado con aquel eufemismo constante de Kushina al restregarle el hecho de que la había "abandonado" por culpa del trabajo- y la tediosa labor de archivo por lo menos habían tenido su lado bueno en lo que iba del día.

Naruto Uzumaki miraba el plato de ramen como si contemplara el mismo rostro de Kamisama. Un difuso hilillo de saliva avistaba de su labio inferior mientras sus manos desprendían los palillos con pulso emocionado.

—¡Justamente era esto a lo que me refería! –miró hacia la joven de cabellos rosas que estaba frente a él—¡Sabía que tenía que haber algún restaurante decente en este pueblucho, 'ttebayó!

Sakura se limitó a suspirar difusamente.

—Vale, no es para que armes tanto escándalo, Naruto.

—_Ya… aungh así…_ —resolló él, llevándose todo cuanto podía de comida a la boca_—¡…mehg dagh mussho gusthooh que pudiesshes acompañarmeegh a comer… Sakuraaahg-chaan!_

—Sólo no lo hagas una costumbre —musitó Sakura. Arqueó una ceja, casi en ademán severo—¡Y no hables con la bocota llena, baka!

Naruto asintió toscamente y volvió a esconder el rostro detrás del tazón. Sakura permaneció sentada en silencio, contemplando el bocadillo que se le estaba apelmazando mientras su mente volvía de nuevo al punto de partida.

Itachi. Ahora no sólo bastaba con el recuerdo de aquel último diálogo y la precipitada salida de escena como para torturarle la mente, sino el aroma húmedo y salvaje de él todavía persistente en sus poros.  
Luego de dos efusivas duchas tras llegar al solitario apartamento –Hinata, muerta y depresiva tenía más vida que ella y últimamente salía más que ella e Ino- y media tarde de sueño interrumpido por vagos e inconexos recuerdos, el tema seguía renuente a abandonarle. Y no se culpaba que por ello terminase aceptando la improvisada reunión con Naruto esta tarde.

"_¡No es una cita, sólo que ya me harté de comer esas cosas pre congeladas del minisúper frente a la jefatura de policía, dattebayó!"_ Había clamado el rubio con impaciente tono esa mañana desde el otro lado de la línea para luego proseguir con una cantaleta de insistentes "por favor" en versión casi ultrasónica. Y ella todavía con los sentidos alebrestados por el anterior plenilunio, el olor lobuno de Itachi clavado en su piel –y en el resto de la casa- y la cabeza pulsándole a mil… aceptar la invitación fue lo más sano que podía hacer.

Y ¿por qué no ponerle al tanto de todo, de una vez? Se había dicho que no habría más secretos… al menos mientras insistiese discreción con lo que tenía que contarle. Y discreción era uno de los gestos más imposibles para Naruto Uzumaki, y algo que ella había chantajeado con la invitación a comer. Mientras el muchacho de facciones zorrunas se atragantaba de miso ramen y una sobrellenada ración de nori y verduras, Sakura le contó de la manera más abreviada, entendible y "calmada" todo lo referente a Itachi y…

—¡¿El hermano de Sasuke-teme te hizo esto?! ¡E-e-ese… ! –tan pronto como tragó el último fideo de su segundo tazón, plantó ambas manos con un sonoro _¡plamp!_ sobre el secante de la barra.—¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Voy a llenarle esa estúpida cabezota Uchiha de plomo! ¡No! ¡Plata! ¡Voy a abrirlo a la mitad y…!

—¡Naruto! –Sakura le tomó del brazo obligándolo a sentarse, impostando una sonrisa apaciblemente forzada mientras que sus ojos lo fulminaban arteramente—Baja… la voz..

Este espetó una estridente risa, se pasó una mano por la nuca y repetía una disculpa ufana y cortada. Un grupo de muchachos todavía con el uniforme de preparatoria le miraron desde el extremo opuesto de la barra mientras Naruto gorjeaba fingidamente.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón… jejeje –resolló el muchacho con efusivo ademán—Es que… me emociono con esas películas –fingió.

Los estudiantes de preparatoria volvieron a sus trivialidades al igual que el resto de la gente en el restaurant. Naruto se quedó ruborizado y silencioso por una fracción de minuto, moviendo inquietamente los dedos sobre el tazón vacío.

—En realidad… haría eso por ti, Sakura chan…

—¿Haz sabido algo de Sasuke? –ella acortó el comentario, muy obvia en no haberle escuchado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No más de lo que supe la semana pasada... ehm, —miró de reojo la carta de postres y luego la contempló a ella con un silencioso "¿puedo?". Sakura asintió y él alzó el brazo hacia el mesero, pidiendo una media orden de dangos y una taza de té amargo. Suspiró con saciedad y reanudó lo que recordaba—Por lo que Kakashi-sensei me dijo, ha estado trabajando a deshoras en un caso de Otogakure, unos desaparecidos o algo así… Kakashi comentó que apenas y duerme. Las últimas veces tenía que sacarlo a la fuerza de la oficina.

—Supongo que aun tiene el anillo… y que ya ni siquiera pregunta o dice algo de mi.

Naruto dio un trago largo al té. Se escaldó la lengua pero el silencioso pesar enarcado en la última frase de Sakura arrancó toda su atención.

—No… —arguyó con cruel pero notoria sinceridad. Olvidándose del escosor de su lengua, dio una mordida tosca a la primer brocheta de dangos y emuló una sonrisa fingida—_Peggho ya ves… cgomo ezgh elg teeme_ –farfulló con la boca medio llena. Tomó más té esta vez con la premura de no quemarse—Sasuke es así, se queja en silencio y aunque se esté quemando en carne viva no dirá nada. Pero tras un año de ausencia yo diría que sería mejor hablarlo.

Sakura dejó los restos del bocadillo de albóndigas y le contempló si ninguna emoción en particular. Casi como si estuviese hablando al vacío.

—¿Hablarlo? –entonces sus ojos denotaron una peculiar mueca indecisa, dudosa y meditabunda—Esto no se puede hablar… así como así, Naruto. Y conoces a Sasuke, él…

—Si te quería debería escuchar, dattebayó. –entonces una pregunta, lejana y dolorosa volvió a aplomarse en su mente. Una interrogante que había estado ocupándole el pensamiento desde que volvió a encontrarla… y por más que doliese hacerla, tenía que decirlo—¿Tú aun lo amas?

No hubo un sobresalto más allá de un simple alzamiento de cejas en el semblante de Sakura Haruno y un suspiro corto que no denotaba más que aquella respuesta a la que había estado rehuyendo en toda la mañana.

—Con todo esto que ha pasado… en todo un año…—musitó—E Itachi…

—¿Aun amas a Sasuke?

Cuando movió la vista desde su plato hasta Naruto, encontrándole con sus azules ojos escrutándole fijamente como seguro lo haría con los sospechosos que caían en la jefatura, no supo que más hacer.

—No lo sé. Es mucho tiempo, Naruto… y esto… esto que me pasa cada maldito mes es…

—Sasuke debería entenderlo. Si hablases con el imbécil en vez de estarle sacando la vuelta y le explicases; seguro lo entendería.

_No lo haría. No… no desde que su hermano y yo… ¿porqué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? Él… él no… _

Miró el reloj empotrado en la pared junto a la barra de bebidas.

—No lo entendería, yo lo sé. Sasuke no es así. —Sakura tomó su bolso, dejó la cantidad correspondiente a lo que ordenó junto a Naruto—Tengo que irme, me toca el turno de las siete.

Salió dejando a un ensombrecido y silencioso Naruto, mirándole salir con paso apurado hacia la estación del metro.

—Yo si lo entendería –dijo para sí, mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar su parte—Yo sí lo entendería, Sakura-chan… y no me importaría, dattebayó.

Estando a punto de levantarse, vio el teléfono móvil de ella detrás del cuenco para los palillos.

_Bien, ahora además de olvidado la tendré que hacer de mandadero_, pensó con aire diletante mientras lo tomaba y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, antes de salir a la odiosa lluvia y con rumbo al apartamento de las chicas.

—**0—**

Dejó de conducir, frenando en seco mientras la brisa le daba de lleno por la ventanilla abierta. Neji tenía ambas manos aferradas al volante, los nudillos tiesos y blancos por la fuerza del apretón. Su mente todavía era un torbellino de ideas, recuerdos y sobrecogedoras suposiciones.

_Hinata… no, Hinata estaba muerta. ¿Y si lo que decía Hanabi era verdad? ¿Y si aún estaba en la casa? ¿Y si nunca se había ido? ¿Qué hay más allá de la vida?_

Encendió el radio a fin de tener un ruido de fondo que no fuese el vacío que había en la cuneta de la carretera rural de Ame. Había conducido sin rumbo fijo… hasta percatarse de que lo estaba haciendo en automático, como si en Neji-inconsciente hubiera tomado el volante mientras el Neji-consciente habia enmudecido y cagado de miedo.

Iba a Ame… ¿Qué había en Ame? Ah, si… la casa de Hinata y…

_Ella está muerta ¡esta jodidamente muerta y enterrada en el cementerio familiar de Konoha! A Miles de kilómetros… ¡No era ella la que estaba en la oficina!_

La diletante voz de un grupo occidental se entrometía en sus pensamientos. Él subió más el volumen pero su cabeza… o su cordura no se callaba.

_¡Está muerta! Sólo los idiotas y los niños creen en fantasmas… lo de la casa de Hanabi eran tuberías enmohecidas, y lo de la oficina…_

La nube de humo, las voces. ¡La carta!

_Las cartas las escriben los vivos. _

Era su caligrafía. Él mismo la conocía por la mesura y cuidado con que lo hacía en los sobres, cheques e informes de la compañía. Esa letra estilo palmer, redondeada y de suaves bordes. Hanabi no podía imitarla aunque lo había intentado, consiguiendo una tosca copia ovalada y temblorosa por la duda en el pulso.

_Hanabi no lo hizo, ella es demasiado torpe para falsificar. Ella no querría arruinarnos el numerito, eso yo lo sé, porque si yo caigo ella lo hará conmigo… es un pacto… y aunque los cielos se desplomen..._

Pero la carta. La voz y el semblante de su ex prometida, emergiendo de la bruma como la tipeja de aquella película que salía de la pantalla del televisor para devorar el alma de los pobres infortunados… como lo que era, un fantasma… un alma en pena…

_¡Y un demonio! Hinata está muerta y lo diré hasta el cansancio. Lo de la oficina fue un truco. Lo de la casa de Hanabi una estúpida tubería… lo que vi, fue humo y espejos. Esa carta la hizo alguien más. Alguien que lo sabe._

Entonces su corazón dio un vuelco. El miedo se convirtió en una fría suposición. Una idea que comenzó a ganar terreno en su mente.

_Alguien lo sabe… en la casa. En la casa de Hinata…_

Más calmado pero menos sudoroso, tomó la agenda que reposaba en la guantera. Una desgastada libretilla de hojas amarillentas. Apenas la sacó y el pagaré del primer mes de renta cayó en el asiento del copiloto. Un talonario grisáceo firmado por él y por Ino Yamanaka.

Encontraron algo. Algo que creen que servirá… ¿pero qué saña tendrían dos simples chicas para echarles a perder el número de "desaparece a la Hyuga rica"? esto no les incumbía y menos si se metían con alguien como Neji Hyuga. ¿Y si tenían algo que ver con lo de Hanabi? Y la carta… ese papelucho incriminaba. Era una grosería, un incordio a su plan…tal vez quedó algo incriminatorio en la casa. Quizás, también debió haberse deshecho de la casa…

_Tal vez._

Puso el auto en marcha y bendijo muy internamente estar en el camino adecuado. Subió el volumen del radio a más no poder.

_Creo que les haré una visita… _

—**0—**

El plan marchó a la perfección, al menos a como lo tenía originalmente trazado. Aunque Hinata seguía sintiendo aquel cúmulo de lástima y arrepentimiento por la hosca reacción de Neji. Shisui había ayudado con el efecto de la bruma; era algo casi inverosímil saber cómo alguien podía manipular el ambiente de esa manera. _Energía_, había dicho rotundamente, casi con el tono de un maestro de cátedra; _energía es la base de un poltergeist… y estamos hablando de las ligas mayores_.

Y resultó. Ahora el resto sería esperar, como dijo él. Rock Lee no se había sumado al "proyecto" y había estado enarcando una y otra vez que no sería buena idea. Desapareció todavía enfurruñado cuando ellos se fueron a las oficinas Hyuga.

Ahora eran las siete y media de la noche y la casa estaría sola hasta la madrugada, para cuando llegasen Ino y Sakura. Hinata no preguntó por el "último añadido" o sea, Itachi, pero la sombría expresión en Sakura denotaba mucho de lo que podría responder. Shisui había opinado que lo más lógico es que pudo haber alguna disyuntiva, debido a la posterior luna llena.

—Cosas de lobos, si no se cargan una casa se están peleando como perros tras un hueso— rió Shisui cuando Hinata se lo comentó—Y hablando de bestias, creo que iré a buscar al pulgoso de mi primo… para asegurarme— y fue lo último que dijo antes de esfumarse como humo.

Eso fue hacía media hora. Antes de que el dintel de la puerta resonara una corta y única vez. Ella se quedó quieta detrás de la mirilla hasta que vio el jovial rostro de Naruto Uzumaki al otro lado de la puerta.

Su primer impulso fue un azorado e inexplicable rubor en sus traslúcidas mejillas. Esto había ocurrido desde la última vez que le viera y ya hacía casi un mes. Simplemente no lo podía evitar… aquellos brillantes y siempre atentos ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan desenfadada.

Neji nunca le había sonreído así. Pocos muchachos lo habían hecho en sus años de preparatoria… y ella…

—Perdona llegar de improviso –Naruto sonrió ampliamente, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos en cuanto abrió la puerta—Pero Sakura-chan olvidó su móvil… y sé que no está de humor para que se lo lleve al hospital, asi que lo traje. ¿no importa, verdad?

Hinata le encontró contemplándola nuevamente con ésa cara tan alegre y pasiva. Tan viva.

—N-n-n-no hay p-p-problema –tartamudeó en un susurro, como en sus penosas pláticas en aquellos años escolares. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dijo algo que no pensó que diría tal vez nunca—P-p-pasa. Podría servirte t-t-té…

El muchacho no notó el tembloroso ademán. Sabía que la chica era tímida y cohibida, hasta ahí todo pareció normal. Lo anormal era que él estaba vivo y ella no debería siquiera ser visible ante la mirada de cualquier persona. A Naruto no le importó, tampoco el hecho de que un sujeto pasó trotando detrás de él, mirándole de reojo hablando "solo" ante el umbral para luego entrar a la casa.

A decir verdad, desde su llegada a Amegakure, la vida de Naruto Uzumaki había perdido todo tinte de normalidad y a él eso había dejado de importarle.

Lo primero que notó en la casa era que la sala estaba vacía. Unas cuantas sillas dispersas sin orden; todas del comedor. Él se había sentado en una que tenía un borde astillado, como si algo la hubiese mascado como quien masca un mondadientes. No preguntó ni comentó nada… hasta que el crucial silencio incómodo apareció. Tenía la taza de té con soltura en una mano y a Hinata del extremo opuesto de la habitación. Rompió el lánguido silencio contando su último diálogo con Sakura, obviamente sin las partes del odioso teme-Uchiha a quien tanto recelo le tenía aun.

—B-bueno yo no la culpo… no has visto lo que es eso, Naruto-kun –espetó Hinata, reapareciendo al lado derecho del chico, sentada en la nada—El mes pasado, tuvo que transformarse aquí… en mi casa.

El muchacho contuvo una risa.

—Vaya… ahora entiendo porqué parece como si un huracán hubiese pasado por aquí. –dijo en afán de plática—Y yo que me quejaba por los moretones que me dejaba en la preparatoria, lo tomaré como medida, dattebayó.— sin embargo, bajó la vista y su sonrisa menguó hasta ser una tenue línea curva, embargada por el recuerdo y la nostalgia—Aun así, recuerdo que sentía algo por ella entonces y…

Se acomodó contra el respaldo torpemente y la astillada silla cedió en mal momento. Estuvo a punto de caer hacia un lado, la taza cayó al piso antes que él y Hinata en reflejo, se movió hacia delante… muy delante.

Una corriente fría le dio de lleno a Naruto en el rostro. Sus labios tocaron una comisuras heladas. Las de ella. Hinata había abierto los ojos tanto que podía verse el borde empalidecido de sus córneas. No había aliento. No había palabras ni nada más que aquel contacto extraño. Anormal.

…y real.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: DEL AZUL DEL CIELO AL LA PENUMBRA DE LA NADA**_

* * *

_**N/A: Y mis queridos naruhina fans... esto comienza seriamente! **_


	21. Del Azul del cielo, al negro de la nada

**Saludines estimados lectores... una disculpa por el retraso pero el servicio de internet de mi comunidad esta empeñado en trolearme hum! En fin... como usualmente es, este capítulo tiene más accion que otra cosa... y bueno, ya veremos lo que resulta... A LEER!**

* * *

**BEING HUMAN**

**Cap. 20.- DEL AZUL DEL CIELO AL NEGRO DE LA NADA**

—¿Va a ser todo? –interrogó la voz del dependiente del mustio minisúper que se cernía sobre el último tramo rural de Amegakure.

Neji Hyuga miraba hacia el vacío que se cernía tras el ventanal de la tienda. Una negrura sepulcral de una noche encapotada de nubes. El bip de la máquina registradora le devolvió muy levemente a la realidad.

Contempló sin mucho interés lo que marcaba la caja; un total de cincuenta ryo por un galón de gasolina sin refinar de una marca más propiamente para combustible de parrillas ("oh, si… la ocasión amerita una buena parrillada" pensó muy inconscientemente), una llave inglesa, una caja de cerillas y una botella de whisky. La llave simplemente era para agregar un objeto que despistase la lista, las cerillas eran bastante obvias con la gasolina y el whisky, simplemente porque necesitaba despejar un poco la mente.

Pagó en efectivo, tomó la bolsa y salió con la sutileza de un ladrón experimentado. Nada se avistaba en el pétreo rostro de Neji Hyuga de la rama secundaria de Hyuga Accounts. Todo calmo, sereno y mustio. También podría agradecer la mesura de su carácter al hecho de que en ése preciso momento, Neji Hyuga de la rama secundaria estaba con la mente completamente en automático.

No pensó en ello, hasta que viró en la última calle, más hacia el centro… más y más cerca. Llegando al entronque que dividía los dos cruces poniente, se detuvo casi en seco. Aquella idea le acometió de nuevo, replanteándose, tornándose cada vez más lógica y plausible.

Era evidencia a fin y al cabo. Y estaba a su nombre… podría cobrar el seguro después.

Dio un trago largo al whisky y sintió un calor infernal en la garganta, como lava ardiente y lo suficientemente real para hacerle entrar más en su decisión.

Aparcó el auto en la esquina más alejada. La calle estaba desierta y las luces de la cuadra estaban apagadas. Caían alrededor de las once y media. Doce de la noche tal vez, él no había revisado la hora con minuciosidad. No era necesario, sabía que ambas chicas deberían estar trabajando en el hospital a esta hora. Turno nocturno, recordaba sin entender por qué en un lugarejo como Ame podría preferirse ése horario al diurno.  
No ahondó en ello. Salió del auto, sacando la gasolina del maletero y con la caja de cerillas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Caminaba con premura tratando de que la suela no resonara contra el pavimento de la acera en medio de la enmudecida atmósfera y se detuvo, casi petrificado cuando el eco de un trueno en el giboso cielo resonó con la premisa de una lluvia pronta a caer.

El portón de la casa que anteriormente fuese de Hinata, su ex prometida, estaba cerrada a doble llave. Neji lo verificó lo más silencioso que pudo. El cerrojo chirrió como solía hacerlo siempre pero no cedió. Las luces estaban apagadas además.

_Y los accidentes pasan… así, simplemente_, pensó abriendo el bidón rojo de gasolina. _Ya me las arreglaré con Yamanaka-san… los accidentes pasan, eso es cierto._

Empezó por el pórtico, pasando con la cautela de un gato hacia la cerca que daba al jardín. La empapó bien. Luego, con el bidón boca abajo, pasó a la sala y roció desde la ventana abierta. El olor a gasolina era fuerte y dulzón.

En el umbral de la puerta principal, encendió una cerilla y la lanzó por encima del marco de la ventana. La ignición fue inmediata y brutal.

—**0—**

La sensación era concreta y real. La primera vez que ocurría algo así en toda su vida.

Naruto se tocó los labios con la punta de sus dedos, un poco desconcertado para expresarse con palabras. Hinata estaba de rodillas en el piso, con la mirada perdida, era obvio que aún estaba procesando lo que pasó.

¡Naruto-kun! —Gritó entonces al tiempo que la llave del fregadero se abría violentamente y una corriente violenta de agua se vertió a chorros, como si algo en la tubería hubiese estallado.

Naruto se levantó y corrió a cerrar la llave, le tomó un momento pero la amenaza de inundación se detuvo.

—Genial. —El muchacho se miró la camisa— Y me acababa de cambiar…

—Pu… Puedes usar el ba-baño. —Las buenas costumbres se impusieron al pánico de Hinata, haciendo que las palabras brotasen por inercia.

El muchacho se giró a ella, con una sutil risilla.

—Oh, buena idea, gracias. —Naruto sonrió y salió de la cocina, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volteó a verla— Fue… una sensación rara, agradable, la verdad. —Se quedó un momento quieto como si fuera a decir algo más pero finalmente salió de la habitación.

Hinata es descubrió así misma presa de un extraño temblor, algo que parecía olvidado estaba despertando en algún lugar de su conciencia, se levantó del piso y vio que la taza que se había roto estaba en la mesa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Escuchó el agua del lavabo y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a caminar hacia allá.

No se dio cuenta de que el termostato de la casa indicaba un leve aumento en la temperatura, estaba como hipnotizada, viendo hacia la puerta del baño, tratando de no ser notada, deseando que sus capacidades de pasar desapercibida, en esta ocasión realmente fueran una bendición. Naruto estaba en el lavabo, de espaldas lavando su camisa.

Hinata hizo el ademan de pasar saliva mientras desde su punto de vista podía ver la espalda del muchacho, amplia y con un buen tono muscular, sintió la tentación de acercarse por detrás y pasar las manos por la espalda de él, de poner sus labios en su cuello, de volver a repetir aquella extraña experiencia de rozar sus bocas.

Y el termostato de la casa subió varios grados más… como si un calor incandescente abatiese la estructura desde el exterior. Como un torrente de lava. Como si una llamarada incendiase…

—La casa… —Hinata miró hacia un reflejo rojizo que despuntaba desde el pórtico, dando hacia la calle. Algo crujió en el umbral de la puerta y un humo denso llenó poco a poco la sala—¡La casa!

Gritó escuchando el crepitar de la madera cediendo ante una envolvente flama que poco a poco cobraba fuerza y densidad, consumiendo todo a su paso.

Una fuerza no provocada por ella y eso lo sabía. Alguien… alguien había…

—¿Qué rayos…? —Naruto apenas salió del baño cuando un calor sofocante le dio de lleno en el rostro y sintió la piel desnuda de su torso chocar contra una corriente de aire tan caliente como la de un sauna. Sus azules y desconcertados ojos se clavaron en el resplandor rojizo que invadía la sala— ¡Se está quemando! ¡La sala se está quemando! –miró confundido y alebrestado a su entorno. Hinata estaba petrificada en el filo de las escaleras como una muda y atónita estatua—¡Hinata!

Le llamó repetidas veces mientras manoteaba corriendo hacia ella. Tuvo la urgencia de tomarle de los hombros y sacudirla para sacarla de trance, cuando escuchó un estrépito provocado por el marco de la puerta. El crujido de la madera abatida por el fuego fue más que suficiente para sobresaltarlo a él y a la aterrada fantasma. Naruto corrió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, tomó la cubeta bajo el fregadero llenándola a tope y arrojó el contenido hacia la amorfa flama. Una tenue y apenas visible cantidad se extinguió emitiendo una vaporosa nube cenicienta. Pero el fuego persistía…

…desde afuera.

Sin avistar duda alguna y más alebrestado que aterrado, Naruto se lanzó hacia el pasillo, todavía sofocado y festoneado de diminutas flamitas en los bordes de la pared carbonizada.

—¡Naruto! –Hinata clamó estando a punto de ir hacia él, hasta que una explosión ahogada hizo eco en la cocina. El fuego había llegado al patio trasero y se había llevado consigo la válvula del agua, haciendo estallar el fregadero de la misma manera en que ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo hacía minutos atrás.

Naruto no podría hacerlo todo solo. Y ella menos…

Una fuerza interna cobró fuerza. Un aplomo gélido y ominoso, potente y real como el que sintió aquella noche en casa de su hermana. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya… así tuviese que sumergirse en aquel abismo lóbrego.

Pasar del azul del cielo a la oscuridad de la nada.

Pero de algo estaba segura; no estaría sola.

—**0—**

La puerta del consultorio se abrió, y tras el nefasto día de trabajo, lo último que Ino quería en este momento era encontrarse con el semblante taciturno de Sakura. Algo en aquella expresión no le agradaba nada, y tras el desplante con Anko el día anterior, la tensión recabada en sus vagos pensamientos se acentuó más.

Había estado demasiado evitando el tema durante toda la mañana; evitando ahondar en ello, evitando quizás que aquel impulso sobrenatural terminase anteponiéndose, dándole la razón a Anko.

¿O había estado evitándola a propósito? Anko había dicho que ella y el displicente tipejo con cara de pocos amigos al que Sakura trajo a casa, fueron los responsables de que la conflictiva pandilla de Otogakure terminase en calidad de carne tártara… eso sumaba peso a sus suposiciones.

Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakkón y Tayuya no eran cualquier cosa. Ella misma sabía la clase de lacra que eran y ahora resultaba que su asustadiza y casi patética amiga se los había cargado con la facilidad como si éstos fuesen simples neófitos. Claro, Itachi había ayudado pero ahora la sola idea de compartir techo con un depredador que había caído en cuenta de sus letales habilidades, le comenzó a parecer tan sobrecogedor como mudarse a una soleada ciudad.

Y ahora esa mirada… había algo más. Y ella lo suponía antes de que Sakura lo dijese.

—Creí que te tomarías el turno de la mañana para compensar la falta de ayer –Ino eludió el contacto visual, bajando la vista hacia el folder.

—Iba a hacerlo hasta que Ao-sama me preguntó por si podía asistirlo para una cirugía. –dijo Sakura sin inflexión alguna en su voz—Y se postergó por media hora porque había faltantes en la bodega de suministros de sangre. –bajó el rostro obligando a la rubia a mirarle a los ojos—¿Sabes algo de eso?

Más obvio no estaba; y no sólo por la mirada intrínseca en la joven de cabellos rosas.

_Lo sabe,_ se dijo. _¿Y si Anko no se equivocaba del todo? ¿Y si…?_

Los pálidos labios de Ino se curvearon en una mueca burlona.

—Ajá, como se trata de bolsas de sangre extraviadas, es obvio que soy yo la única incriminada, ¿no? –dijo con un impulsivo tono de sorna—Eso es tan cliché, "frentuda", como broma es de pésimo gusto…

—¿Y por qué estaba tu identificación dentro de la bodega?

Ino ya no sonreía; un sombrío destello apareció en su mirada.

—La dejé ayer, sobre mi escritorio y cuando volví ya no estaba. –excusó severamente. Sakura estuvo a punto de proferir algo pero calló de pronto— ¿Para qué iba a decírtelo? Lo más probable es que Izumo o Kotetsu la tomasen y la usasen para sacar "provisiones", pero eso no es tu asunto… además estabas demasiado ocupada con el pulgoso ése como para..

—¿Y lo de Shiho? –Sakura insistió, sin darse cuenta de que estaba elevando la voz.—Ao-sama tiene el registro de que alguien entró en la bodega la noche del jueves, el mismo turno de Shiho y la última vez que se le vio.

Ahora el nudo en la garganta de la rubia y el escalofrío de saberse desprevenida se tornaron evidentes. Pillada con la evidencia a medias, pero pillada al fin y al cabo. Lo de Shiho era aún un cabo suelto, pero sabía –tenía la experiencia de siglos atrás- que tarde o temprano los cabos se unían, se cerraban y acarreaban problemas. Entonces llegaba el momento de silenciar, enterrar, esconder y huir; y no siempre en el mismo orden, a menos que uno tuviese un as bajo la manga. Una contra defensa.

Y ella tenía una, que tal vez no hubiera querido usar.

—Claro, claro… —musitó Ino—Sai y yo somos los sospechosos número uno, pero ¿y los de Otogakure? Ah, cierto… _alguien_ —silabeó la palabra como si tuviese un gusto ácido sobre la lengua—…se los despachó sin decir nada, como si nadie más de nosotros se fuese a enterar.

Sakura pareció palidecer por fracción de segundo. Se alzó de hombros.

—No creo que a ti te hubiera importado, según recuerdo dijiste que serías capaz de haberle arrancado la cabeza a Tayuya si hubieras tenido la oportunidad.

—¡Pero lo que hacemos entre nosotros es asunto nuestro! –clamó Ino, dando un fuerte manotazo en el escritorio—No tienes idea del problema que es cuando hay perros inmiscuidos en esto.

—¡¿Ahora me vas a echar el rollo a mi?!

—¡Tú empezaste!

Antes de que Sakura replicara algo más, la puerta del consultorio se abatió, dejando entrar un aire violento, digno de un ventarrón de huracán. Papeles volaron, las luces fluctuaron con un aplomo endemoniado y un estallido como la detonación de un proyectil resonó en el solitario pasillo.

—¿Q…? –la pregunta se atoró en la garganta de Sakura cuando una sombra emergió entre el implacable vendaval.

Hinata Hyuga, traslúcida e intangible como siempre; a excepción de una ominosa aurea purpúrea, arrebatada e inminente.

_Cómo dijo Lee que ocurrió aquella vez… _Ino simplemente se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Hinata… q-qué estás haciendo aquí? –Sakura consiguió interrogar a aquella iracunda y amenazadora versión de la pasiva Hinata.

Un frío, tan espeso y avasallador había invadido todo el ambiente, como si alguien hubiese subido el aire acondicionado a su máxima potencia.  
Hinata habló y una nubecilla grisácea emergía de sus labios como si aun pudiese haber aliento en aquel inexistente cuerpo.

—La…c… —la voz se perdía en un hálito de brisa, con la soltura de interferencia de transmisión lejana—C…casa… se que… em…mma—más interferencia. Un siseo atávico escapó de aquella difusa voz—aho…¡Ahora!

Desapareció, como el humo dejado por una hoguera, esparcido por el viento. El vendaval menguó hasta desvanecer por completo.

Ino miró a Sakura, tan preocupada y atónita como ella. Apenas y pudo hablar,

—¿Dijo que la casa…?

—Se quemaba. —completó Sakura. Se irguió de un salto—¡La casa se quemaba!

—**0—**

—Ok, ya esto se ve demasiado teatral, ¿no crees? –Shisui caminaba trastabillando tras Itachi. "Revoloteando" a su alrededor como una mosca pertinaz y fastidiosa.—¡Eh! ¡Comadreja!

Bramó por tercera vez. Nuevamente sin obtener respuesta.

La noche aplomaba y el cielo estaba tan oscuro como un pozo sin fondo. Itachi andaba a paso lento y meditabundo. El panorama urbano comenzaba a desvanecerse a sus espaldas. Había pasado el día anterior vagando en el bosque y perdido en el remolino que se apretujaba en su mente; todo aquello le traía de vuelta la imagen y el aroma de aquella chica de cabellos rosas que le había cambiado el mundo hacía un año atrás. Claro, no lo había cambiado más de lo que él a ella.

Pero había afrontado las consecuencias, pese a que esto era una posibilidad de resolución en el plan que había trazado al venir a Amegakure. De dos posibles respuestas, ésta era la que más calaba.

Pero la más lógica. Porqué ¿qué más podía esperar? ¿Qué ella olvidase todo y le aceptase así nada más? Tras haberle arruinado la vida que tenía y con su hermano, a quien él prometió proteger y cuidar a pesar de haber "muerto"; ¿esperaba que todo diese un giro radical y las cosas se acomodasen "mágicamente" a su favor?

No. No había finales felices para alguien condenado a esto.

—¿Irte? ¿Tras un año de buscarla, así nada más? –Shisui siguió hablando—Vale, no la culpo por dejarte semejantes "recuerdos" de despedida, ¿Pero tras un año sólo vas a dejar las cosas así?

Shisui señalaba en vaga y sutil burla a las escoriaciones y cardenales que todavía eran visibles en el rostro y piel de su primo. Un "peculiar" souvenir grabado en la piel por cortesía de Sakura; un claro mensaje que cualquiera de la naturaleza de ambos podría interpretar como una explícita nota de ruptura. Ahora hasta podría decirse que su contraparte animal le aborrecía. Y él así lo sentía.

—Supongo que ya no importa –Itachi habló y Shisui notó su voz bajar hasta un murmullo apagado y sin ánimo.—No me necesita ya. No tiene caso insistir.

De haber podido, hubiera aprestado un golpe hosco en la nuca de su ojeroso primo, sin embargo se conformó con una sonora palmada en el hombro que le bajó parte de su menguada energía.

—Baboso –bramó lacónicamente—Ése es tu problema, crees que dominas esto y no haces más que un tremendo batidillo a donde quiera que vas. Conoces a alguien, le jodes la vida y cuando intentas remediarlo arruinas más las cosas… sin importar que es la única persona que podría estar contigo.

—¿Para qué? –Itachi se detuvo. El rostro estaba levemente oculto tras un desgarbado mechón de su cabello.—¿Para arruinarlo más?

Shisui notó aquél brillo sombrío en sus ojos. Sintió una tenue punzada de lástima, mellada con condolencia y recordó lo ocurrido en la casa de Ayame.

—Al menos estás vivo, Itachi…—dijo casi intermitente—…y tienes un vínculo con ella.

Itachi no respondió.

—Está bien, ¡haz lo que te venga en gana! –Shisui se adelantó hasta él—¡Pero no vengas a quejarte y decirme…! –su voz se cortó.

Su primo se le quedó mirando, las facciones de Shisui palidecieron más aun. Casi como la cera de una vela. Al principio, Shisui no creía lo que presentía. Congelado como si una marea intensa se aferrase a él. Una energía inquietante se cernía en el ambiente… lejos, pero cerca de él como para sentirla lo suficientemente clara.

—Mierda…

—¿Qué? –Itachi le contemplaba sin entender.

—¡Mierda!... ¡La casa! ¡Hinata-chan esta…!

Señaló hacia el poniente, como si algo tirara de él. Una fuerza invisible y apremiante. Itachi se giró en dirección a donde apuntaba la temblorosa mano de Shisui; la desvaía ciudad se cernía con el silencio sepulcral de la noche. Luces apagadas en su mayoría, calles desiertas… y una columna de humo, grisácea y distante se alzaba hacia el lóbrego cielo. Humo proveniente del área noroeste.

Una idea atenazó su mente y sintió un aplomo de ansiedad agolparse en el pecho. Sin más se lanzó calle abajo, seguido por un monosilábico Shisui. Corriendo entre las fantasmales calles con un solo pensamiento inquieto y agitado.

_Sakura. _

—**0—**

Las llamas se encendieron, amarillas, crepitantes, recortando en nítido relieve la textura de las paredes. La casa empezó a llenarse de humo. Una parte, blanca como las señales de humo, de las películas, escapaba por las ventanas. Pero como el aire estaba inmóvil en el exterior, la mayor parte permaneció allí. Tenía un olor acre que irritaba los ojos y la garganta. Hinata oyó que Naruto tosía dos veces con un ruido seco desde el exterior.

Neji se quedó unos instantes en el porche, viendo danzar las llamas anaranjadas detrás de las cortinas, escuchando el rugido del creciente fuego.

Y una mano le asió del hombro. Neji había soltado el bidón vacío por reflejo y se giró, encontrándose con el rostro azorado de Naruto Uzumaki.

—El… in…incendio… —dijo jadeando hacia el sujeto de ojos perla—Tú… t-t-t.. ¿Quíen rayos..?

No hubo presentación ni dialogo en la mente confusa de Neji, no hubo nada sino un tornado de imágenes crepitantes, inconexas y turbas. Evidencia, resonaba su mente. La casa era la evidencia de la que no se había desecho. La maldita casa y ése tipo… ¿y si ése tipo con cara de idiota era el que había llevado la carta a la oficina?

No hubo nada, más que un contundente puñetazo conectado contra el rostro de Naruto Uzumaki. Los nudillos de Neji, pálidos, inexpertos en golpes mano a mano, tronaron secamente al impactarse contra el pómulo del rubio. Fue un movimiento defensivo y sin gracia pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandar a Naruto de espaldas contra la desvaída y casi carbonizada alfombra del pasillo. Naruto levantó la cabeza, con la contusión en la mejilla y la mirada opacada por nubes de humo.

_Ésos ojos, blancos como perlas…. Y las facciones… él… ¿él era un Hyuga?_

Antes de que su mente y su conciencia coordinaran en levantarle, el sujeto aprestó a una patada contra las costillas. Y otra. Y otra más.

Estuvo a punto de una cuarta, con destino al contuso rostro del muchacho rubio, cuando la mesita que daba hacia la sala se levantó con fuerza propia y se lanzó hacia el rostro sudoroso de Neji como si fuese un proyectil. Éste lo esquivó casi por completo. Un borde astillado le dio en una oreja, sacándole un hilillo de sangre.

—¡¿Quién hizo eso?! –bramó enfurecido, hacia el vacío infernal que se cernía en la casa—¡¿Quién esta ahí?! ¡Sal, cobarde! ¡Sal y…!

El humo se acrecentó delante de él. Una nube gris blancuzca que comenzó a acumularse, ganando densidad y solidez. Un cúmulo que develó un rostro, de facciones suaves ahora enarcadas en una máscara de furia y arrobo. Parte del reborde superior del humo adquirió la textura del cabello. Hebras de éste, alzándose hacia el cálido viento como si fuesen también llamaradas vivas. . En algún lado hubo un chirrido de ruedas, él no prestó atención. No en medio de aquella visión.

—Hi… Hinata… —Naruto resolló. Aspiró más profundamente y tosió con fuerza. Dolía, dolía en el fondo del pecho, como duele la tos cuando uno ha tenido una gripe.

Él la veía y a juzgar por la cara y la quijada desencajada de Neji, él también la estaba viendo.

_No_, jadeó Neji para sus adentros. _No, no, no, no… tú estás muerta… tú…_

—¡¿Por qué haces esto, Neji?! –clamó aquella "cosa", que emergía del humo y él no pudo pensar nada más.—¡¿Por qué?!

Hubo un estallido en la estructura del pórtico y media pared estuvo a punto de caer sobre Neji Hyuga.

Una mano, de dedos delgados y uñas afiladas se clavó en su cuello. El filo acerado de unas garras grisáceas se incrustaba sobre la piel, peligrosamente a la altura de la carótida y los orbes de Ino Yamanaka, ahora negros como brea se clavaban fijos en él.

—Buenas noches, Hyuga-san… ¿A qué debemos su improvisada visita?— preguntó ella con voz fina como el chirrido de un murciélago. Sonreía develando los marfileños y crecidos colmillos.—No me importaría que se quedase a cenar… ahora que está aquí.

Neji balbuceó algo inteligible, con la frente perlada de sudor, el caro traje de lino cubierto de cenizas y carbón y las manos revoloteando estúpidamente hacia la nada. Hinata reapareció a un lado de Ino, quien clavaba más y más lentamente las garras en el cuello del ufano y mortal Hyuga.

Los perlados orbes se habían tornado tan blancos como huesos mondados y unas marcadas venas cruzaban ambas sienes, refulgiendo de la piel intangible como amorfos y delgados senderos que culminaban en los párpados. Neji trató de eludir la vista de aquellas pupilas pero no pudo

—¡No! –Neji gritó, manoteando hacia la figura ahora ennegrecida por el humo carbonizado—¡No eres real! ¡Tú estás muerta! ¡ESTAS MUERTA! ¡MUERTA!

—_Neji-niichan_… si yo "no existo", como tú dices… y estoy aquí….–dijo Hinata con voz pedregosa, chirriante. Sus dientes sonreían con lunática familiaridad–… ¿Te has puesto a pensar… qué más existe?

Neji lanzó un chillido Ino le soltó y éste retrocedió, tropezando. Había una mano en su hombro. La esquivó. La mano ejerció presión por un momento, antes de retirarse. Neji se volvió. Era Sakura Haruno. El verde de sus orbes se había tornado de un salvaje tono ambarino y la quijada hacia delante en una sonrisa torcida en la que sobresalían unos aserrados caninos.

—Yo existo, Neji-niichan… y estoy muerta –siguió diciendo Hinata.–. Entonces, ¿Qué otras cosas existen, además de los fantasmas? ¿Qué hay al ocultarse el sol? ¿Qué hay al salir la luna llena?

Neji echó a correr. Echó a correr sin saber de dónde sacaba aliento para hacerlo, pero corrió de todos modos. Tomó las llaves de su auto, tan pronto como sus dedos las tocaron, éstas salieron despedidas al suelo como si alguien se las hubiese arrebatado. En acto reflejo estuvo a punto de levantarlas, cuando un zapato descolorido se posó sobre ellas ejerciendo presión. Neji levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro ajado de un muchacho de pelo negro y desaliñado, ataviado con ropas que parecían un amasijo de hebras podridas. Estaba muerto. Le faltaba la mitad de la cara. En la roja carne restante reptaban los gusanos.

—¿Porqué la prisa, "niño bonito"? –gorjeó Shisui Uchiha con la mitad reconocible de la boca, y sonrió. La sonrisa provoco un indecible sonido de desgarramiento, y Neji vio moverse tendones como terribles correas.—Vamos a divertirnos un poco…

—¡AAARGH! –Neji aulló como un maniaco, lanzándose calle abajo y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Neji corrió. Corrió y corrió. En algún momento cayó desmayado cerca del parque. Algunos chicos, al verlo, se apartaron de él porque parecía un borracho o podía tener alguna enfermedad extraña y, por lo que ellos sabían, hasta podía ser el asesino de aquellas personas en la cafetería que había a pocas cuadras y hablaron de denunciarlo a la policía, pero al final no hicieron nada.

**—0—**

Se produjo una explosión, un rugido al que siguió un fuerte choque resonante que arrojó a Naruto al suelo. El techo se había combado y caían maderos y escombros. Hubo otra explosión. Naruto abrió los ojos y vio un resplandor de fuego y una columna de humo que se elevaba hasta el cielo.

Alguien lo levantó a tirones llevándole hacia la salida. Naruto seguía tosiendo y sus pulmones humanos amenazaban con terminar su marcha. El humo era más denso; envolvía los verdes, los grises, los rojos del día. Naruto volvió a caer y perdió el contacto de la mano de aquella persona que hacía el intento por sacarle. Buscó a tientas y no lo encontró.

Naruto jadeó, presa del pánico, tosiendo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Se sumió en una bruma negra, aun escuchando que alguien le llamaba.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

_¡Guac!_

Un golpe más aturdidor que el puñetazo de Neji le dio en la mejilla sana. Naruto Parpadeó, abriendo los ojos, y vio a Hinata arrodillada a su lado, limpiándole la boca con un pañuelo. Ino, Sakura y dos muchachos, uno de pelo negro y largo y facciones calcadas a las de Sasuke y el otro con semblante taciturno, estaban detrás de Hinata, solemnes y asustados. A Naruto le dolía la cara. Trató de hablar, pero sólo emitió un graznido. Trató de carraspear y estuvo a punto de lanzar un vómito. Sentía los pulmones y la garganta como si alguien se los hubiese forrado de humo.

Por fin logró preguntar:

—¿Me diste una bofetada, Hinata?

—P-p-perdón…. Fu-fu-fue lo único que se me ocurrió –dijo ella.

—"Guac" –murmuró Naruto.

—Me pareció que no reaccionabas –explicó ella. Y de pronto rompió a llorar.

Naruto apoyó una mano en el hombro. Ella estiró la suya, se la tomó y la apretó con fuerza. Consiguió incorporarse. El mundo empezó a nadar entre las olas. Cuando todo se asentó, volvió a contemplar al sujeto "clon de Sasuke", apoyado contra un árbol cercano, aturdido y ceniciento.

—¿Tú… tú eres..?

—Itachi –masculló inmutable—Itachi Uchiha.

El muchacho tenía aún los ojos enrojecidos por el humo. La gabardina negra estaba chamuscada en el borde. Naruto entrevió una nube roja cosida desgarbadamente en un costado del hombro. Reconoció la grave voz, en medio del tumulto; él le había sacado de allí antes de que la escalera se desplomase.

—Gracias –dijo Naruto dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

Hinata, con voz inexpresiva, mirando hacia la base ennegrecida de la puerta y el pasillo, preguntó:

—¿Eso significa lo que me temo? Yo… yo no quería que Neji… que él…

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Va a decirlo todo, eso dalo por hecho, Hinata –adujo. –Si va a la policía, estoy segura que Chouji lo mandará a donde debe de estar. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

—Yo… yo no entiendo, dattebayó. –musitó Naruto.

Con mucho tartamudeo, Hinata le contó todo, con todo lujo de detalles del que era capaz. El rubio escuchaba, asintiendo. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras todos miraban a Ino, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Al menos ya has hecho algo, Hinata… –dijo, parsimoniosamente en medio del silencio–. Ahora sólo queda tu hermana. La culpable número uno.

Nadie dijo nada más.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Siguiente Capítulo: HACIENDO HISTORIA**_

* * *

_**N/A:Y con esto, lectoras y lectores...nos enfilamos AL FINAL DE TEMPORADA!. **_


End file.
